Watching their Marvel movies
by toonanimefan
Summary: The title explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I feel it would be funny if some of them watch some of the Marvel movies. This will take place a little bit after Avengers….so Loki will be in it (Thor and him didn't go to Asgard yet) Jane and Darcy will join them too.**

Nick Fury looks at the note he found, and tells Agent Hill, "Tell the Avengers to come here, and have them bring Dr. Selvig and Thor's brother."

"Yes sir."

******A few minutes later*******

When everyone was in the room Fury says, "I have received this note from someone unknown and it involves all of you, me, Agent Hill, Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis."

They all look around at each other nervously; Loki was mostly glaring at them with the muzzle on his face. Fury then begins to read the note,

 _Dear Nick Fury,_

 _You, Agent Hill, and the Avengers must watch these disks in a certain order by the number that is written on the cases. They will show the past and the future of all your lives. You will also have to include Thor's brother ( Loki), Dr. Erick Selvig, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. This gives you a chance to stop what is to happen in the future from the footage in some of the disks._

 _I wish all of you good luck._

 _From,_

 _The unknown_

Everyone looks around a little uneasy, "Agent Hill please go bring Jane Foster and friend Darcy Lewis back here…..Selvig you go with her. You could convince them that it's serious."

They nod and the two of them head out of the room. Leaving everyone else to wonder what they are supposed to watch.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Uh oh, this is going to be really good. I'm thinking about having the first video they watch be Thor….anyone of you have any thoughts of which movie should be first?**


	2. Thor pt 1

**Authors note: Hey guys I love that so many of you like this story…..even before it gets good. I also ask for you to read some of my other stories preferable the other Avenger stories. Anyway I came up with 5 movies so far for them to watch. Those movies in order of how they should watch are,**

 **1) Thor**

 **2) The Avengers**

 **3) Thor: The Dark World**

 **4) Iron Man**

 **5) Captain America: The First Avenger**

 **The reason being, I have seen the first three a lot of times before. I've seen Iron Man once but only the first half of the movie so that would be a little hard to have them watch first, and I keep seeing the exact same part of the Captain America movie (Him being turned into Captain America). I will try my best though. Also I'm going to add Pepper in for when they watch Avengers and a certain someone who I believe is still alive….if you've seen Avengers you'll probably know who I'm talking about. Remember I don't own any of the Marvel movies.**

Selvig and Agent Hill come back and into the room where everyone is, with Jane and Darcy. They look around a little and then Jane spots Thor.

"Thor!" Jane shouts out excitedly.

"Lady Jane it's good to see you. I'm sorry I didn't come back like I had promised."

"Oh its okay, you're here now."

They are smiling at each other until,

"Alright all of you let's sit down, shut up and watch the movies that this unknown person sent to us. By the sound of their note we're going to be watching some of our past and our future."

Darcy raises her hand, "Could we have popcorn? Also can we take that thing off Thor's brother's face; please it's giving me the creeps."

Nick Fury looks at Thor, "Thor could you take it off."

"I believe I could, if you would like to hear the lies he says with his silver-tongue my friends." Thor says this with the most serious look on his face ever.

"You don't need to worry Point Break were only taking the muzzle off, we'll keep the chains around Rudolf's wrists." Tony is smirking when he says this.

"Alright Man of Iron." Thor goes over to Loki who's glaring at him angrily. He takes the muzzle off and moves away quickly as if Loki was going to try to bite him, but Loki didn't say a word like they thought he would.

"Well now that's over, what's the first movie Sir?" Steve asks respectfully.

Before Fury could speak the box that came with the note made a sound and a disk with the #1 on it popped out.

"Oh that's so cool! What's it say were going to watch?!"

"Thor?"

"Wait a minute were going to be watching a movie about Point Break?" Tony asks.

"It says that that the Title is Thor, Stark. It also says that this will explain what happened in New Mexico and on Asgard back then…." Fury stated Loki at the Avengers, Agent Hill, Selvig, Jane, Darcy and an angry God of Mischief.

They all nod their heads and Fury puts the disk in the DVD compartment for it to start. Then Steve turned off the Lights.

 _The camera panned down from a shot of the starry sky to show a truck in the distance, parked in the middle of the desert in the dark of the night. The only light being from the headlights. At the bottom of the screen shows the words…Puente Antiguo, New Mexico._

 _The view changed from outside to inside the truck where we see Jane typing something down on a laptop and surrounded by a lot of scientific equipment._

"Hey check it out Jane the movie is showing us first!" Darcy exclaims.

"This is weird why would they show earth first?" Natasha asks.

"Maybe it's to build up the plot so we could understand it better." Bruce suggests.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm interested to see what Asgard or whatever it's called looks like." Tony says.

"Then why don't you all shut up so we could continue watching!" Fury yells at them.

 _Around all the whirling machines sat Erik Selvig, who was watching images on the computer next to him. Meanwhile Jane is continuing to type in information and monitor all the screens while the camera shows an annoyed Darcy sitting in the driver's seat. Then she turns off the headlights while Jane and Erik stand up to stand out of the sunroof that's in the back. They bring some equipment that's sensory up with them._

 _Jane holds it up to the sky waiting after a few moments she turns to Erik and says, "Wait for it." She turns back to the sky looking hopeful. Darcy sighs and asks if she could turn on the radio….Jane refuses._

"Okay what are you three supposed to be doing?" Clint asks, causing some the others to look at Jane for an answer.

"I think if we keep watching that your question will be answered." Jane says pointedly.

 _There still wasn't any activity in the sky. Which causes Erik to say to Jane, "Jane you can't keep doing this."_

 _They went back inside the van and Jane starts looking through a notebook frantically stating to Erik in frustration, "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second."_

 _Erick protests even more, "Jane you're an astrophysicist, not a storm chaser." Jane continues to check the monitors in aggravation._

 _"I'm telling you, there's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research," she argues with him. The screen switches to Darcy, who begins to straighten in shock at something happening in the sky while Jane continues talking, "Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely, positively sure." The camera shows Jane looking really disappointed and leaning back, before showing Darcy again who calls out, "Jane, I think you want to see this."_

 _Jane turns to look out the window, to see the clouds are shinning in the sky, the darkness turning into streaks as green, blue, and pink gleam. "What is that?" she asks, while she and Erik scramble to stand up through the sunroof looking up in amazement. The clouds shift and swirl as gold and purple join the array of colors that begin to shine in the sky brighter and brighter._

 _"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora." Erik says to Jane in wonder._

 _"Go!" Jane urges and Darcy hurriedly starts the engine and drives toward the mass of radiant clouds which are circling faster in the sky._

"What the heck were you guys doing back then?" Tony asks looking at the three who were in the dessert at the time that the movie was taking place so far.

"Research." Jane says simply.

"Yeah that looks really dangerous." Steve says worried.

"Just keep watching and you could talk when Thor comes in." Darcy says smirking at Jane.

"Shut up."

"Wait what happened when you met Point Break?"

"You'll find out in a minute if we stop talking to see." Jane says.

 _They speed carelessly over bumps as Jane throws herself into the front seat and holds a video camera out the window to be able to record and document the event taking place. "Get closer." She says to Darcy._

 _"Right good one," Darcy sarcastically scoffs._

 _"Go!" Jane commands/yells again._

 _They speed over the large dessert land and Jane laughs at the fantastical experience. The screen changes to show what they were seeing through Jane's video camera, the swirling mass of clouds registering in yellows and reds…..as it gathers and spirals downwards, crashing into the ground. There's bright pink and purples as well as streaks of black at the impact. The screen switches to show Erik, Darcy and Jane in the truck as they gasp and exclaim in amazement at the shockwave that resulted._

 _The dark clouds go outwards on ground levels, causing Darcy to slow down the truck as they enter the confusion. She jerks the steering wheel to avoid them being caught in some sort of natural disaster. This causes Jane to shriek, "What are you doing?"_

"I'm pretty sure I was saving our lives, and yes I interrupted." Darcy says.

"Question…..do you still have your data of this because I would love to look at it." Tony asks looking very intrigued with Bruce who looks equally fascinated by the events they were watching.

Clint and Natasha were glaring at them for interrupting again. Everyone is shocked when they hear Loki speak for the first time since they took the muzzle off him. "You mortals are pathetic."

"Hush brother." Thor says sternly.

Loki glares, "We are not brothers you big oaf."

"Alright let's just keep watching before we start to tear each other's heads off." Steve asks patiently.

 _"I'm not dying for six college credits!" Darcy yells through the gusts of the storm. Jane leans over and grabs the wheel, jerking it back to the right and towards the twisting mass. They alternate between screaming between each other as the two of them wrestle for control of the vehicle._

 _Above, thunder crashes and lightning strikes after, the vortex gaining momentum in the colorful swirls and beams down within the thick clouds, impacting the earth with a smash and an explosion. Jane is still fighting with Darcy to control the wheel, when she pulls it towards her they see a dark figure in front of them. They scream as Darcy slams on the brakes, and the truck swerves, but they still clip the figure with the side of the truck._

 _They spin and skid around, when they finally stop surrounded by a cloud of sand, all three of them staring at each other in shock before taking off their seat belts to rush outside with flashlights. They run to the figure lying on the ground, Darcy saying in her own defense, "I think that was legally your fault."_

 _Jane orders her, "Get the first-aid kit," She kneels down next to the man who laid completely still and said, "Do me a favor and don't be dead."_

 _We see Erik stand and look on, then there's a close up of Jane with lingering wind brushing her hair. The unconscious man stirs while the camera pans out, Erik and Darcy are shown watching him as he lies on the edge of the circle that appeared._

 _Jane is shown looking into the now cloudless sky/atmosphere and wonders out load, "Where did he come from?"_

 _The screen turns black_

"This isn't telling us anything." Fury says frustrated.

"I don't know Fury I find it useful that they hit him with a truck, which is hilarious. Hey Point Break I think your brother may have gotten a kick out of that." Tony exclaims.

They all turn to see Loki has a smirk on his face looking at the screen.

"You know I thought this was going to show us stuff happening on Asgard?" Steve asks confused.

"Well the note said it will show what happens on Earth and Asgard so maybe this is just build up to explain it more. Like in most stories they take a while to build up to the plot of it." Bruce explains.

"I just find it odd to be watching this from outside my perspective; I'll be seeing what happened on Asgard when I was gone as well." Thor states.

"We should probably start watching some more." Natasha says annoyed at them.

 _The screen went from black, to zooming in on a village at night with small houses smooched together. The bottom of the screen saying that it was, Tonsberg, Norway; 965 A.D._

"Great now were back in time for some reason…." Clint sighs exasperated.

"I'm not sure how to follow this time line….it's very confusing." Bruce said looking very confused.

"It's probably going to piece itself together." Steve offered.

 ** _Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe,"_** _a deep voice said._

Agent Hill asks, "Why's there now narration?"

"That is the voice of Odin Allfather; Loki and my father." Thor said with pride.

"You mean just your father." Loki snapped glaring.

Before the two of them can fight even more Tony says, "Hey I can see where you get your vocals from….You and your dad both have loud voices."

 ** _"Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods,"_** _Odin continued. The screen showed the dirt streets filled with people….._

 ** _"Others, they knew to fear."_**

 _A pale blue swirl of mist howled as it plunged from the clouds above the ground, the land sloping upwards to show an army of bare-chested, sapphire skinned giants._ _ **"From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants,"**_ _he explained, the giant at the front of the giants using the power of this blue square to freeze the waters, crumble the wood of men's boats, and cover the land in cracked and very sharp ice glaciers,_ _ **"threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age."**_ _Men, women, and children screamed in panic as they ran, some being frozen by the creatures claws of ice chasing them. The giants charged and roared, their arms turning into icicles three feet long as they leapt after the remaining bodies of people that were still in their path._

"Oh my." Darcy says, she turns to Thor, "Did you ever have to fight them, they look very powerful?"

"Yes I have fought them before, you'll see as we continue to watch, I only ask that at certain points, for you my friends to not be mad at me for my actions….Stop looking at me like that brother." Thor states.

"I'm not your brother….and I will not stop glaring at you, you big oaf." Loki says still glaring.

The rest of them are looking at each other wondering why the two of them were silently having a disagreement.

 _The clouds in the sky shifted a second time, spinning and coming towards the ground in a thick mass of lights._ _ **"But humanity would not face this threat alone,"**_ _he promised, a tall, sturdy bearded men standing against the onslaught. He was covered from head to toe in glistening metal armor, a dark, thick cape attached to his shoulders, an aggressive horned helmet with wings bracing the sides sitting atop his head, and a spear in hand. He stood in front of rows upon rows of tall, golden gilded warriors with various weapons in hand, ready to fight._

 _The two forces then faced off against each other, they all shot forward with loud war cries. There was clang of metal from their weapons and the crackle of ice as they collided, each warrior fighting trying to get a hit for their king._

 _The Jotun King Laufey, snarled and swept a wave of ice over those in front of him shattering them with a triumphant scream. He formed some spiked projectiles in his hands…..made from ice, throwing them so that they would pierce the skulls of his enemies. Odin, Allfather of the FEsir, held out his spear and shot a molten lava stream from his spear, tearing and burning up the bodies of the giants._

 ** _"Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world."_** _Odin concluded, the frozen realm of Jotunheim spinning to show the surface, that had stone pillars and buildings falling._ _ **"The cost was great; in the end, their king fell."**_ _On the top of blue stone castle a spear was held against a fallen Laufey's throat by Odin, whose right eye was gone and all bloody._

 ** _"And the source of their power was taken from them."_** _One of Odin's warriors, wearing armor and wearing a horned helmet, took the blue square prism from it's alter._

"I have a feeling, that's going to come back and bite you." Tony says aloud.

"Why do you say that?" Steve asks.

"Simple both Point Break and Reindeer Games flinched when that guard took the power source away." Tony said back to him.

"Let's just keep watching the movie." Fury exclaims glaring.

 ** _"When the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home."_** _He said, the Bifrost a swirl of beautiful color as it swept from the planet Jotunheim, through the clouds,_ _ **"to the realm eternal: Asgard."**_ _The clouds swept around the tops of the mountains approaching, then they were upside down forming the base of the realm._

 _You're able to see a beautiful golden city that led to a colossal palace-with a pyramid that stretched into the clouds._

"Wow…..Thor you live there!" Jane asks in shock.

"Yes I do that is Loki and my home." Thor says proudly, "Don't say that it's not your home brother…..because it is your home."

"You know I could get used to living in a place like that." Tony offers smirking.

"Yes, it's not like you're already wealthy and unbearable now….I think that if you allowed access such as that I would kill you." Natasha stated much to Loki's amusement.

 ** _"And here we remain as beacon of hope, shining out across the stars,"_** _he declared._

 ** _"And though we've fallen into men's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe,"_** _he finished. Odin was walking through dimly candle lit halls, his right hand gripped by a young blond wearing a scarlet vest and his left by a raven haired boy wearing green, both of them had attentive blue eyes._

"Awww Thor you and your brother were so cute as little kids!" Darcy sequels.

"Why thank you." Thor says to her.

"I was not cute you mortal." Loki glares at her.

"Let's just continue watching." Natasha sighs.

 **Author's note: I was going to keep going this is already so long I decided to make it in another chapter….this story is most likely going to have a lot of chapters depending on how many chapters I make one movie. Don't worry I'll be making another chapter soon. Can't wait to make reactions of them to seeing how loving Loki was in the past…leave your reviews please.**


	3. Thor pt 2

**Author's note: Hi I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come I was busy with other things in my life and I was making other stories, but right now I'm trying to update more of my other stories including this one. I don't own Marvel. Also I've changed the order of the movies to watch because I saw that we meet The Collector from Guardians of the Galaxy in the end credit scene of Thor: The Dark World. Here's the new starting list: 1) Thor, 2) The Avengers, 3) Thor: The Dark World, 4) Guardians of the Galaxy, 5) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, (I'll have them watch trailers of the other movies to make them all a little nervous and then they'll watch) 6) Iron Man, 7) Captain America: The First Avenger.**

 **Thor part 2:**

 _The Allfather and the two princes stood in front of the pedestal holding the Casket of Ancient Winters, the artifact that Laufey had used as a weapon to wage war against Midgard. The carved prism still was a stone with a nice blue color._

 _"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace," Odin informed his two children, turning to face them. He was dressed in a sleeveless, stiff, embroidered golden robe over top a black long sleeved shirt and breeches, tucked into boots that came up to his knees. The right eye that he had lost in the war was covered with a patch, the other blue and firm._

 _"Do the Frost Giants still live?" The young Loki asks timidly, his voice wavering a little._

 _"When I'm King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" the young Thor swore, slashing at imagined enemies, prompting a smirk from his younger brother. "Just as you did father."_

Watching how he acted back then, Thor winces looking behind him apologetically to Loki, who glared at him. This didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Well weren't you ready to fight at such a young age." Jane teases a little bit.

Tony was just laughing about how Thor was so ambitious when he was young.

Steve frowns at Tony and looks over at Thor, "Do you still want to kill an entire race now?"

"Yeah I could see your brother wanting to do that but not you." Clint says glancing between the two.

"Come on you guys they're monsters, if he still wants to rid them from existence then he has the right to do so." Tony says without care in his voice.

"No!" Thor yells in anger glaring at him and looks over to Loki who has his arms crossed looking away from him. "Those words were from a child that was immature. The Jotunns are people just like any other species found in any of the Nine Realms!"

"Okay." Steve smiles, "I think that's a very mature thought of your enemies and I think that your father taught you well for the position as king."

"It was only during my exile to Midgard and spending time with Jane that I finally absorbed my father's teachings….." Thor says hanging his head in shame, "Please my friends, do not judge my actions from back then too harshly."

 _Odin gave a small sigh and advised, "A wise King never seeks out war, but (looks at both of his sons) he must always be ready for it."_

"That is something very wise for your father to say." Fury says to Thor.

 _He passed between Thor and Loki, moving back up to the exit of the Weapons Vault they had descended into. The young boys shared a glance at the words of wisdom and then beamed, racing after their father, passing the stone stand that Mjolnir was resting on._

 _"I'm ready, father," Thor claimed while grabbing his right hand._

 _"So am I," Loki says, taking his father's left hand._

 _Odin looked down at both of his sons and, squeezing each of their hands in reassurance, said, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings."_

"Um did you two always fight for the throne?" Darcy asks curiously.

"Yes, but as we grew older, Loki's view changed from what you saw here. He never wanted to rule."

They all looked at him weirdly, "Um isn't it Loki that's sitting right here that just tried to kill all of us so he could rule over all of us?" Tony asks.

"It wasn't fully me." Loki states but shuts his mouth when they all look at him.

"Who was it? Who was this other person that sent you Loki?" Thor asks getting into his face.

"I'll tell you at a later time." Loki says.

Before anyone else can speak they hear a ding from the box and another note comes out. Fury takes it and reads it.

 _Dear Avengers, their friends and Loki,_

 _Before you continue watching you should probably go to the bridge and have the other Agents watch this too. Make it look like a nice little movie theater. Also you're probably wondering who sent Loki to earth. Well I'll tell you, they were as Thor and Loki probably would say: The Mad Titan who's also known as Thanos and his minion The Other. I just thought you should all know this, giving that Loki most likely wouldn't tell you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Unknown_

Fury looks up after he's done reading the note, and Thor does not look happy.

"Thanos! That's who sent you?!" He looks at Loki very upset, "Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you?"

"Like you would believe me if I did, after all I'm the God of Mischief and Lies."

Before an argument could start between the two of them Fury says, "Alright you two that's enough. Now I want you all to report to the Bridge so we can continue watching everything that we need to watch like the note said. I'm going to go ahead with Agent Hill and the box, and let all the other Agents know what's going on. I aspect all of you there in no later than 3 minutes are we clear?"

They all nodded their heads and Fury along with Hill left the room, Hill holding the box.

They all were at the Bridge some of them were sitting or standing, Loki of course had to sit at the table. A lot of the other Agents were glaring at him.

Fury says, "Alright all you Agents you all now know what's going on so you better not complain. Now let's continue where we left off…..and I already informed all of you that didn't start from beginning what happened so don't complain."

 _Many were running around within the halls of the palace, servants hurrying from room to room as the FEsir_ **(You all know what I'm trying to spell)** _wore their most luxurious clothing preparing for some great event._

"Glorious it's the day of my Coronation to be King!" Thor exclaims while others looked at the screen in front of them in shock.

 _There was thick skinned man with auburn hair fixing his beard by the use of his reflection in the polished walls._

"That is my friend Volstagg."

 _He turned to reach out for a passing platter of food only for the servant not to pause and bypass his, another moving in the opposite direction repeating the action. He huffed as he continued combing his fingers through his beard, exclaiming in delight when he happened upon a morsel of food that was entangled._

Thor laughed at his friends antics while most of the other people in the room grimaced at the action.

 _He kissed his fingers in appreciation before stepping away from the wall making himself one within the crowds._

 _A raven haired man slipped through the tall decorative golden doors of the palace so to join the assembly, only pausing briefly so to fit a small dagger into one of the sheaths on his forearm._

"That's my friend Hogan." Thor tells everyone in the room.

 _A goateed blond stood in the corner of a hallway surrounded by several giggling women who fawned over him._

"And that is my friend Fandral."

 _One female combing her fingers in his hair as he praised another, "Darling girl," who held up a mirror that he admired his face in. "Now," he began, drawing his sword with a smirk, "who wants to polish my sword?" The girls laughed uproariously and followed him down the hallway._

"I sure hope not all girls are all giggly like this in Asgard." Natasha says.

"Not all of them are Lady Natasha, my friend Lady Sif is a fierce warrior." Thor beams.

"She's also a drama queen." Loki says.

"She was only going through drama because you cut off her hair brother." Thor scolds.

"She didn't get that it was just a joke and we're not brothers." Loki rules his eyes while everyone else in the room were looking at them curiously.

 _A brunette disarmed, lying her shield, sword, and knives carefully atop a long table before moving around it and handing a curved, ornamental, metal weapon to a guard before walking further out into those gathered._

"And that's Lady Sif my friends." Thor says to everyone in the room, most are looking at the screen in wonder.

 _The people were mingling in small groups in the clear streams of sunlight, the Warriors Three filing in to line up in front of the golden steps that led to the Allfather's throne._

 _"I hope this goes quickly; I'm famished," Volstagg stated._

 _"No," The blonde haired man named Fandral, drawled in sarcastic disbelief._

 _"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours, because one more word and you won't be," he threatened lightly._

 _"My, we are hungry, aren't we? Fandral chuckled, before looking at the raven-haired warrior on his right, "Oh, go on, Hogan, smile." He received an unimpressed stare. "You can do it-even you, Hogan the Grim. Just one smile," He urged, before surrendering with a sigh, "Alright, half a smile. Look- forget the smile, just show some teeth; remember, we are the Warrior Three."_

"Do your friends normally act like this Thor?" Jane asks.

Thor laughs, "Why yes they do, but they are merely joking with each other."

 _"Fandral, he's not going to do it," the brunette asserted before leading, "But if you'd like a challenge I know of an even greater one for you."_

 _"Name it, Lady Sif," he said._

 _"Keeping your mouth shut," she finished._

Thor laughs while others were smiling about the girl's wit-humor.

 _Within the quiet of the palace, the heavy double doors at the far end of a shadowed hallway were thrown open, a figure coming forward with his cape whipping behind him. He carried a goblet and drained the wine in it before coming to a fire in the midst of the hall and throwing the cup down, calling, "Another!"_

 _The pieces shattered and flew in all directions, the flames flaring in response to the added fuel and illuminating the blonde, broad shouldered, armored warrior standing with a great hammer in one hand._

Jane and Darcy start giggling while others are smirking at a blushing Thor, "Nice entrance you made there, Point Break." Tony smirks.

"Is that normal for when you want another drink?" Steve asks.

"Why yes it is Captain." Thor smiles, he then frowns, "I believe a heartwarming scene between Loki and I is going to be shown soon." Thor looks at Loki who looks away not looking very happy, while others look confused.

 _He continued down the hallway towards a curtained juncture that separated him from the masses of people outside. Another armored man stepped out from behind a pillar draped in curtain with a smirk to meet him. The dark haired one wore a horned helmet and was caped in green, a contrast to the other's scarlet as they stood beside each other in the hall._

 _Loki turned to teasingly ask, "Nervous, brother?"_

 _Thor laughed, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"_

 _"Hmm, well there was the time in Nornheim-" Loki commented._

 _"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle," Thor argued._

 _"Ah, I see."_

 _"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor questioned rhetorically, turning to face Loki._

 _He furrowed his brows in confusion as he turned to mention, "Uh, as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke for our escape-" Thor guffawed at that, a servant approaching with a platter that held the requested drink._

 _"Yes, some do battle, others just do tricks," Thor viewed with a mocking smile._

Thor winced at his past words towards his brother, some people including Steve, Jane and Darcy casted him disappointed looks.

"Okay, I got to say if I was him I would do something he did being told words like that…." Tony states and then turns towards Thor and the handcuffed Loki, "What did it mean when he said that he veiled you guys in smoke?"

"I altered the air around us in the area of the battle we were having, to thicken it and hide us." Loki says but stops talking when everyone looked at him, so Thor picked up with the explanation,

"When Loki did this our enemies could not swarm us effectively due to the fog, and so we were fighting with reduced enemies and were able to make our escape….Loki I'm sorry that I never apologized until now for not treating you nicely about your magic."

"I don't except your apology you big stupid oaf." Loki states glaring.

"Okay so going back to the other topic, you were to cool and exert pressure in the air of gas molecules?" Bruce asks.

Thor states, "I'm not on a good understanding to the working of my brother's magic and your science…ow." He's cut off when Loki kicks him.

"I believe he was asking me the question."

"Dr. Banner you can talk to the imprisoned God about his magic later, right now we have to watch this and how ever many more of these movies." Fury states.

"Oh I'll help Bruce with the questions." Tony calls out.

"Shut up Stark."

 _The servant chuckled at the remark, Loki's gaze swiftly turning incensed as he gazed at him._

"I'm thinking you didn't stand it when that guy laughed." Tony says turning to Loki.

Loki shrugs well it looked like a shrug, what with wearing hand cuffs and all.

 _Loki minutely raised a hand and splayed his fingers, twisting it so his palm was directed towards the servant, he quieted in disbelief, horror taking over his expression as his eyes darted between Loki and the goblet not a foot from his face where three small snakes coiled up over the rim._

 _He yelped and dropped the tray for it to clatter upon the floor along with the three stripped snakes slithering across the floor. The servant watched Loki in fear, frozen as he smiled and laughed at his terror._

"I really need to understand what just happened…..he just turned a drink into three living animals…..reptiles." Bruce exclaims.

"Which shouldn't even be possible to us scientists." Tony points out.

 _"Loki," Thor whined, "Now that was just a waste of good wine."_

 _Loki's expression straightened as he defended, "That was just a bit of fun, right my friend?" waving his hand to vanish the serpents. Both he and Thor chuckled lightly as the servant forced himself to flash a scared smile before he bent to pick up the dropped wares, hastily retreating._

 _A guard approached to bow and offer a winged helmet to Thor, stepping back once he gingerly took it. Loki threw his eyes from it to Thor, who looked down at it before away, and then back again._

 _"Ooh, nice feathers," Loki teased lightly._

 _Thor smiled, turning to face him as he speculated, "You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" as he glanced up at Loki's horned helmet._

 _"I was being sincere."_

 _"You are incapable of being sincere."_

 _"Am I?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have," Loki softly declared. "You're my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."_

Everyone in the room stared at the screen then at Loki and then at the screen again in shock and amazement from Loki's declaration from the past.

 _They shared soft smiles as Thor clasped the back of his brother's neck, giving a pat as he lovingly thanked him._

 _"Now give us a kiss," Loki joked._

 _"Stop it," Thor laughed with a warning point, shoving him lightly as they both turned back to stand in the hall. They quieted and Thor looked down at his helmet again before raising his chin slightly and asking softly, "Really, how do I look?"_

 _Loki looked at him, considering, before saying, "Like a king."_

"Um Thor how long ago was this exactly? Right now you two are acting like any siblings that I met would….What happened to the relationship between the two of you." Steve asks with the last question being for both Thor and Loki.

"He was a complete idiot that wasn't ready for the thrown." Loki snarled, then turned away from all of them looking down.

Thor sighs sadly, "Well before I was exiled by our father, I was very arrogant towards Loki, I took advantage or ignored him and his talents. My friends, other's in Asgard and I thought that strength is the best thing to use in battle not magic, which in Asgard is considered usual for women. Strength was something my friends and I valued; they tolerated him for my sake when he was around but were not his, Our father advised me for the throne more so than Loki, and when he found out that he was adopted….."

"Yes who would want the adopted Prince to rule Asgard especially when most of Asgard including your own brother and father think of you as an Ergi." Loki says angrily, glaring at Thor who looks at him in shock and horror.

"What? No Loki I never called you an Ergi nor did father!" Thor exclaims, others looking at the two confused, Darcy pulls out her phone to look something up.

"You two may have not said it out loud to my face but you still thought it, others though they weren't afraid to call me that to my face."

"Who called you this?" Thor demands.

"Most of Asgard really, the guards and your friends but mostly Volstagg out of all your friends." Loki states bitterly. Thor looks very angry.

"Okay can you two fill us in on what this particular word means?" Steve asks.

Darcy raises her hand, "Oh before they tell you their version of what it means I looked it up on the internet and found that it means this, It's an insulting term, denoting effeminacy or other unmanly behavior." Darcy reads from her phone, she looks up to see a lot of shocked faces in the room facing her.

"Is her definition true Thor?" Natasha asks looking angry.

"That is pretty much the summary of the word, yes." Thor states.

Fury then interjects, "Why don't we change this subject and go back to listening to Thor's earlier explanation."

"Thank you, as I was saying; when Loki found out only our mother was there for him and her reassurance could not outweigh the realization he had drawn for himself. He believed that no matter the actions he takes, he wouldn't take the throne….Which isn't true Loki." Thor says looking towards his brother that's been facing away from everyone since the whole Ergi conversation. "

"Don't any of guys know anything about psychology? I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't have turned out the way he did if he wasn't neglected so much." Tony asks and Thor turns away from him and a lot more people's accusing looks.

"Stop talking like I'm not even in the room you big oaf and ungrateful mortals." Loki states, which reminds everyone of his presence in the room.

"Alright all of you shut up for a little while so we can continue watching!" Fury yelled very furiously.

 **Author's note: Sorry that I ended it right here. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Did you guys like my furious pun there? Aren't you all starting to feel bad for our poor little Loki? I'm sure everyone else certainly is. Please R &R. Oh and by the way did anyone else see the Avenger: Infinity War movie? I sure did and I was not happy with the beginning, but who knows our favorite trickster could still be alive along with the other people. Can't wait for Avengers 4 to come out next year! Say what you thought of it in your reviews I want to have details.**


	4. Thor pt 3

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I'm thinking about making some alternate stories for what happened in Infinity War because I'm not happy but we can discuss that later. I figured out an order for all the movies that they will be watching; 1) Thor, 2) The Avengers, 3) Thor: The Dark World, 4) Guardians of the Galaxy, 5) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Take a break and have them watch trailers for the other 14 possibly 13 movies, 6) Iron Man, 7) Captain America: The First Avenger, 8) Iron Man 2, 9) Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 10) The Incredible Hulk (might end up skipping this movie), 11) Iron Man 3, 12) The Avenger: Age of Ultron, 13) Ant Man, 14) Captain America: Civil War, 15) Doctor Strange, 16) Black Panther, 17) Spider-Man: Homecoming, 18) Thor: Ragnarok, 19) Avengers: Infinity War. Let me know what you think of my list.**

 **Thor part 3:**

 _Thor gave a slight nod in thanks for the opinion, Loki turning back to face forwards as he heaved a sigh and said, "It's time."_

 _"You go ahead." Loki looked at him, contemplating the request. "I'll be along, go on," Thor urged again. Loki sent him an encouraging smile before striding off._

 _Thor paused for several moments before marching through the hallway lined silk curtains the color of dawn. There was a woman standing shaded behind one, wearing a long golden dress and cloak about her form ad with her blonde hair elaborately curled and piled atop her head. He had almost completely passed her by until she spoke, "It's alright to be nervous."_

 _Thor scoffed and turned to walk back to her, wondering, "Why does everyone keep saying that? I am not nervous." He passed her by again and then spun, pacing before her._

"You're obviously nervous if two people are pointing it out." Darcy says giggling.

Agent Hill then asks, "If I may ask, who is that woman Thor."

Thor smiles, "That is Loki and my mother, Lady Hill."

"No way, are you serious?" Tony exclaims.

"Tony, we haven't seen anyone on Asgard so far that isn't beautiful, so we shouldn't really be surprised." Bruce comments and Steve nods his head.

 _You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-" she began, stepping into the light of the hall and allowing it to glimmer off of the jewels decorating the front of her gown and about her neck._

 _"-yes, but never you-I know," Thor cut off to her smile._

 _"Thor," she started softly, laying a hand on his chest, "just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"Me for a mother," Frigga finished with a smile to Thor's slight laugh._

"Okay I still can't believe that, that's your mother….even if you both say that it's true…." Tony says while other's just rule their eyes. "Also I really want to be a god now." Tony says.

 _Now don't keep your father waiting," she ordered stepping back from him and turning to walk away._

 _He looked down at the helmet he still held in his hand, collecting himself for the performance._

 _Out in the open air, an enormous crowd had gathered in a courtyard, warriors wearing their armor and civilians their finest clothes. Their shouts sounded off the mighty stone pillars as they cheered; flags held that matched the scarlet banners of the royal family hung from the ceiling. It was open in the center of the round pillars, allowing rays of sun to stream down and to glint off the golden statues that flanked a grand platform at the end of the paved court where the people had gathered. Golden stairs led up to a throne were the Allfather sat, Thor's four friends arranging themselves along the steps in addition to his support._

 _The applause FEsir_ _rumbled, directed towards Thor as he strode down several steps at the far end of a long aisles that led to the raised golden platform. Armored and caped in red, having put on his silver, winged helmet, he stuck an impressive figure as he held his hammer high above his head. He walked down the aisle lined with elite guards, standing with spears at attention. He approached the Allfather, his family, and his friends haughtily, tossing his hammer into the air to the entertainment of the people, gin cocky and laughter loud at being exhibited in such a manner._

 _"Oh please," Sif muttered from her stance on the steps, fondly rolling her eyes in annoyance. Frigga stood several rows above on Odin's right, and smiled slightly in amusement at Thor's antics, but looked away to make it look like she believed his actions to be inappropriate. Odin sat in full armor, winged, horned helmet on his head and ruling spear, Gungnir, in hand, looking on._

 _Thor shouted in triumph, turning as he walked to fully soak in the support of his people. He yelled and raised his arms, egging their praise on, Odin beginning to exhibit disproval at the display. Thor reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the Allfather's throne and sunk to one knee, resting his hammer on the floor alongside him and taking off his helmet. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders and a beard outlined his jaw, his bright blue eyes rising to send a wink to his mother. Her eyes widened and, though a brief smile came upon her mouth, shook her head._

 _Odin stood, the noise of the people lessening as he did so. Thor looked to his right where the Warrior Three were lined, Volstagg closest to him, then Fandral, and then Hogan, each a few steps separate from each other. Thor smiled as the Allfather hit Gungnir on the floor, silence descending swiftly._

 _"Thor Odinson," he began, "my heir- " Loki, who stood on Thor's left in between Lady Sif and the Queen, glanced down and pursed his lips at the title._

"Hey Thor didn't he say before that he loved you and was really looking forward to this? Because right now he doesn't look like he does." Steve says.

Thor looks down, then at Loki and then to the others, "Yes he didn't wish to rule so he was okay with my declared kingship, but I was not yet ready to be king in which he knew this. You will see that I was very reckless and impulsive, I never thought about what the consequences for my actions would be. Loki had been right to think that I wasn't yet suited for the throne at the time…." Thor clarifies to them, "and to delay it."

Everyone looks at Thor then to Loki in shock from hearing this, "Wait, what he do?" Clint asks.

"Why don't you mortals shut up and watch to find out what I did." Loki snaps.

 _"-my first born," Odin continued, words wavering in pride as his wife looked upon Thor softly also, "so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star."_

"Now we know why your hammer is so heavy." Tony says.

 _"It's power has no equal; as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build-it is a fit companion for a king."_

 _His two sons watched him intently as he persisted, "I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, from the time of the Great Beginning…." His voice faded as the ceremony distanced, a dark isolated enclosure underneath the palace growing larger as it drew nearer._

 _Two guards descended into the Weapons' Vault, checking each sector for the powerful item kept there. A ringed blue orb held by a cloudy blue arm on either side; a waist-high stone fragment with a couple lines of chiseled ruins. They walked to the end of the vault, the hazy blue Casket showcased in the center of the aisle. A bright green and yellow eye framed, followed the guards' progression as they passed its section; a figure hidden behind the pillars touched a blue hand to the stone ice crackling through the stone._

"He let Frost Giants in? How did he manage to do that?" Clint asks, "I was thinking the same thing." Tony exclaims.

Thor shrugs, "I don't know."

"There's hidden pathways to all of the realms, you just aren't able to see it." Loki stated causing everyone to look at him like they just remembered that he was there also.

 _Above, Odin asked the knelt Thor, "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"_

 _"I swear," Thor answered._

 _"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"_

 _"I swear," he repeated._

 _"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition-" Loki looked away from Odin, evidently disbelieving of Thor's ability to do such, "-and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"_

 _"I swear!" Thor shouted, thrusting Mjolnir upward at the vow._

 _"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim you…." He trailed off, gaze drifting. Thor smile fell in worry._

 _In the Weapons' Vault, the floor crackled as it iced over, a guard kneeling to inspect it, in fear and confusion. Crimson eyes reflected, a Jotunn growling from behind him as one of its clawed hands seized his throat. Another giant transformed an arm into a spiked icicle and speared the remaining guard's throat._

 _"Frost Giants." Odin announced on the surface._

 _The Jotunns marched to the far end of the vault, ice concentrating along the floor and base of the walls as they approached the Casket. The power of the artifact seemed to swirl in anticipation, the prism glowing a bit brighter as their hands grasped its sides and took it from its base. They turned to exit._

"Oh man Reindeer Games, Don't you think that's a little overkill to ruin your brother's party?" Tony asks.

"No, and he's not my brother." Loki states.

Thor frowns but then starts to chuckle a little bit.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, "What could you possibly find so funny right now?"

"Oh, just thinking of the next scene." Thor states.

 _From his stand in front of FEsir the Allfather struck Gungnir against the golden floors, and below the wall, that once made up the vault's center aisle, disintegrated to reveal a monolithic machine of smooth, interconnected metal. It stepped forward to look down upon the intruding "giants"; the lead Jotunn twisted to face it and raised the Casket as if in offence, but was instantly incinerated by an intense beam of power. The metal that had once resembled a face on the machine had streamed to the sides of its head creating a gaping hole which left it the ray of what looked to be hot lava to cremate the Frost Giants._

 _The remaining two Jotun were reduced to ashes in a flash of white._

"Hey you know I'm thinking? We should get that type of thing to guard the tower." Stark says.

"No, we are not going to be doing that Stark." Fury says.

"Also you didn't see what that thing did to New Mexico." Jane says.

 _The Allfather and the two princes entered the Weapons' Vault as the Destroyer retreated into the space from which it came, the stone decoration of the wall goes back together in front of it. The three stepped up to examine the bodies: the guards prone and frozen, the pieces of the giant's remains lay on the ground._

 _The Jotunns must pay for what they've done," Thor declared, Loki gazing on in silence._

 _"They have paid, with their lives," Odin replied. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."_

 _Thor looked to his brother as he says in irritation, "All is well? They broke into the Weapons' Vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"_

 _"But they didn't."_

 _"Well I want to know why," Thor insisted. Loki raised an eyebrow from the sidelines at the exchange._

"You knew that, that machine was down there….so as a distraction you let the Frost Giants in." Natasha declared looking towards Loki as well as everyone else in the room.

"Yes that is right…your point?" Loki says.

"I think what she's thinking is that the distraction wouldn't have taken that long and that the Cornoration would have started back up again immediately so why do that?" Jane states.

"Loki knew what my reaction would be about the intrusion," Thor starts to say, "He arranged it to show our father that I wasn't ready and how irrational I would be when I was to be King."

"He's only your father, not mine." Loki says angrily.

"So he is adopted?" Steve asks.

"Of course I am. Didn't this blubbering idiotic oaf tell you my true parentage?" Loki asks not looking too happy.

"No." Clint states.

Loki scoffs, "No worries I'm sure we'll find out in a little bit what I truly am during the film."

Everyone just looks at Loki and Thor uneasily.

 _"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotunns-_ " _Odin protested._

 _"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable."_

 _Odin turned to face him directly and asked, "What action would you take?"_

 _"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson; break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again-"_

Loki looked down, while Fury shakes his head by what Thor said from the past, everyone else cast disappointed glances at him.

"Thor, why would you suggest doing something horrible like that?" Jane exclaims in shock.

"I'm still ashamed of my past actions to this day especially what I've done to you Loki." (He looks towards Loki with apologetic smile but Loki looks away.) "Also my friends I already said in the beginning of watching this to not judge me for my past actions. While I was exiled I was taught better by Midgarian ways and with the help of Lady Jane, Lady Darcy and Erik."

 _"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin noted._

 _"This was an act of war!" Thor persisted._

 _"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin corrected._

 _"Look how far they got!"_

 _"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."_

 _"As King of Asgard-"_

 _"But you're not King!" Odin cut off. "Not yet." Thor's expression was stony as Odin walked past._

"Wow, your dad was really angry with you huh Point Break." Tony says

"Yes Man of Iron my father non to please with me, and I only made him even more mad with what I did next."

"Yes you did." Loki says smirking causing Thor to glare at him, no one wants to question them.

 _In a large golden banquet hall there were servants removing the flatware from a long table covered in food, the pillars supporting the ceiling allowing the clear day to shine into the area. Thor stormed into the room and reached forward to fling the servants away, roaring as he overturned the table with a heave to relieve some of his desperation and fury at the situation. The table was flipped over top the multitude of food and remaining precious tableware, Thor standing with an enraged expression, teeth bared._

"Thor, that's not very good anger management." Jane scolds which causes Loki to snort a little.

"So did you have to waste the food?" Darcy asks

"I wasn't in my right mind at the moment Lady Darcy, I was angry that my coronation was ruined."

"Hey why don't we have your little brother here say sorry? Come on Reindeer Games say how sorry you are to your big bro." Tony says

"I will do no such thing Stark, the oaf deserved it."

"I said I was sorry for how I treaded you." Thor says

"I don't think I'm going to forgive for a very long time." Loki says bitterly.

Everyone looks at them for a little bit but then turns back to the screen…..

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I thought that this would be a good stopping point. Please R &R tell me how much you like this story and please check out the voting poll that I have on my profile.**


	5. Thor pt 4

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope that I'll make it as long as I could; we're not even half way through the movie yet. I don't own Thor or any of the Marvel movies.**

 **Thor pt 4-**

 _His four friends entered the hall, Lady Sif lifting her palms and asking, "Redecorating, are we?"_

 _"What's this?" Volstagg asked, shocked at the sight._

 _Thor breathed heavily as he tensely circled the area that was now in shambles to sit on the steps lining the room._

 _"I told you they'd cancel it," Hogan stated, referring to the coronation._

 _"We thought you were just being your normal, cheery self," Fandral commented._

 _"All this food," Volstagg murmured, "It's just cast to the ground, it's-" He breathed heavily through his emotional response and finished, "It breaks the heart."_

"Why does your friend like food so much?" Natasha asks.

"I don't really know Lady Natasha, he just likes food." Thor says.

 _A man clad in tall, dark leather boots stepped around from behind a pillar, revealing himself to be Loki as he crouched to sit beside Thor on the low rows of stairs. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother," Thor warned._

 _Loki nodded his head in agreement and remarked, "Who said I was wise?" as he settled beside him._

 _"This was to be my day of triumph," he said in discontent._

 _"It'll come, in time," Loki reassured. Sif watched their conversation curiously as Volstagg gathered an assortment of food on a tray from a service that had escaped Thor's wrath._

 _Loki looked back at the other warriors and shifted closer to Thor, leaning in to speak quietly into his ear, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right – about the Frost Giant, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time, with an army."_

 _"Exactly." Thor responded._

 _"There's nothing you can do without defying Father," Loki pointed out._

 _Thor turned to look at him suddenly, gasping, "Yes, there is," as he got to his feet._

 _Loki searched his expression frantically before his eyes widened and he started to protest, "No, no no nononono stop; I know that look, stop right there-"_

 _"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," he counted._

 _"Thor, it's madness," Loki tried again._

 _"Madness?" Volstagg interrupted. "What sort of madness?"_

 _"I-it's nothing, Thor was just, merely making a jest," Loki diverted._

 _"The safety of our realm is no jest," Thor stated, "We're going to Jotunheim."_

"Okay even I can see the manipulation in this, why didn't you see it Point Break?" Tony states.

"I was blinded by rage, I wasn't thinking clearly. Also I would have taken any excuse to target the Jotuns."

"It was the perfect opportunity to get you in even more trouble with Odin." Loki says.

"He banished me Loki." Thor pointed out.

"I admit that I didn't even though he would go that far." Loki argues back.

"Let's not get off topic, your plan that your past self came up with is not a very well thought out decision." Clint points out.

"I can see how this is going to end badly." Steve says.

"So are you going to where the Frost Giants live; is what caused your father to send you to earth?" Jane asks.

"That is correct Lady Jane."

"Alright all of you I would like to finish this at some point please." Fury says angrily.

 _Loki sighed and raised a hand to cover his eyes in resignation, Fandral scoffing, "What?" at the proclamation._

 _"Thor," Sif began with a shake of her head, "of all the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must. Not. Break."_

 _Fandral explained, "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim-"_

 _"If the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will,"_

"If I were you, Thor, I would have listened to your friends." Bruce says while the others including the Agents in the room agreed.

 _My father fought his way into Jotunheim." Thor supported, Loki swallowing in anxiety, "defeated their armies and took their Casket. We will just be looking for answers-"_

 _"It is forbidden," Sif argued again._

 _Thor smiled with a chuckle, opening his arms and approaching the four as he said, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?" he asked Fandral, coming to stand before him._

 _"Well, you helped a little," he responded with a smirk._

 _Thor laughed and addressed Hogan, "And who led you into the most glorious of battles?"_

 _"You did," he answered._

 _"And to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" he asked Volstagg, who had been in the middle of assembling a tower out of bread, meat, and cheese._

 _He laughed and answered "You did."_

 _Thor laughed with him and approved, "Yes," as he clapped on the shoulder. Then he turned and started towards the brunette, asking, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"_

 _"I did," she cheerfully answered._

 _Thor paused for a moment before admitting, "True, but I supported you, Sif." He spun and leveled them all with a never ending gaze._

 _"My friends, trust me now – we must do this," he says, returning to stand by his brother and gesturing down at him as he questioned, "You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory are you?"_

 _Loki's eyes flashed up and widened as breathed out, "What?" his gaze shifting from side to side in unease._

"Well I didn't expect that…." Tony says.

"I'm surprised that he didn't want to go." Clint says.

"Well when Loki and I were younger, he would have nightmares about Frost Giants." Thor says causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Stop talking like I'm not even in the room." Loki says angrily staring at Thor, not happy about him telling all the mortals present about his old nightmares.

 _"What," Thor wondered, his smile falling as he asked, "You are coming with me aren't you?"_

 _He turned with a smile and answered, "Yes, of course." His composure recollected, he stood and confirmed, "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone." Their stares fell to each other expectantly._

 _"And I," Volstagg said._

 _"And I," Fandral repeated with a sigh._

 _"And I," Hogan says. "The Warriors Three fight together."_

 _"I fear we'll live to regret this," Sif finished, closing her right fist and holding it over her heart as she bowed to Thor's leadership._

 _They made their way out of the hall to prepare, Volstagg attaching, "If we're lucky," to her statement. Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder, hopping over the few rows of steps below and striding out of the room, Loki following._

 _Birds twittered in the trees a bright, round garden; white, pink, and red flowers bloomed a foot from the ground and were planted in interlocking, large circles; a decorative stream coursed down between the flowerbeds. The six warriors strode with purpose side by side, fully armored with their capes (and skirt) whipping about them. They came to a halt at a long rail that allowed them a view out of the realm of Asgard._

 _"First we must find a way past Heimdall," Thor told them._

"Who's Heimdall?" Bruce asks.

"Heimdall my friends is the Gatekeeper he's the one that controls the Bifrost." Thor tells them.

 _"That will be no easy task,' Votstagg retorted. "It's said the Gatekeeper can see a single drop dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand words away."_

 _Fandral laughed as he said mockingly, "Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffleheim."_

 _"Jest not," he countered as they proceeded to file over to their horses, "he heareth all"_

 _"Please, getting past him should be simple enough now – since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose," Fandral says._

 _"Oh forgive him," Volstagg apologized, addressing the Gatekeeper, "he meaneth no offence." Sif watched him amusedly._

 _Hogan trailed behind, casting a glance back at Loki who had stopped to speak with one of the guards. The guard gave a nod at whatever was spoken and Loki swiftly moved to follow the others._

"Alright what is he planning now?" Clint asks.

"I do not know, I don't remember seeing this. Loki?" Thor turns to Loki waiting for an answer.

"Well how else did you think Odin found out where we went?" Loki says smirking.

"Oh, very sneaky Loki…they don't call you the God of Mischief for nothing I guess." Thor states.

 _They mounted and adjusted the holds on their weapons, spurring their steeds into motion. They rode over the wide road that cut through the center of Asgard to the golden, gated walls that led out of the realm. The road transformed into a bridge once it was suspended over the deep waters that surrounded the land, a vibrant array of colors streaming beneath their horses' hooves as they galloped over the Rainbow Bridge to the site of the Bifrost._

"Oh my…..Darcy, Erik that's the bridge I wanted to see!" Jane exclaims.

"I'll be sure to try and take you to see it Lady Jane, when it is fixed."

"What happens to it?" Natasha asks.

"I believe we'll find out later in the film." Thor states.

"So can't you tell us anything about it?" Tony asks.

"The Bifrost's magic is ancient, it would take a lot of extensive time to study the way all it's magic works and replicate it." Thor states.

Jane then speaks, "So if any of the Sorcerers as you called them on Asgard put effort into studying magic in that length, they could teleport somewhere that's in the universe?"

"It is possible…." Thor states but gets interrupted by Loki.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the only Sorcerer in Asgard that was able to achieve that power?" Loki glares at Thor.

"Right, sorry, Loki."

"Wait so you're saying that you and the rest of Asgard have no idea what Reindeer Games here can do? You don't understand magic; don't know everything he could do or his powers?" Tony asks.

"No we don't, warriors of Asgard did not care for magic they liked brute strength while in battle."

Darcy asks, "So when it comes to knowing someone's strengths and weaknesses, you don't that about him but he does for you."

Thor looked down while Loki sat smirking at him.

"Alright if that's the case how are you not escaping right now?" Bruce asks.

"Maybe I have no need to escape right now."

"Alright you guys we can interrogate Loki later we'll need to write all our questions down though." Steve says.

 _They slowed their steeds as they approached a hefty sphere worked out of metal, a tall narrow, triangular pyramid standing atop it and reaching upwards, the base of the machine at edge of where the sea dropped into the ether. They dismounted and approached an impressively armored, dark skinned male with facial hair trimmed close to his skin and piercing amber eyes. He stood as the unyielding Gatekeeper of the Bifrost, a broadsword held downwards grasped in his hands._

 _"Leave this to me," Loki said confidently as the six moved towards him. "Good Heimdall-"_

 _"You're not dressed warmly enough," he cut off_

 _"I'm sorry?" Loki asked, feigning puzzlement._

 _"Do you think that you can deceive me"_

 _He stuttered out a laugh, beginning, "You must be mistaken-"_

 _"Enough," he commanded; Loki obeyed instantly._

"Well looks like there's someone that can get you stop talking after all." Tony laughed at Loki who glared at him.

 _Thor stepped around his brother, asking, "Heimdall, may we pass?"_

 _"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day," he stated. He cast his dissecting gaze onto Loki-_

"Heimdall knew it was you? Why wouldn't he have told someone?" Thor asked.

"He probably didn't want to get me in trouble considering he was a better father figure to me then Odin." Loki states, everyone taking this into consideration.

"So he knew that you let in the Frost Giants?" Clint asks.

"Yes, he sees everything even if it's hidden." Thor states before Loki can talk, causing some to raise an eyebrow at the statement.

 _-before returning it to Thor, adding, "I wish to know how that happened."_

 _"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned, understand?" Thor ordered, striding past._

 _The Warriors Three and Sif followed, Volstagg teasing, "What happened, silver tongue turn to lead?" Loki watched him as he passed._

 _They entered the golden dome, the inner surface adorned with wheels of swords and circled the raised dais to stand before the semicircular opening at the far end, Thor taking point. Heimdall ascended the steps to the governing mechanism of the Bifrost, sliding his sword into it. Blindingly white branches of lightning split off to strike the walls and floor, an extensive machine shifting and beginning to spin underneath them. The entirety of the spherical outer wall spun with it, continuously gaining momentum as the tall pyramid atop spun and fell down to point away from Asgard; a bright beam shot out, channeled by the point._

 _"Be warned," Heimdall began, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."_

 _Hogan and Sif traded looks while Volstagg asked, "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?"_

 _"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it," he answered, Loki absorbing the fact._

 _Thor smiled and held, "I have no plans to die today."_

 _"None do," Heimdall responded._

Fury smirks when this is said while others start to laugh a little bit.

 _He fully sheathed his sword into the machine and the six were sent into infinite streaks of colored light, dragged through the issued beam and blasted through the starry skies. An array of shades spun around them as they flew through the heavens, finally erupting into the atmosphere of Jotunheim in a splash of blues, greens, and pinks as the Rainbow Bridge parted the clouds and set them on the surface amidst a haze of dust._

"Amazing." Jane says astonished. Others were looking at the screen in awe.

 _Snow blew through the air of the frosty, dark, barren landscape, the stone of the ground fractured and force upward in monumental, treacherous spikes. They stood in tense silence taking in their environment and the gravity of their decision, Thor turning to learn that their landing site was at the edge of an iced overhang that dropped down into a wide canyon. Fandral faced forward to note lengthy, crystallized spikes hanging from the ridge of an outcropping above, some reaching down far enough to form columns with spikes._

 _The wind howled as it swung around the mountains and towers of ice, Hogan voicing, "We shouldn't be here." Loki glanced around at their surroundings, chilled breathe visible._

 _"Let's move," Thor demanded, venturing forward with Sif alongside him. Fandral shook his head as the rest trailed after them._

"Hey Point Break shouldn't there have been a lot more drama when you guys arrived on enemy territory?" Tony asks, causing everyone to look at Thor.

"There will be in a moment." Thor mutters looking down.

Loki isn't looking at anyone not trusting himself to speak about this scene at the moment.

 _Stone segments of their setting crumpled and collapsed as they moved further into Jotunheim, leaving boot prints in the snow. Crude, far off bridges and stone towers stretched still and silent, castion long, warped, ominous shadows across the country. Many boulders and pieces of fallen structures littered the ground, parts splintering and snapping off casually._

 _They came to a palace crafted through the collection of tall, rectangular stone shapes, Sif asking, "Where are they?" as they approached the heart of the forbidding land._

 _"Hiding," Thor answered. "These cowards always do."_

 _They continued to make their way into the building, carefully watching each of their steps due to the many fissures that torn through the mineral of the ground._

 _"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," a deep voice greeted, echoing down through the chilled air._

 _"I am Thor Odinson," Thor called out._

 _"We know who you are."_

 _"How did your people get into Asgard?" he questioned._

 _A shadowed, blue skinned figure sat in an iron throne facing away from his guests, a multitude of deep grooves carved down his face torso and limbs. He turned his crimson eyes onto the AEsir, answering , "The house of Odin is full of traitors."_

 _"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies," Thor raged, grip tightening on Mjolnir._

 _Laufey sneered and leapt to his feet, standing easily four times their height and pronouncing, "Your father is a murderer and a thief." He then patronized, "And why have you come here – to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." Jontuns revealed themselves so to surround them._

"Well looks like you were led to a trap." Tony says.

"Is anyone else freaked out with how huge they are?" Darcy asks.

"Well they are called Giants." Jane says.

 _"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," Thor announced, heedless to the odds piling against them and the giants transforming their limbs to ice in preparation for the battle that he was promising._

 _Loki quickly tread to stand close behind him, urging fearfully into his ear, "Thor, stop and think, Look around you – we're outnumbered-"_

 _"Know your place, brother," he growled._

"Thor." Jane says casting a disappointed stare at him along with half the people in the room.

"Seriously it seemed that Reindeer Games was the only smart one in that situation you put yourself into there Point Break. You're basically asking for the entire race that you're angering on their turf to kill you and your friends. I'm starting to lose my support for you there, bud." Tony says and then glances at Loki who has his head down.

Thor sighs, "I have acknowledged that Midgard changed me, but haven't taken the time to recall the regret all of my decisions beforehand and apologize to those that I've wronged with my thoughtlessness. I feel the same way about my behavior as all of you do my friends…..Loki I'm sorry for how treated you in the past and hope for one day that you'll forgive me." Thor looks over at Loki who refuses to make eye contact.

 _"You know not what your actions will unleash," Laufey began, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."_

 _A Frost Giant came to stand before them, and Loki bowed his head and replied, "We will accept your most gracious offer." Thor turned to him in resentment before considering the giant again with a hard stare. He exhaled a light growl at Thor. "Come on, brother," Loki says, turning to begin walking away._

 _Laufey watched as Thor finally turned with a huff, the Jotun behind him provoking, "Run back home little princess."_

"Oh come on that guy just provoked you." Steve says.

"Yes friend Steve, the giant predicted that I would start fighting if I was angered." Thor states, looking a little, upset.

 _Loki halted and muttered, "D**n," as the other warriors sighed and readied themselves for the aftermath of Thor's anticipated, antagonistic reaction._

 _Thor smiled and allowed Mjolnir to slide into his hand before he swung her around and struck the Jotun, pitching him into a wall. He called out, "Next?" as he swung her again to smack another in the jaw, sending him flying. The giants attacked, one trying to club him, and Thor determinedly beat them away with Mjolnir._

 _Hogan dropped his weapon into his hand as well, spikes extending from the metal ball at the end, and he used the mace to batter and impale. Sif drew her two swords and connected the ends of their grips, slicing through the large bodies with the long dual blade. Fandral laughed as he drew his sabre, parrying, stabbing, and running the giants through._

 _Loki flung several knives at an incoming Jotun, shattering the ice of him arm and casting him to the ground with numerous wounds. Volstagg was hit in the face by his opponent before he swung his axe into his stomach, capturing him in a headlock as he doubled over. Thor kicked away a Jotun who he had slammed to the ground in front of him, and called out to Laufey, "At least make it a challenge for me."_

Steve shacks his head and asks Loki, "Did he always do that when in a battle?"

"Yes, but the big oaf mostly did it with the big opponents." Loki says smirking at Thor who glares at him.

 _Laufey looked off into the palace to watch giants swarm through the open halls and leap down into the battle. One slammed his fist to the ground as he landed, sending a streak of ice underneath the surface to snap up some distance away and throw Hogan to the ground. A wide Jotun roared, facing Thor who yelled back. He stomped up to him as Thor swung Mjolnir, catching it in his hand and head-butting him. Thor laughed as he swayed, the sound cut off as he was punched away._

 _"That's more like it," he approved, throwing his arm back and then forward, letting Mjolnir fly to shatter his opponent's head before being drawn back into Thor's hand._

 _Sif lunged forward with her weapon but one end's blade was caught and she was disarmed, then kneed in the chest and knocked to the ground. Hogan whipped a blade at the giant advancing on her, and she rolled over, cast him a thankful look before he turned to deal with another._

 _Loki looked up to find a Jotun charging at him with a bellow. He stepped back but when one ankle slipped off the edge and sent pieces of frozen rock down into the gorge, he looked over his shoulder to find that he had nowhere to move. He turned back and stood facing the giant as he leapt and tackled him – except he caught nothing but air as he flew through the figure of 'Loki', green wisps of smoke releasing upon contact._

"If none of you mortals didn't know then I'll tell you, I'm able to make very convincing illusions like the one you just saw…ow." While Loki was explaining the magic they saw him do on the screen when Darcy pocked him.

"Just making sure you're still here and not an illusion." She explains to everyone."

"Lady Darcy you didn't need to. These cuffs are able to keep him from using magic." Thor states to an embarrassed looking Darcy.

 _The Giant descended into the abyss, colliding with the jagged walls on the way down. The illusion stood there before Loki leaned out from behind a stone pillar a couple yards away, waving a hand to cause the image to fade before darting back into the battle._

"We like to be able to study your magic when we get the chance to do so." Fury states to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "And who would you have to do that type of risk of getting hurt?" Loki asks.

"I'll gladly volunteer myself and Bruce." Tony says, which earned him a sigh from Bruce.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Jane asks.

"Not at all Miss Foster since you are the girl dating Reindeer Game's brother after all." Tony says, than smirks at Thor.

 _Sif thrust one end of her dual blade into the ribs of a giant, his skin splintering like ice as she yanked it out of his body for blue blood to gush out of the wound as she turned away. Another Jotun knelt and drove his fingers into the ground, flinging a multitude of icicles towards her as she threw up her shield to protect her torso and head._

 _Volstagg struck the one standing in front of him, the giant seizing his arms as he threw himself forward at the red-haired warrior. Volstagg cried out in pain as, on his right forearm where the Jotun's hand had made contact, his skin hissed and discolored. He head-butted him to free himself, tossing his axe to his left hand and shouting in pain again as he clenched the other into a fist and looked down at the seared, navy burn. "Don't let them touch you!" he called out to his friends._

 _Sif paused to acknowledge his word, Thor merely continuing to swing his hammer with a smile as he beat back those around him, one giant thrown away and another slammed in the chest with a yell._

 _Loki ran towards a Jotun with a knife in hand, managing to stab him beneath his sternum and forcing him to his knees. The giant clutched Loki's arm so to burn him and release himself, but when his sub-zero skin touched him fragments of ice formed and shattered before falling off, a deep blue creeping from the contact to replace the pale skin of Loki's arm and hand. Loki's eyes widened at the occurrence, the other's crimson stare flicking up to stare at him before Loki lunged forward and stabbed him in the chest._

 _Loki held his hand up and looked at his skin, breath heavy as he turned it over, its fair tone returning. He raised his wild eyes to the battle around him, petrified in shock._

Everyone stared at the screen in shock. Thor asks, "Why didn't you say anything Loki?"

"Didn't think of it." Loki looks down from all the prying eyes.

"I can totally see how that broke you." Tony says.

"So you're really a Frost Giant?" Natasha asks.

"Yes….." Loki says barely above a whisper.

"How come you look like one of the people of Asgard then?" Steve asks.

When Loki didn't answer and kept his head down, Thor answered the question.

"Loki is able to Shape shift with his magic, he is able to create glamours and disguises if he wishes – but he's not naturally talented as a shape shifter. I don't really know how his magic works in this perspective; how he didn't know he was in a different form, from when he was born.

"I'm right here next to you." Loki says still looking down, Thor stops talking after that causing everyone to turn back to the screen.

 _As he swung and thrust his blade Fandral was laughing, before a giant knocked it out of his hand so to stick in the ground behind him. Fandral backed away, taking in the looming height of the Jotun between him and his weapon in concern as he covered his arm in ice, the end a sharpened point. Fandral set his mouth in resolve as the giant swung to attack and he lunged forward to slide between his legs, grasping the hilt of his sabre and turning to cut off the Jotun's arm before running is blade through his head._

 _When he tossed his weapon to his right hand to spin to return to the battle, a collection of icicles shot up from the ground and ran through his torso. He shouted in pain as Loki jolted and unsheathed a dagger, throwing it so to impale and strike down the giant who had wounded him. "Thor!" Sif shouted as Hogan and Votstagg gingerly lifted Fandral off of the ice._

 _Thor continued to strike the Jotuns around him in a frenzy, not listening to her call. Loki cried, "We must go!"_

 _"Then go!" he growled, hurling Mjolner to smash through giant after giant over miles of the hostile land-_

"Thor!" Both Steve and Jane yell, glaring at him. Thor wincing at both their yell and his action on the screen.

"Were you always endangering your friends like this? Because I'm hoping that you weren't." Agent Hill stated.

"Oh don't worry he only did this _most_ of the time when going on adventures." Loki says. "Loki please do not exaggerate like that." Thor pleaded.

 _-Laufey watching in displeasure as one after another they were thrown down. The Jontun King scowled and reached out to direct a fissure in the ground to travel up a robust statue trapped between stone pillars. The layer of frost cracked and broke apart, sections falling off to gradually reveal a deep blue, tusked beast with a predatory gaze._

 _Sif and the Warriors Three as Loki looked up with a pant at the tremors that rocked the ground beneath them, the beast knocking against its stone casting as it sought to free itself from the ice. Its massive mouth held sharp ivory teeth, its nostrils exhaling as it shifted again with its eyes looked on their small forms._

 _Thor continued to batter giants as Volstagg pitched Fandral over his shoulder, the beast's claws released as it scratched at the ground. "Run!" Volstagg screamed. Thor persistently fought, spinning Mjolnir by the strap at the end of her grip so to send numerous giants to the ground._

 _"Thor!" Loki called, looking back as he ran after the others. His brother ignored his pleas._

 _The beast finally broke free, ridding itself of the remaining pieces of ice along its back as it strode forward and hoarsely roared._

Everyone looked at the screen in fear.

 _Fandral watched from above Volstagg's shoulder as the beast lumbered towards them, four long limbs wrapped in navy skin propelling it forward. It grunted as its strides lengthened at the chase, barbed tail whipping behind._

 _Thor lowered the spinning Mjolnir to the ground, her rotation flinging rock and ice at the Jotuns who tried to approach him._

 _The beast thundered through any fallen stone pillars that were in its way, reaching the five fleeing warriors. It brushed against a standing column as it lunged for Sif, causing it to topple over onto its head. It drove through the mineral and swung its tail onto Sif, the spikes impaling the ground around her as she darted through them, teeth heavy._

 _Thor noted the army of giants charging him from all sides and so hoisted Mjolnir into the air, her head drawing lightning from the dark clouds above as he slammed her into the ground in addition to Mjolnir's impact, the surface rippling outward with the aftershock; the Jotuns were thrown away and the stone buildings crumbled and fell to pieces as the shockwave hit them. It continued further to thinner ground, breaking it apart and sending the pieces down to the gorge. The deteriorating surface reached where the beast had resumed its chase of the warriors, falling out from under its feet and causing it to try and clutch onto the edge with its claws. It failed and slipped off, its tail swinging up to latch onto the ground._

 _Fandral smiled and laughed as it groaned as its tail slowly released its hold on the edge. The ground was still crumbling as they ran, the Jotun behind them falling away with the surface. Digging its claws into the ground, the beast continued to run upside down underneath the disintegrating rock surface._

"Uh gravity does not work like that." Tony says.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

"That creature shouldn't be able to hang upside down like that." Tony says.

"What Tony is trying to say is that the weight of the creature would cause it to fall."

"It does have claws…." Thor says

"Can we stop talking about unimportant things like gravity? The gravity is different in each world alright." Loki asks and says very annoyed which makes them all shut up.

 _Sif leapt from section to section, the ground falling and threatening to give way from any one of their steps at any moment, the beast keeping pace underneath them. "Heimdall, open the bridge!" Loki shouted as they reached the rim of the overhang upon which they arrived._

 _They gasped and reeled back as a thick skinned claw latched onto the ground in front of them, the beast raising its head slowly with a growl as it watched them intently and bared its teeth, releasing a deep roar. At the ruined palace, Thor spun Mjolnr faster and launched himself into the sky. The beast hauled itself onto the ledge and stood on its hind legs, snarling as its shadow dwarfed them. Thor flew with his hammer held in front of him towards it, and as it spread its claws and moved to attack he shot straight through its open mouth and out the back of its head._

There was a shocked silence in the room from everyone including all the Agents.

 _It grimaced in pain before swaying where it stood, red eyes rolling back and jaw slackening as it fell on its side, the line of the horizon showing through the gaping hole in the back of its head. Thor landed on one knee in front of them, standing as the beast toppled over the side of the cliff. He turned to face his friends with a proud smirk, the expression falling as he faced the army that had assembled._

 _Laufey smiled cruelly, the Jotuns shifting restlessly in anticipation. As one they charged the small group, but ceased their movement abruptly when a faint glow broke through the cloud cover to shine upon the warriors. They all looked to the sky, the clouds churning as a beam of radiance filled with color shot down to impact the ground astride the six surrounded by giants. A neigh echoed through the white light as a mighty steed reared up on its hind legs and kicked out, its armored rider holding a spear in hand._

 _The Jonuns looked upon Odin Allfather as the biting wind and flurries of snow whipped his cape, Thor smiling and yelled, "Father we'll finish them together!"_

 _"Silence," he hissed down. Thor frowned in confusion._

 _Laufey manipulated the ground so to bring him to stand on the same level as the eight-legged horse, his eyes still gazing down into the Allfather's though he was atop Sleipnir._

"Am I crazy or does that horse appear to have eight legs?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"How is a mare able to birth something like that?" Erik asks.

Nobody notices Loki duct his head with a little red on his cheeks.

"I don't think anyone was present at the time of the birth, but you could ask Loki." He points to his brother who's starting to grow even more embarrassed.

"You help a horse give birth or something?" Clint asks raising an eyebrow.

"No you idiot, Sleipnir is my child…before you ask, I was in the form of a mare at the time, and you can ask questions about it later because I don't feel like telling you right now." Loki states even more embarrassed than he was a few seconds ago. No one made a sound and just decided to leave it be for now…..well Darcy didn't she looked it up online while the movie started back up again….

 _"Allfather," Laufey greeted, his crimson eyes intent on Odin's heavily breathing form. "You look weary," he observed, tilting his head with a mocking smile._

 _"Laufey, end this now," Odin ordered._

 _"Your boy sought this out," he defended. The Warriors Three and Sif turned to look at Thor, Loki's stare not wavering from the Kings' conversation._

"Your eyes never drifted to Thor." Natasha points out to Loki who doesn't answer.

"I was not blaming him…." Loki states.

Clint finishes, "So you were blaming yourself because you didn't want it to go this far?"

Loki nods and then looks away.

 _You're right, these are the actions of a boy – treat them as such," Odin implored, Sleipnir shifting beneath him. Laufey's gaze was steady. "You and I can end this. Here; now – before there's further bloodshed."_

 _"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather," Laufey sneered. "He'll get what he came for: war, and death."_

 _Sleipnir shifted again, huffing, Odin answering, "So be it."_

 _Laufey formed a long icicle in his hand bringing it up and moving to stab it forward as Odin raised Gungnir with a shout and hurled Laufey away, the Jotun King clutching onto the edge of a boulder to stay his fight. The clear streaks of light from the Bifrost shone down once again as Sleipnir reared, the infinite array of color from the frozen wasteland, leaving the Jotuns to glare up at the sky._

 _The Bifrost whirred and spun as the narrow metal spike returned to point to the heavens, away from the waters crashing over the ledge of the land and the direction of the far-off realm of Jotunheim. Thor's angered voice asked, "Why did you bring us back?"_

 _"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?" Odin fired back testily._

 _"I was protecting my home!"_

 _You cannot even protect your friends, how could you hope to protect the kingdom?" he says back, lifting Heimdall's sword from the mechanism and tossing it to where he stood at the edge of the platform. "Get him to a healing room, now!" Odin screamed, throwing his arm out and pointing from where Hogan, Votstagg, and Sif were hoisting up Fandral to the exit of the intricate dome._

 _"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act," Thor stated as his friends rushed out, Heimdall turning to follow and resume his guard outside the Bifrost. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you," Thor proclaimed, Loki drawing in a deep breath and then exhaling slowly at the escalating conflict._

 _"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership," Odin declared. Loki's gaze flicked up to his stand on the dais. "You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience-"_

 _"-while you wait and be patient the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done and you'll stand giving speeches as Asgard falls!"_

 _"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin spit._

 _"And you are an old man and fool!" Thor yelled, face flushed as he panted._

"Uh Thor are you allowed to say that to your father?" Jane asks

"No." Thor states before looking down in shame.

 _Odin stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes, confessing to the now-quiet Thor, "Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready."_

 _Loki moved to rush forward with worried eyes, begging. "Father-"_

 _Odin wordlessly roared at him, thrusting his fist out and causing Loki to halt immediately, silenced. He lowered his arm and looked down at the floor again. "Thor Odinson," he announced formally, lifting his gaze in determination, "you have betrayed the express command of your king." Thor stared, stunned. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He grasped Gungnir and thrust it into the Bifrost, bright lightning streaking out to attach to the walls and floor in a splay of light._

 _The outer wall of the sphere began to spin, Thor unmoving with glistening eyes as he watched the Allfather step down and growl, "You are unworthy-" as he ripped off pieces of the armor on his chest, "of these realms." He tore his scarlet cape from his shoulders as Thor tried to protest, adding, "You are unworthy of your title!"_

 _"You are unworthy-" he paused, steeling himself against Thor's heavily breathing form that had brows drawn together, eyes teary, and a reddened nose, then continued, "-of the loved ones you have betrayed." The Allfather's piercing gaze was intent on Thor, Loki standing some steps away with his eyes darting between the two._

 _Odin adverted his stare, walking away and up the rows of steps surrounding the control of the Bifrost. He then turned to face Thor's downcast, shocked expression and held his hand in front of him, fingers outstretched. He declared "I now take from you your power," as he summoned Mjolnir to him, "the name of my father," as the pieces of the armor on Thor's right arm fell away, "and his father before," as the same deconstruction occurred on the metal of his left arm. "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" he shouted, spearing Mjolnir forward and issuing a beam to shatter what remained of Thor's chest armor and knock him backwards into the tunneled ring of color that was the bridge of the Bifrost._

 _Loki gasped, turning to look at Odin with an open mouth and appalled red-rimmed eyes before stepping closer to the opening through which his brother had disappeared._

 _Odin held Mjolnir to his lips whispering, "Should whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor," as a symbol briefly appeared, inscribed on the side before fading. He pulled her away and, with a final glance at her, hurled her after Thor through the Bifrost to Loki's watchful gaze._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry for stopping it right here, but I figured it be a great stopping point. Then I will pick up with everyone talking about what they thought of the scene and maybe some brotherly love between Loki and Thor. Please R &R. Also please check out the voting poll I have on my profile.**


	6. Thor pt5

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this took so long I was working on some other things. I appreciate all the reviews everyone has been writing for this story. This story, out of all of my stories, has the most Favorites and Followers. I don't own Avengers or the other Marvel movies.**

 **Thor pt 5:**

Everyone in the room was staring at the screen in shock. "So that's how you got in that cloud." Jane states; breaking the silence.

Thor smiles slightly and then Tony says, "Hey Reindeer Games you looked very upset in that scene we just saw. You not want your big bro exiled?"

Steve glared but then spoke up to Loki also, "Yes I didn't expect that either."

"Well of course I was upset, I didn't know he was mad enough to banish Thor." Loki states.

"Well didn't you always act up and be punished by your father?" Darcy asks.

"Yes but never as serious as what just happened." Thor says.

"You probably made him so mad that you crossed a line that was completely invisible." Clint suggests.

 _Blues, violets, reds and gold revolved around his shadowed form as he fell through the void of starry space, wind howling about his ears. On the surface, Jane and Darcy screamed and swerved their truck so to avoid the eye of the whirl. Thor's hands came up in defense as he hit the side of the truck, the window cracking where his head impacted. The vehicle spun and skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust, Jane, Darcy and Erik staring jaws wide at each other in shock before ripping off their seat belts and jumping out of the truck._

 _They swung the beams of their flashlights to Thor's figure, lying prone on his side on the ground. Darcy stated in her defense, "I think that was legally your fault."_

 _"Get the first-aid kit," Jane ordered as she kneeled down, addressing him, "Do me a favor and don't be dead." Thor wheezed and blinked rapidly in the artificial light, turning over to look with confused blue eyes onto Jane, who was crouched over him._

 _"Whoa, does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR," Darcy breathed._

Tony, Clint and a few shield agents started to chuckle at that, both Darcy and Thor blushed, and Loki smirked at his not-brother's embarrassment.

 _The wind tossed Jane's hair as she sighed in relief, though her expression displayed amazement as she too was taken by Thor's features. He groaned and rolled onto his back, her eyes relaxing at the break from his stare. She shifted her eyes from side to side in confusion and wondered, "Where did he come from?"_

 _Erik threw his hand out in a gesture showing his confusion also, Thor stumbling to his feet with a short yell. He panted_ _as he looked around, Jane asking, "You alright?"_

 _"Hammer?" he called, staggering around the edge of a very well designed circle before repeating. "Hammer?!"_

 _"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered – it's pretty obvious," Darcy remarked with a nod._

Tony started to laugh again while Darcy smiled slightly remembering this. Fury glared at Tony and Loki was smirking about what the mortal (Darcy) said to his brother a long time ago.

 _"Oh my god, Erik, look at this," Jane said, squatting down to study what was imprinted in the sand by the Bifrost. "We have to move quickly before this all changes." Erik fell to one knee beside her as Thor wandered within the circle looking up at the sky._

 _Erik states, "Jane, we have to take him to the hospital."_

 _"Father!" Thor called upward._

 _"He's fine," Jane answered, "Look at him-"_

 _"Heimdall, I know you can hear me – open the Bifrost!" Thor commanded._

 _Erik and Jane stared at him, before she said, "Hospital – you go; I'll stay," and returned her attention to where she was copying the rim of the inscribed circle into a small notebook._

 _"You," Thor directed with a point at Erik's lowered form, "what realm is this? Alfheim, Normheim?"_

 _Darcy drew her taser and stood with it, and her flashlight, pointed at him as she carefully answered, "New Mexico."_

 _He looked at the handheld weapon, beginning to rhetorically ask, "You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny weapon-" He was cut off by the electrical volts suddenly circuiting through his body, his muscles seizing up and his teeth clenched as he fell stiffly backwards.  
Both Jane's and Erik's mouths were open in shock as they looked over to where Darcy still held her taser in front of her. "What? He was freaking me out!" she defended._

 _Erik braced Thor's head as he got his torso into the back of the truck, saying to Darcy, "Next time you decide to taser somebody, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" They grabbed Thor's ankles and feet, pushing with grunts to slide his bulk fully into the vehicle. "Jane!" he called. "Come on."_

 _Jane ran from where she had been on the side of the truck, slamming the door shut._

 _The vehicle drove away from the site, its headlights the only light in the dark of the desert. In the clouds in the starry sky there was an abrupt flash of light, an object streaking down to crash to the earth with a flash and plume of sand._

"Okay so first of all nice job with the first impressions with each other, and I especially loved that you tasered Point Break there." Tony says to Darcy.

"Well it seems that a puny weapon with electricity can take down the God of Thunder, who would of thought." Loki states smirking at Thor who glares back at him. "Hush now brother." Thor says a little angrily.

"So Thor, you don't have your hammer with you?" Bruce asks, referring to how on the screen they saw Mjolnir fall from the sky.

"Well obviously he doesn't have it, when he's calling out for it, Bruce." Tony points out.

 _Cars sped past on the road in front of a glass-walled, building as their truck exited into the parking lot. A sign shone 'County Hospital' as they headed towards the emergency entrance. Inside a white walled receiving area, a receptionist asked Jane, Darcy, and Erik, "Name?" in reference to Thor's prone from._

 _Jane looked from him to her figure, answering hesitantly, "He said it was Thor." She turned to Erik with her lip bit in awkwardness as the brunette spelt the name aloud,_

 _"T-H-O-R, and your relationship to him?"_

 _"I've never met him before." She answered._

 _"-until she hit him with the car," Darcy inserted._

 _"I grazed him," Jane protested, adding, "but she tasered him."_

 _"Yes I did," she admitted proudly._

Natasha says smirking, "You must be happy at the accomplishment of tasering him." This causes Darcy to blush in embarrassment.

 _Thor awoke in a blue room, the lights above shining down to highlight the x-rays of his spinal column and knees hung up on the illuminator, A medical employee garbed in blue scrubs stood over him with a stethoscope hung from his neck, smiling and greeting, "Hi," once he realized he was awake._

 _Thor looked unnerved at the needle the doctor was inserting into his arm, and he explained for him, "Just taking a little blood."_

 _Thor ripped him arm away and shouted, aghast, "How dare you attack the son of Odin!"_

"Thor please tell me you didn't hurt these people to badly?" Steve asks.

"I don't believe I did but I was disoriented." Thor states, which causes everyone to nod.

 _He pitched forward and sat upright on the small bed, trying to wrestle his arm from the doctor._

 _"I need some help," he said, the nurses in the room moving to restrain Thor._

 _"Bring me a healing stone , you savages!" Thor ordered as he thrashed. Giving up on verbal argument he punched the male nurse on his right in the nose as he was forced down, shoving the one on his other side away and into the x-ray illumination board mounted on the far wall as he shot up again. "Call security!" the remaining female in a white lab coat ordered before Thor kicked her off. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood to walk angrily towards the exit, lifting another male nurse who had run to stop him by the waist and hurling him into the wall as well._

 _The male that had been punched rushed him and tried to pin Thor to one of the other walls, the doctor on the phone in the crossfire and shoved down onto the counter. Thor freed one of his arms and was able to force the man away from him and onto one of the medical trolleys. Another nurse tried to restrain him from the back as two security guards arrived, but Thor flung him off as well as the guard who had come in behind._

 _The nurses and guards finally managed to surround and swarm him, almost half a dozen working to retrain his thrashing torso and arms. Thor was forced into the doors of the room and held there, his voice growling, "You're no match for the mighty T-" before the female doctor jabbed a needle into his neck and tranquilized him. Thor eyes went wide and his jaw slack before his body went limp, his forehead sliding down the glass of the door's window._

Everyone in the room, whether it be the agents, Thor's teammates, Loki, or Jane, Darcy in Erik had shock on all their faces from the scene they just saw.

"It's impressing that you were able to throw them all off when you were only a human." Bruce says.

"Just wait till you see what he did to SHIELD." Clint says while Loki smirks.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I didn't feel like having this chapter so long so I made it short, next chapter will be longer. Please R &R.**


	7. Thor pt6

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter hopefully it will be longer than last chapter. I don't own Avengers or the other Marvel movies.**

 **Thor pt 6:**

 _Out in the desert, a red pick-up truck drove along a dirt road up a tall dune of sand. When the vehicle came to the crest of the mound the road would be to the right, an enormous crater the focus of the driver's view. Mjolnir had dropped from a great height, her weight impacting the ground such that the shockwave had shifted the sand beneath her to form a basin at which she was the center._

 _The red truck had driven off the road and to the site, parking and getting out of his vehicle to walk curiously over the edge of and down into the crater. He gazed at Mjolnir's leather-wrapped handle in consideration before grasping it with both hands and trying to pull her free. After a few seconds of straining he released her with an exhale, putting his hands into his pockets and perplexedly uttering, "Huh."_

"Hey Thor, could anyone be able to lift your hammer before the spell your father casted?" Darcy asked.

Loki smirks and Thor gives him a warning look before answering, "I don't believe any mortal would be able to lift it…..but occasionally she would be taken by others from the other realms." Thor explains.

"She's chosen me as the one to lift her and is faithful to me when in battle, and most likely won't let herself be used against me. With my father's spell, anyone who could lift it would be "worthy" and would be able to hold her power."

 _A green town sign was shown at the side of the road, stating in white letter:_

 _Puente Antiguo_

 _City Limit_

 _Pop 2,175 Elev. 6,056_

 _A gas station connected to a 7-eleven on the right side of the main road with a tow away across from it, several other buildings lining the street past the sole set of traffic lights. People walked along the sidewalks, the surrounding desert visible from any point on the roads in the small town._

 _"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" Erik asked Jane gruffly as he approached where she was leaning over her desk analyzing the data on one of the monitors. The large space was filled with desks and tables piled with scientific equipment with exposed wiring, stacked boxes of loose papers, and several computers._

 _"Look," Jane started, "the lensing around these edges?" She stood and declared in wonder, "Is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen bridge," Erik finished the identification with her, nodding._

 _Darcy pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and asked, "A what?" (Looking between the two)._

 _Erik looked to her in confusion and asked, "I thought you were a science major?"_

 _"Political Science."_

"Why are you even there then?" Agent Hill asks Darcy.

"I was the only one that Jane could have." She says shrugging her shoulders much to the amusement of the others.

 _"She was the only applicant," Jane explained, returning her attention to the monitor._

 _He turned to face her and held up his hands a foot apart, touching thumb to index finger on each to form circles and detailing, "An Einstein-Rosen bridge is a theoretical connection," bringing one hand over to the other and back again, "between two different points in space-time-"_

 _Jane cut him off by simplifying, "It's a wormhole," as she circled around for Darcy, who had her bottom lip between her teeth in disorientation. Darcy hummed in interest as she carried a sheet of paper away from the cluttered table they were hovering around. "Erik," Jane called, removing a sheet of paper from the printer tray and ordering, "look – what do you see?" as she handed it to him._

 _"Stars," he answered._

 _"Yeah, but not our stars," Jane replied. "See, this-" she began, reaching to pull another piece of paper from the surface of the desk and referring to it, "-is the star alignment for our quadrant this time of year, and unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off these are someone else's constellations."_

 _"Hey, check this out," Darcy called, beckoning the two over to the large standing bulletin board pinned with images of the event through the different camera lenses. Jane and Erik advanced, all three staring in disbelief._

 _"No, it can't be," Erik breathed, stepping closer to the picture that Darcy had just put up._

 _Jane turned and took the wide plastic glasses off her head, walking with a purpose out of the building while saying, "I think I left something at the hospital."_

 _The image is filled with a soft mass of pink streaking from the clouds above downward, a blurred figure of a man being driven within it._

"So you're going to get Thor now?" Clint asks.

"Yes I wanted to know how he got into that swirl." Jane explains, everyone looking back at the screen in interest.

 _Overlooking Asgard and the gilded partitions of the palace below, Odin stood in an open balcony still garbed in his armor._

"Well looks like we're not going to see you get him yet, we're back to Asgard." Tony says.

"It was starting to get interesting down here with Thor." Clint sighs.

 _Frigga marched swiftly to his side, curled fair hair brought over her shoulder and in a long flowing grey dress, and gasped, horrified, "How could you have done this?"_

"Hey Thor do you and Loki's parents often fight?" Darcy asks.

Loki glares at her and Thor answers, "Never would they argue in public or where either Loki or I would see them." He leans forward interested in what was happening on the screen.

 _"Do you understand what he has set in motion? He's taken us to the brink of war," Odin yelled._

 _"-but banishment?! You would lose him forever?" she questioned, screaming, "He's your son!"_

 _"And what would you have done?" he asked as he gazed steadily at her._

 _"I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped of his powers to suffer alone," she declared, finishing softly with a minute shake of her head, "I would not have had the heart."_

 _"That is why I am king," Odin asserted. Frigga stood facing him, moving to say something before Odin defended, "I too grieve," as he held his fist to his breast, "the loss of our son." He lowered his arm and averted his eyes to the floor, concluding softly, "But there are some things that even I cannot undo."_

 _"You can bring him back-"_

 _"No!" Odin stated firmly,_

Thor winced when that was said on the screen; he slumps down in his seat. His friends and others in the room give him sympathetic expressions but Loki just looks down at the floor, if he could cross his arms he would have. (The chains on his wrists preventing him from doing so.)

 _"His fate is in his own hands now." He swept his cape aside so to walk off, back to his wife's stare._

"Didn't he give you a chance with Mjolnir, for when you changed your ways?" Steve asks.

Thor nods his head and says, "Yes, and I don't blame him for his decision of banishing me."

 _Thor awoke in another narrow hospital bed, his wrists and ankles fastened to the frame with Velcro. He looked at them and tugged insistently, teeth bared and face turning red as he huffed out, "I-It's – not – possible." He wheezed as he lay still for a few seconds, before twisting his left arm and maneuvering his hand through the restraint._

 _Outside the county hospital, Jane, Darcy, and Erik ran through the entrance. They sprinted down a hallway, past the room where Thor had been kept before. The nurses and doctors that had eventually held him were in the room making repairs and describing to security what had happened and the extent of the damage. Erik lagged behind the girls as he stared into the room with shocked awe, before jogging to catch up._

 _They got to his new room to find an empty bed with Velcro cuffs piled on the rumpled sheets. "Ooh my god," Darcy uttered as they dashed out of the room again._

 _They piled back into their truck with sighs, Jane in the driver's seat with her hands on the wheel pronouncing, "I just lost my most important piece of evidence – typical."_

 _"So now what?" Darcy asked from the back, adjusting her glasses._

 _"We find him," she stated._

 _"Did you see what he did in there? I'm not sure finding his is the best idea," Erik commented from her side._

 _"Well our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event and he can. So, we're going to find him."_

 _"Okay," Darcy agreed, exchanging the batteries in her taser._

 _"We're going to look all over New Mexico?" Erik asks._

 _"Exactly," Jane confirmed, starting the engine and switching gears. She braced her hand against the back of Erik's headrest as she looked over her shoulder to reverse, watching their progress through the rear window. She began backing up only for Thor to wander out behind the vehicle and be hit with a screech._

 _"What?!"_

Everyone in the room started to crack up. Jane was blushing in embarrassment.

"You hit him again, oh man that's so funny." Tony says cracking up again.

"That's definitely a great start for your relationship." Clint says to Thor and Jane causing them to blush.

 _Thor lay sprawled on the dirt as they exited the truck and rushed to him, Jane vowing, "I'm so sorry – I swear I'm not doing this on purpose," as they knelt along his sides._

 _At the crater, word had spread and resulted in dozens of men pulling up in their pick-ups and lining up to get a chance to try and pull Mjolnir out of the rock she had landed in. There were couples sitting, as well as standing, and others who brought beer, coolers and lawn chairs to settle in to watch the event. One large male was cheering on the contestants as he grilled some hotdogs on a barbeque._

"Wow who would have thought that people will turn it into such an event?" Darcy says.

"Yeah that's a really big party." Steve comments.

"It's only a party if I'm there." Tony says but gets wacked in the head by Natasha.

"Look at that brother, so many people wanting to try to lift my hammer." Thor says excitedly to Loki.

"I told you to stop calling me your brother; I'm not your brother I never was." Loki says angrily, some people just rolled their eyes hearing the same thing a bunch of times already.

 _A man gripped Mjolnir's handle and pulled, baring his teeth at the effort before the thicker male behind him pat him on the shoulder and ushered him out of the way. He kicked the rock in frustration as he abandoned the attempt, the man behind finishing his beer while he waved the other away. Up on the crest of the crater a white truck backed up with a man standing in the box, hitting the roof to signal the driver to park. Another male ran down the dirt edge with a long chain, wrapping it around Mjolnir's handle. The truck began to drive until the chain was stretched, then its wheels skid in the sand and the entire box and its contents were flipped towards Mjolnir, her position not wavering an inch._

 _The population inside the crater exclaimed and laughed at the result, the driver peeking his head out the window in sunglasses and a cap and asking. "Did it work?"_

 _A black car with tinted windows rolled up to the upper ridge, the driver's door opening and a black shoe stepped out onto the desert sand. A brunet in a black suit stood looking down at the landing site of Mjolnir for a second before he gently took off his sunglasses and turned away to lift his cell phone to his ear. "Sir, we've found it," he uttered solemnly._

Everyone stared at the screen in sadness but mostly the Avengers at the sight of Agent Phil Coulson from the past. Fury looked around at them and noticed a few people giving Loki some dirty looks knowing how he "killed" Coulson. Fury was about to speak into his ear piece when another note came out of the box everyone bringing their attention to it. Fury started to read it out loud:

 ** _Director,_**

 ** _I know what you were about to do and I suggest you wait to bring you know who in to watch videos after this movie is over. Since you are most likely reading this out loud I suggest to all of you listening to hold your negative thoughts because you're going to be surprised at the end of this film._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _The Unknown._**

"What is this person talking about?" Tony asks.

"You heard the note Stark, you'll find out when we finish this film." Fury states, with everyone giving him weird looks.

 _Thor stood in a small bathroom, door open, looking at the dark, low-hanging jeans that he had changed into. Shirtless, he continued to adjust how the pants sat on his hips, appearing confused at the material and fit. Erik and Darcy sat at a table in the adjoining room, Jane pacing behind where they were seated. She had her science journal in hand and was reading a page as she walked, but kept glancing up to admire Thor's torso in the reflection in the full-length mirror._

 _"You know, for a crazy, homeless person, he's pretty cut," Darcy stated, nodding in approval to his physique._

Tony laughs at that.

 _Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's comment and reverent stare, returning her attention to her notebook as Thor grabbed the shirt that was lying on the counter and walked out into the room._

 _"Hey, sorry I tased you!" Darcy called. Thor chose not to respond and instead paused at a desk he was passing, picking up one of the many wired devices that lay atop it in interest._

 _"Excuse me," Jane uttered in offence, repeating the phrase again as she walked over to him to take the device away and return it to its place. Thor smirked down at her, his height being at least a foot taller, as she cleared her throat and appeared to jot something down into her journal. "Um-"_

 _As he was preparing to put on the shirt in his hands, he noticed something on it and held it out in front of her, asking, "What is this?" as he pointed to the nametag that read "Hello, my name is DONALD BLAKE M.D."_

 _"Oh," she said, reaching to peel the sticker off, "my ex, Good with patients and bad with relationships. Ah," she shook her head to refocus, explaining, "they were the only clothes I had that would fit you."_

 _"They will suffice," Thor replied, walking away._

 _"You're welcome," Jane murmured in his stead._

"It's actually pretty interesting watching how Thor talks compared to us, while on Asgard it didn't really click how you talked." Bruce says.

"Yeah it's pretty weird." Darcy answers.

 _Erik and Darcy watched as Thor pulled on the shirt and walked past them, declaring, "This mortal form has grown weak – I need sustenance." Darcy visibly bit her tongue and raised her eyebrows towards Erik, who stared and crossed his arms in bafflement._

 _The sky was dark behind thick steams of clouds, stars glimmering amongst rainbowed rays of reflected light high above shadowed golden towers speckled with lights from within._

"Wow Asgard looks different at night." Tony says.

 _In a gilded lounge, several cushioned couches and wide chairs were arranged around a smoldering fire-pit piled with logs. Volstagg and Lady Sif were seated on the furniture, her staring into the flames as he watched Hogan pace. Fandral sat on the floor and Loki stood apart, facing away from the others. "We should have never let him go," Volstagg stated mournfully, chalice in hand._

 _"There was no stopping him," Sif assured._

 _"At least he's only banished, not dead," Fandral commented, wearing a cloth, open vest that lent no pressure to his sore torso, "which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Volstagg hissed at the firm pressure exerted as Hogan rubbed a salve onto the section of his forearm that had been frozen._

 _Loki swallowed and looked down, gaze intent as he turned his hand and inspected it again, the color still the pale tone that he was accustomed to._

 _"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg wondered._

 _Loki turned to him and answered, "I told him,"_

 _They all stilled and looked to him, Fandral asking, "What?"_

 _"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left," Loki replied softly. "He should be flogged for taking so long – we never should have reached Jotunheim."_

 _Hogan turned his gaze onto him as Votstagg stared before shouting, "You told the guard?"_

 _"I saved our lives," Loki defended, eyes red-rimmed as he idly scratched the palm of the hand he had previously been inspecting. "And Thor's," he continued. "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did," he says._

"You're very torn up about it aren't you?" Darcy asks Loki referring to the scene, but he doesn't answer.

"Yeah he is, and he keeps looking at that hand. He's completely off his game." Tony states.

"Brother you look like you were on the verge of tears all throughout this scene." Thor says sadly looking at Loki who just doesn't even respond to him.

 _"Loki," Sif pleaded as she got to her feet to approach him, "you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."_

 _"If I do, then what?" he posed, leaning forward to confront her. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today," he said gruffly, forcing them to recall Thor's impulsive direction. "Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" he questioned rhetorically before he swiftly marched from their company._

Thor looked down sadly thinking about how he wasn't really there for Loki when they were kids.

 _Lady Sif followed him for a couple of steps before halting and watching him exit, addressing the others, "He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor."_

"Hey aren't they friends with him? That was totally mean." Darcy says while others were thinking the same thing.

"They aren't my friends." Loki says angrily.

"They were my friends and Loki's friends through me." Thor says.

 _"We should be grateful to him – he saved our lives," Volstagg included._

 _"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin," Hogan recalled slowly, Sif's vacant gaze shifting from side to side in contemplation of his words. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."_

 _"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely," Fandral objected._

Everyone was torn between being frustrated with the four on the screen or being thankful.

 _The Casket of Ancient Winters sat upon its pedestal, an azure blue glow lighting the area around it. Loki approached steadily, eyes fixed on the artifact, until he stood before it with hands inching to reach up and grasp its handles._

 _With a resigned shake of his head he inhaled deeply and grabbed the handles on either side of the prism._

 _His widened gaze jumped from one hand to the other and back again for a few seconds, then he lifted the Casket from its pedestal. His breaths were hurried as his worried eyes watched the skin on his hands for any change in color. The tips of his fingers first, then the rest of the digits, a deep blue coloring creeping past his knuckles-_

 _"Stop!" Odin ordered, standing in a stiff golden robe by the elaborate double doors that led out of the Weapons' Vault._

 _"Am I cursed?" Loki asked his shoulders tense as he faced away from his father._

 _"No."_

 _"What am I?" He gingerly returned the Casket to its podium._

 _"You're my son," Odin insisted._

 _Loki allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he pivoted to face his 'father'. His sapphire skin shone in the candle light, deep grooves and runes patterned throughout the surface of his forehead, cheekbones, chin, and neck, crimson eyes challenging the claim. "What more than that?" he whispered harshly, the blue gradually fading down past the collar of his leather robes._

 _He approached the Allfather steadily, asking "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" His footsteps echoed off the far stone walls as he walked, until he stood at the base of the few stairs upon which Odin stood._

 _"No," he answered._

 _"_ _ **In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby,"**_ _he explained. A Jotun babe cried as he was lifted into the Allfather's arms, "_ _ **Small, for a giant's offspring,"**_ _the back of his head braced carefully. His scarlet cape was in tatters, his horned, winged helmet battered and scratched above the closed lid of Odin's right eye, gored and bloody. His lips twitched into a small smile as the baby quieted down._ _ **"Abandoned – suffering – left to die,"**_ _the blue skin reacted to the warmth of his hands, receding and mimicking the pale tone presented to him,_ _ **"Laufey's son."**_

Everybody but Loki looked at the screen in shock, "Laufey?" Clint asks.

"Isn't that the-" Darcy began but was cut off by Thor.

"Jotun King." Thor breathed out, looking worriedly over to Loki who was starting to look very upset being reminded of the scene.

 _"Laufey's son," Loki repeated in an empty voice as he swallowed, his eyes gazing aimlessly off to the side. Blinking, he looked up to the Allfather._

 _"Yes," Odin confirmed._

 _"W-Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood – why would you take me?"_

 _"You were an innocent child-"_

 _"No, you took me for a purpose," Loki protested, panting. "What was it?" Odin just stared in sadness, watching his son break before his eyes. "TELL ME!" Loki screamed, faint tear tracks streaking down to his jaw line._

 _"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day: bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace – through you," the Allfather explained unwillingly._

 _"W-Wha-" Loki stuttered, eyebrows drawn together over his red-rimmed eyes as he breathed heavily._

 _"But those plans no longer matter," Odin said, averting his gaze._

 _Loki gaped up at him for a few seconds before he started, aghast, "So I am no more than another stolen relic – locked up, here, until you might have use of me?"_

 _"Why do you twist my words-"_

 _"You could have told me what I was from the beginning – why didn't you?"_

 _"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth," Odin defended._

 _"Why-y? Because I-I, I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" he said, tears shining on his eyelashes and over the skin of his cheeks._

 _"No-"_

 _"You know it all makes sense, now," Loki began, expression twisting in anger as he advanced up the stairs, "why you favored Thor over me all. These. Years." Odin felt for the floor as he sunk down onto the steps in weariness, still protesting to Loki's vocalizations. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me-" he yelled as he jabbed himself in the chest, the Allfather weakly reaching up for him, "-you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

 _His arm fell limply against Loki's leg before it fell to the floor, his body unconscious and lying on its side along the twisted staircase that led out of the vault. Loki was bent at the waist looking down at him for a second before he crouched to kneel at his side, his hands hovering uselessly over the Allfather's slumbering form. He slowly, clumsily, reached a hand to circle his wrist, feeling the steady pulse._

 _His eyes were wide in distress as he observed the motionless figure, before he shouted, "Guards! Guards, please – help!" The Allfather's guards stationed outside pushed through the tall, heavy doors to rush to their fallen king's side as Loki stepped back._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: This is a great stopping point. Poor Loki! How's he going to react now, knowing everyone in the room knows how he feels about himself? Next chapter will be soon hopefully. Please R &R.**


	8. Thor pt7

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, I hope to finish Thor soon like maybe this chapter or next chapter so I could move on to "The Avengers" but who knows. I don't own any of the Marvel movies.**

 **Thor pt 7:**

Everyone was sitting still for a little bit too shocked about what they just saw to say anything. What was even more surprising was Loki was sitting there looking down blankly and Thor was bawling his eyes out.

Jane got up to comfort him, and after a few seconds he calmed down enough to turn around facing Loki and hugged him saying, "Being what you are does not make you a monster, Loki."

This was surprising to Loki since he didn't react at first but after a few seconds he seethed with anger. He kicked his leg hitting Thor's shin yelling, "Let me go you big oaf!"

Thor lets go and him and Loki go silent, Jane goes back to her seat so she doesn't get in the middle of a sibling fight.

Natasha looks at Loki and asked, "So when you said to me during my interrogation towards you, that we brought the monster, did you mean yourself, Hulk or both of you?"

Loki looks at her with upset eyes, "Does it even matter anymore?"

"Hey Thor?" Steve starts, "Why did your father collapse?"

"There's times when my father has to go into the Odinsleep because his powers as the Allfather need to be recharged every so often. My father will fall into a deep sleep for a time period that has varied for a few hours to a fortnight, leaving his body to be vulnerable. He was putting the Odinsleep off until after my coronation, but then with the threat of war he continued to preserve against the need until his body enforced it."

"You know, the timing was very awful." Darcy says.

"Yes, my father was not able to give Loki a proper explanation and what his place in our family was." Thor solemnly

Everyone just sat in silence for a few more minutes noticing how depressed Loki looked before they started the movie back up again.

 _A diner on a street corner was shown Jane's voice asking, "How'd you get inside that cloud?" as Thor speared several pieces of pancake and shoveled them into his mouth._

 _"Also, how could you eat an entire box of Poptarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy added as she watched him eat in awe. Erik stared at him from his other side as Thor peered into his coffee mug before finishing the beverage while still chewing. Jane was leaning forward opposite him, elbows on the table, awaiting an answer to her question as Thor now considered the empty mug._

 _"This drink, I like it," he stated through a mouthful of pancakes._

 _"I know, that's great right-"Darcy contributed._

 _"Another!" he shouted, throwing it to the floor as the two women screamed and all the occupants of the establishment stared. Thor's expression was nonchalant._

Everyone (except Loki) started laughing much to Thor, Darcy and Jane's embarrassment, while Erik shook his head.

 _A waitress behind the counter peered over her glasses at the commotion as Darcy directed her astonished gaze onto Jane in search of commiseration at the behavior. "Sorry, Izzy – little accident," Jane covered, crouching down to pick up the larger pieces of ceramic to Thor's confused stare._

 _Jane stood and asked in disbelief, "What was that?" as another waitress came over to sweep up the remaining shards._

 _"It was delicious. I want another," he defended simply._

 _"Well you could have just said so," she fought, retaking her seat._

 _"I just did," Thor chortled._

 _"No, I mean, ask – nicely."_

 _"I meant no disrespect," he implored._

 _"Alright, well no more smashing. Deal?"_

 _He leaned back and considered her thoughtfully for a second before vowing, "You have my word."_

 _"Good," Jane said with a nod as a couple men entered the diner through the entrance behind her, a bell ringing as they greeted a couple at a booth they passed. Darcy glanced between her and Thor at the oath as one of the men's voices carried from the counter his request of "the usual please, Izzy."_

 _As the three traded awkward glances as Thor continued eating, the other man continued to the waitress, "You missed all the excitement out at the crater. Saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert-"_

 _Jane turned to face the men's backs as the conversation resumed, Erik eavesdropping as well, "Yeah, we were having a good time with it – until the feds showed up."_

 _"Scuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane interrupted_

 _They turned to face her as one of them answered, "Yeah."_

 _Thor remained concentrated on his breakfast as Darcy finally gave in and said to him, "Oh my god, this is going on Facebook." She held up her phone and raised the camera, issuing a "smile!" as it clicked to capture his face. He kept eating as Jane turned to cast her an astounded look._

 _"What did it look like? The satellite," Erik queried._

 _"Well," he began with a scoff, "I don't know anything about satellites – but it was heavy. I mean, nobody could lift it." This caught Thor's attention and he smiled, standing to approach them as they turned to drink their coffee. "They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it." He said to the other, the waitress warily watching Thor drew closer from behind the counter._

 _"Which way?" Thor demanded as he grabbed the man who was speaking by the shoulders._

 _"Oh, uh," he stuttered, casting his eyes between his friend and Thor's determined gaze, "fifty miles west of here."_

 _Thor turned to exit the diner, the other man calling, "Well I wouldn't waste my time – looked like the whole army was coming when we left." Jane, Erik, and Darcy hurried to follow him out._

"Well aren't you in a hurry." Tony says.

"I wanted to get back my hammer." Thor defended with Loki rolling his eyes still having a depressed look on his face.

 _The tires of the car turning at the intersection screeched as it was forced to break abruptly. Thor having walked, absentmindedly down the street. The driver shouted (a mean word) as Thor paused in the middle of the intersection to look up into the sky to find his bearing, another car honking and swerving into a left turn to avoid hitting him._

 _"Where are you going?" Jane asked as she ran to him._

 _Fifty miles west of here," he answered as he walked westerly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"To get what belongs to me." Thor clarified._

 _"Well, whatever it is the government seems to think it's theirs so…You just intend to go in there and take it?"_

 _"Yes," he answered, coming to a halt and facing her. He stated plainly, "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know._

 _"Everything?" she repeated, her notebook grasped tightly in her hands._

 _"Yes, all the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."_

 _"Myew-myew? What's myew-myew?" Darcy questioned, attempting to imitate the term he had used._

Tony laughs at how Darcy tries to say the name of Thor's hammer. He stops when Natasha elbows him.

 _Erik gaped at him for a moment before stepping off to the side, "Can I have a word, Jane?" Darcy and Jane travelled the short distance to where Erik stood watching Thor with distrust. "Please don't do this."_

 _"You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence – we have to find out what's in that crater."_

 _"But I'm not talking about the crater," Erik said, looking back again at Thor, "I'm talking about him."_

 _Jane protested giddily, "But he's promising us answers-"_

 _"He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying – he's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. It's the stories I grew up with as a child."_

 _"I'm just gonna drive him – that's it," she begged._

 _"He's dangerous, Jane," he asserted._

"I'm so very sorry that I didn't trust you then." Erik apologizes to Thor who smiles.

"It's quit alright friend. I understand why you didn't." Thor says.

"You're good at forgiving people Point Break." Tony says.

"Well Man of Iron when you have a younger brother who pulls pranks on you all the time you learn to forgive easily." Thor smiles looking over to the depressed Loki who's slumping in his chair.

 _She mulled over the decision for a few moments, casting her eyes to Thor before returning them to Erik, then sighed and walked back over to Thor in resignation. "I'm sorry," she began, "but I can't take you."_

 _"Then this is where we say goodbye," Thor announced, reaching forward and grabbing her hand to her wary bewilderment. He looked into her eyes as he pressed his lips to her knuckles; she laughed and grinned at the uncharacteristic send-off._

 _"Uh, thank you?" she giggled in confused reply._

 _"Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy," he addressed, "farewell." He gave a shallow in parting, Darcy and Erik hesitantly attempting a curtsy and bow in return._

 _"Alright," Erik said, shifting awkwardly before turning and leading the two women off, "back to work." Jane paused and looked back at Thor before walking away._

 _Turning the corner and ambling down the sidewalk, they stop at the sound of a honk as a black pick-up truck drives past them. At the sight of the multitude of machinery carefully arranged in the box, Jane runs up to the vehicle uttering a brief "hey!" before it drives off. "That's my stuff!" The three stand in shock on the road before they turn to run to the building they had been set up in._

 _A couple of agents in suits are emptying their trailer into a black SUV in the lot outside as the dash into the building, Jane yelling in affront, "What the hell is going on here?"_

 _"Miss Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with SHIELD-" he greeted, before being cut off._

 _"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she countered as Erik's eyes widened at the name of the group and he rushed to her side. "You can't do this!"_

 _"Jane," Erik hushed. "Jane, this is a lot more serious than I realized. Let it go," he pleaded, glancing back at Agent Coulson's passive smile._

"Hey I'm not the only one that thinks Coulson's smile was creepy!" Tony points out happily.

"What do mean by was?" Jane asked.

"It's not our concern right now." Fury states.

 _"Let it go? This is my life," Jane objected as she continued on towards the other agents who were confiscating her science instruments._

 _"We're investigating a security threat," Agent Coulson explained to Jane's incredulity. "We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data."_

 _"By 'appropriate' do you mean steal?" she snarled as she tried to move past one of the agents loading a van to her paperwork. She was held away._

 _"Here – this should more than compensate you for your trouble," he offered, offering a check._

 _Jane ripped it out of his fingers and clenched it in her hand as she argued, "I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack – I made most of this equipment myself."_

 _"And I'm sure you can do it again."_

 _"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"_

 _"I'm sorry Miss Foster, but we're the good guys," Agent Coulson defended._

 _"So are we! I-I, I'm on the verge of understanding something e-extraordinary – and everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab, or in this book," he cast a sharp look to another agent, "and you can't just take this away-" The journal she had held in her hand and had been gesturing with was taken from her and piled into the vehicle along with everything else, despite her outraged 'hey!' and her lunge to retrieve it._

 _"Hey, Jane – easy, easy!" Erik shouted at the agent forcing her away, gently pulling her back from the van himself. Darcy and he comforted her between them as the vehicles were locked up and piled into, Agent Coulson saying._

 _"Thank you for your cooperation," with a nod of acknowledgement before he joined the other agents in their departure. They stared, breathing heavily in dismay, as the black SUV's and vans pulled away._

"Wow, what bullies you guys were." Tony says looking at Fury who glares at him. This making Darcy laugh a little bit.

 _The inside of the building appeared much larger without the clutter of machinery and papers strewn about, the open doors allowing the desert air clear passage through the rooms. Erik, Darcy, and Jane sat dejected on the roof with their feet hanging over the edge, wind tousling their hair and clothing, Jane says, "Years of research – gone."_

 _"They even took my iPod," Darcy mumbled._

 _"What about the backups?" Erik asked hopefully._

 _"They took the backups. They took the backups of our backups. They were extremely thorough," Jane explained._

 _"Just downloaded like thirty songs onto there-"_

 _"Could you please stop with your iPod," Jane bid, "Who are these people?"_

 _"I knew this scientist," Erik began, "a pioneer in gamma radiation, SHIELD showed up and, um….he wasn't heard from ever again."_

When that was said the team looked at Fury suspiciously for a moment before turning their eyes back to the screen.

 _"They're not gonna do that to us," Jane insisted. "I'm gonna get everything back."_

 _"I'm not-Please," he said halting any further action. "Let me contact one of my colleagues – he's had some dealings with these people before. I'll email him and maybe he can help…"_

 _"They took your laptop too," Darcy said, They all stared out into the vast desert, thinking of the lost of their technology._

Tony sighed, "Taking people's electronics….that should be criminal."

"Yes we all know how much you like tech." Natasha says.

"Well my tech are my babies, all of them have A.I's, and besides we all have a thing for our technology well except for Capcicle here he'll catch up to the rest of us in no time." Tony says back to her.

Steve sends Tony a glare at the whole tech mentioning.

 _The many metal buildings and structures of Asgard glimmered in the golden light of dusk through the open floor to ceiling window high up in the palace, the doors sliding closed silently to shut off the room from the outside world. The Allfather slept with his prone form covered in a heavy fur blanket as he lay in the center of a golden framed bed, headboard peaking upward at both sides as if in mimicry of horns and the foot curving and narrowing like the prow of a ship. The Queen and Loki sat on either side of the head of the bed watching him in silence, until she quietly admitted to him in reference to his adoption._

 _"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family."_

 _"So why did he lie?"_

 _"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Loki stared at her with an unwavering, steely gaze, appearing to not accept the excuse, "You are our son, Loki, and we your family – you must know that," she implored. He adverted his eyes from hers and looked down at Odin._

 _"You can speak to him," she prompted. "He can see and hear us even now."_

 _He dismissed her suggestion and asked, "How long will it last?"_

 _"I don't know," she murmured, "this time it's different – we were unprepared."_

 _"I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki confessed. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms….lying helpless – until his body is restored."_

"That sounded like really creepy foreshadowing right there." Darcy says shivering slightly.

"What are you planning now?" Clint asks glaring towards Loki.

Loki looks at him pursing his lips looked like he was going to say something, but instead looked down.

"I'm sure we'll find out what my broth- Loki is planning soon, friend Barton." Thor says.

 _"He's put it off for so long now that I fear-" Frigga cut herself off, allowing her worry to remain unspoken as she reached to hold her husband's hand. She looked up at him and continued, "You're a good son. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us – and your brother."_

 _Loki's head tilted minutely in confusion as he queried skeptically. "What hope is there for Thor?"_

 _"There's always a purpose to everything your father does," she explained patiently. "Thor may yet find a way home."_

 _Loki cast his eyes down in contemplation of the event affirmed through her faith and then stood. He lingered by the Allfather's bedside for a moment before turning to walk out of the room, past a perch upon which a crow was settled. Circling the foot of the bed, Loki's gaze sharpened and flew to the tall double doors of the room in alarm as they rattled. They were pulled open to reveal a row of half a dozen of Odin's, fully armored, elite guards, who immediately upon seeing him shouted and pounded their fists against their chests as they fell to one knee. Loki's eyes shifted back and forth to take in the scene, his expression stunned. A man walked in front of the soldiers to the doorway, robed in gold, and turned to face him, Gungnir held carefully in his arms._

"I would like to say now that what I think is happening is not a good idea. Just saying." Tony says looking towards Thor and Loki.

The others roll their eyes but nod their heads not liking what was happening on the screen.

 _The man ambled forward as Frigga looked on, coming to kneel before him. Loki stared down at the offered spear for a few seconds before meeting the man's eyes with brows furrowed in question. He turned to face his mother in mystification at the situation, and she enlightened him,_

 _"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you, until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours." She sat determined and proud, waiting for him to seize his right. Loki's jaw had slackened slightly in amazement at the opportunity, turning once again to fully take in the heft of Gungnir and the title assigned to it. It was held to him once more as he regarded it with his chin raised, reverently lifting it with his hands to the echoing caws of the crow._

 _The man bowed and stepped back under Loki's stare as Frigga nodded and encouraged, "Make your father proud." He pivoted to face her, Gungnir grasped in his hands and a smirk pulling at his lips as she finished, "My King," to the continued caws._

"Something really bad is going to happen." Steve stated.

"You mean Ominous." Tony says.

"Well a crow was cawing when he was pronounced as king." Darcy says.

 _The clacking of a keyboard was amplified by the silence of the space, Erik typing in front of a monitor atop a desk surrounded by bookcases and shelved trolleys jammed with an assortment of reading material. A woman lingered by the shelving nearby as he finished, sliding his chair backward as he clicked the mouse so to close the supposed window that he had been composing an email in._

 _He stood and began to leave the small library, but turned back and idly pulled out a small hardcover, 'The Giant Slayer,' from the top of a cart full of novels yet to be sorted. Paging through it, he once again paused and reached down to lift a larger book into his hands, 'Myths and Legends from Around the World,' as he placed the other back. With a smile he flipped through the mass by Anneka Sunden, coming to a stop at a page titled 'Bifrost' and skimming the material he had grown up with._

 ** _Bifrost_**

 _The Rainbow Bridge to Asgard_

 _The Rainbow Bridge connected Asgard to the other lower realms of yggdrasil below the clouds. The bridge was a protected gateway that prevented intruders such as Jotuns or Trolls from entering into Asgard because the red of the bridge was glowing fire that would burn their feet. The bridge's protection allowed the Gods time from other matters instead of constantly defending Asgard. Odin appointed Heimdall as watchman of the Bridge because he would be able to warn all if an enemy tried to sneak into Asgard._

 _He chuckled and turned to another pair of pages:_

 ** _Thursday: Thor's Day_**

 _Thursday was named after the Norse God of Thunder. Thor corresponded to Jupiter, and thus, his name was given to the Roman "Dies Jovis," the day of Jupiter. When other tribes replaced the name Jupiter with Thor, Thorsdaeg – or in English, Thursday – became the name of the fifth day of the week. Thor was also identified with Donar, the tunder god of Teutonic mythology. His name survives in the English weekday name Thurday, Donnerstag in German, Donderdag in Dutch._

 _He closed the book with a scoff and sigh._

 _Jane sat with her truck idling, eyes searching the people meandering the sidewalks before she furrowed her brow and leaned forward at the sight of Thor walking up to the Pet Palace across the street. He entered to the yips of puppies and squawks of birds, demanding, "I need a horse."_

Some of the people in the room chuckled at that request with Thor smiling slightly.

 _The cashier looked up at him with his eyebrows drawn beneath his curled afro, and seeing that he appeared serious answered slowly, "We don't have horses – just dogs, cats, birds-"_

 _Then give me one of those large enough to ride," Thor corrected._

A few people cracked up at that.

 _Jane honked as she pulled the truck up outside the store, pushing back the window so to ask him, "Hey, you still need a lift?" Thor turned at her voice and walked to her, 'Kyle' staring after him in puzzlement._

 _The two were driving out in the desert, engine thrumming in the stillness of the environment as Jane confessed, "I've never done anything like this before." Thor turned to face her in acknowledgement of her phrase before facing forward again with a smile, Jane flicking her gaze to him a couple of times before she asked, "Have you ever done anything like this before?"_

 _He nodded and answered, "Many times." He looked to her again and assured, "But you're brave to do it."_

 _"Well they just stole my entire life's work – don't really have much left to lose."_

 _"Ah, but you're clever-"_

 _"-hm, thanks-"_

 _"-far more clever than anyone else in this realm."_

 _"Realm? Realm?" she repeated, shaking her head at the archaic term._

 _"You think me strange," Thor stated, bemused._

 _"Yeah I do," she admitted with a grin."_

 _"Good strange, or bad strange?"_

 _"I'm not quite sure yet," she divulged teasingly, facing him for a few seconds too long and causing the truck to skid along the rough dirt on the left side of the road. She swerved back onto the road as they both laughed, her managing an apology amidst her chuckles._

 _There were a few moments of silence as they darted glances at each other, before Jane composed herself and asked earnestly, "But who are you-" Thor's lips parted slightly, but then closed again without answering. She finished, "-really?"_

 _He gathered a smile and said, "You'll see soon enough."_

 _"You promised me answers," she reminded._

 _He stared at her before disclosing, "What you seek – it's a bridge."_

 _"Like-like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"_

 _"More like a Rainbow Bridge."_

 _She gaped and shook her head, returning her concentration to driving as she muttered, "God I hope you're not crazy."_

 _The colors of the Rainbow Bridge shone underneath the twilight skies with the towering palace reaching for the stars, as inside the Warriors' Three and Sif climbed a few rows of steps. Their heads were bowed and their right hands fisted over their breasts in deference, Sif starting, "Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." They all paused and stood still in shock at the sight of the figure seated._

 _Loki was lounging in the intricate golden throne, armor and horned helmet donned and Gungnir held erect in his left hand, a guard at the base of either side of the dais. The four lowered their arms and took in his position with various degrees of confusion and he addressed, "My friends."_

 _"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, their postures slackening as they approached._

 _"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," he explained with downcast eyes that shifted from side to side. He confessed, "Mother fears he may never awaken again."_

 _"We would speak with her?" Sif says._

 _"She has refused to leave my father's bedside." The four halted in a line in front of him. "You can bring your urgent matter to me," he instructed, laying a hand over his chest. His expression became steely with resolve as he leisurely stood, green cape hanging from his shoulders, lightly rapping the end of Gungnir against the floor as he finished with his new title to them: "Your King."_

 _There was a light gasp from one of them; all of their faces displayed shock and surprise; Fandral looked to the others, overwhelmed. Despite their thoughts on the matter, they raised and held their fists over their hearts again in featly as they each fell to one knee to gaze up at him, "My King," Sif began, "we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."_

 _Loki tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, letting escape a patronizing huff as he stared to descend the steps from the throne. He rationalized, "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," as he walked, "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim – our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times." Hogan cast an assessing look over to Volstagg as Sif began to glare towards Loki from his other side as he continued, "All of us must stand together. For the good of Asgard."_

"Now we know why you're called Silvertongue." Bruce states looking towards Loki.

Everyone else looks at Loki and then back at the screen.

 _He looked down at them, the horns of his helmet thrust forward aggressively, as he stood. Sif surged to her feet to move against him, but Fandral and Hogan reached forward to each grab an arm to prevent any further action. "Yes, of course," Fandral says with a smile, but his eyes were pinched at the corners._

 _"Good, then you will wait for my word."_

 _"If I may," Volstagg started, Loki's fierce stare diverted to him, "uh, beg to indulgence of your Majesty, t-to perhaps reconsider-"_

 _"We're done," he said defiantly. The Warriors' Three and Sif stared at him in disbelief for a moment before getting to their feet and lowering their arms. They turned and filled out one by one, Sif left watching him intently. Loki angled his torso forward slightly as if the stifle the challenge in her eyes and her lips twitched at one corner in a small smirk before she turned and exited the hall as well._

"They must be planning to go against him." Clint says.

"Could they even do that? I mean he is King." Steve says.

"It's possible, but we'll have to see." Natasha says.

 _The trucks rear lights glowed red in the dark of night while its headlights illuminated the well-worn dirt ahead, the vehicle cresting a hill to observe SHIELD's work within the crater. At the center was a cubic structure that had covered tunnels winding away to buildings on either side. Trucks patrolled the area well-lit with six tall, monolithic spotlights, the entire square surrounded by monitored fences. Parked outside the fencing were a dozen trucks and campers neatly concentrated in one space for the numerous agents assigned to the task._

Everyone that was not SHIELD agents looked in admiration at the scene.

 _There were agents securing the higher floors of the central structure while a few scientists circled Mjolnir with cameras and energy-reading instruments._

 _"That's no satellite crash," Jane observed, astounded. "They would've hauled the wreckage away – they wouldn't build a city around it." She was lying on her stomach peering through a pair of binoculars at the formation as Thor crouched beside her._

 _"You're going to need this," he stated while tugging off his coat, eyes never wavering from their target._

 _"What?" she asked, turning to look up at him as he meticulously arranged the article of clothing over her shoulders. "Wait, why?" A faint rumble of thunder was heard and they cast their eyes skyward for a second, Thor laughing lightly._

 _"Stay here," he commanded. "Once I have Mjolnir I will return the items they've stolen from you. Deal?"_

 _She stared at him before stating, "No. Look what's down there-" She pointed to the site before whipping back around to face him. "You think you're just going to walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out?"_

 _"No, I'm going to fly out," he explained, starting over the crest of the hill while staying crouched low to the ground. Jane gaped at his back as lighting streaked across the dark clouds above, thunder crashing._

 _One of the monitors displaying vivid screen shots of Mjolnir through various lenses began to glitch, an agent's cell phone beginning to malfunction as well as he tapped the touch screen in annoyance._

 _"Sir, feed from the keyhole can barely penetrate the cloud cover," an agent informed, adjusting the settings on the analyzing beams. "Tech's barely working as it is with all the interference that thing's giving off." An older agent approached to survey the screen as the image was replaced with one displaying two dozen plane symbols, one colored in red and evidently flying towards their 'event zone'. He reported, "And we've got a commercial aircraft coming right over: Southwest Airlines, flight 5434."_

 _"Reroute it like all the others," he ordered._

 _"Hold a sec," the agent started, his attention caught by the happenings on another screen, "we've got something outside the fence." He held his fingers up the screen where a dark, semicircular shape was highlighted. "West side."_

 _"Delancey, Jackson – west side perimeter. Go check it out," his voice conveyed through a radio, a cart patrolling outside detouring off the tracks to the designated area._

 _"There it is." One of the agents shone a flashlight along the bottom of the fencing and the artificial light exhibited clearly where the metal had been bent upwards for an individual to crawl through. As they parked Thor appeared from the opposite side of the small vehicle and punched the driver, knocking him out. Jane watched through her binoculars, stunned, as he instantly grabbed the man's M4 so to jab the other in the head and dismiss him as well._

 _Inside, the directing agent held his communications radio to his mouth and commanded, "Delancey, Jackson – report."_

 _Thor donned a black plastic poncho to partially disguise himself and, with his hood up shadowing his features, jogged over the road to walk past a truck on the other side._

 _An armed agent making his rounds stumbled upon the unconscious agents, immediately publicizing, "Agent down – we've got a perimeter breach." A rasping, wailing alarm sounded throughout the compound, all the agents hurrying to identify and neutralize the security threat._

 _Jane gasped at the response and shimmied further from the lip of the hill so to hopefully escape notice._

 _Thor ducked behind the fortified truck as agents rushed past, plastering himself to the side._

 _Jane had curled up on her side and had her cell held to her ear, Erik's voice heard announcing, "You've reached Dr. Erik Selvig. Please leave a message," before the tone._

 _"Hi, Erik, it's me," she hastened. "Don't worry, I'm fine – but, um, just in case you don't hear from me in the next hour, just come by the crater side; try and find me, okay? I did exactly what you told me not to – I'm sorry. So sorry, bye," she finished, flipping her phone shut._

"I hope they didn't get you in trouble mam." Steve says to Jane then looked towards Fury, Hill, Natasha and Clint, "You guys didn't arrest her right? She is only a civilian."

"Well she was trespassing on Government Property." Fury argued, "She was also planning to steal a bunch of objects."

Jane says, "Those objects were mine to begin with."

Tony snorted, "You guys probably wouldn't have been able to make much with her work – you should have hired her if you didn't already."

"She's consulting for us now." Agent Hill says and Jane nods.

"Even though you grabbed her back at this scene?" Bruce asks.

"Who said they knew I was there." Jane says, earning smirks from Natasha and Clint, a giggle from Darcy and a shake of the head from Erik.

 _Thor had sought cover underneath one of the trailers as all the agents in the surrounding area armed themselves and filed into the compound. Lightning and thunder crashed ahead again, Mjolnir reverberating. He looked skyward and flashes illuminated his grin, urging him to rush out from his cover and into the covered tunnels._

 _Jane looked on from beneath the jacket he had given her._

 _Turning right, he was slowed by an agent who he reflexively grabbed about the wrist in defense and then bent to gather him about the thighs to toss him over his shoulder. Another agent attacked him from behind and he was entangled in his arms as well as his own poncho before freeing himself from both and facing him so to engage him. He deftly blocked the knee strike before jumping slightly so to grasp the agent around the neck and shoulders and spin him around, grabbing the back of his jacket and throwing him headlong into the downed agent that had stood. They both toppled to the ground._

 _His torso heaved within his blue tee as he ran through the tunnel, jerking towards a stair leading to the lower level before passing it, agents surging at him._

 _"I need eyes up high – with a gun," Agent Coulson radioed, the rain having drenched his suit and hair._

 _M4s, M16s, and a variety of handguns were splayed along a wall on the inside of one of the armory trucks, gloved hands reaching to grip a sniper rifle from the selection presented on the table below. They paused before swiftly darting upwards to grasp a collapsed bow attached to a rotating quiver full of trick arrows._

"Wait a second!" Tony exclaims in shock looking at the screen, "That's you." He looks to Clint.

Everyone else looks from the screen to Clint in either shock or knowing looks.

"Yes." Clint says smirking.

Loki looks at him and frowns while Thor says, "Clinton I did not know you were there."

"We didn't really get a chance to meet." Clint says shrugging.

 _His laced boots kicked out of the back of the vehicle and he hopped down to the ground with a splash, sprinting through the mud to a square, railed scaffold that he lobbed his bow and quiver into before climbing in himself._

 _Thor came to another ladder and kicked the closet agent in the chest, flying him backwards into his fellow agents who were unable to sufficiently brace his weight and fell. Leaping onto the grating of the tunnel, he swung his leg around in a roundhouse and kicked a rising man in the head. At the end of the passage another agent rushed forward with an M16 yelling, 'Got him!', and so he turned and darted through another channel._

 _He was met by another two agents, the first of whom threw a punch that was avoided as e retaliated with the same, gaining a free moment so to grab the other and throw him to the ground. He then grabbed the metal holding up the above floor and lifted himself to use both legs to kick a rising man out over the ledge, his form tearing through the plastic covering. Thor continued to wind through the tunnels, trying to avoid most of the agents._

 _The lift outside was pulled upwards, Agent Barton readying his bow._

 _"So what've we got?" Coulson demanded, walking into the sector teeming with computers and instruments fixed on the area of Mjolnir._

 _"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing. Systems are barely coping."_

 _"Barton, talk to me," Coulson radioed as he stepped away, staring upward at his position._

 _"You want me to slow 'im down, sir?" he queried leisurely, knocking an arrow and aiming at Thor's running figure. "Or are you sendin' in more guys for him to beat up?" "I'll let you know," he responded as he walked._

Everyone in the room laughed a little bit at the interaction between both of them back then.

 _Thor had reached the central cubic structure, and standing on the second level he stared down in admiration of Mjolnir as he approached her. Suddenly a thick arm was held out to clothes-line him violently. He gazed up at the tall, thickset, dark-skinned agent who blocked him path and commented cockily, "You're big – fought bigger," as he got to his feet._

 _He swung wildly and cracked his nose, mouth gaping as the agent did not give any ground and instead took the opportunity to punch back. Thor instinctively curled his torso forwards as he drove his fist into his gut, then punched his cheek. The agent tackled him through the plastic tarps and onto the wet dirt outside, Thor rolling them over as Barton continued to target him from above._

 _They rolled over several times in the mud until the agent had Thor in a headlock. He chocked in air as the fingers of one hand clawed at the arm before he wound his arm forward and drove his elbow into the chest behind him. The man released him with a grunt, rolling onto his back as Thor pounced him twice more with his elbow. He straddled him and moved to strike again, but was flipped up and over his head to land on his side on the ground above._

 _The two men quickly stood on unsteady feet, and as the agent rushed him Thor propelled himself upwards to launch his feet into his chest. They were hurled in opposite directions, Thor recovering first and stepping forward to swing his leg around to kick him in the head and knock him out. He pulled his right arm across his mouth to wipe some mud from his lips before his eyes fell to the central structure again, taking in the shadow cast by Mjolnir upon the clear tarps. Whipping his hair from his face with a toss of his head, he walked forward still breathing heavily from the brawl._

 _"You better call, Coulson," Barton inserted, "cause I'm starting to root for this guy."_

 _Thor ripped the plastic covering from where it was secured along the metal framing, revealing Mjolnir situated atop a column of stone a few feet high. He circled her beneath the fluorescent lighting with a smile and chuckle before stopping to stand before her. Agent Coulson moved to look down at the scene from an upper level, Barton preparing to shoot and calling,_

 _"Last chance, sir."_

 _"Wait," Coulson said, "I want to see this."_

 _With relieved exhale Thor reached forward to wrap his fingers around her leather grip, attempting to lift her free. With a furrowed brow and confused frustration expressed he yanked at her again, then lowered his center of gravity and took hold of her with both of his hands before heaving. His muscles strained in exertion as he yelled with his teeth bared, continually attempting to wrench her free._

 _He reluctantly released her handle and stepped back, panting, looking at the palms of his hands before casting his gaze towards the heavens. His eyes narrowed against the rain as his face crumpled in distress, letting escape a long wordless, helpless cry of despair at being kept from Mjolnir._

 _Jane's lips had parted and her eyes had turned glassy at the sight from beneath her makeshift shelter; Coulson swallowed at the emotion of the scene. Thor fell to his knees beside her (Mjolnir), still affixed to the stone, and hung his head; his form fell limp, his mind not bothering to apportion the effort to hold his posture._

 _"Alright, show's over," Coulson radioed. "Ground units move in."_

 _Agent Barton slackened his hold and lowered his bow and arrow, watching from a distance. An agent walked to Thor's position on the wet ground and secured his arms behind his back; he did not offer a token of resistance. His symbol appeared engraved on the side of Mjolnir's head before vanishing as his eyes welled with tears. Another couple agents came to stand on either side of him, pulling him to his feet and leading him away._

 _The structure shone reflected in the pupil of Heimdall's eye as he looked upon the scene from afar through his amber irises, golden helmet reaching upwards from his head into the scarlet and azure cloud forms high up in the starry sky._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry to cut this off right here, but it's already so long that I needed to stop. I'm also sorry if I didn't have enough talk from Loki in this chapter…..but the thing is he's already upset that the 'unknown person' told them about Thanos sending him to earth when it wasn't on his own free will. He also is just being depressed seeing the scene of him finding out he's adopted from last chapter. I'm hoping that the next chapter finishes up the movie and then the chapter after will have the end credit scene, a couple more people joining them in watching and another note….(the note may or may not tell them how Thanos treated Loki) Just so you all know I'm going to add some more people into the mix but only at certain times. Oh and sorry if the reactions at the beginning of this chapter weren't as great as you hoped. Please R &R. Oh and check out my voting poll…..it's asking which stories I should update soon.**


	9. Thor pt8

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope that this would be the last of the movie so I could move onto 'The Avengers' movie. I don't own any of the Marvel movies. Also I'm going to have that Loki's eyes are actually green. I like to think that Loki has been controlled by Thanos and the Tesseract for a while now, which causes his eyes to be the same color blue as Clint and Erik Selvig. This makes him be influenced by Thanos before he came to be with him.**

 **Thor pt 8:**

"Well that was intense." Tony says to everyone.

No one responded they just turned back to the screen.

 _He committed a crime – he's in jail! Erik declared, his voice sounding over the darkened streets lit only by high streetlamps._

 _"I can't just leave him there!" Jane shouted in argument. She stood facing him as he and Darcy sat at one of the cleared tables in their dim apartment, still bereft of their original equipment. A ring of light bulbs hung from the ceiling so to free the immediate vicinity of shadows, their forms displayed clearly._

 _"Why?" Erik questioned breathlessly._

 _"You didn't see what I saw," she protested, gesturing to herself._

 _"Look," Darcy interrupted, "look – it's Mjolnir."_

 _Jane's attention was called to her as she beckoned, and so she stepped around to stand beside her chair and lean over her shoulders to stare at the page indicated in the thick book._

 ** _Mjolnir_**

 _Mjolnir, or 'that which smashes', is the hammer carried by Thor, the God of Thunder. Odin, King of the Norse gods, ordered the dwarves to create Mjolnir. The blacksmiths used the core of a star as a mold. In the process the star exploded and almost took Earth with it. Although powerful, the hammer also holds several magic spells from Odin, who killed a Frost Giant with it. Much later, Mjolnir was bestowed to Thor, after providing himself worthy through many challenges. The history of Mjolnir is the history of Thor._

 _She shook her head in bewilderment as she asked, "Where'd you find this?" as she flipped the page._

 ** _Loki_**

 _Loki was a shape shifter that could turn into anything he wished. He was far more spiteful, cunning, and deceitful than the other Gods in Asgard, which often led him into trouble. Trouble would be created because he loved playing mean jokes on others. Eventually he was seen for what he was and was distrusted, but his quick wit and honeyed tongue in engineering the death of the God Baldur…_

"That was a very simple summarization," Bruce says.

"Why does that sound like a prophecy?" Darcy asks.

"Because Darcy, we have many like that in Asgard."

"You have things that could tell you a possible future where you come from?" Jane asks.

"Yes, for an example we were told of the Allfather's demise by Loki's monster son Fenrir."

Loki stiffens and turns to him glaring. Jane says, "I don't think it's very nice to talk about your nephew like that Thor."

"It was actually a compliment dearest Jane. My nephew Fenrir is a very large wolf."

Everyone stares at Thor in shock until Loki turns to him. "Thor I suggest you shut up right now or I'll strangle you. I don't wish to talk about my children right now or at all." Loki has a dark look in his eyes and nobody decides to argue with him, since it's the first time he's spoken since the scene where he finds out he's adopted.

 _"The children's section," Erik explained. "I-I just wanted to show you how silly his story was."_

 _"But you're the one who's always pushing me to chase down every possibility, every alternative," Jane insisted, pounding the palm of her hand against the flat tabletop._

 _"I'm talking about science, not magic-"_

 _"But magic's just science that we don't understand yet – Arthur C. Clark," she asserted._

 _"-who wrote science fiction-"_

 _"-a precursor to science fact!"_

 _"In some cases, yeah," Erik conceded, leaning back in his chair._

 _"Well if there is an Einstein-Rosen bridge, then there's something on the other side – and advanced beings could've crossed it!" Jane insisted, her voice rising in pitch as she stressed her point._

 _"Oh Jane," he murmured in saddened alarm._

 _"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities," Darcy pointed out logically._

 _"Yes! Yes, exactly," Jane trumpeted towards Erik before facing and thanking her for the support. Darcy simply hummed in acknowledgement. Jane tilted her head in silent question and she merely smirked in non-answer before they both turned back to Erik. He let out a distressed sigh at the weight of their votes._

"Wow they teamed up against you." Clint says to Erik.

"Yes they did….sorry again Thor, for not believing you." Erik says.

"It is quit all right my friend, it's in the past."

 _Agents busied themselves back and forth in the confines of the dim building, countless pieces of equipment and screens arranged so to be constantly monitored. In a small, square room lit with artificial light that reflected off the pristine white walls blindingly, Thor sat in an unadorned, plain chair facing Agent Coulson._

 _"You made my men, some the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops," he stated. The mutterings of the SHIELD agents going about their business beyond the walls was unheard as well as unseen, the glass that made up the walls only mirroring their reflections back to them in the lightning. "That's hurtful._

 _"In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did tonight." Thor did not reply to any of Agent Coulson's implications, his gaze staring into a middle distance as his thoughts were preoccupied with his interaction with Mjolnir. "Why don't you tell me where you received your training?" he suggested directly._

 _When Thor merely averted his eyes and remained silent, be began to guess, "Pakistan, Chechnya, Afghanistan? No, you strike more as the 'soldier of fortune' type….Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups would pay very well for a god mercenary like you._

 _"Who are you?" Agent Coulson intoned severely. Thor remained silent, though slowly lifted his eyes to meet his in challenge. "One way or another we find out what we need to know – we're good at that," he promised._

"Is that a threat to torture him?" Steve asks with narrowed eyes. Everyone looks to Fury.

"Well he broke in a secure facility, didn't have any legal records whatsoever, and he wouldn't give us any reason why he did it." Fury stated.

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" both Jane and Darcy ask.

"It's the government, try not to question it." Tony says rolling his eyes.

 _A beeping alert drew Coulson's attention to the petit pager in his pocket, causing him to pull it out slightly so to check the number. He replaced it and exited the room, drolly ordering, "Don't go anywhere."_

 _A section of the wall – glass, mirror – slid sideways so to permit him leave, shutting soundlessly behind him. The pane that should have reflected the empty space that the agent had vacated showed another instead, Loki having immediately appeared standing before Thor._

Everyone in the room except Thor and Loki stared in shock at the screen. Fury shouted to the shield agents on the computers, "I need one of you to pull this footage up and see if you see this happening."

After a few moments an agent yelled out, "I found it but it appears that Thor was alone in the room and just sitting there."

"So does that mean Loki was standing invisible staring at Thor for a while?" Darcy asks.

"What are you talking about Darcy? My brother and I conversed." Thor says confused.

"So what, he just popped in and out of the shield base and no one was any wiser." Clint says.

"I can hide what's really going on threw an illusion. I can also project an illusion of myself to a different place which is what I'm doing in this scene" Loki stated, and everyone looked at him weird.

 _He was dressed in a modern ensemble, a deep green formal coat donned over a pressed suit. Thor sat up in surprise, gasping, "Loki, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I had to see you," Loki answered._

 _Thor gaped at him before breathing, "What's happened?" He leaned forward, entreating, "Tell me – is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father-"_

 _"Father is dead."_

"What?" Bruce, Erik and Jane asks.

"I thought he was pulling off a Sleeping Beauty right now?" Tony asks confused.

"Tony obviously he's lying to Thor." Natasha says.

"Indeed I am." Loki says smirking, others around the room don't look happy with him then.

 _Thor's breathing turned irregular as his eyebrows drew together, shuttering out a 'what?' in disbelief._

 _Loki gazed at him with pity, explaining cautiously, "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, I-it…." He swallowed. "It was too much for him to bear."_

 _Thor cast his eyes down in grief, Loki insisting, "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him-" A tear collected at the corner of one of his blue eyes, falling as his brother continued, "I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen."_

"Wait a second," Thor begins, "Brother your eyes are blue in this scene, They're usually green. Why is this?" Thor states, he looks at Loki and so does everyone else.

"Wait, I remember that his eyes were a type a blue….. (Looks over at Erik and Clint) a very familiar type of blue." Steve says.

Everyone looks a little shocked, "Are you saying that Loki is not completely at fault for what happened in New York?" Clint asks.

"There's a possibility." Steve says.

"Is this true brother?" Thor asks Loki.

Loki looks at him for a couple seconds, then looks down sighing, "Yes…."

Nobody talks after that, all of them being shocked to hear this news.

 _He shook his head and sighed, "It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it." Thor's sorrowful expression turned to confusion at the remark, his mouth closing in thought as his eyes shifted slightly from side to side._

 _The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki announced._

 _Thor's eyes lightened despite another tear falling from them as he raised his gaze, breathing the question, "Can I come home?"_

 _He appeared regretful as he replied, "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."_

 _"Y-Yes, but c-couldn't we find a way-" he pleaded, shaking his head at the denial._

 _"Mother has forbidden your return," Loki firmly defended._

Everyone sent Thor some sympathetic looks and then sent glares towards Loki who pretended not to care or notice.

 _"This is goodbye, brother," Loki finished as Thor stared blankly in astonishment, "I'm so sorry."_

 _"No," Thor started as he shook his head, "I am sorry." He swallowed and attempted to compose himself, stammering sincerely, "T-Thank you for coming here."_

 _Loki nodded weakly. "Farewell."_

 _They stared at each other in silence for a few moments more before Thor cast his eyes downward as Loki turned, his eyes becoming determined as he stepped away just as the panel adjacent slid open. Agent Coulson walked in while finishing some business on his cell phone just as Thor mustered the heart to murmur a 'goodbye' to his brother._

 _"Goodbye?" Coulson asked with his hands in his pockets. "I just got back."_

 _Outside the small room agents patrolled the area around Mjolnir while scientists continued to analyze her, one circling around a piece of energy reading equipment. Loki appeared standing astride her amidst the SHIELD personnel, evidently unseen to their eyes, and reached out a hand to grasp her leather wrapped handle. He idly yanked several times trying to pull her free before firmly gripping her with both hands and baring his teeth as he made the attempt again._

 _With a sigh he relented and stepped back, shaking his head. He cast his eyes upward in the vague direction of where the Allfather slept upon Asgard before nonchalantly pulling his coat closed and disappearing._

"Why did you even try? You heard your father's proclamation….." Bruce asks Loki.

"Yeah, that only if someone was worthy would they be able to lift her." Darcy piped up.

 _"Sir," an agent said as he entered the room and addressed Coulson, quirking a brow and glancing in bemusement towards Thor's seated form, "he's got a visitor."_

 _Under the dark night sky SHIELD agents worked to repair the tunnels damaged by Thor's warfare as Agent Coulson faced Erik Selvig, retorting in skepticism, "His name is Donald Blake?"_

 _"Doctor Donald Blake," Erik corrected with a hesitant nod and brief, fearful smile._

 _"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Slevig."_

 _"He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research," Erik explained, Coulson tilting his head in absorption of the tale. "It was years of his life – gone!"_

 _"You can understand how a man can go off like that," he started, looking around at all the employees, "big, faceless organization like yours coming in with their jackbooted thugs and-" Coulson's stark attention caused him to abruptly end his sentence, defending, "That's how he put it."_

 _"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."_

 _"Steroids!" Erik exclaimed._

A few people laughed while Erik looked embarrassed.

"What would that be my friends?" Thor asks.

"It's a type of drug that you shouldn't really use big guy." Tony says trying not to laugh.

 _"He's a bit of a fitness nut."_

 _"Sir," an agent called lightly, having been alerted to a piece of information on the monitor he was working at. The screen showed a Class D New York State driver's license with Thor's picture and Blake, Dr. Donald, J. listed as his name. There was also a red warning stripe declaring a security alert, 'Falsified Data,' over the blown up image of the card._

"When was that picture taken?" Bruce asks.

"Oh we used the picture I took of him during breakfast at that diner." Darcy explains.

 _"It says here that he's an M.D," Coulson stated, turning back to face Erik._

 _"Well he is, o-or he was," he stumbled in reply. "H-He, uh, switched careers and became a physicist. A-A brilliant physicist! He's a wonderful man; he's a man in pain," he pleaded._

"Did you seriously think SHIELD would fall for something like that?" Natasha asks turning to Erik, Jane and Darcy.

They smiled slightly shrinking in their seats.

 _"Ooh Donny, Donny, Donny," Erik called as he entered the white room where Thor had previously been sitting holding his head in his hands. He had looked up in surprise and confusion, and he continued, "there you are. It's gonna be alright – I'm taking you home now." Erik helped him to his feet and out of the door._

"Seriously?" Natasha asks looking at the other agents in the room.

 _Erik and Thor exited the system of tunnels and walked down the few steps to the damp ground. Erik's eyes constantly darted from side to side at the agents going about their business as Thor steadily observed his surroundings until his eyes fell upon something to his left. He seized the dark leather-bound notebook from atop a pile with the sign 'Property of Jane Foster, Culver University' on his way past a table._

 _"Dr. Selvig!" Agent Coulson called, the two men regretfully slowing to a stop with their torsos and arms tensed. "Just keep him away from the bars."_

 _"I will!" he responded as Thor covertly passed him the journal to hold inside his long coat, both relaxing their postures at the revealed request._

 _"Where are we going?" Thor asked after darting a glance back at Coulson._

 _"To get a drink."_

 _In the distance behind them Coulson ordered of the agents around him, "Follow them."_

"Well does that answer your question?" Tony asks Natasha pointing up at the screen.

 _Scattered beams of distinctly colored light shone from the ceiling of the long dim room, groups of men drinking around tables or playing pool with camaraderie as a rock song played overhead. Erik and Thor sat on a couple of the high stools arranged around the bar, beers in hand._

 _"You know I had it all backwards," Thor admitted with a slight shake of his head. "I was all wrong."_

 _He stared in silence for a few seconds before imparting, "That's not a bad thing – finding out that you don't have all the answers." Thor turned to look at him, Erik concluding, "You start asking the right questions."_

 _Thor returned to staring at the bottles lining the back of the bar before slowly confessing, "For the first time in my life, I-I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." He turned back to face Erik, eyes searching his for some kind of comfort._

 _"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is," he responded._

 _Thor realized this before leaning forward and saying, "Thank you, for what you've done."_

 _"No, no, don't thank me – I only did it for Jane._

 _"Her father and I taught at university together – he was a good man-" he tilted his head slightly and added, "but never listened."_

 _"Neither did I," Thor acknowledged. "My father was trying to teach me something but I was too stupid to see it."_

 _"I don't know if you're delusional, or if you're pulling some kind of con – I don't care," Erik began, turning on his stool to face Thor with narrowed eyes, "I just care about her. I see the way she looks at you," he said, disturbed, shifting to lean on the bar again._

 _Minutely Thor furrowed his brow and shook his head, replying, "I swear to you, I mean her no harm."_

 _"Good. In that case, I'll buy you another round-" Erik relented, indicating the stock behind the bar, "-if you leave town tonight."_

"ERIK!" Jane yells in shock and anger glaring at him. Everyone in the room could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Jane calm down, I was just looking out for you and this was back then." Erik says defending himself.

"Yeah, but Point Break didn't really have anywhere else to go outside of town." Tony pointed out.

"I didn't even know that." Erik says.

"And I wouldn't have allowed it anyway." Jane says pointing towards him. Nobody in the room noticed Loki smirking in amusement.

 _Thor swallowed, but nodded in acquiesce._

 _"Two boilermakers," Erik orders from the bartender. Two large glass mugs of beer are set in front of them as well as the accompanying shots of whiskey. Erik grabs the shots and pours them into both of their drinks, then they both wrap their hands around the glasses and clink the top edges together in a cheer. As they begin to down the cocktail their eyes meet over the rims and an unspoken challenge passes between them, both starting to chug their drink in earnest._

 _They have begun their second round, the first hefty glasses of beer showing to have affected Erik as he tried to appear casual as he stood up from his stool and glanced down the bar in both directions. He then leaned forward to pick up his mug and gulped a sip of the drink before suddenly hurling the glass to the floor. It shattered on impact and the remaining liquid splashed over the tile as he shouted, "Another!"_

Everyone in the room started cracking up at the mimicry of Thor's earlier behavior.

 _They both laughed as Thor slammed his hand on the surface of the bar and agreed, "Another!"_

 _"Another!" Erik screamed, throwing his hands into the air._

 _"Another!" Thor repeated with a wide smile._

 _"Another," Erik finished gleefully as another couple of boilermakers were placed in front of them._

 _The two men were now stumbling down a sidewalk along a deserted road, slurring a Norwegian folk song: "The mood is good, our hearts are full, there's magic in the air-" They turn a corner and continue marching to the melody, "It's all because we're here tonight, and haven't got a care! So raise a glass-" Thor lifted Erik by the waist as they spun around a streetlamp, "-and toast to life, wherever it may lead."_

 _"The abruptly decided to stop and improvise a clapping routing, slapping their thighs, clapping, raising a shoe to tap fingers on an ankle, and repeating as they chanted, "Tra-la-la, Tra-la-la, a friend is fine indeed._ _Tra-la-la, tra-la-la, a friend is fine indeed!"_ _As they went to high-five on the final beat, Erik missed completely with a wheezing laugh and toppled forward onto the ground._

 _Thor murmured an 'oh' and bent to help him to his feet. At the nonresponsive form he yielded to hoisting him over one shoulder and carrying him off._

"Why does it look that only Erik got drunk?" Darcy asked.

Everyone looked towards Thor for an answer, "Well Midgardian ale is not even a fifth of potency of Asgard's weakest brew." Thor states happily.

 _A whirl of color streaked down from the clouds, a blinding contrast to the shadowed wasteland. A dark figure had been left by the transportation of the Bifrost at the edge of the land's jagged surface, beginning to walk forwards. The wind howled as he stepped through the layers of snow underfoot, approaching a ruined stone castle._

 _Loki was garbed in his favored leather ensemble, metal gleaming over his chest as his cape snapped about his heels._

 _Jotuns lined the walls of the room, standing double his height, watching him as he drew closer to the seated giant in the throne at the head of the space. King Laufey intoned, "Kill him," immediately._

 _Loki tilted his head in amusement as he paused, inquiring, "After all I've done for you?"_

 _Laufey slowly voiced aloud his revelation: "So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard,:_

 _"That was just a bit of fun, really – to ruin my brother's big day," he divulged with a parody of a smile. "And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."_

 _"I will hear you," he announced, his sapphire torso inclining forwards in anticipation, crimson eyes intent._

 _"I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers," Loki proposed, pacing, "lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."_

Everyone in the room stared at the screen in shock, looking at it to Loki than back again. Thor frowned at that statement since he arrived back in Asgard to see Laufey's corps. He looks at Loki who has his head down, looking distraught.

 _"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey sneered._

 _He smirked as he scoffed in amusement, answering, "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead," he cast his gaze to the ground briefly before lifting it to meet the Jontun King's stare, "I will return the Casket to you-" Laufey stood, "and you can return Jotunheim to all its, uh," he looked around at the wrecked civilization before finishing with a smile, "glory."_

 _"I accept."_

Steve looks very shocked and angry with the agreement Loki made in his past. He looks at Thor, "How can you not be bothered by this Thor? It's so underhanded."

Others in the room looked at Steve and nod in agreement. Thor shrugged, "I'm sure we'll see." He sighed confessing, "It's hard to be upset with Loki's actions from the past with him always being by my side…." Thor looked over to Loki and could see that Loki was becoming very upset with himself. He chose not to point it out fearing Loki wouldn't like him to put attention on him.

 _The array of light swirled as Loki appeared inside the gilded mechanism that was the Bifrost, Heimdall standing at attention before him. He cajolingly asked, "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?"_

 _"I turned my gaze upon you on Jotunheim and could neither see nor hear you," he disclosed, amber eyes fixed on him. "You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."_

 _"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," Loki recommended, chin lifted._

 _"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."_

 _"You have great power, Heimdall," he acknowledged, circling around dais upon which he stood. "Did Odin ever fear you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because he is my King, and I'm sworn to obey him."_

 _"He was your King, and you're sworn to obey me now," Loki corrected sternly before seeking confirmation with a 'yes?'_

 _Heimdall's lips thinned as he pressed them together slightly, staring impassively down at his 'king'. He grudgingly answered, "Yes."_

 _"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one, till I have repaired the damage my brother has done," he commanded, striding out._

Thor looked over at Loki after hearing those words, but Loki still was looking down.

 _Jane held the borrowed book, 'Myths and Legends from Around the World,' in her hands, rereading the few chapters that related the mythology Thor believed he was a part of. With a slight shake of her head in dismissal she closed it with a sigh. A loud series of knocks suddenly banged against the door and caused her to gasp in surprise, hurriedly untangling her legs from the blankets and pillows she had arranged herself underneath on top of the bed._

 _She breathed heavily in anxiety as she hesitantly rushed through the motor home to the door. She swung it outwards to gasp at the sight of Thor with Erik thrown over his shoulder. "Oh my god – is he okay?"_

 _Thor chuckled, "He's fine, not injured at all." As he climbed up into the vehicle he bumped Erik's head against the low row of cabinets, the drunk man releasing a pained 'ow' at the impact. "I'm sorry, my friend," he apologized with a grin and pat to the back of one of the legs over his shoulder._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"We drank – we fought – he made his ancestors proud," Thor explained._

 _She rolled her eyes and sighed, gesturing further into the vehicle and ordering, "Put him on the bed."_

 _He walked the few steps required before crouching down and gently righting Erik's form, Jane behind him and partially aiding. Erik's hair was mused and his expression showed confusion as the flush on his face faded while the blood rushed from his head. He grinned widely at her before tipping backwards onto the bed, dragging Thor, who had had his arms around him so to steady him, down as well._

 _Erik groaned at the sharp movement, turning onto his side as if to bury his face into the covers. The two men wheezed out a laugh as Thor pulled away, saying an 'okay?' as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Erik smiled and muttered, "I still don't think you're the God of Thunder-" before patting his cheek, concluding, "-but you ought to be." Thor patted him again as they shared another laugh before he withdrew from the bedroom._

 _He panted somewhat at the overall trial, approaching the door and appearing to mean to exit before he turned back to face Jane and asked, "Are these your chambers?"_

 _"Uh, it's more of a temporary living situation," she corrected with a nod. "Oh," she said appalled at the sight of the mess overtop the counter space. "I'm sorry – I don't-" she snatched an unfinished bowl of cereal and the opened box and swiftly shoved them into a cupboard smiling awkwardly, "-usually have guests."_

"Did you just put a dirty bowl of cereal into a cupboard?" Steve asks Jane in shock.

She blushes saying, "I was in a little bit of a panic."

Tony laughed, "If you think that's bad you should see what the inside of my workshop in the lab I have looks like."

 _"Actually, um, I never have guests," she corrected as she idly scratched the back of her neck with a laugh. After a second of silence his smile dropped and her expression suddenly conveyed a realization while she spun around as she muttered, "That's not the right place for it." She took out the dirtied bowl and, careful not to spill any of the remaining milk, placed it atop the pile of used dishes already in the sink. "Ah, sorry, um," she stuttered at the mess, covering it all with a tea towel, "can we go outside?"_

 _"Yes, of course," Thor answered with a delayed smile, undoubtedly reflecting on the promise he had made to Erik earlier._

 _They sat themselves in a couple of lawn chairs beside an open fire pit, the logs burning and spreading warmth to the cold desert night air around them. "I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep, or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data, or when Darcy's driving me crazy," Jane revealed before laughing lightly, "I come up here a lot now that I think about it…"_

 _Her hand went to her mouth for a second for her to anxiously bite the tip of a finger before she folded her hands in her lap. She glanced at him a few times before finally confessing, "I'm really glad you're safe," while facing him._

 _"You've been very kind to me and I-I've – I have been far less grateful than you deserve," Thor acknowledged._

 _"Well I hit you with my car a couple time so I think that kind of evens things out," Jane managed as they chuckled. They stared at one another for a few moments as the light wind tossed their hair about._

 _"Perhaps I had it coming," he mused. He watched her even though she had turned towards the flames of the fire, before abruptly leaning back so to pat the sides of the open jacket he was wearing. She observed him as he searched, before exhaling an 'oh my god' at the small, bound journal that he placed in her hands._

 _"I don't believe it," she stated with a smile as she hurried to open the book._

 _"It was all I could get back – I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised."_

 _"No, no – this is great!" she exclaimed as she skimmed through the pages. "This is-" she cut herself off and looked at him, maintaining, "I don't have to start from scratch now. Thank you." He smiled and nodded._

 _As she gazed at the open pages in her lap her head fell forward slightly and her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Thor asked slowly._

 _She shook her head and deduced, "SHIELD, whatever they are, they are going to do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."_

 _"No, Jane, listen to me – you must not give up," Thor pleaded as he shifted closer to her. "You must finish what you started."_

 _"Why?" she asked, eyes covered in a glaze of tears that she did not allow to gather and fall._

 _"Because you're right," he said simply. "Here, look-" He moved closer again and carefully took her journal from her hands, leaning into her side as he flipped through the pages. He came upon a two-sheeted sketch of several planetoid masses and scattered constellations and rotated it so it spread length-wise before her._

 _"Your ancestors called it magic," she nodded with a confused hum at his start, "and you call it science – well, I come from a place where they're one and the same thing," he finished with a soft smile. She smiled back hesitantly for a second before it shook and fell from her lips, and he began to add lines to her drawing._

 _She stared at him and another brief smile alit upon her mouth at his vigor before she looked down at the image he was adding, squinting at the pages so to try and understand the construction. "What is that?"_

 _"My father," he began, "explained it to me like this – that your world is one of the nine realms of the cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil-" The previous drawing was now contained within his sketched lines, three objects making up the trunk of the immense tree and another five the branches, one more in the space where the branches merged with the base. "-the world's tree." She followed his explanation with an expression of disbelief, but asked him to tell her more._

 _"So the Nine Realms: now here is Midgard, which is Earth, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, and Asgard, and that's where I come from….."_

 _The nearly-full moon's bright white light peeked out from behind the dense streaks of cloud cover as they lay on the reclined chairs. Thor twisted in his sleeping bag so to face Jane, then reached over and adjusted the covering slipping from her slumbering form. She turned her head towards the pressure of the touch before settling again. He mumbled a soft, "Thank you, Jane."_

"Why wasn't all of the explanation that you told me showed?" Jane asks.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tony says then he looks over at Thor, "Do you think you could explain to us what you explained for her big guy?"

Thor smiles brightly, "Of course my friends." Loki rolls his eyes not happy about the excitement.

"Alright then someone get a piece of paper and a pencil." Tony says excitedly and Steve raises an eyebrow.

Agent Hill gave Thor the piece of paper and the pencil he needed before he started talking, "So as you know there are Nine Realms. Asgard is split into three realms Alfeim, Asgard, and Nidavellir. Asgard and Vanaheim are home to those you recognize as gods and goddesses, the aesir; they produce sibling races, Vanaheim's offspring occasionally referred to as the Vanir, the majority of which are female who are blessed with fertility, wisdom, and foresight. Alfheim is home to the light elves, and dwarves reside in Nidavellir. Valhalla which is another sector of the realms Asgard and Vanaheim. Valhalla houses those of the dead who died honorably, and is on a separate plane. Only those given the ability to cross over the boundary that marks those living from dead may enter and freely exit again – as is true of all the realms that hold the souls of the dead."

Everyone listened to Thor with interest as he explained the workings of the realms, Tony having Javis record it.

"Now, above Asgard is Muspelheim. This realm is the origin of fire, and is home to many beasts and demons that come from the flames." Thor's gesturing moves to pointing to a world somewhat below his home. "This is Jotunheim, home of the Jotuns and where Loki was born." Thor ignores the look Loki gives him and continues motioning to one on the other side of Asgard and Jotunheim, "and this is Midgard, where you all are."

They were all looking at his drawing with interest as he continued, "This is Svartalfheim, where the dark elves dwell." He goes to a world below, "and this is Helheim, The Goddess of Death, Hela, rules this realm – which is the underworld where remaining souls of the dead are. Then at the bottom of all the worlds is Niflheim, it's a world of mist and ice that holds the dishonored dead." He finishes explaining the realms and looks up at all of them.

"It was as interesting as the first time." Jane says with a smile that causes Thor to smile back.

Loki scoffs in annoyance.

"It's very fascinating." Bruce says

"Wait so you have elves, dwarves and giants living near you?" Darcy asks.

"Yes they're the other races of the realms along with the aesir, mortals and the dead, we also have dragons, bilgesnipe, trolls and many other fearsome creatures to fight in battle. I can't really list them all because I find new ones each time I go on a quest." Thor laughs.

"Uh Thor what's a bilgesnipe?" Erik asks.

"Oh they're very big, scaly and have antlers." Thor states.

Everyone but Loki stare at him.

"Okay…..moving on, what's the difference between a dark and a light elf?" Tony asks curiously.

"Light elves stand a foot shorter than us and have the same fair colored skin; the dark elves have moonlight hair, violet skin and stand as tall as the aesir. I'm afraid I don't know that much about their customs.

 _A gilded floor was paced furiously by Fandral as the other two of the Warriors Three and Sif sat in the chairs arranged around the fire, which softly lit the golden room. He angrily stated as he marched, "Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war – yet you've managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef, and two casks of ale," towards Volstagg._

"Wow, Thor your friend must be a stress eater." Darcy says while everybody but Thor and Loki looked at the screen with eyes wide.

"Asgard must be really rich for someone to eat like that." Tony says.

"Really you didn't think that when you saw everything in gold?" Fury says sarcastically

 _Said warrior lounged across a couch with a platter held on top of his stomach, tearing strips off a leg of meat with his teeth. "Shame on you – don't you care?" he shouted accusingly, halting abruptly before him and flipping the plate and all its food clear from him._

 _"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg countered heatedly, jumping to his feet and glaring down at Fandral's narrowed eyes._

 _"Stop it, both of you," Sif ordered, her and Hogan standing up as well to grab hold of one of the frustrated men and pull them apart. "Stop-" she repeated, the two turning their backs on each other in a huff. She softly stated, "We all know what we have to do."_

 _"We must go," Hogan said. They all faced him with wide, anxious eyes. "We must find Thor."_

 _"It's treason," Fandral asserted._

 _"To Hel with treason – it's suicide," Volstagg contributed._

 _"Thor would do the same for us," Sif murmured, eyes glazed as she stared at the floor._

 _"Shush," Volstagg hushed, his gaze darting upwards in realization. His hand immediately covered his mouth and he gnawed at the skin between thumb and index in concern before he whispered, "Heimdall might be watching." Hogan's shoulders tensed in dread._

 _They all jerked and straightened at the grand double doors swinging open, the four turning to face the entrance in a line. An armored guard walked to stand before them, standing tall in the doorframe and rapping the bottom of his spear on the tile as he announced, "Heimdall demands your presence."_

 _Fandral and Sif exchanged a wary glance before the guard exited, Volstagg proclaiming, "We're doomed."_

 _Jane was cooking along the back counter of their deserted workspace, Thor holding out two plates that she added a serving of scrambled eggs to after which he nodded while he smiled. Erik and Darcy were seated around a small circular table, Erik dropping a tablet into his orange juice to dissolve and hopefully alleviate the pain of his hangover. Thor placed the plates of breakfast before them, pulling down the tea cloth that was over his shoulder and wiping his hands before wringing it worriedly between his palms. Darcy smiled and issued a 'thank you' that Erik repeated gingerly, careful with his volume._

 _"You're very welcome," Thor replied, relaxing his grip on the towel and returning to where Jane was busying herself._

 _Outside, arranged on the roof of a building across the street, were two agents assigned to recon. One held a handheld, concaved audio amplifier directed towards them and the other was peering through a pair of binoculars. Immersed in static, a request resonated through the radio, the agent listening in on the targets reporting, "They want an update."_

 _"Tell them he's eating eggs," the other retorted._

 _"Scrambled or fried?" he posed impassively, the other agent lowering his binoculars to direct and unimpressed stare towards him._

 _Erik, Darcy, Jane, and Thor all sat around the table eating serenely and trading smiles. Thor paused with a thoughtful look as he held his mug in his hand, asking, "May I have this?" as he weighed the ceramic._

 _"Sure," Darcy responded with a chuckle._

 _"Thank you," he said before excusing himself and getting to his feet._

 _Up the road and at the street corner outside the diner they had visited the previous day, the elder waitress 'Izzy' stood sweeping the sidewalk just beyond the threshold of the door._

 _"Excuse me, Isabelle," Thor greeted as he approached her._

 _"Oh my gosh," she gasped, spinning around and peering at him warily over the rims of the glasses perched low on her nose, clutching the handle of her broomstick._

 _He held out the mug he had brought with him, explaining with an apologetic smile, "To replace the one I broke."_

"So that's what you wanted the mug for." Darcy says smiling at Thor.

Jane smiles at him too, "That was very considerate of you Thor." Thor smiles at both of them.

 _"Please forgive me for my behavior."_

 _"Okay, thank you!" she gushed._

 _"If I may, I'd like to come back here for more of your splendid coffee," he proposed, finger wringing together._

 _"Anytime," she accepted, gesturing vaguely towards the imminent days with the mug._

 _"Wonderful," he said with a grin, laying a hand on her shoulder as she laughed before he moved back towards Erik and Jane's workspace._

 _She watched him go, nodding in approval, "She could do worse," before casting her eyes in disbelief back to the mug and returning inside._

A few people chuckled at the comment while Thor beamed with pride. Jane was blushing a little though.

 _Heimdall stood with his hands clasped before him facing the opposite opening from which the four warriors had entered, Volstagg stuttering out as he turned to face them, "Good Heimdall, ah let us explain-"_

 _"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king?" he asked, his immovable stance emphasized by the thick, golden armor worn from head to toe. "Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?"_

 _"Yes, but-" Sif started immediately, though her eyes did not rise up to meet the all-seeing gaze from his position atop the dais._

 _"Good," he announced, cutting her off and prompting all four to glance up at him in astonishment as he descended the steps separating them._

 _"So you'll help us?" Sif queried as her and Volstagg parted from Fandral and Hogan to allow Heimdall to walk past them._

 _"I am bound by honor to our king – I cannot open the Bifrost to you," he explained as he exited the structure and continued out onto the bridge._

 _"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral posed in perplexity, casting his gaze to Hogan briefly for commiseration._

 _"Well now what do we do?" Volstagg wondered aloud._

 _Sif turned from the Gatekeeper's distancing form in frustration and shouted, "Look!" at the long sword left in the central mechanism. The remaining three faced the controlling platform and they all rushed up the stairs with hopeful smiles. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif activated the Bifrost, streaks of white lightning shooting upwards to begin initiating transport._

 _Loki stood with Gungnir in hand on one of the extensive balconies of the palace, gazing out over the multitude of buildings that made up the capital of Asgard. At the sight of the powerful beam of the Bifrost he spun with pursed lips and furrowed brow, abruptly stilling at the guard that had approached him from behind._

 _"My liege," he addressed with lowered eyes, "the Warriors Three and Lady Sif have gone missing."_

 _Loki marched past him and the other guards standing at attention at the bases of the tall columns that were scattered about the terrace, determinedly entering the palace with his cape snapping about his heels._

"You're going to try to stop them from finding Thor aren't you?" Steve asks Loki.

Loki doesn't answer but Thor does, "Yes, he is." He doesn't elaborate what Loki's going to do exactly though.

 _At the crater site, SHIELD's instruments had recorded the event; a monitor displayed the retracting whirl of energy in a warped, dull yellow grid. It collapsed upwards until the signature vanished._

 _"What the hell was that?" Agent Coulson asked as he strode purposefully through the adjoining hall and through the room with computers and equipment lining the walls and tables._

 _"I don't know, sir," an agent started as he leapt out of his seat and followed him as he walked. "We got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared – fifteen miles due north-west."_

 _"Let's go take a look," Coulson suggested, the agent, following him and the seated one that was analyzing the data of the occurrence interpreting the request as an order and moving to follow him to the SUVs outside. Several other agents and scientists piled into other vehicles to assist, the fleet of cars driving out through the guarded gates of the compound._

 _"Base to team two, we've got activity outside the town," the two agents were informed by one of the men remaining at the site of Mjolnir. He then directed, "Stay on your target."_

 _Loki strode through the Weapons' Vault towards the end of the isle, coming to a halt before the pedestal that held the Casket and rapping the base of Gungnir against the cold stone of the floor. The decoration that made up the wall before him began to shrink and vanish, a blinding white inherent light obscuring a goliath figure._

 _"Make sure my brother does not return," Loki commanded, the metal that fashioned the Destroyer now reflecting the light surrounding it. "Destroy everything."_

"You know it's really weird that you're still calling Thor your brother in this scene because you are after all sending a machine to kill him." Darcy says.

"It is rather odd." Bruce agrees with her.

Loki doesn't answer and doesn't look like he's going to do so, so Steve speaks up, "You don't think yourself a Frost Giant completely yet?" Loki looks at him and nods much to the shock of other's in the room.

"Okay then, so since Thor and his friends are taken care of, what did you plan to do to Heimdall?" Natasha asks.

"You'll find out." Loki sneered at her.

"Brother be nice, I'm not sure what he did to Heimdall Lady Natasha but he was very weakened but not in prison or hurt badly when we returned."

 _The Bifrost impacted the desert sand in a cloud of dust, the bright colors dispersing in the daylight to reveal the Warriors Three and Lady Sif standing inside the edges of a circle intricately carved with runes. They looked around in confusion as to their location, the dry wind tossing their hair and any loose clothing about._

 _Hogan began to walk off as Volstagg directed, "He must have landed nearby – it's time to put our tracking skills to work."_

 _"Spread out, and check the sand for indentations of his boots."_

 _"Nah, the winds would've blown them away by now," Fandral stated. "We should look for signs of a campfire."_

 _Sif cast her discerning eyes around before landing upon a small town in the distance, saying, "Or we could just start there." She trekked in the direction of the buildings, Hogan some ways ahead of her already as he had taken initiative the instant they had landed._

 _The remaining two traded a glance before Fandral acquiesced in defeat, "Worth a look I suppose."_

 _They followed, Volstagg hoisting his axe onto his right shoulder as hoped, "Maybe there's a tavern open."_

 _They strode in a strict line of four, each alongside another, past the green sign declaring the city's limit in white lettering:_

 _Puente Antiguo_

 _City Limit_

 _POP 2175 ELEV 6056_

 _As they walked down the middle of the main road of the small town, their difference in dress was juxtaposed severely with the segment of the population that was meandering about their own business. The civilians passing them by use of the sidewalks flanking their catwalk often performed a sharp, incredulous double-take at the sight of the armored and armed warriors._

 _Several children were playing baseball in an alleyway the warriors were passing, the pitcher whipping the hard ball so it accidently bounced off one of the brick walls and onto the street instead of towards the batter. It rolled under the white car parallel parked at curb just beyond the mouth of the alley, the young girl throwing down the bat running to fetch it._

 _She crouched as she circled the vehicle, searching for where it landed. Volstagg observed her predicament and submissively flung his axe to the side, trotting daintily to her and insisting, "Allow me."_

"Am I imagining, or did he just throw his axe?" Clint asks, Thor blushes about his friend's behavior.

 _He bent down and placed a hand under the edge of the vehicle, lifting one side up a couple of feet with a grunt before reaching under to retrieve the ball with a satisfied sigh_

Everyone stared at the screen with wide eyes not believing that Thor's friend was able to lift a car, but they chose not to comment on it.

 _He dropped the car casually and stepped over to her with a smile, bending down to place the ball gently into her hands. "There you go, lass."_

 _She issued a sincere 'thank you' in reply, fluttering her eyelashes as she beamed before running back to her friends. He chortled and turned away, returning to his companions as well._

 _The three stood on a raised stage with amused expressions, Hogan handing his axe back once he was in front of them. "Is it me or does Earth look a little differently now?"_

 _"It has been a thousand years," Sif justified._

 _"Well, changes happen so fast – you leave for a millennium and look at the state of the place!" Volstagg continued undeterred. They stepped to ground level and continued down the street as he jokingly urged, "Best speed up then." He inhaled a series of sniffs suddenly before stopping and drawing in a large whiff of the scent he had caught with a gratified sigh. He then began sniffing in earnest as he grasped his axe firmly, starting in the opposite direction as to the other warriors._

"Your friend is like a bloodhound." Tony says to Thor.

 _Fandral, Sif, and Hogan marched down the road, the two agents stationed for surveillance observing from a rooftop while dining on Burger King. "Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?" one asked._

 _"Call it in," the other retorted around a mouthful of burger._

 _Volstagg approached behind them as the man conceded, radioing the base, "We've got a Xena, Jackie Chan, and Robin Hood-" before being cut off as he grabbed a hold of the naps of their necks and forced their heads to knock together._

 _"Never cared for spies," he stated as he caught the one agent's burger, it having flown upwards as the man had flailed briefly at the attack. "Exquisite," he moaned in appreciation at the taste of the burger._

 _Thor stood by the sink in the counter at the back, drying the recently washed dishes of their breakfast. "It's a beautiful theory, Jane," Erik granted as he stared at Thor for a moment before turning and continuing regretfully, "but you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it-" Jane turned away from Thor as well with downcast eyes as Darcy's expression tightened in dismay beside her. "-not without hard evidence."_

 _'Knock, Knock, Knock, knock' Volstagg tapped on the glass doors, shouting a delighted, "Found you!" at the sight of Thor in the background. He looked up at the commotion, eyes widening as he gaped at the grinning Warriors Three and Lady Sif arranged in a row along the outside of the doorway._

 _Jane jumped back and both Erik and Darcy dropped the mugs that they had been holding at the spectacle of the four armored people. "My friends!" Thor called as he rushed to them, Hogan and Fandral pulling open the doors so they could all enter and each gleefully embrace him. "This is good, this is good!"_

 _Darcy stared as Erik murmured, "I-I don't believe it."_

 _"Oh, excuse me," Volstagg uttered in apology as he met them, introducing, "Lady Sif," to which she nodded, "and the Warrior Three." Erik traded a glance with Jane._

 _"My friends," Thor started with a hand on Hogan's shoulder, "I have never been happier to see anyone – but you should not have come."_

 _Volstagg smile fell as he scoffed in disbelief, looking to Fandral who explained with a smile, "We're here to take you home."_

 _"Y-You know I can't go home," Thor said softly as his arm returned to his side. Sif furrowed her brows as he faintly persisted, "My father is…dead, because of me," Jane gazed at him with sympathy as he continued, "and I must remain in exile."_

 _"Thor," Sif started, shaking her head, "your father still lives."_

 _He stared._

 _Heimdall stood with his back to the machinery of the Bifrost, his sword held down so the tip was placed on the colors of magic that streamed through the bridge beneath his feet. He faced the glimmering city, waves crashing below, as Loki calmly advanced towards him._

 _"Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" He asked, amber eyes piercing._

 _"You think the Bifrost is the only way in or out of this realm?" he asked rhetorically. "There are secret paths between the worlds that even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer – now that I am king," he announced before heatedly sneering, "And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper – and no longer a citizen of Asgard."_

 _"Then I need no longer to obey you," he stated steadily before swinging his sword with bared teeth._

 _Loki released Gungnir to narrow his stance and sweep his right hand a foot above his left, palms facing each other, to summon the Casket of Ancient Winters into his grip. The Casket's power began to freeze Heimdall, layers of ice building over his armor, skin, and sword as resolutely attempted to persevere in forcing his blade to swing towards Loki. Loki, whose skin darkened to sapphire as grooves were dug in sharp patterns over his features, whose eyes brightened to scarlet, and who watched as he froze completely with the tip of his sword caressing the side of his neck._

 _He glanced down at the blade before back to the all-seeing Gatekeeper, reversing the motion of his hands so to send the powerful artifact from his grasp._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I know I said that I was going to make this chapter have the rest of the movie but I realized that I still have a long way to go for the movie to be done. So I'm hoping that the next chapter will have the last of the movie. I can't believe how long this chapter is and how long it took for me to type. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R &R, also check out my voting poll that I have on my profile. I found the descriptions of the realms on Google, I believe it's a mix between the myths and the comic but I'm not entirely sure.**


	10. Thor pt9

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm pretty sure this chapter will have the last of the Thor movie, and maybe the end credit. I might end up having the end credit scene in the next chapter with a note and a few more people that will be joining the watching of the movies. I hope you enjoy and I don't own the Marvel movies at all.**

 **Thor pt 9:**

"Loki! You froze Heimdall." Thor looked at him in shock.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "How else did you think he ended up weak?"

Before a disagreement can start up between them, Jane steps in, "Alright you two calm down and talk things out with a counselor."

Loki sneered, "I don't need to talk things out mortal….. (Points to Thor) He's the reason I'm like this."

Thor looks shocked, "How am I the reason you are so evil. What happened to you this past year?"

Everyone is staring at the two brothers that are starting to argue waiting to hear why he came to earth.

"The one that sent these videos has already told you how I'm here. Figure it out."

"Okay can we start watching instead of having a big sibling disagreement?" Tony asked bluntly causing some people to glare at him for not being considerate.

 _"Get somebody from linguistics down here," Agent Coulson ordered from his position, crouched on the ground where he had been attempting to understand the intricate pattern of runes left imprinted from the Warriors Three and Lady Sif's arrival. The dusty wind swirled relentlessly around the agents swarming the Bifrost site, thick clouds gathering overhead._

 _At the edge of the town a crowd was drawn at the site of the spinning vortex, the four warriors, Thor, Jane, Erik, and Darcy gazing in dread from the doors of the glass building. Those collected in the streets wondered at the grey accumulation in the midst of the clear blue sky, while the SHIELD agents underneath the event watched the development of the eddy warily. The wind shook their vehicles, and on the dashboard of one an uncovered coffee cup teetered and tipped onto its side, sloshing its liquid over the surface._

 _Suddenly the churning mass of cloud spun downwards and struck the ground with an explosion of sand._

 _Citizens flinched back and exclaimed in shock at the sound of the impact, Darcy asking hopefully as she gaped, "Was somebody else coming?"_

 _The agents had taken refuge crouched behind their cars, rising at the materialization of the gargantuan machine on the runic circle they had been examining. The Destroyer stood tall and flexed its metal fingers as the granular debris settled around it._

 _"Is that one of Stark's?" an agent asked from Coulson's side._

"Why would they think that it's one of mine?" Tony asks scoffing a little. Everyone just looks at him before turning back to the screen.

 _"I don't know," he answered, reaching to grasp the megaphone in the other's hand before continuing in exasperation, "guy never tells me anything."_

 _They moved out from behind their cover Agent Coulson greeting 'hello' through the speaker as The Destroyer walked towards them. "You are using unregistered weapons technology – identify yourself." It paused, emitting a sound unlike a growl as the platting cavern of its head. "Here we go," Coulson stated, turning briefly back to the other agent, evidently expecting an explanation._

 _The Destroyer glowed from within, amber light shining from the slits between the elegant strips of metal of its composition as its chest expanded. The agents took a step back before moving to dart behind their vehicles in earnest, Coulson shouting, "Incoming!" as the Destroyer emitted a beam into the center of where they had been previously gathered. The attack tore through the car that was parked directly in front of it, a fiery explosion consuming it. The Destroyer repeated its attack on another pair of vehicles, the blast flipping the remains and throwing agents._

 _The colors of the explosions could be seen from the town, the residents beginning to vacate the streets. "Jane you have to leave," Thor said at the sight of destruction in the distance, Erik, Darcy, and her standing astride him as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif stood with their weapons in hand._

 _"What're you ganna do?" she asked, facing him defiantly._

 _"I'm staying here."_

 _"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg clarified excitedly as he threw his arms across Fandral 's shoulders, both of them grinning._

 _"My friends," Thor started, the warrior's arm falling to his side again as Thor turned to clasp Fandral's shoulder for a second as he continued, "I'm just a man. I'll only be in your way – or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety."_

 _"Well if you're staying, then so am I," Jane said with furrowed brows._

"You seem to be stubborn to leave him." Steve says.

Jane just blushes.

 _Thor smiled lightly. "We'll need some time," he ordered of the warriors._

 _"You'll have it," Fandral asserted as he and Hogan separated from the others._

 _"Okay, move it people," Darcy shakily demanded of those who still lingered outside._

 _Erik burst through the door of a diner, commanding, "Everybody out – use the back door," as he ushered the ones in the establishment out. "Go on! You can eat later!"_

 _Volstagg exited a house with one male over his shoulder and another under his arm, tossing them both out onto the street. They ran as he defended, "It's for your own good."_

 _"It's gonna be okay, don't be scared," Darcy murmured to the small black dog cradled in her arms. She kept glancing worriedly over her shoulder at the looming figure of The Destroyer as she hurried down the sidewalk, others sprinting past her to escape the town. "I'm not gonna let the big, huge monster step on you."_

 _"Excuse me," Darcy called as a car approached the corner she had reached. "Hey! Stopstopstopstop," she said as she forced the vehicle to brake as she stood in front of it, before circling around to the driver's window. He rolled the clear pane down as she begged, "Hi, hi – can you take my dog?" The driver nodded and reached to pull the small canine into his arms and against his chest as she continued, "His name is Baker, I just named him ten seconds ago – be careful-" The car pulled away as she screamed an 'I'll miss you' after the dog._

"Really Darcy?" Jane asks Darcy.

"What? He was a poor, helpless, cute, little creature. Why wouldn't I have saved him?" she says as Erik raised an eyebrow at her. Nobody else decides to speak after that.

 _Thor and Jane carried a blonde child and another child to a pickup that was being filled with children and their guardians, Thor passing one and then the other into the box of the vehicle._

 _The Destroyer stepped past the city's outer limit to the escaping of its citizens, mother screaming to her daughter to 'run honey!' as they fled from it. It charged with a whir of machinery and shot its blast through the corner store in front of it; the glass of the windows shattered as the walls blew apart, all the shelving and merchandise inside being consumed in flames. It targeted another beam at one of the vehicles parked on the other side of the street, the resulting explosion flipping it onto its roof as the Warrior Three and Lady Sif strode down the center of the road to meet it._

 _"Keep it distracted," Sif ordered with a smirk as she veered behind their line of combat to attack from another angle._

 _The Destroyer sauntered closer to them, turning briefly as it walked to destroy a gas station; the pumps lit instantly at the flare and ripped apart the adjoining convenience store, flames spilling outwards onto the street. Fandral and Hogan halted and faced each other a few feet apart, glancing at the monumental metal figure stalking nearer through the fire before they cast their eyes back to Volstagg. Fandral beckoned and he took a fortifying breath before running at the two, proclaiming, "For Asgard!" as they threw him towards it._

 _He swung his axe as he approached, but The Destroyer merely raised a hand and swatted him backwards like one would an insect. He let out a small scream of pain as he flew, landing on the hood of a car. Thor, Jane, Erik, and Darcy watched as The Destroyer walked to him, Volstagg not moving from his spread-eagle arrangement. Overhead, Sif leapt off the roof of a building and readied her spear as she kicked off the side of a streetlight as The Destroyer's 'face' shifted away and it readied itself to attack. She impaled it through its neck as she crouched on its back, its form forced to bend at the waist by the weapon._

"Okay, is anyone else finding this thing to be really creepy?" Clint asks and everyone nods their heads.

"Yes and what she did to that thing couldn't have been that easy." Agent Hill stated.

"Oh believe me it wasn't." Darcy says and the ones that weren't there at the particular event looked at her confused.

 _Then the glow returned and The Destroyer whirred into motion._

 _Thor surveyed it with an anxious swallow as its hands, arms, chest, and torso twisted. Fandral sent a nod to Hogan and they both rushed to Volstagg to lift him to his feet as the metal of its knees, legs, and head turned to face upwards where Sif rested on one knee. She dove off its chest as The Destroyer fired a beam skyward, landing harshly on her back on the ground as it pulled itself off her spear._

 _"Fall back!" She commanded as she struggled to her feet, running with Volstagg helped between them. The Destroyer aimed and attacked again, the beam carving deeply into the road behind Sif and blasting her into a car before it continued on through a streetlight and the upper wall of a couple buildings. The Warriors Three paused and jerked to move towards where she had raised herself onto all-fours, The Destroyer punching a parking meter before directing a beam to the area between them and her._

 _The resulting explosion threw Sif into the car again, the Warriors Three flying through the windows of a diner to crash into the counter._

 _"Go, now – run," Thor ordered Erik, Jane, and Darcy as he started towards his friends._

 _Volstagg managed to unsteadily climb to his feet and look to The Destroyer just as it turned towards them to shoot another incinerating ray. The extensive explosion decimated the diner, Volstagg hurled into the concrete wall of another building and splintering a wooden bench with his landing; Erik, Darcy, Jane, and Thor ducked to cover their heads as they ran from the flung debris and pieces of glass, though Erik was knocked down regardless. He skid and fell to lie on his back to Jane's concerned call of his name, all three immediately kneeling at his side and gasping in horror at the large shard of glass protruding from the right side of his chest._

"Oh my God." Bruce whispered at the sight of the wound.

"How are you even alive right now?" Tony asks Erik in shock.

"I have Thor to thank for me being alive and here today." Erik says but nothing else, causing some to look at Thor confused.

 _He struggled to breath at the pain, Darcy cradling his head as Jane muttered, "Don't move, don't move." Thor scrambled to his feet and dashed away from Erik's injured form, past the diner where Hogan was climbing to his feet against one of the remaining walls, casting his eyes over the charred road in search of something. He raised his arms against the heat and smoke of a small fire he passed, then slid on a patch of dirt in his haste to fall to one knee and grab a petit pouch that had been pitched to the ground._

 _"Stay down!" he shouted to Sif as he ran back to Erik, her having gathered herself and her fallen shield from behind a car and moving to attack again._

 _As Erik lay he shakily addressed Jane who hovered above him, "I-I should tell you to go on and leave me behind but-" he panted to regain his breath before continuing, "-please don't." He offered a fleeting smile before a pained grimace overtook his features, Jane smiling as well for a moment before touching his face in sympathy._

 _Another blast echoed in the distance, causing the two women to just slightly before returning their hands to their positions bracing Erik as Thor fell to his knees roughly beside them. "Just one, just one…." He muttered to himself, unrolling the pouch he had found and holding one of his hands beneath its opening as he shook out its contents. Dust poured over his palm as he scowled and growled, "Come on."_

 _A small, smooth stone fell into his hand at last, seeming to be what he had been hoping for as he tossed the empty pouch away. Jane asked, "What is that?"_

 _"It's a healing stone," he answered, grasping it in his left hand and clenching his fist to begin to crush it as he finished, "I just hope it's enough."_

 _The granular particles of stone coursed down onto the wound, the injury and glass glowing white where they touched. The glass gradually disappeared similar to mist as Jane and Darcy watched, Thor breathing heavily as he completely reduced the stone to dust. He lowered his hand to hover over the remaining piece of glass as it shone and disintegrated before waving his hand over the bloody wound. It knit itself and the material that had been covering it together._

Everyone besides the two Asgaridians, Jane, Erik and Darcy stared at the screen in shock. They were witnessing someone be magically healed.

No one was able to say anything since they were in complete awe of how the healing stone worked.

 _Erik breathed easier and relaxed, Jane and Darcy sharing an astonished, gawking gaze before turning to Thor, who allowed a relieved smile at his wellbeing. A loud boom sounded again and Thor stood and rushed towards it as Jane and Darcy helped Erik into a sitting position. "I'm starting to like him," Erik uttered softly, his hand lightly resting on his chest._

 _"Sif, Sif," Thor called as he ran to her side, falling to his knees in front of her and grasping her by the shoulders, "you've done all you can."_

 _"No," she insisted, shaking her head, "I will die a warrior's death – stories will be told of this day."_

 _"Live, and tell those stories yourself," he argued, firmly cupping her cheek. She shook her head again, but clenched her eyes shut and covered his hand with hers in acquiesce. "Now go," he ordered as The Destroyer attacked again, the beam cracking the road where it met it and overturned the car they had taken refuge behind. Sif had darted one way and Thor the other, the wave of the blast's impact throwing his slightly and forcing him to roll as he landed so to avoid harm._

 _Darcy and Jane helped Erik to his feet as Fandral and Hogan aided Volstagg, Thor running to them and saying, "You must return to Asgard – you must stop Loki."_

 _"What about you?" Fandral panted._

 _"Do not worry, my friends," Thor stated with a smile, "I have a plan."_

 _"Come on," he said, pulling the other two warriors towards the mortals as Thor cast his eyes to the ground and his smile fell._

Everyone looked towards Thor, some of them knowing that look on his face. "You're going to sacrifice yourself aren't you?" Natasha asked.

Thor didn't say anything and just continued looking at the screen.

 _"We need to fall back – come on," Fandral repeated to the others, Sif having joined the three humans. 'Come on,' Jane urged as she supported Erik, all of them turning to distance themselves from the colossal machine._

 _Thor threw down the shield that Sif had left in his possession with a steely gaze._

 _"Wait," Jane said as she stopped, turning to seek out Thor's figure. The seven watched as he walked assuredly, empty-handed, towards The Destroyer. "What's he doing?" she gasped._

 _The Destroyer moved forward at the same pace as Thor, the Warriors Three behind trading glances in debate and occasionally motioning to join him. Smoke plumed upwards from the scattered fires, The Destroyer kicking a car from its path as it advanced._

 _"Brother," he began, "whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." In Asgard, Loki sat in the Allfather's golden throne with one elbow propped on the armrest, his index finger tracing thoughtfully over his bottom lip as his eyes flicked up from the ground in attention. "But these people are innocent – taking their lives will gain you nothing."_

 _The Destroyer prepared itself to attack for the final time, fire burning at its core as Thor finished, "So take mine, and end this."_

 _Loki gazed unseeingly into the distance, his hand falling after a moment to rest along the arm of the throne._

 _The glow extinguished, the metal of The Destroyer's 'face' shifting to reform over the hollow space of its head._

 _Jane gaped at the confrontation while Thor's lips twitched at the corners to pull his mouth into a smile. It turned to walk away, but then abruptly swung its arm and backhanded Thor._

"Oh!" The agents in the room on computers, said wincing, Thor's teammates, Fury, Hill, Jane, Erik, and Darcy winced and gave Loki a look a few of them glares. Loki doesn't respond to them he just looks down that looks like in shame.

 _Hit with the impenetrable metal, Thor's mortal form was airborne as he was hurled backwards to Jane's panicked shout of 'no!' She ran to him as he landed roughly and was forced into a roll due to the momentum, crashing onto his back and grasping. There were two bloodied stripes across his right pectoral muscle, the upper finishing across his mouth, and one on his cheek and forehead, bracketing his right eye. She collapsed to her knees beside him, cupping his face gently in her hands._

 _"It's over," he whispered._

 _"No," she insisted with a furious shake of her head, "it's not over."_

 _"I mean," He corrected weakly, "you're safe."_

 _"I'm safe," she nodded with a small smile, the expression quickly abandoning her at his labored breathing._

 _"It's over," he whispered again._

 _She stroked his cheek as he gave a final, rattling breath, murmuring, 'no' at his closed eyes. She hovered over his prone form, gaze searching his unmoving face. The other six stood with mouths open in shock; Loki spun to return to his throne from which he had moved, The Destroyer mirroring his actions and turning away as well. Jane placed a shaking hand on Thor's chest, muttering another 'no' as she bowed her head and began to cry._

 _In Odin's chambers, a tear fell from beneath one of the slumbering king's eyelids._

Everyone in the room stared at the screen in shock and kept looking over at Thor to remind themselves that he was there and didn't die that day.

 _At the crater site, the radiation emitted by Mjolnir increased, lightning cracking through the surrounding air as Odin's words rang through her._ _ **"Should whoever holds this hammer,"**_ _the rock she was imbedded in crumbled away as she shook,_ _ **"if he be worthy,"**_ _the monitors scrambled the feed they were receiving because of the interference, the watching scientists hurrying to record the energy readings she was providing with all of their instruments,_ _ **"shall possess the power of Thor."**_

 _His rune appeared etched clearly upon the side of her head, and she broke free from the rock she was encased in. She shot into the sky with a roll of thunder, a trail of cloud left in her path at the speed._

Tony was laughing about that and teased all agents in the room, "I bet that threw you guys off." A few of them mainly Fury glared at him.

 _Lying partly on Thor's body, distressed, Jane twisted to look into the sky at the sound. Mjolnir soared in an arc towards her as she stared, Erik running to her and crying out her name in warning. He grabbed her by her upper arms and hauled her away from Thor as she protested, "No, no, no!"_

 _Mjolnir twirled as she plummeted so as she neared the ground her handle was offered, and Thor's arm shot up to grab it._

 _From the mass of cloud that had gathered, lightning streaked down and connected with his figure and caused his eyes to open wide as he gasped. Loki's cape snapped about his heels as he turned his attention back to Midgard, The Destroyer pivoting as well. The injured Warriors Three and Lady Sif smiled elatedly as Thor's armor reassembled and clasped his arms and chest in the midst of the bright white lightning that enveloped him._

 _"Oh – my – God," Jane uttered in wonder as Erik gaped in disbelief._

 _The Destroyer whirred without delay and glowed amber as its 'face' shifted again, but Mjolnir hurled herself to impact its head, the destructive beam knocked askew. She was called back to Thor's hand, smashing into The Destroyer's head once again and sending it to the ground before resting in his awaiting hold. Thor stood wearing his restored armor, Mjolnir in hand and scarlet cape fluttering in the wind; Jane laughed, overwhelmed._

 _The Warrior's Three, Lady Sif, Darcy, Erik, and Jane ran from the fight as the wind swelled in response to Thor flying into the sky, Mjolnir held aloft, dodging another one of the Destroyer's beams. Dark, thick clouds were drawn into an all-consuming eddy that lightning and thunder crashed within, wind tearing around and creating a vortex beneath it that dragged in the debris lying scattered. Cars lifted around The Destroyer to spin around and around, Thor spinning Mjolnir by the strap on her handle. He increased his efforts, and the machine was lifted as well._

 _As it rose, it fired a beam towards him that Thor batted away, the following attack deflected with the same ring as it bounced off Mjolnir. The third ray was fired as Thor flew down to The Destroyer, Mjolnir meeting it head on and forcing the flames to flare outwards and away from her charge as they traced the path of the beam back to its origin and smashed through the metal at the back of its head._

 _There was brilliant auburn shockwave that exploded outwards upon impact, expanding past the walls of the clouded whirlwind. The Destroyer fell heavily to the ground, conquered, and the cyclone dispersed as Thor landed. He strode confidently to his awaiting friends, vehicles crashing to the ground behind him._

 _"So is this how you normally look?" Jane questioned in amazement, noting the billowing cape, gleaming armor, and the heft of Mjolnir in his hand._

 _"More or less," he replied with a smirk._

 _"It's a good look." She nodded in approval as Erik smiled from her side._

 _"We must go to the Bifrost site – I would have words with my brother," Thor stated to the Warriors Three, who nodded in response._

 _"Excuse me," a voice called, Thor, Erik, and Jane turning to see several agents climbing out of a car. "Donald," Agent Coulson addressed sarcastically as he walked to stand before him, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me-"_

 _"Know this, son of Coul, you and I fight for the same cause – the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally – if," Thor stepped back to stand alongside Jane, resting a hand at the small of her back, "you return the items you have taken from Jane."_

 _"-stolen-" she adjusted._

 _"-borrowed," Coulson corrected before considering the request. "Of course you can have your equipment back – you're going to need it to continue your research." She lifted her chin smugly and traded a pleased look with Erik._

 _"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked, gazing down at her._

 _"Uh, sure," she said with a shrug and a smile._

 _He pulled her close with an arm around her waist to her excided grin, then laughed as he lifted them into the air; they were unmindful of Coulson's shouted, "Wait, I need to debrief you!"_

"Well it's all settled down here on earth." Steve says.

"Don't forget my friend that Loki still needs to be taken care of in this film." Thor reminded him.

"Oh that's right! We're going to see what happens after you left us back on earth." Darcy shouts out excitedly.

Loki gave her a look because of her excitement.

 _The streaks of light from the Bifrost's center faded as Loki removed Gungnir from the controlling dais he stood upon._

 _King Laufey and three other Jotun's stepped forward, Loki greeting, "Welcome to Asgard," while Laufey smiled._

 _He led the Jotun king and another over the Rainbow Bridge, the remaining two flanking the Gatekeeper's frozen form._

 _Thor and Jane landed at the circle of runes imprinted to the dirt, Thor pacing to the center and bidding, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." After a few seconds, when there was no response, he called, "Heimdall?"_

 _The All-Seeing Gatekeeper groaned lowly, struggling within his confines at the sound of another call. The ice cracked along the surface of his icy prison._

 _"He doesn't answer," Thor stated to his friends._

 _"Then we are stranded," Hogan observed gruffly._

 _Heimdall, we need you now," he repeated to Heimdall's increasing efforts. The cracks spread to the thinner ice over his hands and sword, and he ripped himself free._

 _The ice shattered around him and fell down to the surface of the bridge with a crash, he spun as two Jotun standing guard leaped towards him. He swung his blade and swiftly decapitated one, spearing the other through the stomach and flinging him over the edge._

 _"Heimdall!" Thor hollered again._

 _The Gatekeeper stumbled up onto the pedestal and gingerly inserted his sword into the machine, eyes rolling back into his head as he slumped to the floor._

 _The clouds swirled overhead and began to spiral downwards around the array of color being made. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three smiled and ran to the site directly underneath it, Fandral releasing Darcy's hand as he went._

 _Jane walked to Thor and he pulled her to him by the waist promising her, "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word I will return for you." Their faces swayed nearer to one another before Thor glanced down and lifted her hand to his lips to place a kiss at her knuckles. "Deal"_

 _She suddenly surged upwards and caught his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage as she kissed him._

Jane and Thor were slightly blushing when Tony whistled while he and Clint where smirking at their embarrassment.

Loki looked bored out of his mind when they kissed on the screen but secretly he was happy for his broth- not brother having a relationship, but also feels jealous that has someone to love.

 _After kissing for a few moments and then breaking apart she says, "Deal," she concluded with a smile as she stared into his blue eyes. She then watched as the five warriors were drawn into the never ending rays of color and pulled into the sky._

 _They flew through the waves of light and bodies of stars before arriving in the golden dome of the Bifrost. Thor commanded after seeing Heimdall's condition, "Get him to the healing room," the four other warriors rushed to obey. Volstagg removed the sword from the dais and the passage to Midgard closed behind them; Fandral, Hogan, and Sif knelt around the Gatekeeper's limp form._

 _Thor jogged down the steps of the pedestal and exited, demanding, "Leave my brother to me."_

"Ha, you're finally going to get it!" Tony exclaims pointing towards Loki who just raises an eyebrow at him.

"So you're going to stop the frost giant guy from killing your dad?" Darcy asks.

"Yeah are you going to get there before he would kill him?" Jane asks.

"You shall see in a moment." Thor states and then glances at Loki.

 _The doors to Odin's chambers started to ice over, frost creeping outwards from the middle seam to overtake them. Frigga hurried to the side of her husband's bed, drawing a sword from the frame and turning just as the ice continued over the walls and the doors swung open._

 _She took a bold move by slashing the first Jotun across the torso while he was reaching for her sending him to the floor. She didn't raise her blade quick enough for when Laufey came at her and slapped her causing her to roll on the floor. His crimson eyes locked onto the unguarded form of the Allfather._

 _Thor held Mjolnir before him as he flew over the city and to the palace._

 _"It's said," Laufey began while holding open Odin's left eye with his fingers, "you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey." Just as he lowered his hand and forms an icicle in his grasp and raised it high above his head, he went to plunge it into his enemy a fiery blast connected to his back and threw him to the floor sparks showering him._

 _Loki lowered Gungnir with a satisfied look on his face, declaring, "And your death came by the son of Odin."_

 _Laufey's eyes widened while wheezing, he tries to move, only being able to move his head. Loki aimed Gungnir again and released another beam that incinerated the Jotun King upon contact._

 _"Loki, you saved him," Frigga says gratefully, getting to her feet and rushing to hug him._

"What, just, happened?" Darcy asks with wide eyes.

"Okay you are very confusing you know that." Tony huffed out.

"It's going to lead into something more isn't it?" Steve asks.

Everyone turns to look at Thor and Loki, Loki doesn't say anything but Thor only nods his head sadly to all of them.

They turn back to the screen to figure out what's going to happen now.

 _"I swear to you, Mother that they will pay for what they've done today," Loki vowed to her._

"Wow that's a full circle of events." Darcy says, everyone giving her questioning looks.

Jane rolls her eyes, "I believe what she's trying to say is that we went from Thor rushing into the Frost Giant's home world and Loki knowing it to be a bad idea. To what about now, is probably going to be in reverse: Loki going to be trying to destroy their home with Thor trying to stop him." She finishes.

Everyone nodded now understanding what Darcy meant with the help of Jane but both Thor and Loki were slightly grimacing.

 _"Loki," Thor called as he came to stand in the open doorway._

 _"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed happily, running in a rush to hug him in her arms. "I knew you'd return to us." Thor's gaze never wavered from Loki's form as he hugged her in return._

 _Thor then started to move towards his brother looking angry, their mother watching in confusion. Loki stepped further in the room quickly while holding Gungnir up in front of himself in defense. "Why don't you tell her how you sent The Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor snarled, gripping Mjolnir's handle even more firmly._

 _"What?" their mother says, looking at Loki in disbelief._

 _"Well, it must have been enforcing Father's last command," he defended, Odin's extravagant bed now between them._

 _"You're a talented liar, brother, always have been," Thor says to him teeth bared angrily._

 _"It's good to have you back." Loki calmly says with his hand over his heart. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He then suddenly fired Gungnir at Thor through the palace walls outside and plummeting down below._

"I highly doubt that when he says 'destroy' he's not exaggerating." Erik says.

"How would you even be able to destroy, the place the Frost Giants live on anyway?" Darcy asks.

"Yeah. What you going to do blow the place up or something?" Tony asks sarcastically.

 _Loki is seen on a horse urging it to go faster as he rode it across the Rainbow Bridge. He came to the mechanism of the Bifrost. He put Gungnir into the control upon the dais, white streaks of light making the outside of the dome spin and letting it gain enough momentum before it aimed towards Jotunheim. A bright beam was lasered out through space to land on the planet. When this happens the ground shakes while the ray of energy destroys the buildings that are touched by it._

"Oh of course that's what you were going to do." Tony groaned in exasperation. Other people glared at Loki for trying to do something like what he's doing.

 _When the Bifrost's full power was free, the pedestal froze over causing a barrier to form from stopping it. Thor flew in the air from the capital to the edge of the realm which is the Bifrost. He slowly landed on his feet with Mjolnir in his hand. He saw the 'tree' of energy in the center of the machine._

 _"You can't stop it," Loki stated. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotuheim apart." Thor ran at the 'tree' swinging Mjolnir at the thinner 'roots' of the 'tree' around the control center but Loki fired a beam from the top of Gungnir hitting him on the chest. This sends him to the floor onto his back._

 _The Bifrost continues to ruin the structures on Jotunheim, tearing them apart by the stones and their foundations. The Jotuns are seen trying to escape from the destruction._

 _The sky above the site on Midgard was dark as clouds gathered, color flying through the portal that is seen in the sky. Darcy, Erik, and Jane circled around looking up at the sky. Erik murmuring, "Jane," while they watched the episode in the sky._

"So that's what we were seeing in the sky." Jane realizes in disbelief.

 _"Why have you done this?" Thor asks him being in distress._

 _"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son," Loki says. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne."_

 _"You can't kill an entire race," Thor says._

 _"Why not? He says, his face suddenly turns grim glaring at Thor as he asks angrily. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You – who would've killed them all with your bare hands."_

 _"I've changed."_

 _"So have I," he strikes Thor across the face with Gungnir. "Now fight me," he insists and hits him again when Thor doesn't immediately go to attack him back. Thor was tossed backwards by Loki's second blow, landing on his back. Loki screams at him, "I never wanted the throne!"_

 _Thor climbs to his feet as Loki circles the pedestal snarling at him, "I only ever wanted to be your equal."_

Thor looks towards Loki distraught after hearing that confession again. Loki doesn't even look at him or anyone else in the room feeling really upset.

Jane and Darcy were shocked as much as anyone else about what was transpiring in the movie between the two brothers. It was sad how they didn't act more like brothers before these events took place.

 _"I will not fight you, brother!" Thor shouted to him._

 _"I'm not your brother, I never was."_

 _"Loki, this is madness," Thor tries reasoning._

 _"Is it madness? Is it?" Loki asks shaking with eyes full of tears. "Is it?! Come on, what happened to you on Earth to turn – you – so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman!"_

 _Thor's expression changed, he was pleading but now looked defensive and narrowing his eyes at Loki. "Oh, it was," observed Loki with a tear rolling down one cheek. "Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

Jane's eyes widened after hearing Loki say that in the past, a few others looked shocked too. Erik glares at Loki, not happy about him threatening Jane.

 _Thor yelled as he and Loki jumping at each other hitting Mjolnir and Gungnir against each other. Thor pinned Loki to the floor when they landed, but Loki kicked him off. He stands and strikes Gungnir down but Thor rolls out of the way extending his leg and tripping Loki. Thor stands after Loki falls onto his back, and Thor goes to swing Mjolnir down._

 _Mjolnir meets Gungnir causing a shower of sparks, Loki tries to keep Thor from forcing the hammer down to his chest holding Gungnir in front of him. Loki then kicks Thor in the face, forcing him backwards and to fail at his attack. Loki gets to his feet yelling as he charges at Thor. He swings Gungnir only for it to be deflected by Mjolnir. Loki eventually is able to throw Thor sideways._

 _The two of them continued to fight; Loki jumps up with a scream trying to hit Gungnir against the back of Thor's head but hits it on the floor when Thor rolls away. He tries pulling Gungnir free but it won't budge, Thor rushes at him swinging Mjolnir at his head, but Loki bends backwards. As he was returning to a standing position Loki grabbed onto the spear with both hands and pushed himself around the shaft to kick Thor in the chest with a laugh._

 _He pulled Gungnir from the floor and lunged, swinging and being blocked twice before Mjolnir's head caught the spear's shaft and he was forced to spin Gungnir in a tight circle to throw her (Mjolnir) off. This made Thor go off-balance so Loki was able to move forward, the head of the spear just missed impaling his not-brother's chest. Thor took advantage of his miss and elbowed him in the neck, the blow was to his windpipe which stunned him for a moment. As he was gasping, he made himself open for Thor to take hold the back of his armor and hurl him across the area._

"This is a really intense fight." Tony says looking at the screen with interest, others looking a little annoyed but otherwise not talking.

 _He landed hard on his stomach hurrying to get on his feet as Thor had wound Mjolnir over his head and jumped to attack him. He was able to manage blasting a beam from Gungnir but the strength of Thor's swing overcame the blast he took to the chest and he slammed into Loki. They crashed through the spinning dome of the Bifrost and tumbled out over the bridge, Loki losses his spear while rolling to the edge of the bridge._

 _He slipped off with a cry of 'Thor!' as he clung to the edge, and said warrior glanced over to the fingers that he could see on the edge and stood walking over to him. He gazed down at Loki's suspended form as he implored with red-rimmed eyes, "Brother, please." Loki pleads._

 _Thor sighs as he falls to one knee to reach down, but Loki's figure shimmered a bright green then disappeared._

"Why, you tricky little brat." Agent Hill says glaring at Loki, around her others were saying their own comments and facial expressions some not being very friendly.

 _Thor_ _gaped as his fingers grabbed at nothing as Loki appeared behind him with a cackle and stabbed him as he turned, the tip of Gungnir burning through the armor and charring the flesh of his stomach. Loki tossed him off his spear to lie on his back on the bridge, Thor emitting a pained yell at the jarring impact._

 _Loki stood over him with Gungnir in hand, armor and helmet gleaming as his figure blurred and he multiplied his image to surround his not-brother's fallen form with cruel laughter. Over thirty Loki's at least readied their spears and lunged forwards just as Thor shouted, "Enough!" He held Mjolnir to the sky causing lightning to be streaked down to him with a crash to echo his command, and blasting the illusion apart to leave a single Loki to be thrown backwards and to land roughly on his back._

 _Gungnir clattered to the surface of the bridge as Thor climbed to his feet with a pained grunt, walking over to where Loki was laying trying to recover. Loki looked up at him nervously, awaiting a devastating blow, but Thor merely crouched over him and laid Mjolnir on his chest before standing and turning back to the Bifrost's destruction._

Clint started to crack up seeing the Loki on the screen be forced to stay still by a hammer laying on him. Loki glared at him as Clint continued to laugh hysterically, Clint finally stopped when Natasha elbowed him in the ribs very hard.

This causes Loki to smirk as Clint doubled over in pain, Fury glares at all of them causing them all to turn back to the movie.

 _Loki lifted his head to gaze at the hammer in shock before attempting to move his torso. His body did not move a fraction of an inch at his efforts, though he also strained the muscles in his arms to reach up and grab hold of Mjolnir's head to try and push her off of him. He yelled as he struggled, Thor moving in the distance to approach the Bifrost. The immense amount of energy being released began to draw him in as he moved closer, lighter debris pulled from the waters and edge of the city dragged to follow the beam's path to Jotunheim._

 _"Look at you," Loki heaved out breathlessly, "the mighty Thor, with all your strength – and what good does it do you now, huh?!" he threw his head back to rest on the bridge as he yelled jeeringly, "Did you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do!"_

 _Thor stood in front of the whirl of light and energy that the metal dome had become, mouth open as he panted and debated possible actions. He threw his arm back, hand open, and Mjolnir was called to his grasp. He paused for a second before he resolutely swung her down, fracturing the surface of the bridge._

"No." Tony, Jane, and Bruce gasped in horror. Thor's other teammates were staring in shock along with most of the SHIELD agents.

"So that's why you weren't able to come back immediately." Darcy acknowledged stunned while Erik was also starring in shock.

"I didn't want to let it rip Jotunheim into pieces." Thor justifies for himself.

"You don't even know how it works, what you did was a crime against everything and everyone in the world." Tony whines and Loki raises an eyebrow at him.

 _Odin's eye opened wide._

 _Brow furrowed in determination, Thor smashed Mjolnir into the bridge over and over again causing an increasing number of cracks that were spider webbing out across its surface. Loki sat up slowly, staring in disbelief as he continued to work to separate the Bifrost from the energy that flowed through it from the Rainbow Bridge, the array of colors streaming more fervently to supply the power needed to sustain the prolonged opening._

 _"What're you doing?" Loki whispered in shock as he gaped, reaching a hand out to try and stop Thor's actions. Thor ignored his disgust and roared as he swung again, Mjolnir's head breaking through the first couple of layers of the bridge._

 _"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki shrieked at him._

"Well that is a perfect argument." Darcy says, others rolled their eyes at the way Loki tries to stop Thor from finally breaking the bridge.

 _Thor purposefully swung again; the cracks now spread the entire width of the surface and through the lower layers of the bridge. Loki shakily got to his feet and clutched Gungnir in his hands as he persistently stalked forward, surging into a loping charge as he neared his brother's turned back._

 _"Forgive me, Jane," Thor pleaded as he gathered his breath, heaving Mjolnir into the air so to swing her down a final time with a roar as Loki shrieked and lunged with ruling spear aimed to impale his back._

 _Mjolnir struck the Rainbow Bridge again, the impact expanding the cracks littering the surface and severing through the structure. The connection broke with an explosion of white light, the damaged section of the bridge fracturing into jagged pieces that flew into the air. A sphere of energy surged with no direction, Thor and Loki hurled violently at the aftershock that thrashed the waves below. The Bifrost whirred in lament as its momentum slowed and the mechanism caught fire, the smoking wreckage toppling down into the remains of the portal._

 _Loki yelled as he began to fall after the ruins, his descent halted by Thor reaching to grab onto the head of Gungnir that he still held, his own drop prevented by Odin's sudden appearance and grasp of his ankle. The Allfather panted from the edge of the splintered remains of the bridge as he held his two sons above the distant, colored tear in space, the vortex's pathway along the branches of Yggdrasil skewed and ruptured without the anchor and direction of the Bifrost._

 _The gravity of the passage continued to drag the debris in nonetheless, their forms pulled towards it as well as they hung. Loki's completion was pale as he gripped the shaft of Gungnir, Thor growling as he determinedly maintained his hold on the spear also._

 _"I could've done it, father!" Loki implored. "I could've done it – for you! For all of us," he said, his voice breaking with the assertion._

 _"No Loki," Odin solemnly stated._

Tony swears angrily about that whole sentence.

Loki just looks down upset about hearing Odin say that again.

Thor sighs sadly and tries to give Loki a reassuring smile.

 _Loki swallowed as he absorbed the words, tears gathering in his eyes and spilling over and down his cheeks as his expression grew saddened and hopeless. "Loki no-" Thor started as he watched his brother, but he paid him no mind as he continued to stare into Odin's eyes and slackened his hold on the end of the spear._

 _"No!" Thor cried in distress as Loki let go, falling without struggle down into the expanse of space and drawn into what was left of the broken portal. Odin repeated 'no' unsteadily as they watched the swirl of shades disappear into the darkness and scattered stars._

Thor started to cry having to be forced to watch Loki's fall and 'death' again as Jane tried to calm him down.

A few others in the room had a few tears running down their faces after the look of despair before his fall.

A lot of them thinking that, that's how he ended up with the Chitauri causing them to rethink that he truly wanted to take over earth. This confirming with whoever sent the video's said earlier about there being a more powerful person at work, someone named…..Thanos.

After Thor had calmed down somewhat he looked towards Loki, "Brother-"

"We aren't brothers you imbecile! How many times must I say it to get it through your thick skull before you get it?"

"Loki," Thor says sternly, "Did you end up with the Chitauri and….Thanos after you fell?"

Loki looks down sadly, everyone waiting for him to answer, "I was in the void for about a couple of months or so, when I finally landed in the Chitauri's company. That's where I met Thanos and The Other."

"How long were you with them?" Darcy pipes up with a questioning look.

"About a year or so." Loki shrugs not making eye contact with anyone.

Thor looks at him, "Loki what did they do to you?"

"What makes you think they did anything to me? And even if they did I wouldn't have told you." Loki says nervously.

"Well did they at least feed you?" Thor asks, Loki shakes his head no.

Thor's eyes widened in shock. Tony yells out, "Wait, when was the last time you ate?!"

Loki looks down sighing, "Before you were banished."

"Oh my….we got to get some food in you like now! How are you even still alive?" Bruce yells out.

Out of nowhere an apple appears in front of Loki with a note. It read,

(This shall help you get something in your stomach without making yourself sick)

"Alright let's finish up this movie and them we can focus on him." Fury says.

 _Erik, Jane and Darcy gazed up at the clearing sky in the fading light of sunset. Jane uttered breathlessly, "It's gone," as the clouds dispersed from where they had previously been gathered dark and tumulus._

 _Darcy and Erik cast sympathetic looks towards her before they each turned their eyes down to the sand and began to make their way back to the truck. Jane's disheartened stare wandered aimlessly over the ground as the dry wind tossed her hair, before she walked away from the Bifrost site as well._

 _Above the streaks of drifting cloud there stretched an expanse of deep, dark space; it was endless and empty throughout the void before stars came to litter the region. Over a thick mist and ebbing waters, surrounded by colorful auras and shinning stars, the glimmering capital of Asgard sprawled._

 _The Rainbow Bridge sparkled in the light of dusk as it ran through the city's gilded structures and to the lofty golden palace. Inside one of its halls a number of the high-born were seated around a long table, garbed in flowing dress and conversing in the cheery tone of celebration._

Loki slowly chewing the apple he was given: comments sarcastically, "Yes it sure does look like everyone mourned me."

 _The many dining released a clamor of laughter suddenly; Volstagg resumed speaking, gesturing with a leg of meat in one hand and a landed fork in the other, "-and then, with a mighty bellow, I flew into the mighty metal creature and laid him low."_

 _"Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge a**?" Fandral remarked, Lady Sif laughing from across the table as she placed a grape into her mouth._

 _"As a matter of fact, falling was a tactic lulling the Destroyer…."_

 _Thor smiled softly at Volstagg's rendition of the battle, standing and circling around the room so to distance himself from the others. Sif's smile fell when he passed behind her seat, her gaze becoming downcast at the thought of him not being able to enjoy their victory. He slowed by his mother who stood at the columns of the opening that led out into the open air, and grasped her hand in his before continuing on._

 _Frigga turned to watch him walk away, hands folded in front of her as she attempted to hide the extent of her concern. Sif approached and stood alongside her, saying sincerely as she turned to face her, "My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss."_

 _She rested a hand on her upper arm in thanks, and they both turned their attention to Thor's distancing form as she asked, "How is he?"_

 _"He mourns for his brother. And….he misses her – the mortal."_

 _Thor wearily climbed the few steps that led to the end of the terrace, armor bright as his scarlet cape draped from his shoulders. He came to a halt behind his father, who stood gazing into the distance._

 _"You'll be a wise king," the Allfather acknowledged without turning._

 _"There will never be a wiser king than you," he answered after a moment. "Or a better father." Odin cast his eyes to the ground._

 _"I have much to learn," Thor admitted, "I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I will make you proud."_

 _Odin smiled and turned to face him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You've already made me proud," he stated earnestly. He patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked past him._

 _Thor walked to the broken edge of the bridge, the severity of the fracture lingering as a great scar evident in the jagged crystal shards that reached away without purpose. Heimdall stood at attention in his thick armor and with his halberd held solemnly in his hands, observing far-off scenes unseen to others. "So Earth is lost to us," Thor states._

 _"No," he responded, turning his head briefly to note the prince's arrival at his side, "there is always hope."_

 _"Can you see her?"_

 _The Gatekeeper chuckled from above where waters crashed over the border of the land answering, "Yes."_

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She searches for you."_

 _Thor smiled._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I'm going to put the little bit that's played after this with the end credit scene in the next chapter. This chapter is already so long that I needed to stop, can any of you guys guess what exactly Thanos, The Other, and the Chitauri did to Loki? I hope to get the next chapter up soon. To recap of what's going to be in the next chapter, it will include the last few minutes of the movie, the end credit scene, a note from the being that sent the disks (me), and I'm going to be adding two more people in before they start to watch 'The Avengers'. Try to guess who the two people are. I've been dropping hints half way through this story of one of them. Please R &R.**


	11. End of Thor, the notes and new people

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. So you all know, the reason I'm doing Thor than the Avengers is because their like supposed to take place after one another. It's complicated for me to explain it. I found out that there are two Hulk movies and only one of them is Marvel, I didn't know this at first so I did some research. The 2008 movie is Marvel so I'm going to have to watch it. I only thought that there was the 2003 movie. Anyways, I don't own anything related to Marvel at all.**

 **The end of Thor, the note, and new people-**

 _"I have the particle detectors," Erik announced as he moved across their recently reequipped workspace, Jane bent over a brightly lit table piled with electronic devices and a monitor sporting a screen cluttered with data. "Darcy, do you have SHIELD satellite codes?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket, hurriedly putting it on as he continued through space._

 _"Yeah," she answered dismissively as she threw a bag over her shoulder, her other hand carrying a sturdy case. "Have you seen my taser?"_

 _"In the car – come on, Jane!" he beckoned as they rushed through the open glass doors. She pulled up her left sleeve so to check her watch, and grinned in anticipation._

"So they let you continue with your research?" Bruce asks Jane

"Yep." Jane says smiling.

 _"Very well done indeed," Erik praised, clapping his hands together as the agents filling the space traded documents and monitored the computers arranged on the assortment of desks in the area. "Now let's-let's do another simulation of the Foster Theory – and this time we're using SHIELD as the physical record." Another couple agents entered the locale carrying briefcases and more equipment as he instructed, "Now we cross-reference them with the SWORD database – I need another coffee, please!"_

"Uh, what's SWORD?" Steve asks Erik.

"It's an acronym for Sentient World Observation and Response Department; it's a part of SHIELD for relations with extraterrestrials." He says.

"Wow, well aren't you guys quick to set things up." Tony says.

 _His oration faded into the sounds of the operatives' movements, the clear walls yielding to the sight of the evening sky outside. On top of the squat cylindrical building, underneath the neon vertical sign, footsteps accompanied the sound of Darcy's voice uttering, "Here you go."_

 _Jane's 'thanks' came from where she lay as she accepted the offering of food and drink, before setting them beside her and resuming her previous lounged position on the roof._

 _"He would've come back if he could," Darcy insisted._

 _"I know," She stated as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But if he can't get here on his own….maybe we can help him find his way back." She leant forward and crouched over a piece of machinery that was at her feet, and with a click and a whir a blinding pale beam shot into the sky._

"That's impressive." Tony says, him and Bruce smiling at the science.

"Thank you." Jane says.

"I'm sorry Lady Jane for not coming back like I promised." Thor apologized again.

"I told you it's alright Thor, and you couldn't come back with the bridge being destroyed.

Loki looks away from all of them; he knows they're going to see something he's not going to like.

 _Erik stepped warily through a dim concrete tunnel, his footsteps as well as those of an agent, who was passing him in the opposite direction, echoing off the walls. He paused at the end of the hall and glanced down the multiple passageways that led further underground._

 _"Doctor Selvig," a male voice addressed firmly._

 _He turned his head and started as he approached him, "Ah, so you're the man behind all this? It's quite a labyrinth." Erik gestured vaguely to encompass the tunnels he was referring to as he walked towards the dark-skinned man waiting calmly for him with his hands clasped behind his back._

 _"I was thinking, 'They're taking me down here to kill me'," he continued with a shaky laugh._

 _Director Fury shifted his hands to the pockets of his suit pants and merely stared at him, and Erik came to a stop some distance away with an expression of uncertainty. Fury advanced towards him instead, informing, "I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am." He came to stand in front of him._

 _"I have a lot to work with," Erik explained. "The Foster Theory, a gateway to another dimension – it's unprecedented." Fury tilted his head slightly and watched him considering with his one eye, prompting to add, "Isn't it?"_

 _He turned and began to lead him further down the hall, announcing, "Legend tells us one thing – history, another. But every now and then we find something that belongs to both." He circuled a small pedestal where a thick, silver, armored briefcase was placed, and unlatched it with reverence. Inside, amidst the red circuitry that locked it in place, was the Tesseract; it gleamed azure and sparked with unrestrained potential._

 _Erik shook his head and asked, "What is it?"_

 _"Power, doctor," he replied with a smirk, "if we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."_

 _He looked up, startled, before returning his gaze onto the artifact. The pane of glass alongside him that guarded a display reflected his image, as well as another figure who stepped up 'beside him. Unseen in the physical world, Loki regarded the Tesseract eagerly._

 _His lips stretched into a fleeting, yellowed smirk before he turned to Erik, a burn shown having ripped through the skin of his left temple to his skull, and said, "Well, I guess that's worth a look."_

 _"Well I guess that's worth a look," Erik repeated to Fury with a smile._

Jane and Darcy gasped holding their hands to their mouths wide in shock. Erik was in complete shock staring at the screen now just finding out that he was told by Loki to say that to Fury.

Tony and Clint were swearing under their breaths looking very shocked. "Well I guess that's why you looked so weak when you came out of the portal." Clint says to Loki who glares at him.

"What do you mean Clinton?" Thor asked.

"When he came out of the portal, he looked practically dead. He had dark circles under his eyes, he could barely walk, he mostly leaned on the scepter after he came out. He just looked plain sick." Clint said.

Thor nodded then looked over to Loki, "Brother why did you get friend Selvig to say that?"

Loki looked at him and shrugged then looked down not wanting to speak. They all noticed that the apple he was given earlier was done.

"Beep."

They all looked towards the box; Fury took a piece of paper out of it and started reading it.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **How did you like the first movie? You will be watching the next movie shortly but first I want you to bring Miss Pepper Potts and you know who to watch movies too. Bring Pepper in first and then the other person. Once the two people are in this room with everyone else I'll give you another letter telling you what you're going to watch next.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Unknown.**

"Hill go get Miss Potts now." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir." Agent Hill.

"Wait isn't Pepper in D.C. right now?" Tony asks.

"No, Stark we brought her on the ship a little bit after you idiots saved the world." Fury said.

Tony nodded his head.

"Uh who's Pepper?" Darcy asks.

Before anyone could answer a women with strawberry red hair came stopping into the room and yelled,

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"Hey Pep." Tony smiled.

She walks up to him and slaps him with tears running down her face.

"You stupid hero. Why would you risk your life like that?" She yells at him the others staring not knowing what's going on.

"Pep, look I'm fine and to be fair I did try to call you."

"I had the phone on vibrate next to me but I was staring in horror at a T.V. screen showing what was happening in New York. I'm never going to put my phone on vibrate when you're out being the hero every again."

"Good to know Pep, now come over here and meet everybody." Tony brings Pepper over to everybody else.

Pepper smiles at Natasha, "Hi Natasha, how was interrogation to collect Intel? Which I know nothing about." Tony starts cracking up when Natasha gives Pepper a look.

Loki was looking at the strange girl trying to figure out who she is.

"Well since Tony didn't properly introduce me, hi everybody I'm Virginia Potts, but I would prefer it if you called me the nickname Tony gave me, Pepper…..I'm Tony's girlfriend."

"Wait what? Tony Stark the biggest playboy in history has an actual girlfriend?" Clint says earning a slap from Natasha.

"It's nice to meet you, mamm." Steve says.

"That's Capsicle Pep." Tony says, Pepper gives him a look.

"Yes I know who you are, and please call me Pepper."

"Hi I'm Darcy and this is Jane, she's Thor's girlfriend."

Pepper smiles and then after she meets all of them including Loki but from a distance she notices something.

"Tony, where's Phil?" Pepper asks.

The Avengers stiffen up; Tony answers "Reindeer Games killed him." Pepper looks horrified.

"I didn't kill him, I would know who I killed and I missed his heart intentionally." Loki says.

Everyone but Fury looks at him confused, Fury sighs then goes to speak into his ear piece thinking this will be the perfect time.

"It's time." Fury says into his ear piece causing everyone to look at him weird. Then the door opens and in walks…..Agent Phil Coulson.

Loki smirks already knowing that he didn't kill him.

"What?!" Tony and Clint shout.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Fury." Tony says.

"It was the only way to get you all to work together by giving you a push."

"So was that fake blood on the trading cards?" Steve asks.

"Wait what? My trading cards were in my locker how they could have blood on them I have no clue." Coulson says.

Before anyone else could speak another beep sounded from the box and another note came out. While Fury went to go and grab it the others started to explain to Pepper and Coulson what it is that they're doing.

Fury started to read the note when they were done explaining,

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I see that everyone is finally here and I can tell you what you'll be watching next. You'll be watching 'The Avengers' which will show you what was happening before, during and after the battle of New York. You'll also see what each other was doing before you got called in. This will also show how Loki wasn't fully in charge on the invasion. I bid you good luck and I hope this helps you clear all your heads.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Unknown**

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Tony cheers earning a smile from Pepper.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Did any of you think it would be Agent Coulson I was going to bring? How will they all react to watching what happened in the invasion? Sorry that the chapter was so short, I'm hoping to make the next one very long. Please R &R. **


	12. The Avengers pt1

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter which is the start of the Avengers movie. I hope you all will enjoy. How will everyone in here react to the movie I wonder? I don't own The Avengers or anything related to Marvel. I will have Thor explain a little bit more about Thanos. And I'm going to have Loki mention all of Thanos's 'children' in this also because I believe that Loki would probably have met them at some point during his time with Thanos including Gormora and Nebula. Please R &R.**

 **The Avengers pt1:**

 _The azure blue of the Tesseract shone bright, its magic streaking restlessly within it as the cube spun in a void of darkness as a beacon of power._ _ **"The Tesseract has awakened,"**_ _intoned a deep voice that grated through the still air._ _ **"It is on a little world,"**_ _he continued, small platforms hovering in an arrangement not unlike a staircase far above mountains of scored rock and crumbling steps, the starry expanse of space stretching beneath,_ _ **"a human world."**_

 ** _"They would wield its power,"_** _he said derisively as the suspended stairs climbed and merged into a series of steps flanked by stone walls, the slabs held above one another by ebony spikes and a sharp square of mineral in the middle with a pale gem glimmering in its center,_ _ **"but our ally knows its workings as they never will."**_ _A hooded figure cloaked in heavy, shimmering material was speaking, knelt to one side of an open landing before and intricate, raised device._

 ** _"He is ready to lead."_** _An elegantly curved and golden spear with a swirling blue orb set just below its sharpened tip was horizontally passed over to another's hands, hands bearing a more flesh-like color. This man wore an ensemble of black leather accented with green, the metal of his armor dull in the light._

"Well here's Reindeer Game's entrance." Tony stated.

"Who's the guy that's talking?" Pepper asks.

"The Other." Loki simply answered.

 ** _"And our force, our Chitauri, will follow."_** _Chittering creatures snapped faceplates to the metal helms encasing their heads, dark blue lights coming to life along the sides as they shifted anxiously in their numerous rows._ _ **"The world will be his, the universe yours, and the humans – what can they do…but burn?"**_ _The Tesseract spun as it shone, the strong streaks within its center eclipsing the outer blue and whiting out everything._

"Wow the person that sent these disks weren't kidding about you not being in charge." Steve states.

Loki raises an eyebrow while Pepper speaks up, "Okay I know that you guys learned a little bit more than Phil and I since you watched Thor and Loki's past but can someone tell me a little bit more of this guy The Other and whoever the other guy he was speaking of?"

"Most of you that were here for the first movie know the name of the being that The Other serves under correct? (He receives nods of heads) Thanos is his name."

"What's the deal with this guy Thanos anyway? Point Break you want to explain to us more since you look like you know something? Oh and speak a little slow for us will you." Tony says.

"He's what's called an Eternal, who were once human, but the beings called the Celestials (beings of indescribable cosmic power) selected a variety and experimented on them. Those that survived the testing of the flexibility of their very make-up had as a result much longer lifespan and more profound powers than will ever occur naturally in your evolution, I believe."

"Don't forget that there were some Civil Wars between them at some points in time. They also made home on Titan the moon of Saturn" Loki pointed out and Thor nodded before continuing speaking.

"Thanos was born misshapen, and I don't know why he keeps the Chitauri as company. It came into light about his quest to gain power that he was exiled, I know not what made him want to conquer the Realms."

"I think that reason seems to be important." Erik says.

"Thor your missing an important detail about Thanos, when he finds beings that could be of use to him he 'saves' them training them to be weapons and his 'children' but with me it was different." Loki paused to look at all their faces that ranged from shock, horror, and anger. "There's a few of his children that are called the Black order who I have not seen that often, their names are Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian. He also has two other children one of them is his favorite daughter Gormora and the other who he hates from what I gathered is named Nebula." Loki finishes.

"Wow how do you know all this?" Darcy asks.

"They would come by a couple times to see what he would be doing to me that day. The only one that would be somewhat kind was Nebula."

Before anyone could speak more a beep was heard, Fury sighs and takes the note and begins to read,

 **Hello,**

 **You all are beginning to get off topic, so I suggest that you continue to watch the movie and save this discussion for a later time, because there will be a movie that you will be watching eventually that will talk a little bit about Thanos's children preferably Gamora and Nebula but you'll never get there if you keep talking every five seconds so please have the talking during the movies down to a minimal…thank you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Unknown**

"Well isn't this person pushy." Tony says.

"We are not done with this conversation brother; we'll talk about when the time comes." Thor says.

 _A helicopter flew under the overcast night sky and over the ridge of a cliff, blades thrumming. On the other side of the formation a sprawling institution was revealed surrounded by dozens of satellite dishes sending and receiving information, the only lights piercing through the dim being the fluorescents that leaked through the clear window panes of the buildings and the bright headlights of the vehicles._

 _"All personal, the evacuation order has been confirmed," an agent on the P.A. system informed as the helicopter soared low over the agent, his voice echoing throughout the compound. "Proceed to your designated vehicles for evacuation of the premises – immediately. This is not a drill…"_

 _The agents and scientists weaved through each other in a state of organized disarray, running with papers, briefcases, and equipment in hand to their arranged modes of transport. Those armed carted trunks full of weapons as they drove off the grounds in their vehicles. A soldier directing others past stood in front of a plaque that read:_

 _JOINT DARK ENERGY MISSION_

 _Western Division_

 _Project Pegasus_

 _NASA Space Radiation Facility-_

 _SHIELD Accelerator Test Facility SATF_

 _-the agent's body blocks the rest of the text._

"Are you trying to breed Pegasi, or what do they have to do with anything that you're doing?" Thor questions.

"Wait hold the phone, you've seen a Pegasus?" Darcy asks excitedly.

"Yes that's one name for them but they're simple winged steeds. How would they have become a fantasy for you I know not."

They nodded and then Coulson spoke for like the first time since being in the room, "To answer your earlier question Thor, it's an acronym that stands for Potential Energy Group, Alternative Sources, United States. It helps tracing unusual forms of energy."

 _The helicopters blades slowed as it lowered to a landing pad clear of agents, with the exception of one male who awaited the craft. Having donned sunglasses and dressed in a suit, Agent Coulson stood unruffled in the churning wind that resulted as the machine landed. Agent Hill slid the door aside and stepped out, closely followed by Director Fury._

 _He adjusted the tails of his leather jacket as he noted the agents' hurrying in the distance, then strode to Hill and faced Coulson with her to ask, "How bad is it.?"_

 _He removed his sunglasses and uttered, "That's the problem, sir – we don't know."_

"If I were to guess, it must be close to when I arrive here." Loki says to everyone in the room.

"You're going to be losing an eye soon, so I hope you're ready." Clint glared at him seething with a little bit of anger.

"Barton, be calm." Coulson says.

"But he brain washed me and then almost killed you!" Clint argued shouting.

"Ah he brain washed me also, so I'm angry with him also." Erik says.

"You mortals have found out I was influenced by Thanos and not in my right mind." Loki snarled.

"Let us all not be at each other's throats through out this movie, please my friends." Thor asks.

"I second that." Darcy says.

 _The three descended into the depths of the base by use of an elevator, Agent Coulson beginning, "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."_

 _"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase," Fury objected, the scientists who still remained in the building working to cart out their equipment as their superiors strode purposefully through the disorder._

 _"He wasn't testing it," Coulson argued. "He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event."_

 _"It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill questioned incredulously._

 _"Where are the energy levels now?"_

 _"Climbing," he answered instantly. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered evac."_

 _"How long to get everyone out?"_

 _"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."_

 _"Do better," Fury commanded. Coulson nodded in acceptance and turned to move back to the surface._

 _"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill said, following the Director down a stairwell that curved around the outside of a grand chamber._

 _"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" he suggested, tone thick with sarcasm._

 _"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."_

 _"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out," he ordered as they reached the landing._

 _"Sir, is that really a priority right now-"_

"I agree with her," Steve says giving Fury a pointed look "especially since phase 2 involved making weapons from the Tesseract." The few people who didn't know this gasped in shock and Loki raised an eyebrow a little surprised to hear this also.

"Thank you." Hill says smiling.

 _"Until such time as the world ends," Fury started, turning from where he had stepped onto a row of stairs leading into the testing chamber to face her, "we will act as though it intends to spin on." He continued up as he demanded, "Clear out the tech below – every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."_

 _"Yes, sir," she acquiesced softly as she walked past him, ordering the two armored agents standing guard, "With me."_

 _He gave her back a considering look before he turned and entered into the large open cavity. "Talk to me Doctor."_

 _Selvig stood from where he had been crouched behind an intricate device holding the Cube at its center, tubes and wiring connecting the heavy metal circle and vault lock to the hydraulic and monitoring devices that cluttered the area. The wall behind him displayed a couple of banners, boasting NASA and SHIELD's support and funding of the project. "Director," he welcomed, rushing over to his side._

 _"Is there anything we know for certain?"_

 _"The Tesseract is misbehaving," he said as behind him one of the scientists moved to prod the aforementioned artifact, the Cube jolting the intruding slim instrument with azure energy and forcing it back, the man gasping at the reaction._

 _"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked dryly._

 _"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active," he tried to explain as he met with Fury and walked with him back towards the Cube, "she's behaving."_

 _"I assume you pulled the plug?"_

 _"She's an energy source – we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"_

 _"We prepared for this, Doctor – harnessing energy from space," Fury stated._

Steve frowned towards them a second time, still not happy about that.

 _"But we don't have the harness," Selvig retorted. "My calculations are far from complete." He moved around behind a computer that was charting the Tesseract's activity as Fury stood before him. "She's throwing off interference. Radiation. Nothing harmful – low levels of gamma radiation."_

 _"That can be harmful," he muttered._

Bruce shrunk a little in his seat when gamma radiation was brought up. There were a few people that passed him a few sympathetic looks but he pretended not to notice. He didn't want them to know he was a little uncomfortable when mentioning his mistake with gamma radiation that caused the Hulk to come to life.

 _"Where's Agent Barton?"_

 _Selvig scoffed and clarified, "The Hawk?" He jerked a thumb to point over his shoulder, answering, "Up in his nest as usual."_

 _Clint was crouched on a long scaffolding in an upper corner of the space, arms crossed over the low rail as his sharp eyes took in the scene below. His earpiece crackled with Fury requesting, 'Agent Barton, report.' He placed his leather gloved hands on the bar, fingers uncovered and free for attack, and moved to obey._

 _He repelled from his vantage point down alongside the long banners, the font under the further SHIELD insignia listing the lead scientists for the project as, closer, there was dictated underneath the NASA logo:_

 _MISSIONS_

 _JOINT DARK ENERGY MISSION_

 _Western Division_

 _ADVANCED DARK ENERGY_

 _PHYSICS TELESCOPE (ADEPT)_

 _COSMIC INFLATION PROBE (CIP)_

 _OR COSMIC EXPANION PROBE (CEP)_

 _DARK ENERGY SPACE_

 _TELESCOPE (DESTINY)_

 _SUPERNOVA ACCELERATION_

 _PROBE-LENSING (SNAP-L)_

 _J.D.E.M._

"What is all that stuff?" Darcy asks confused.

"You shouldn't worry about what it is too much, it's just NASA. You just got to worry about how shady SHIELD is." Tony grins at the glares he gets from all the SHIELD agents in the room.

 _"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things," Director Fury said once he had landed._

 _"Well, I see better from a distance," he replied as they walked across the floor._

"Oh, so that's why they call you Hawkeye! I didn't get it till now." Darcy exclaimed then blushed when people started to stare at her.

 _"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"_

 _A blonde scientists warned, "Doctor, it's spiking again," as they ambled past. Selvig rushed to her side and observed the data on the screen with her._

 _"No one's come or gone, and Selvig's clean," Clint responded, Fury stepping onto the short platform in front of the Tesseract before he joined him, crossing his arms over his chest. "No contacts, no IMs – if there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."_

 _"At this end?" Fury echoed._

 _Clint stared at him for a second before explaining, "Yeah – the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."_

"Well aren't you very intelligent." Loki smirks mockingly at Clint.

Clint glares at him but doesn't comment not wanting to lose his cool in front of everyone.

 _Selvig's head was craned down close to the screen as he mumbled in panic, "Not yet," at the Tesseract abruptly beginning to hum. She started emitting crackling sparks and waves of visible blue energy, her actions jolting the very structure of the building and causing Fury and Clint to teeter before they were able to jerk back into balanced stances._

 _Above, Coulson was thrown slightly at the quake, his hand reaching back to steady himself on the metal pillar he was beside. In another sector, Agent Hill cast her gaze around in her wondering at the event._

 _The Cube gushed azure waves of bright light, sparkling periodically with her radiation snapping around her as the scientists and agents in the room stood captivated in cautions anticipation. With a whirl the energy swirled and focused before the Cube, gathering and building to initiate a horizontal vortex of thick threaded power from her position. Suddenly it congregated into a beam that shot forward, its rays halting at some point several yards away to begin blossoming outwards to form an ethereal, circular frame around a point that was dark and shining with stars present from another's world. The energy rang thick in the air as the portal gradually grew, a cobalt haze coiling around it in mimicry of heat._

 _Without warning the act collapsed and exploded, the energy thrown from its coalesced spot to pass harmlessly through the scientists gaping in awe and the armed agents who threw up their arms to shield their heads. The remains blazed along the floor and up the walls before dispersing into the air, the only visual evidence left being the power that crackled along the tile that led to, and where it was gathered in a vague form, where the portal had been._

 _Some of the waves were drawn upwards to the ceiling by the partially completed device that Selvig had managed, but the rest disappeared as a kneeling figure was revealed. He had come through the portal, the magic of it now sizzling as it evaporated off of his leather clothing and dark hair. Four nameless SHIELD agents raised their guns and approached carefully as he stood, scepter in hand with a small glowing orb set above the staff and between the blades._

"They are going to be messed up by you if they think they could fight you." Darcy pointed out.

Loki nodded in agreement, smirking since that was exactly the case.

 _A delighted grin stretched Loki's mouth as he breathed shakily, sweat dampening his brow, before he was able to calm the feeling of his success. A few seconds passed as the shock abated in those around him, and then he realized their opposition and readied his weapon._

 _"Sir, please put down the spear," Fury called strongly._

Thor and a few others tried not to laugh at that, a few chuckles making it through but they didn't burst out laughing.

 _Loki cast a gaze to his scepter as if debating the request before his eyes darted to the Director and he thrust his arm forward to direct a shock of energy from the orb towards him. Clint tackled Fury out of the way and they grunted as they crashed to the grating of the floor. The agents began shooting from their automatic rifles but the bullets did not even penetrate his clothing as Loki leapt towards one and stabbed him in the chest, knocking another down. He threw knives at the two across the chamber and they yelled as the blades pierced their throats._

 _The Female scientist cowering behind a computer was blasted by another beam from Loki's scepter as the downed agent raised a gun and had his chest swiftly sliced from the blades atop it. Two agents and Clint, from his position knelt to the floor, raised their guns and began firing. Loki did not react to these until a shot rebounded off his cheekbone, causing his head to jerk._

"Okay, am I hallucinating that you got shot in the face or did that actually happen?" Darcy questioned.

Everyone turned towards him, Loki sighs "It's quite complicated to explain, but I'm able to shapeshift and my body takes physical qualities of the body I shift to."

Everyone seemed pleased with this answer including Thor.

 _He fired one more beam into the fray, tossing the agents backward as Clint rolled out of the way. He kicked the cut agent at his side who had moved to get up again, his body slamming into the distant wall, and paused._

 _He panted as his eyes roved the area, all of the agents lying injured on the floor and smoke rising from where his scepter's blasts had burned through the machinery, sparks flying in spurts from the damage to the wiring. Clint lifted himself to all-fours before climbing to his feet, spinning quickly just as Loki approached him. He raised his gun but Loki harshly threw his own wrist to meet Clint's, the assassin's face contorting in pain at the sensation of the end of his radius being bruised so easily._

 _He maintained his grip on his gun and tried to adjust the angle so to enable him to shoot, but Loki grabbed the injured bone firmly. "You have heart," the god noted._

 _Fury got to his feet before the Tesseract as Loki raised his spear so the tip gently touched the center of Clint's chest. The gem embedded in the tip pulsed and deep blue energy ghosted over the blade and through the agent. Clint emitted a groaning sigh as the power visibly cracked over his skin and up his neck, surging to his eyes and curtaining them over with shadow. Bright azure suddenly swirled and gathered over his irises as he lifted his gaze to meet Loki's, and unnatural glaze settling over the pupil as he drew back with a sigh._

 _Clint stood before him as Loki waited, scepter still raised and hand outstretched, and then Clint holstered his firearm. Loki raised his chin in approval and tossed the staff into his other hand as he turned his back to his devoted and moved towards the other agents._

Clint clenched his fist not happy with having to watch himself be brainwashed and to see what he did when he was. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder as to offer a little bit of comfort. He nodded and calmed himself down a little.

 _Fury's brow furrowed in confusion at the interaction before he turned his attention to the Cube, reaching out to remove her from the large device she had been set in. He placed her with grit teeth, her fizzing power singeing his fingers, into the armored briefcase she had been kept in before they had started testing her. He glanced towards where Loki stood converting the only other agent to survive the onslaught as he snapped the locks shut._

 _"Please don't," Loki uttered softly. He turned slowly to face towards where the Director had moved to exit. "I still need that."_

 _"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury offered over his shoulder._

 _"Of course it does – I've come too far for anything else," Fury cautiously came to face him directly as he proclaimed, "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

 _"Loki," Selvig repeated, amazed as he stood from where he had crouched to check the pulse of one of the unconscious agents, "brother of Thor." Loki sent a brief glower his way, splotches of bruising now evident beneath his eyes in the faint lightning. Indicating that he probably hasn't had sleep in some time._

Everyone in the room noticed this and noted it into their minds.

 _"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said in an attempt to pacify, a palm raised forward as if to calm the tension of the situation._

 _"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki remarked succinctly._

 _"You planning to step on us?"_

 _"I come with glad tidings-" he announced as he stepped over to Selvig before addressing Fury again, "-of a world made free."_

 _"Free from what?" he asked._

 _"Freedom, freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he spun and touched Selvig with his scepter, the gem pulsing again to flood his eyes with black and then bright blue as he gasped. He finished, crooning, "you will know peace."_

 _"Yeah, you say 'peace'…I kind of think you mean the other thing."_

 _As Fury's reply sounded a hum issued from the energy that had been captured above, Clint's eyes darting up to observe the conglomeration of power._

 _"Sir, Director Fury is staling," Clint informed, pacing over to his god with a vigilant glance sent once more onto Fury and the hand on his gun. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." The energy swirled and shone brighter as it gained strength. "He means to bury us."_

 _"Like the pharaohs of old," Fury confirmed._

 _"He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself," Selvig reiterated. He summarized the data on the screen he had moved over to, one connected to the surveying equipment strategically placed around the area, "We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."_

 _"Well then," Loki says decisively as he shares a glance with Clint. Without a word he draws his gun and shoots Fury in the chest, the Director thrown onto his back with a groan._

 _The four walk from the room, Clint bending down to grab the briefcase as they march past Fury's prone form._

 _Selvig holds his hands out for the container and Clint hands it over, lengthening his stride in order to lead the group. Loki stumbles and bends over with a pained gasp before righting himself, the agent following placing a hand on the small of his back in support in case he falters again._

"Uh were you in pain from torture or something?" Darcy asks, a few people looked shocked that she asked that.

Loki didn't answer her though he just gazed down to the floor.

 _Clint ducked under a grating that cordoned off one of the underground garages as it raised, Selvig clutching the briefcase to his chest as he, Loki, and the additional agents followed. "I need these vehicles," Clint said as he gestured to the parked trucks._

 _The radio on Agent Hill's hip rustled with static as she asked, "Who's that?" referring to Loki climbing into the box of one of the trucks and crouching low as he panted. Selvig piled himself and the Tesseract into the front seat as the other agent chose the car beside them._

 _"They didn't tell me," Clint replied as he passed her and headed for the driver's seat, opening the door._

 _She turned away with wondering, furrowed brows. "Hill!" Fury's call came over the radio she held in her hand, causing Loki and Clint to whip their heads towards her. "Do you copy?" In the other chamber he ripped the bullet out of his vest._

 _"Barton has turned." She moved to face said agent as he drew his gun and began firing shots at her, Hill rolling to the side and kneeling behind a wall as she grabbed her gun._

 _Clint fired a few shots as he leapt to the side of the truck, diving in before slamming the door closed. The tires screeched as he spun and pulled the vehicle onto the exit ramp, Hill's shots bouncing off the doors of it and the car following._

 _The azure energy had collected into a large ball in the center of its growing influence on the ceiling of the space. Fury stumbled out, hunched over his radio as he braced himself on the frame of the exit for a second as he shouted, "They have the Tesseract – shut them down!"_

 _Agent Hill threw her radio into the back of the jeep as she vaulted into the driver's seat, starting the engine and engaging in the pursuit ordered._

 _There were several cars with flashing yellow lights that tailed the vehicle Clint was steering, and as one got too close and allowed the agent in the front seat to lean out his window and open fire Loki braced himself and shot another devastating ray from his scepter. The top half of the car was mangled as it veered off to run up a row of stairs, flipping and sliding as the truck behind it mercilessly shoved it onwards._

 _The power above surged and gathered as it spun and pulsed. Fury ducked under the pipes and grating that fell few agents carried a load of suitcases down the stairs when a shockwave shook the ground beneath their feet, knocking them down the flight of steps and sending their equipment tumbling. "Okay, let's go. No-No, leave it! Go!" Coulson ushered, forcing them from the area._

 _Agent Hill's jeep skid out from a passage that cut in front of Clint, and he frowned fiercely at the obstacle as she pulled the emergency brake to spin sharply around so to face his truck. He rammed into her bumper and drove her back, dismissive of her brakes. She kept one hand on the steering wheel as she grabbed her gun, raising it to shoot through the windshield at them. Clint had his handgun held out the window as he returned fire._

 _"We're clear upstairs, sir," Coulson reported as he climbed into the back of a vehicle filled with half a dozen armed agents. "You need to go." The tall lamps encircling the open landing pad blurts into sparks at the quakes tearing their wiring as Director Fury ran out to the awaiting helicopter. They lifted as he was seating himself, the SHIELD logo imprinted on the ground below them fracturing at the disturbance from beneath it._

 _Clint drew his gun in after Hill had to focus on her braking, and jerked his steering wheel from side to side. His front wheels followed the motions and Hill's jeep was spun and tossed to the side as they barreled past. She hurriedly regained control of the vehicle and sped after them._

 _The remaining energy of the portal condensed before exploring outwards, the ground above ballooning upwards before sinking abruptly. The campus collapsed in on itself as dictated by its distance from the origin, blasts igniting and smoking when machinery that had been left behind was impacted. The truck Coulson was seated in was jerked roughly when the lengthening radius reached them. Fury watched with wide eyes as all of the buildings were torn apart to gravel and pulled downwards._

 _Underground the tunnels were caving in onto the vehicles, the edge of the blast following rock and shooting sparks and towards the exit ahead. Above, Coulson gaped as all of SHIELD's satellites screeched as they were pulled down into the mammoth crater, the edge of destruction gaining on them before it halted._

 _The earth beneath fell heavily around Hill's truck and she was forced to stop, her head slamming forward into the dashboard as boulders piled around her. A headlight shone as a display of her being at the fringe, Clint left without pursuit as the automatic doors out of the tunnels slid open before him. Loki stood in the back and faced forward with his scepter in hand at the chopping of the blades of the helicopter._

"What a giant car chase." Tony says to Pepper who nods her head.

 _Clint turned sharply when the aircraft descended onto them, then weaved over the dry terrain back around to face Fury once the helicopter had gained altitude again. Fury slid the door to the side and used his handgun to fire, the rounds piercing the glass of their truck and shooting into the front seats. Selvig ducked to the side as Clint flinched and used an arm to cover his eyes. The vehicle was held steadily with determination, and Loki reeled back and shot a beam through the engine at the base of the chopper's tail. It burst into flames and began to spin as Clint drove underneath its fall, Fury jumping out of the side and grunting as he rolled upon landing._

 _The helicopter's blades continued to rotate and cut themselves into pieces against the ground, metal flying off with the momentum as the craft skid. Fury shot after Loki, but the god was out of range. Clint returned to the dirt road and drove on, Loki bracing himself on the roof as he stood, allowing an open-mouthed smile of victory as he exhaled heavily._

 _"Director?" Coulson inquired over the radio. "Director Fury do you copy?"_

 _"The Tesseract is with a hostile force," he responded. "I have men down. Hill?"_

 _"A lot of men still under-" she replied levering herself out of the wreckage, "-I don't know how many survivors."_

 _"Sound the general call," Fury ordered. "I want every living soul not working on rescue out looking for that briefcase."_

 _"Roger that," Hill murmured, voice filled with exhaustion._

 _"Coulson, get back to base – this is a Level 7. As of right now we are at war."_

 _"What do we do?" Coulson asked. Fury lowered his radio and stared off into the distance, options and their outcomes vying for attention within his mind._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? Sorry that I'm stopping it right here I always thought it would be a good idea for this part to be a great stopping point. I'll probably make the next chapter longer but I'm not sure yet. I might have some deleted scenes added into the movie where they go but I'm not so sure yet. Please R &R.**


	13. The Avengers pt2

**Author's note: Hey another chapter here. I'm happy that so many people love this story. Just to let you all know: July is going to be a very busy month for me so there's a possibility that I won't be able to do as much fanfiction as I did this month. I'm not sure about August yet because in the middle of that month school starts back up again, but don't worry I'll try my hardest to keep this story, other stories and new stories updated constantly. There will be deleted scenes added into this story some of them will be in this chapter. I don't own anything that's related to Marvel, not even the deleted scenes.**

 **The Avengers pt2:**

"Well, Diva don't you think you over did it?" Tony smirks.

Loki glared at him, and then Tony spoke to Fury "Hey eye patch what do you suppose we do with the information about Thanos and how Reindeer Games wasn't fully in charge of the invasion?"

Fury glared at the nickname, "We will keep note of it and I can say that it's a safe bet that we have a truce with Loki for right now. He has all the information about them and we know that he was forced into it."

Thor smiles, "This is wondrous news right brother?" Loki glared at him but nodded being a little happy with the news.

"But, if you try to kill anyone you'll be in deep trouble." Fury glared.

"I would not, since as of right now I'm kept away from Thanos who would want to get to me for failing to get him the Tesseract."

"So we have a truce right now." Clint asks not very happy.

"Yes, but I'm keeping those cuffs on you right now until further notice." Fury says pointedly at Loki who looks not happy with that statement.

 _A train whistled loudly as it clambered along its tracks under the starless night sky, a barren and wrecked multilevel warehouse standing alongside the rails. On the third leval there shone a single spotlight, a women with bright red, curly hair cropped level with her chin bound with her hands behind her back in a sturdy wooden chair. She was surrounded by three men, and one stepped forward to hit her across the face._

"What the heck?" Steve says not happily looking at the screen showing the man that hit Natasha; after all he came from an era where you have different rules regarding gender.

Jane and Darcy looked shocked to see what Natasha was doing when Loki arrived on earth. The other teammates and agents looked a little shocked.

Loki was a little surprised to see this type of action but not overly shocked.

 _She groaned sharply at the impact, but resolutely kept her mouth shut against letting escape any further sound of pain. She rolled her head along her shoulders in defiance to face forward again, the older man standing in the center wearing a military ensemble stating in Russian, "This is not how I wanted this evening to go."_

"Oh thank god! There are subtitles." Tony says dramatically causing Pepper to smack him.

 _I know how you wanted this evening to go," she replied in the same language, displaying an unimpressed expression from her forced position. "Believe me – this is better." Her black dress accentuated her curves and ended above her knees, black tights covering her legs and feet, the material over one knee ripped and depicting a bleeding scrape, her shoes removed._

Phil Coulson, Clint and all the other SHIELD agents smirked when they heard her reply.

 _"Who are you working for?" he asked. "Lermentov, yes?" The man that had hit her before strode forward again to grasp the side of the chair, tilting her back threateningly over the drop to the ground floor. She tried to steady herself with one foot that barely touched the floor beneath her at the new angle as the other continued, "Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?"_

 _"I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business," she interjected, confused. Her chair was set upright again and the man stepped back._

 _"Solohob? A bagman, a front," he explained, his hands casually resting in his pockets. "Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow," he announced, the male standing on his other side smirking in amusement, "and she turns out to be simply another pretty face."_

 _"You really think I'm pretty?" she teased, raising an eyebrow coquettishly._

 _He scoffed and motioned for the man to grab her as he walked away, ordering, "Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks." Her hair was fisted with one hand and her jaw with the other, her mouth forced open. "Tell him he is out." He had moved over to a low chest upon which several tools lay, concluding in English as he lifted a pair of old pliers and turned to face her, "Well, you may have to write it down."_

 _She panted in fear of her tongue being ripped out-_

The entire room was full of tension; the agents down below in front of computers were staring at the screen intently. Erik, Jane, Darcy and Pepper sent her concerned looks.

Loki was looking at the screen a little bored knowing that she obviously is okay now and her teammates were looking very angry forgetting that she was right next to them with a tongue still in her mouth and alright.

 _-just as a ring suddenly echoed through the space. The male not restraining Natasha blinked hurriedly in confussion and reached into his pocket to answer his cellphone, the other three watching him in surprise. "da?" he questioned, pausing for a reply. He turned to hand the phone to the older man, explaining in Russian, "It's for her."_

 _He put down the pair of pliers with a clang and took the phone, starting heatedly, "You listen carefully-"_

 _"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, third floor," Agent Coulson interrupted in English. "We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby._

 _He lowered the phone from his ear and walked over to Natasha, placing it underneath her ear for her to immediately pin to her shoulder. Coulson said, "We need you to come in."_

 _"Are you kidding? I'm working," she argued in aggravation._

 _"This takes precedence."_

 _"I'm in the middle of an interrogation – this moron is giving me everything."_

 _"I don't-give everything…." The man stuttered in reply. Natasha's expression transformed into one of skepticism as she shot him a look, raising an eyebrow in disbelief from her seat._

Everyone seemed to relax realizing that she was on a mission and most likely had everything under control from the beginning.

 _Look, you can't pull me out of this right now-"_

 _"Natasha," Coulson murmured, "Barton's been compromised."_

 _Her eyes widened before her face settled into an impassive mask, uttering after a second, "Let me put you on hold."_

 _She jerked her head slightly and the older man moved forward to take the phone from her, as soon as he had her leg struck out and kicked him sharply in the knee. He flailed and fell as she threw her head forward to knock into his, and he tumbled backwards. She stood with her arms stretched uncomfortably behind her tied to the chair and carried it as she rushed one of the man charging with a knife, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards._

 _The other male swung a wide punch that she ducked under, spinning and striking his midsection with the chair attached to her. She rolled sideways on her upper back so the chair was horizontal and did not impede her momentum to the first male who was getting to his feet, turning her back to him to use the chair as a shield against his attack. She then sat down and landed on his feet, whipping her head back to slam into his nose when he crouched down in pain._

 _She crouched low and spun on her heels in order to use the legs of the chair to knock the man's feet out from under him, then she returned to the other man who had tried to attack her._

 _Agent Coulson waited patiently on the other end of the line, listening to the grunts of pain Natasha was eliciting._

 _She flipped away from the male's form and flipped high in the air to land on her back on the other, the chair's construction failing under the assault. She stood quickly with one of the wooden legs in hand but the other had run at her and wrapped his arms around her torso pinning her arms to her chest as she struggled. She managed to grasp his hand and twist his thumb backwards, his whole arm stiffening and following the motion as he emitted a yell. She swung the piece of wood at his side and then his chest when she had turned to face him, dropping the weapon and leaping into the air so to kick both feet to the center of his chest, land on her back and roll onto her shoulders with the momentum. Her arms raised above her head and she rocked her body forward to propel herself to her feet, dashing at him while he was still stunned and wrapping her thighs around his neck. She threw the entire weight of her body down and tossed him heavily onto the floor, landing on her feet._

 _She noticed the older man managing to roll onto his side and stands to attack her and so she grabbed a hold of one of the long chains hanging from the ceiling and turned. She bashed his head into the low rail barring the drop to the lower floor and as he began to fall over the other side she tangled one of his lower legs in the chain._

 _He fell and jerked to a stop upside-down with a short scream, Natasha turning and bending down to pick up the cellphone and a pair of black peep-toe heels that had been removed from her feet. "Where's Barton now?" she interrogated._

 _"We don't know," Coulson answered._

Everyone in the room breathed out, knowing that she was going to be fine the whole time. Those who didn't know her that well noted in their minds that she's dangerous even if she looks defenseless. Tony also says to Pepper, "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Pepper giggled in amusement at how Tony seemed to be a little scared of Natasha now.

Clint looked at her happily since she abandoned an interrogation when she found out he was endanger. She nodded at him in response to his unspoken thanks.

 _"But he's alive?"_

 _"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back." On one of SHIELD's mobile terminals there was displayed footage of the Abidjan Operation, Clint and Natasha fighting from behind a pile of rubble that they would occasionally duck behind, both firing their preferred weapons. Their identifications were brought up to the side under the tag Strike Team Delta, both considered for the Avengers Initiative. "But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."_

 _"Coulson, you know Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me," she responded with a smirk as she sauntered out of the warehouse._

 _"No, I've got Stark – you get the Big Guy."_

 _"Bozhe moy," she cursed in Russian as she halted casting a longing gaze back towards the situation she was leaving behind._

"Sorry Bruce." Natasha says to him who shrugs saying, "It's alright, I get that a lot."

 _A young girl in a frayed dress ran across a dirt street, bicycles and rusted cars ringing and honking at the pedastrians that crowded the walkways and corners of the Indian town. They were bartering and calling to each other as she weaved through them all, a firm destination in mind. She panted as she hurried, circling around a building and entering its neighbor, jogging up the steps._

 _A man at the top exclaimed in Hindi at the sight of her, another woman approaching where she had paused on the stairwell to ask in the same language, "Who are you?" And then she ushered worriedly, "Get out! There is sickness here!"_

 _Bruce was revealed at the sink behind her, pouring some water from a pitcher and washing his hands as he watched the interaction through the mirror. He dried them on the towel as the girl asked of the women, "Are you a doctor? My father's not waking up!" Bruce approached as he fished his glasses from the pocket of his worn suit jacket. She added, "He has a fever and he's moaning, but his eyes won't open-"_

 _"Slow down," Bruce beckoned in Hindi._

 _"My father…." She began to plead again, twisting the paper of some money in her hands._

 _Bruce crouched down so he was more level with her lowered stand on the steps and pointed off to the corner of the room where she had been gazing, asking, "Like them?" a couple of children lay covered in blankets as they coughed, the man that had met her on the stairs sitting and wiping the sweat off of the one's forehead._

 _"Please," she reiterated in English, offering the money._

"So Brucie, how many languages do you actually speak?" Tony asks as Pepper raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

"I speak a few other languages – I pick what is useful when I'm passing through the different countries."

 _She led him out to a poorly constructed shack, Bruce reaching out a hand to hold out in front of her as they were about to cross a road. He casually turned his back to the armed truck that rolled by on patrol of the area, before he released her and they continued hurrying into the house._

 _He walked in through the tattered curtains that had once shielded the interior from view and followed as the girl dashed into one of the back room. He paused as she climbed onto the bed and clambered out over the window frame and out of the house. He huffed out what might of have been a laugh, resting a hand on the support pole he stood next to as he scolded himself, "You should've got paid up front, Banner."_

 _"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle," Natasha commented as he turned to her, walking calmly out from behind a curtained section of the house. She had changed into a long blue skirt and a deep purple, modestly cut, sleeveless top, a red shawl wrapped around her upper arms that she held together over her stomach._

"Wow Natasha you look very pretty with that outfit on." Pepper says to her and Natasha smiles at her.

"That's a completely different impression." Tony says.

A lot of people nodded their heads in agreement. Loki looked at the screen with an expression that was hard to read no one knowing that he was secretly impressed.

 _He removed the bag from his shoulder and gently placed it on the ground as he replied, "Avoiding stress isn't the secret."_

 _"Then what is it? Yoga?" she asked with a small smile._

 _"Ah, you brought me to the edge of the city – smart," he commented, bringing his hands together and rubbing them over each other anxiously. He sidled over to the window and peeked out the glass pane, asking, "I-uh, I assume the whole place is surrounded?"_

 _"Just you and me," she answered, removing her shawl and tossing it to the side._

 _"And, your actress buddy?" he questioned, gesturing vaguely in the direction the child had exited. "Is she a spy too – they start that young?"_

 _"I did," she admitted, her lips pursing slightly in a show of vulnerability._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Natasha Romanoff," she stated._

 _"Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanoff?" he questioned, continuing to rub his hands over one another. "Because that's not going to work out – for everone."_

 _"No, no – of course not," she protested. "I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."_

 _"SHIELD," he muttered, lacing his fingers together in front of him. She tilted her head as she observed him, and he interrogated, "How did they find me?"_

 _"We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance," she explained as he leaned back against the wall, "even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."_

 _"Why?" he asked, averting his eyes to the floor before he flicked them to her as she answered._

 _"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."_

 _"What if I say no?" he said carefully._

 _"I'll persuade you," she answered with a smirk._

Tony started cracking up when he noticed Steve blushing; he had a certain thought come to his mind at the implication.

Pepper ended up having to slap Tony to get him to stop and then said sorry to Steve for Tony laughing. A few others also thought it was funny but they didn't voice it.

 _He licked his lips in nervousness and added, "And what if the other guy says no?"_

 _"You've been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you want to break that streak," she replied, turning away._

 _"Well, I don't every time get what I want," he muttered, stepping over to rock a wooden cradle where it was suspended._

 _"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe," she announced, having retrieved her chellphone and was focused on sifting through the information contained on it._

 _He chuckled and said, "Oh, those I actively try to avoid."_

Why is it that you're all shy and hiding inside of yourself when I meet you and you're all witty here? I don't get it." Tony whined causing Pepper to sigh at his child like behavior.

Bruce shrugged; he was a little more comfortable without being surrounded by armed men.

 _"This," she directed his attention to the picture she had selected, "is the Tesseract." She took a seat at the table and slid the phone over its surface for his perusal. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."_

 _He walked over to her and put his wire-framed glasses on before lifting the cell and staring at the image of the azure cube. "What does Fury want me to do – swallow it?" he asked in confusion._

That comment, caused a few to laugh a little startled, not expecting him to say that.

 _"He wants you to find it – it's been taken," she elaborated her elbows on the table as she leaned forward to impress upon him the importance of the event. "It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." She leaned back in her seat as she clarified her reason for confronting him._

 _"So Fury isn't after the monster?" he questioned as he removed his glasses._

Loki noted the way Bruce thought of the Hulk, with a little bit of understanding since he considered himself a monster in some sort of way too.

 _Not that he's told me."_

 _"And he tells you everything?"_

 _She cast her hard eyes up at him before suggesting. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."_

 _"He needs me in a cage-"_

 _"No one's going to put you in a c-"_

 _"STOP LYING TO ME!" he yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. She had reached underneath its surface and ripped off the handgun she had attached there, jumping back and aiming it steadily at him._

A lot of the people in the control room tensed up at the interaction between the two.

 _He smirked and pulled back slowly, justifying, "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do."_

 _She kept her firearm on him, staring at him warily as he held up his hands and remarked, "Why don't we do this the easy way – where you don't use that, and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess?"_

 _Her breathing and pulse were slow to calm, still unsure if he had started to lose control and might transform to tear her apart. It was only after he says gently, "Okay Natasha?" that she lowered her weapon and exhaled lengthily._

 _She raised her hand to her right ear and ordered, "Stand down – we're good here," into her earpiece. The two dozen armed agents surrounding the building relaxed their grasps on their rifles and shifted into less alert stances._

 _"'Just you and me'," he quoted._

 _She lowered her arm and continued to compose herself._

"I hope there aren't any more recruitments that are very dramatic." Jane says crossing her arms.

"I'm sure that was the only dramatic one." Clint assured her.

 _"This is out of line, Director," a man stated solemnly, his image cast in shadow as were his three fellow council members. The video feed from their individual locations was spread over four large screens on the wall in the dim lighting, Director Fury standing as the sole occupant of the room to face their inquiries. "You're dealing with forces you can't control."_

 _"You ever been in a war, councilman-" he retorted, "-in a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"_

 _"SHIELD operates under the World Security Council – we should've been informed of all the details," the councilman reprimanded. Director Fury stood before their displays tall and defiant, his hands clasped behind his back._

 _"The Council's interest in our work has always been about results, not procedure," he defended._

 _"Agent Clint Barton is intimate with SHIELD procedure, I believe."_

Clint looks at the screen with narrowed eyes, not happy that Council didn't believe in him. He wanted to know what their plans were for him.

 _"And now we learn he's working with the enemy? A man whose talent appears to be-"_

 _"Killing," Fury interrupted, confessing the fact and finishing the thought. "But he didn't kill me. He didn't take the head shot. He's been brainwashed but I won't write him off."_

Clint relaxes and shoots Fury a grateful smile, happy that he believed in him.

 _"We're on Loki's trail and we're scrambling a response team."_

 _"You're saying that this…Asgard is declaring war on our planet?" another male questioned._

 _"Not Asgard – Loki," he repeated._

 _"He can't be working alone," the female council member argued. "What about the other one? His brother?"_

 _"Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile, but he's worlds away – we can't depend on him to help, either," Fury responded. "It's up to us."_

 _"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2, it was designed for exactly this-"_

 _"Phase 2 isn't ready – our enemy is," Fury impressed. "We need a response team."_

"Why are these mortals thinking I'm a bad person?" Thor asks confused.

"They just don't understand you buddy." Tony says glaring at the screen trying to memorize the faces of the people that decided it was a good idea to send a nuclear missile towards New York.

 _"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."_

 _"This isn't about the Avengers-" he started only to be cut off._

 _"We've seen the list."_

 _Another councilman detailed, "You're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks. It was a volatile concept at the best of times – which is not."_

"Okay that's just offensive." Tony says glaring at the screen along with a few other people who didn't like how the Council thought.

 _"I'm not leaving anything to anyone – we need a response team," Fury justified. "These people may be isolated – unbalanced even – but I believe with the right push they could be exactly what we need."_

 _"You 'believe', the woman mocked._

 _"War isn't won by sentiment, Director."_

 _"No," Fury agreed, "It's won by soldiers."_

 _"I suggest you make your response rapid," the female interjected. "We all know what's at stake."_

 _"Their shadowed images faded as the connection was abruptly severed, the Director confirming, "Yes, we do."_

"Wow no faith at all." Tony says and Pepper nodded her head.

 _"_ _ **War!**_ _" Printed boldly as the headline across the front page of The Star Dispatch was 'WAR IN EUROPE!', the logo above the newspaper company's name bearing stars and stripes showing it to be of United States publication._

A few people in the room were a little confused thinking that information was leaked to the press. Not knowing that this is a flashback and an introduction of Steve. Steve is quietly trying to control his breathing knowing what everyone is going to probably see.

 _"_ _ **With the forces of darkness pressing in from the East,**_ _" an announcer dictated, squared ranks of German soldiers shown marching to Hitler's command, and soldiers holding a Japanese flag gathering in support, "_ _ **from the West America heeds the call to fight for freedom!**_ _"_

 _Suddenly the black and white moving pictures showed American's disembarking from a ship to train, and then the troops climbing over hilled terrain, providing propaganda to the masses regarding their soldiers' efforts in the shore of a beach Steve, dressed in his old uniform with packs of supplies on his belt, a gun on his hip, and shield in hand ran with the armed men._

Steve winced at the introduction of himself from the video as the others had a close attention to the film.

 _"_ _ **And at the front of the fight, shoulder to shoulder with our battling boys, is Captain America!**_ _" He led a group through ruined streets and directed them to aid the survivors left in the buildings._

 _"_ _ **A product of old fashioned values and exciting new science!**_ _" The images changed to capture scientists garbed in long coats bustling around counters filled with beakers, some of the men injecting additional components into the solution of the vials._

His teammates and others including Loki looked at the screen with narrowed eyes when they heard the word product used to describe him.

 _"_ _ **Captain America's the name every Nazi fears!**_ _" Steve was caught for a moment dressed in a dark suit and light tie standing beside a smiling brunette before Captain America was once again on the field accompanying rows of enemy soldiers with their hands raised in surrender._

 _"_ _ **Adolf's secret weapons are no match for our man!**_ _" Men covered in dark armor shoot weapons with the Hydra symbol on the side, Steve plowing through to knock them aside with his shield before waving the troops behind him onwards. "_ _ **When tough times turn tougher when hope's on the ropes,**_ _" Steve rode his old Harley Davidson motorbike between fortified tanks, "_ _ **here's the man to knock the Axis on their backsis!"**_

 _The video was framed and shown to be played on a laptop, the reflection of a blond man overlaid on top of the monotone representation. "_ _ **He's out there fighting for the land that we love – and he won't stop-**_ _" The screen reflection staring morosely before his eyes lowered in remembrance of the war._

This is when it came clear to everyone in the room that they were watching what exactly Steve was doing after Loki's arrival. That he didn't feel right in a world full of technology.

 _Sunlight streamed through the pane that was levered open above the curtained window, Steve is shown sitting in a small apartment at the wooden table of a cramped kitchen. In the corner, on a low mannequin of a torso, was the olive green suit jacket, collared shirt, and white tie he had worn in the forties. He carefully flipped through the pages of profiles stacked before him, each of the men he had known sporting a scarlet stamp beneath their image stating 'DECEASED'._

 _His brow furrowed slightly as he lifted another page, white dress shirt buttoned up to the slightly open collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbows, coming to a sheet lacking the stark declaration: Carter, Margaret, "Peggy", alive and retired. He stared into the dark eyes framed by pale, porcelain skin and glossy, tamed curls captured on the page for a moment before his gaze roved down to the information below it. Her address at 57-J Merryweather, Winchester, UK and her current telephone number of 020-7946-03560 was outlined plainly. He turned his head to the phone standing in its cradle on the end table before dismissing the idea of contact and putting the sheet off to the side._

"Why wouldn't you have contacted your girl?" Darcy asks and smirks when Steve blushes a little.

"Yes Steven, why didn't you?" Thor asks confused.

"I didn't know what I could say to her, it's been 70 years for her so I didn't know what to say." Steve says.

"Oh, that is a long time." Darcy says not really realizing that until now causing Jane to sigh exasperated.

Nobody really notices Tony whisper something to Pepper which was (Do you think I should tell him that I consider her to be my Aunt?) Pepper looks at him and shakes her head whispering back, (Now's not the best time wait till later.)

 _He passed over the profile of Stark, Howard A. who was also deceased-_

A few noticed how Tony scowls at the screen when the picture of his father appears. Pepper puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 _-before he gingerly lifted in his hands the only document that was not yet yellowed with age. A picture of Tony Stark outfitted in a tux was to one side, and beneath was a full-body shot of his Iron Man suit. His status with SHIELD was stated as Active, and that of an Adviser._

 _Steve lay the paper down again and raised a hand to his mouth to worry his lip before propping his chin onto his fist in thought._

 _Outside on the crowded sidewalks there was a man standing beside a couple of plastic tables with an array of phones advertised. Steve walked past him, now with the businessmen, fashionable women, and young students hurrying to their destinations while obsessively checking cell phones or listening to their iPods. The vendor called out, "Get your phones here! 300 minutes here! Buy some time, buy some time people. Buy a phone-"_

 _Steve ended up wandering to a café with an outdoor patio. He lounged in his seat as he roughly sketched how Stark Tower stretched up into the sky._

"I thought you said my tower was ugly, Capsicle." Tony smirks as Steve gets red in the face very embarrassed.

 _He itched his forehead before continuing his work with the lead pencil, oblivious to the waitress' approach. Half of her hair was piled atop her head, the rest of the long, waved, blonde locks let down, her lips quirking into a smile as she glanced at his accurate drawing and asked, "Waiting on the big guy?"_

 _"Ma'am?" he questioned, confused._

 _"Iron Man," she clarified, nodding. "Lot of people eat here just to see him fly by."_

Tony smirks, the news making his ego go up a little.

 _"Right," he said, eyes drawn up to the tower again. He smiled in amusement and reached into his jacket to pull out the bills to pay for his coffee, adding, "Maybe another time."_

 _"Table's yours as long as you like," she offered, while flirting with him and refilling his mug. "Nobody's waiting on it. Plus, we've got free wireless."_

 _He leaned forward in order to replace the remaining money in his pocket as she walked away, finally inquiring in confusion, "Radio?"_

A few people were giggling while others cast him looks of sympathy, and then there was Thor who didn't know that much about technology that much either. Loki just sat not wanting to interact with anyone that hates his guts, even if they are at an alliance now that they know some about Thanos.

 _She looked over her shoulder but could not answer comfortably over the range, disbelieving of the accuracy of her hearing anyhow._

 _"Ask for her number, you moron," the old man seated at the table behind him suggested as he leaned back before returning to his meal. Steve's expression exhibited his mystification._

"Wow an Old Man getting dating advice from another old man." Tony says embarrassing Steve even more. But Pepper gives Tony a look which shuts him up though.

 _He travelled by subway, the cars rattling as they moved swiftly over the tracks, his hands folded in his lap as his fingers nervously rubbed along each other in a display of anxiety. He closed his eyes._

Thor was looking at the screen in great interest seeing the unfamiliar machine that Steve was riding in. He only had contact with a different vehicle smaller than this new machine that struck him over a couple of times.

Loki rolls his eyes at the look of excitement in Thor's eyes.

 _Steve tossed a few bills onto the low desk in front of him, a duffle bag grasped in his other hand. The male seated across from his impressive stature maneuvered a key and its ring off another and held it out to him, men shown through the large observation window walking away from the wrestling ring below covered in sweat and wiping their faces with small towels._

 _Steve had changed into grey sweatpants and a tight white tee, wrapped hands pounding into the hanging heavy bag in front of him. Jabs and punches slammed into the course material as he vented recalling his final moments before he was frozen. His last words echoing in his mind,_ _ **"There's not enough time,"**_ _as he justified crashing the plane, and with it, the danger that the Tesseract posted,_ _ **"I've got to put her in the water."**_

 _Peggy's voice reassuring him:_ _ **"You won't be alone."**_

 _And then, faintly,_ _ **"Oh my god – this guy's still alive,"**_ _from one of the men who had found him encased in ice._

 _The bag that had been suspended on a chain from the ceiling flew across the space with the powerful punch Steve had thrown, his frustration at his predicament evident._

A few of them were shocked when this happened. Some noting that he most likely had PTSD and to be cautious with Steve when he's around mostly water, ice, the coldness and dark.

He could also be struggling from emotional and psychological damage from what happened to losing what he knew back then.

Loki also took note of this, now that he's their ally since they all know he wasn't behind the New York attack he could help the avenger team come to terms with what's bothering them. But he'll only be able to help when they trust him enough and when they see what they need to from all of these video's they have to watch.

 _His chest heaved with his breaths as he stood staring at the retired punching bag lying across the space, his skin gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat and his hair disheveled. He continued to pant as he turned and stepped over to the line of six other bags he had arranged on the floor, bending to grasp the hanging harness at the top of one and lifting to attach it to the chain that fell from the ceiling._

 _He wiped his forehead with his bandaged knuckles before settling into a firm stance and raising his fists to resume determinedly pounding the heavy bag._

 _"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked, having rounded one of the corners into the area._

 _"Slept for 70 years, sir," he responded, turning back to his workout. "Think I've had my fill."_

 _"Then you should be out – celebrating, seeing the world," he retorted as he approached._

 _Steve halted his fierce movements and stepped over to the bench with his duffle, starting as he panted, "When I went under, the world was at war," while he unwrapped his hands. "I wake up, they say we won – they didn't say what we lost."_

 _"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury admitted, manila folder in hand with the SHIELD logo inked on the front, "Some very recently."_

 _"Are you here with a mission, sir?" he asked, stuffing the removed bandages into the unzipped bag and starting on the other hand._

 _"I am."_

 _"Trying to get me back in the world?" Fury stated, flipping open the folder and spinning it carefully to show Steve the contents._

 _He gazed at the top page for a moment before reaching forward and taking the file into his hands. There was a large image of the azure cube to one side, 'Tesseract' typed in bold beside it and a few paragraphs detailing what they have observed of its powers thus far. The information required a security clearance level of seven to access it. "HYDRA's secret weapon," Steve murmured_

"What?" Darcy asks.

Fury sighs then explains to her, "That's the organization that had control of the Tesseract during WWII."

"Ah." She nodded.

 _"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury explained. Steve drew out the second sheet, finding another picture of the Tesseract as well as those of HYDRA's signets; details of their use of the cube beneath the paper-clipped images. He cast his eyes up to Fury as he continued, "He thought what we think: the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy-"_

 _"That's something the world sorely needs."_

 _Steve put the papers back into their proper order and shut the folder with a flap, handing it back to the Director as he asked, "Who took it from you?"_

 _"He's called Loki. He's….not from around here," Fury answered before declaring, "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."_

 _"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me," he remarked, standing and turning away to grab his duffle._

 _"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Fury bet as the Captain strode over to the line of abandoned punching bags and lifted one onto his shoulder, deltoid and trapezium muscles flexing over the movement of his shoulder blade. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"_

 _He walked away with the 70-pound heavy bag over one shoulder and in the other hand his duffle, asserting as he exited, "You should have left it in the ocean."_

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I ended it right here but I felt that I should have Tony's introduction separate from Steve's. I'll get the next chapter up hopefully soon. Please R &R.**


	14. The Avengers pt3

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope it's a long one. I don't own anything relating to Marvel.**

 **The Avenger pt3:**

"I totally agree that the idiot that got it out of the ocean shouldn't have." Tony says.

"Stark it was your father that got it out of the ocean." Fury says.

"Oh well, that makes him even more of an idiot." Tony shrugs, a few people were wondering to themselves 'why doesn't he like his dad?'

They all just shrug and look back at the screen.

 _The environment was cloaked in darkness, a faint bubbling revealing the blackness to be that of the depths of a body of water. A golden metal hand surgically cut through the metal pipe through which the city's power lines ran underwater._

Tony smiles at his entrance in the movie.

 _Iron Man's golden faceplate was dimly lit by his blue eyes, his scarlet chest-plating by the arc reactor shining through the triangular glass cover. He reached around to his back to grab an object and attach it to the lines he had revealed, illuminated by the rays of the twin spotlights that had slid out of the tops of his armored shoulders._

 _The semi-circular device spun around the pipe before expanding into two rings encircling it and spreading lengthwise, orange spots lighting at the ends and tubes of blue at the center. Iron Man idly floated away from work before turning and sending power to his thrusters, shooting up through the expanse of water with countless bubbles trailing him._

 _He emerged into the night sky alongside a cruise ship with a spray of water streaming behind the beams of his thrusters, pausing in the air as he adjusted his trajectory before soaring towards New York City's high-rises. "Going to go on this end – the rest is up to you," Tony's voice sounded as he weaved through the buildings and over the streets still crowded with cars._

 _"You disconnected the transmission lines?" Pepper asked, a video of her communication with him in the bottom corner of the interface inside Tony's helmet. "Are we off the grid?"_

 _"Stark Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," Tony declared, Jarvis' diagnostics of the Tower forming a hologram in the opposite corner of her._

 _"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."_

 _"I assume," he conceded. "Light her up."_

 _He flew towards his tower as she obeyed, rooms littering the hundred stories lighting up from within as well as the bright blue STARK running across the top._

Practically everybody rolled their eyes at how Tony looked at his tower. Tony glared at them, not happy with them. Pepper sighed with a little annoyance.

 _"How does it look?" Pepper asked._

 _"Like Christmas – but with more….me," he answered, thrilled._

 _"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign – you need to do some press," she said as he arched his flight path and followed the curve of the building upwards. "I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the three buildings-"_

 _"Pepper, you're killing me," he interrupted, slowing as he reached the top of the tower and hovering. "The moment, remember – enjoy the moment."_

 _"Get in here and I will," she responded._

Steve was blushing from the way Pepper said her answer, looking over at the two of them. Tony smirks at him.

"You two don't do anything right…..we would see anything?"

Tony was about to respond but Pepper spoke up before him, "Don't worry Steve we didn't do anything, and Tony don't you dare say that we did."

"I was there, Pepper is correct." Coulson spoke up.

"Thank you Phil." Pepper smiled at him.

 _He started down the row of steps as the slides of the landing platform leading into the tower retracted downwards and the ring that he had landed in the center of separated and tilted vertically as it followed at his sides. "Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line," Jarvis informed through his creator's earpiece, the mechanical arms of the platform unfolding and reaching to remove Tony's helmet from his head._

 _"I'm not in," he answered instantly. "I'm actually out." The arms unlatched his chest-plate and stripped him of the underlying frame and wiring that had covered his front and back as he walked before proceeding to remove the pieces covering his arms. The armor was safely compacted and transported to the area below, the flooring reassembling behind his progress._

 _"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_

 _"Grow a spine, Jarvis – I've got a date," Tony retorted. The armor over his thighs was taken before the tiling under his feet slid sideways so to reveal machinery that grasped his boots and the metal over his lower legs. He stepped out of them and continued on in the black long-sleeve, dark pants, and running shoes he had been wearing underneath as the final pieces of his suit were taken and the panels that made up the floor stilled._

Everyone in the room was impressed with how the machine at the tower could be able to take the suit off Tony while he is walking. Loki wasn't impressed since he already seen this type of thing happen during the invasion.

"Did you build that?" Jane asked in shock.

Tony smirked, "Yes."

 _"Levels are holding steady," Pepper announced, the clear screen in front of her depicting the tower and a magnification of the arc reactor at its base, and their corresponding power levels. "I think," she finished, biting her lip in uncertainly._

 _"Of course they are – I was directly involved," Tony arrogantly dismissed as he drew closer to her standing before the long desk displaying data in oranges and blues. "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius? He asked brightly, removing his Bluetooth and tossing it onto the desk's surface._

 _"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" she replied as she turned to face him, leaning back against the tabletop behind her. She donned a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled above her elbows, ripped jean shorts cut off high and revealing the entire expanse of tanned skin that covered her legs._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked as he powered down the computer's holograms, before saying, "All this-" swiveling his right index finger around to indicate their surroundings, "-came from you."_

 _"No, all this came from that," she argued, tapping the arc reactor that lay in his chest._

 _He smirked, imploring, "Give yourself some credit, please." He held her upper arms and stated, "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself….12 percent of the credit."_

Everyone looked at Tony with raised eyebrows, and Pepper glared at him remembering the conversation. Tony held his hands up in surrender to her.

 _"12 percent?" she repeated flatly._

 _"An argument can be mad for 15," he countered quickly._

"That isn't going to save you." Clint says smirking.

Tony glares at him.

 _"12 percent of my baby?" she scoffed as she walked past him, bare feet silent on the grey tile._

 _"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting," he defended. "Literally – I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."_

 _"Oh?" she drawled as she knelt in the middle of the living room section, several low row chairs stationed around a glass coffee table. She lifted one of the two champagne flutes that was set on its surface and the bottle that had been resting in ice as Tony continued,_

 _"My private elevator-"_

 _"You mean our elevator?" she interjected as she poured the champagne into the glasses._

 _"-i-it was teeming with sweaty workmen," he said in disgust before hissing in foreboding as he sat beside her on the carpet, "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"_

 _"Not gonna be that subtle," she said with a smile after she handed him his beverage._

 _"I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say Potts on the tower," he offered._

 _"On the lease," she grinned._

 _He jokingly recoiled and suggested further, "Call your mom – can you bunk over?" she laughed._

"Pepper you were a lot more reserved when I worked with you." Natasha says and Pepper blushes.

Tony smirks.

 _"Sir, the telephone," Jarvis interrupted to Tony's sigh and Pepper's intrigue. "I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

 _"Ugh," he groaned as he lifted the small clear rectangle that served as a phone, Coulson's voice relaying, 'Mr. Stark, we need to talk.'_

 _"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark," Tony began to Pepper's muffled giggles. "Please leave a message."_

 _"This is urgent."_

 _"Then leave it urgently," he recommended with impatience. The elevator doors slid open on the other side of the room to reveal Agent Coulson standing, exasperated, with his cell held to his ear. "Security breach," Tony called, repeating to Pepper again, "This is on you."_

Steve looks at Tony shaking his head not understanding Tony's avoidance when SHIELD summons him.

 _"Mr. Stark," Coulson greeted as he ended the call and entered onto the floor._

 _"Phil! Come in," Pepper hailed as she stood, to Tony's confused, 'Phil?'_

 _"I can't stay," Coulson said._

 _"Uh, his first name is Agent," Tony objected as he leapt to follow Pepper's approach of the aforementioned SHIELD agent._

 _"Come on in – we're celebrating," she welcomed._

 _"Which is why he can't stay," Tony muttered as he offered a wide forced smile._

 _"We need you to look this over as soon as possible," he explained, posing a thin SHIELD issued computer towards Tony._

 _"I…..I don't like being handed things," Tony replied, shaking his head and casting his gaze from the offered object to Phil and back again._

 _"That's fine because I love to be handed things," Pepper interrupted, reaching forward and calling attention onto her. "So, let's trade," she suggested, taking the computer and handing him her glass before turning to lift Tony's from him to replace it with the computer with a 'thank you' as she sipped the champagne._

 _Tony sent her a look that detailed how counterproductive her actions made his as he received the object easily._

A lot of the people in the room looked confused on why Tony wouldn't want to be handed things. Some of them wondering what happened to make him like that.

 _He begrudgingly addressed Coulson, "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other….Thursday-"_

 _"This isn't a consultation," he stated, consciously holding the champagne flute he had been given._

 _"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. At the agent's stare she added futilely, "Which I-I know nothing about."_

 _"The Avengers' Initiative was scrapped, I thought-" Tony mused as he started towards his desk, setting the touch screen in the base as he finished over his shoulder, bitterly, "-and I didn't even qualify."_

Steve and a few others frowned at that assumption that Tony made.

 _"I didn't know that either," Pepper remarked._

 _"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others…"_

 _"That I did know."_

 _"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson responded._

 _"Whatever," he dismissed, calling, "Ms. Potts, got a sec?" with a beckoning finger as he browsed through the information displayed on the computer that he had rested on the desk._

 _"Half a mo'," she excused before she sauntered briskly over to Tony's side._

 _"You know, I thought we were having a moment," he expressed, entering a code on the touch screen and digitally weaving through all the security features that prevented him from transferring the information onto his server._

 _"I was having 12 percent of a moment," she retorted with a smirk-_

"There it is!" Darcy shouts laughing out loud along with a few others. Some others in the room stared at her for a moment, and then looked back at the screen.

 _-before glancing at the agent and stating earnestly. "This seems serious – Phil's pretty shaken."_

 _"How would you know th- Why is he Phil?" Tony asked, casting a suspicious look over her shoulder._

 _"What is all this?" she questioned, drawing his attention back to the computer._

 _"This is, uh-" he began before finally bypassing the protective, copyright assets of the systems and placing the tips of his fingers on the three pictures and dragging them off-screen, the profiles and all of the information attached projected by Jarvis in a hovering semi-circle around them, "-this."_

 _On their left was a captured image of Dr. Bruce Banner, a roaring video recorded by a cell phone of the Hulk fighting against the military forces set against him on the Culver University campus. In the center was a military identification picture of Steve Rogers, Captain America, a clip of a propaganda video showing him fighting HYDRA agent, and beside that the footage of SHIELD discovering him in the ice. And on the far right was a photo of Thor, images of SHIELD's readings of Mjolnir and Jane Foster's descriptions of the construction of the Nine Realms scattered around a video of the God of Thunder's with the Destroyer._

 _Tony stared at the Hulk's fight before casting his gaze to the other two videos, Pepper gaping at the monochrome evidence from the Forties before absorbing the destruction caused by the Destroyer._

"A lot of great first impressions." Darcy says to Jane who nods.

 _She breathed out slowly, announcing, "I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight."_

 _"Tomorrow," he corrected with a nudge._

 _"You have homework. You have a lot of homework."_

 _"Well, what if I didn't?" he replied, tearing his gaze from the Hulk's bellowing._

 _"If you didn't."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You mean, when you've finished?" He nodded. "Well, um, then…." She began, her words trailing off into husky tones as she whispered suggestions into his ear that left the notorious playboy slack-jawed._

Pepper blushed when some people looked at her with raised eyebrows, Tony is smirking though.

 _Agent Coulson cast his eyes to the floor before turning his head away from the scene so not to intrude, an amused expressing crossing his face._

 _Tony pulled back with a smile and acquiesced, "Square deal. Fly safe."_

 _She smiled and they leaned in to share a lingering kiss before she stepped back and instructed, "Work hard." He watched her walk away and ask Coulson, "So any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"_

 _"I can drop you," he answered, prompting Pepper to utter a 'fantastic'._

 _Tony turned back to the files he had been given, an image of Loki astride the debilitating damage SHIELD's base of operations suffered. Below there was a representative of the stand Selvig had constructed to harness the Tesseract's energy, and also the diagnostics he had been able to gather on the cube itself._

 _Pepper's voice was heard faintly asking, "Oh, I wanna hear about the cellist – is that still a thing?"_

 _"She moved back to Portland," Coulson answered._

 _"What?! Boo," she responded as they stepped into the elevator._

 _Tony reached into the hologram and plucked the image of the Tesseract out of the frame, stare drifting into the distance as his focus wandered._

 _Under the pale blue sky and scattered, airy gatherings of cloud, a jet soared over the choppy surface of a wide ocean. Its interior held two SHIELD-issue pilots in the cockpit, one announcing, "We're about forty minutes out from home base, sir." Agent Coulson, seated in the compact back space at a mobile terminal monitoring their progression, removed the connected headphones from his head, stood, and turned to step over to where Steve was seated._

 _"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" he asked, touch screen monitor held uncomfortable in hand._

A few noticed Bruce shift in his seat uncomfortably observing others' thoughts on him without him being in the room.

 _"A lot of people were," Coulson answered, standing at his side with one hand braced where the wall of the aircraft's hull curved into the ceiling. "You were the world's first superhero."_

 _"Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."_

 _"Didn't really go his way, did it?" he replied, brows furrowed as he watched the footage of one of the Hulk's battles with the military._

 _"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guys like a Steven Hawking," Coulson illustrated._

Bruce smiled a little bit at Coulson's comment.

 _At Steve's raised eyebrows of confusion, he elaborated, "He's like a….smart person," When Steve returned his attention to the video Coulson visibly gathered his nerves before uttering, "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." At Steve's modest smirk he continued, "I've sort of met you – I mean, I watched you, while you were sleeping."_

Tony and a few others were full blown cracking up at the comment. Jane, Pepper, Darcy were trying to stifle their giggles. Both Coulson and Steve were red in the face in embarrassment.

"That's enough." Fury says glaring at all of them.

 _Steve's smile turned embarrassed as he averted his eyes downwards, Coulson quickly rephrasing, "I mean, I was present, while you were unconscious – from the ice."_

The snickering continued.

 _Steve stood and stepped over to brace his arm on the security rim monitoring the number of individuals in the cockpit, gazing out through the glass panes and over the boundless ocean. Agent Coulson moved to join him, continuing, flustered, "You know, it's really just-just a huge honor to have you on board, 'cause…"_

 _"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," he responded solemnly._

 _"Oh you are – absolutely." Coulson cast his eyes to the flooring before drawing Steve's attention onto him by adding with a bashful smile, "Uh, we made some modifications to the uniform – I had a little…design input."_

 _"The uniform?" Steve asked, explaining his confusion, "Aren't the stars and stripes a little…old-fashioned?" with a self-consious shrug._

 _"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little 'old-fashioned'," Coulson assured with a nod._

 _The lighting was faint in the tunnels underground the buttresses, pillars, and, overhead, ribbed vaults all composed of dull clay bricks. Two armed soldiers jogged side-by-side through one of the channels, the sounds of their boots absorbed by the layer of mud and general damp that covered the stone flooring. They moved swiftly through the passage into a large underground chamber, numerous soldiers and scientists arranging machinery and equipment._

 _The devices comprised of metal and wiring were organized on tables and carts, off of the ground whose pores ran up with moisture, and bundles of cable and cords ran up stone pillars and hung suspended beneath the ceiling to power the technology sitting in all corners of the cluttered area. The sear and flash of welding lit a spot intermittently, the only other clear light provided at the back of the mass of machinery and meandering, and unyielding troops for a separate enclosure. Erik Selvig directed several scientists in their work within, the Tesseract placed in a recreation of the harnessing device SHIELD had him design._

 _Loki sat cross-legged on the grime-covered floor at the fringe of the room, one hand braced on an ankle as he leaned over the shining blue orb at the head of the scepter gripped in his other hand. His eyes grew distant before his lids fell closed, breathing in deeply and relaxing his musculature as the gem flashed. The walls and pillars surrounding him dissolving as he opened his eyes, replaced with flurries of snow that drifted to the frosted, cracked ground below._

"Okay, someone explain what's happening right now." Darcy says.

Loki rolls his eyes, "Both the scepter and I did this, it gives me a metal communication with the Other, I believe."

Everyone looked at him some more, Jane asks "Can you tell us if it's a clone of illusion and explain both of them to us please."

Loki sighs, "It was an illusion, which is a creation that's formed by the manipulation of light, if I need it to hear or gather the data that I would be observing I'll use a clone. There's also another form that falls 'between' the two you could say which is Astral travel that is a way to project an incorporeal figure over any distance. I would not be physically present but it would still have my 'senses' to be able to communicate.

"You never explained it like that." Thor says to him while everyone was looking at the still chained at the wrists Loki with interest of his brief explanation.

"You never asked, and I bet you thought all of them were illusions." Loki says smirking while Thor blushes in embarrassment.

"Alright let's hear this conversation with The Other or whatever his name is." Tony says.

 _Eroded masses of rock stood high underneath the starry skies, while across from his seated position another figure appeared. The Other stood blindfolded and hooded, silken cloak falling to the ground from his shoulders, bits of metal ornamenting his clothing, the exposed parts of his chest, and what could be seen of his face. "The Chitauri grow restless, "he growled._

 _"Let them gird themselves," Loki replied, a fully armored form conjured on the planet so to converse with a being, "I will lead them in the glorious battle."_

 _"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" he derided, circling around a central piece of some mineral._

 _"Glorious – not lengthy," he elaborated, gazing away into distant formations though he matched the Other's steps, keeping a measured distance between them. The scepter had lengthened into a ruling spear in his hand, the cold illumination of space gleaming off its shaft, the metal now furnishing his ensemble, and the horns atop his helmet as he finished, "if your force is as…formidable as you claim."_

 _"You question us? You question him-" the other spit out, one of his six-fingered hands gesturing upwards, "-he who put the secpter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out – defeated!"_

 _"I was a king!" Loki argued, eyes wide, "The rightful king of Asgard – betrayed…."_

Some looks were directed to Loki who lowered his head and looked at the floor not wanting to see their faces.

 _The Other snarled and turned to begin walking in the opposite direction, towards Loki, as he mocked, "Your ambition is little, and born of childish need."_

 _Loki turned his caped back and stepped further away, eyes drifting up the winding stair held together by ebony spikes raised between the slabs, a sharp square of mineral in the middle of each support with a pale stone glimmering at its center. "We look beyond the Earth to the greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."_

 _"You don't have the Tesseract yet," Loki stated._

 _The Other spun violently and appeared in front of the fallen god in but a blur of movement, six-fingered, grey hand, ridges burnished pale blue, outstretched as if to attack. "I don't mean to threaten," Loki began, "but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."_

 _"You will have your war Asgardian," he hissed in reply, before slinking closer. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us," he informed, circling him in malicious glee, "there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you." The Other's bloodied teeth shone from over Loki's shoulder as he continued to warm, "You think you know pain?"_

 _"He will make you long for something sweet as pain."_

 _His hand clasped onto the side of Loki's head, and with a flash at the line of contact Loki was thrown back into his body on Earth. In the underground chamber with his forces, cross-legged on the floor once again, his head was thrown to the side, jaw clenched in pain at the touch of the Other. He panted as he opened his eyes, his stare troubled as he pursed his lips and began to slow his trembling._

Everyone looked towards Loki again. Loki was trying to concentrate on his breathing. No one voiced what was on their minds in fear he would freak out at them.

Thor looked like he was going to hug his brother but decided against it knowing how Loki would react to the contact.

 _A lone Quinjet flew through the clear skies and over the expanse of the ocean, a hazy trail left in the wake of its rapid flight. It soared until descending onto the singular craft present in the large body of water; a dark behemoth of a ship was sprawled over the rough waves, watchtowers filled with armed guards and long strips of tarmac coating her surface for the landing of her jets. The SHIELD crest was embossed in gold on her face._

 _The aircraft was guided to land by the ramp agents underneath its hovering form, the cacophony of agents' communications muffled by the thrum of its engines. It landed effortlessly along the runway, wingspan the width of the track, and agents approached to guide the plane to the edge of the ship where a half-dozen jets and another Quinjet were secured, after they aided those inside in disembarking._

 _As the hatch opened, Coulson ordered, "Stow the Captain's gear," of the agents, who responded with a prompt, 'Yes, sir', as Natasha strode to meet them. Steve followed Agent Coulson out of the jet, both turning to address her advance. "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers," Coulson formally introduced._

 _"Ma'am," he greeted with a nod._

 _"Hi," she replied, shoulders set in a black leather jacket overtop an orange cotton shirt and fitted jeans, directing towards Coulson, "They need you on the bridge – they're starting the face-trace."_

 _"See you there," he said as he stepped between them so to move in the direction of the area he had been informed of._

 _"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice," she began, the two walking side-by-side over the surface of the Helicarrier as pilots and mechanics hastened past to prepare their equipment. "Thought Coulson was gonna swoon."_

Tony started to laugh again.

 _Steve smirked at the thought, recalling the Agent's stumbling conversation with him. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" she asked with a quirked brow, her face, turned towards him, showcasing her amusement._

 _"Trading cards?" he questioned, looking at her in disbelief._

 _"They're vintage – he's very proud."_

 _They observed Bruce ahead of them, the man worrying his hands together as he stood uneasily by the side of one of the jets, quickly dodging out of the way of any soldier or agent that moved past him too closely. "Dr. Banner," Steve hailed warmly, Bruce's attention turning to him._

 _He cast his eyes to the couple of troops that had passed his as he skirted around their backs to draw closer to Steve and Natasha, saying, "Oh yeah hi," as he grasped Steve's outstretched hand in his own to shake. "They told me you'd be coming," he responded, arm extended fully so to not draw nearer than was required for the action, gaze drifting down the length of the Captain's body and back up again to take in the idea that he, himself, was the furthest from him before he released him._

 _"Word is you can find the Cube," Steve voiced jauntily._

 _"….Is that the only word on me?" he inquired, hands returning to rub against each other._

 _"Only word I care about," he asserted with a nod, Bruce nodding in wary acceptance._

 _He gnawed on his lip for a moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets and broaching carefully, "Must be strange for you…all of this," with a jerk of his head to indicate their general surroundings._

 _"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Steve admitted, a dozen agents donning sweats jogging around the perimeter of the ocean-born base._

 _"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute-" Natasha interjected, folding her hands in front of her as she finished teasingly, "-it's going to get a little hard to breathe."_

 _The two men stared at her uncomprehendingly before a clang echoed from the depths of the hull and faint alarms sounded, an agent on the public announcement system commanding, "Flight crew, secure the deck." The slate-grey paneling that made up the sides of the ship began to shift, mechanics whirring, as those on the tarmac started to hurry across the area._

 _"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked, astounded._

 _"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Bruce questioned rhetorically as the two wandered to the edge. They stood at the yellow and black striped warning bar by their feet overlooking the action occurring below._

 _Water was being thrown off a hefty rising turbine as its wings increased in speed, another in symmetry on the opposite side. The waves frothed as they were thrashed around, tossed off the machinery as the turbine began to power up in earnest. The craft steadily lifted into the air as barrels of liquid poured off her sides, Bruce and Steve stepping back from the edge as the wind picked up speed as they gained altitude._

 _"No, no, this is much worse," Bruce announced in trepidation._

 _The ramp agents and pilots ran to various jets to close the hatches over the cockpits and to secure the wheels underneath the aircrafts, oxygen masks fitted over those who would be dwelling on deck. The Helicarrier progressively lifted into the air, wind heaving through the turbines and raising her high above the ocean below._

"That is super cool." Darcy says.

 _Steve and Bruce had followed Natasha inside, her lead escorting them through the halls of the ship and through a pair of double doors into the expanse of the bridge. The raised flooring edged by steel rails opened to a hexagonal conference table and then led to Director Fury's position at four control panels, his attention on the view through the windows that made up the prow of the ship as well as the movement of his crew. The bridge's agents were outfitted in blue, the SHIELD logo a paler color embossed on the upper left arm of the long sleeves. Some females elected to don skirts while others wore pants, but all the agents wore leather boots that stretched up to their calves._

 _Agents were positioned at rows of monitors on the floor below the Director's stance, each with a microphone and headset in use for communication with all of the others that were coordinating the ship's control. A woman asked a seated male 'Check valves done?' within the clamor as she moved to his side, another agent in the row in front reporting, "Hover power check complete – position cycle," before informing, "Increase collective to 8.0%," as he worked at his computer._

 _Steve wandered with his hands in his pockets, observing with a smile the organized chaos around him that was responsible for all the functions of the craft. Bruce meandered around the edge of the space with his hands worrying each other in front of him before noticing he came upon an armored door with the SHIELD insignia upon it, two agents eyeing him with suspicion. He hurriedly ducked his head and turned away, a hand rising to rub at his nose for a second in a show of nerves._

 _An agent's voice echoed in announcement: "Preparing for maximum performances takeoff. Increase output capacity."_

 _"Power plant performing at capacity," a female agent stated, circling around to verify the data displayed on one of the screens before declaring, "We are clear."_

 _"All engines operating," Agent Hill surmised with her hands resting on her hips, "SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in affect." She turned and addressed the Director, "We're at level, sir."_

 _"Good – let's vanish," Fury ordered, a hand resting on each of the monitors at his side._

 _"Engage retro-reflection panels," Hill commanded. Outside, several strategically placed lights appeared on the surface of the hull, their beams swiveling and shining on the panels began to reflect the coloring of the surrounding sky and clouds, the Helicarrier losing visibility to any who would look upon her as she flew through the air._

 _"Reflection panels engaged," an agent notified over the speakers._

Those that weren't usually on the Helicarrier were shocked with all the stuff that goes into it to make it fly.

"That's cool." Darcy says and Jane nods her head also impressed.

 _"Gentlemen," Fury greeted, having turned around and begun to approach where Steve and Bruce were hovering around the central table. Steve walked towards him, his gaze averted as he gaped towards the glass through which the edges of the aircraft were no longer detectable. He pulled a few folded bills out of his pocket and flipped one up, handing it to the Director, who received the ten dollars with a humored quirk to his lips._

"Okay, that wasn't a legit bet." Tony says scoffing and the others just ignore him.

 _Steve continued to drift forward further into the bridge, Agent Hill guardedly observing him._

 _"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury welcomed once he had moved around the table to Bruce, reachiing out a hand._

 _After a second of hesitation he shook it, responding, "Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce cast his eyes to the flooring before asking, "So, um….how long am I staying?"_

 _"Once we have our hands on the Tesseract you're in the wind."_

A few of the watchers of the movie looked over at Fury curiously for a second before turning back to the screen.

 _He nodded before questioning with more assurance, "Where are you with that?"_

 _Fury gestured to the lower floor, Agent Coulson answering as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet: cell phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Steve had walked to where Coulson stood, his brow furrowed at the concepts of information gathering that he had stated._

 _Natasha had crouched down to touch one of the monitors below, bringing up another table of data to the side of the screen that depicted Clint Barton's personal information, another computer in the row in front demonstrating Erik Selvig's. "It's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha commented._

 _"You have to narrow your field," Bruce said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"_

 _"How many are there?" Fury retorted as he leaned back to sit on one of the bars of the railing._

 _"Call every lab you know – tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," he ordered, revealing a dull purple shirt as he stripped off his worn jacket and bundled it between his hands. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm – basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Fury nodded, Bruce questioning as he rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"_

 _"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" he requested, Natasha nodding and stepping over to lead him out of the bridge._

 _"You're gonna love it, Doc – we've got all the toys."_

 _"Really? You have a Commodore 64?" he asked in jest._

When Bruce had said this Tony started laughing hysterically.

 _"I'm not sure…"_

 _"Oh, you're very young," Bruce pronounced._

 _Once the hydraulic doors had slid shut behind them, Fury began making his way towards his position at the prow before pausing and calling, "Agent Hill." She had previously been monitoring the information presented on the touchscreen in front of her and authorizing further directions for the Helicarrier, and notifying the appropriate agents of Dr. Banner's suggestions as well as providing an update as to his location and work, but had turned at the address. He continued, "Did you tell the Council that Barton had been compromised?"_

"What?" everyone looked over to agent Hill with questioning eyes.

"I wasn't entirely supportive of the Avengers' Initiative…..but I am now." She says then looks away.

"Well of course you're supportive now." Loki says rolling his eyes, really wanting to cross his arms but couldn't because of the chains on his wrists.

 _"Was that now procedure?" she questioned innocently her gaze steady. He lifted his chin as he weighed her actions with consideration look before he moved on. She asked in disapproval, "Did you tell them who exactly is on your 'response team'?" as she resumed her instructing of agents through the computer._

 _"Doesn't appear that I have to," he quipped. Hill pursed her lips and stared at his back._

 _The scene changes back to the place Loki is._

 _"Put it over there," Selvig directed with a brief gesture of the screwdriver in hand, a couple of men in lab coats moving were ordered with armored briefcases of equipment. He turned away from them and stepped from the intricate machine holding the Tesseract, the device holding her energy at steady levels while he devised a way to harness her power. Converted scientists and agents milled around outside of the isolated area going about their assignments as he asked from within the glass structure, "Where did you find all these people?" with a pleased smile and bright blue eyes as he walked over to a small worktable covered in miscellaneous metal parts._

 _Between the reinforced panes was an opening solely barred by hanging strips of clear plastic, Agent Barton searching through the information displayed on the computer between his hands on the other side. He answered, "SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor,"_

Some people eyed Clint and Erik to make sure they wouldn't freak out seeing any of these scenes.

 _Before flipping the object and showing him the screen. "Is this the stuff you need?" he asked, tone showcasing his disinterest in the topic as the monitor depicted a large piece of the dark mineral iridium alongside the identification of Dr. Heinrich Schifer._

 _"Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites – it forms anti-protons ," he explained as he lifted a couple of flat metal parts from the table in front of him and carefully laid them on top of one another, screwdriver still in hand. It's very hard to get a hold of."_

 _"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it," Clint commented wryly, turning the computer back around and casting his attention unto it._

 _"Well, I didn't know," Erik retorted before greeting 'Hey!' as he observed Loki enter and approach them. "This is wonderful!" he imparted cheerfully, indicating the progress made under his direction. "The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's-It's more than knowledge, it's truth," he confessed in awed gratitude._

A few of them leaned forward looking at the screen intensely wanting to hear more of what was being said.

 _"I know," Loki sympathized to the veneration of the cube, hands clasped behind his back. He lowered his gaze and tried to contain his amused smirk, elaborating, "It, ah…it touches everyone differently." Erik nodded with a smile. He addressed Clint with a smirk and piercing eyes, asking,, "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"_

 _"My next target," he stated as he turned to face 'his' god, azure gaze determined._

 _Selvig chuckled and said, "Stick in the mud, he's got no soul." Clint turned to stare at him darkly as he continued, "No wonder you chose this-this tomb to work in!"_

 _"Well the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between SHIELD and that cube," he justified heatedly, jerking his head in her direction when he referred to the Tesseract._

 _Selvig nodded, conceding, tuning back to his work._

 _"I see why Fury chose you to guard it," Loki praise , Clint's eyes turning to him from where they had been irately watching Selvig walk away._

 _"You're going to have to contend with him, sir," Clint informed, walking alongside Loki as he led him away from the scientific instruments. "As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. And he'll be putting together a team."_

 _"Are they a threat?"_

 _"To each other more than likely-"_

"Hey!" Tony yells glaring at Clint who puts his hands up in defense.

"You Erik you are pretty funny when you're possessed by some cube type thing." Darcy says suddenly causing everyone to look at her weirdly.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her as she defended, "What I just thought of it, don't need to judge me."

 _"But if Fury can get them on track – and he might – they could throw some noise our way."_

 _"You admire Fury," Loki noted, facing him as they walked as he replied,_

 _"He's got a clear line of sight."_

 _"Is that why you failed to kill him?" he asked rhetorically, striding past though Clint had halted._

 _"It might be," he confessed. He did not excuse himself, but attempted to placate 'his' god by adding, "I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun."_

 _Loki ignored his defense and spun, raising a hand to point as he commanded of Clint, "I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of him." His gaze grew unfocused as he announced insistently, "I would test their mettle."_

 _Clint nodded. Loki proclaimed, "I'm weary of scuttling in shadow. I mean to rule this world – not burrow in it."_

 _"That's a risk," Clint stated._

 _Loki allowed a huff of laughter to escape as a grin split his face, acknowledging, "Oh, yes."_

 _"If you're set on making yourself known," Clint started, bright blue glance shifting before becoming fixed on his with purpose, "Could be useful."_

 _Loki smirked and stepped closer, tilting his head and demanding, "Tell me what you need."_

 _The assassin turned and strode to one of the many tables where weaponry was laid; halting before a long thin case that he unlatched and opened. "I need a distraction," he declared as he threw his arm out, collapsed bow in hand, the jerk of his musculature expanding his arms as he concluded over his should in a tone full of delight, "And an eyeball."_

A few of them looked over at Clint to see if he was alright.

 _A female agent stepped up the stair to the uppermost level of the bridge, circling behind the curved row of seated agents and monitors. A bald agent having donned round, wire-framed glasses was sitting before a couple of screens, one isolating the unique sound signatures of Barton, Loki, and Selvig from NASA facility while the other rendered a three-dimensional image of the god from the video feed. The woman seated next to him ran the visuals of Barton and Selvig, the information being run through all of the recourses at SHIELD's disposal merely resulting in a red square flashing to alert the agents that there was currently 'NO MATCH'._

 _On the lower floor, Agent Coulson stood beside Steve with his hands folded in front of him, continuing a previous request, "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."_

 _"No, no – it's fine," Steve assented, observing the proceedings of the bridge with his arms crossed over his chest._

 _"It's a vintage set," he bragged, pride expressed in his voice at the trading cards he treasured. "It took me a couple of years to collect them all." Coulson paused for a moment before detailing, "Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but-"_

Tony looks at Coulson smirking and Phil glares back at him.

 _"We got a hit," the male informed, spinning his chair around to state, "67 percent match." Director Fury analyzed the data at his control panels as Agent Sitwell corrected, "Wait, cross-match: 79 percent."_

 _"Location?" Coulson interrogated as he marched to his seat to scrutinize the monitor over his shoulder._

 _"Stutgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse," he answered, satellites replaying where street cameras had captured Loki in formal wear walking amidst the crowded sidewalks surrounding a large museum. "He's not exactly hiding."_

 _"Captain," Fury called, Steve turning from the agents to him, "you're up." Steve inhaled and set his shoulders, nodding._

 _On screen, the biometric analysis confirmed that it was a 100 percent match, Loki obviously sliding out of the video frame._

"This is getting interesting." Darcy says.

 _The large clock situated above the arched entrance of the museum displayed the time at 10:38 in Germany, it being night. There was a red carpet outside the entrance of a museum that had trees on either side and numerous men and women were walking over, entering the museum._

 _Inside on the unique tiling some people were seen playing Franz Schubert's 'Rosamunde' on their violins. The crowd chanted idly with one another, champagne flutes in hand, around the magnificent carved statue in the center of the room, two bulls facing away from each other carved out of a pale curator hosting the benefit walked to the microphone set at one side of the room, tapping its head to test its reception._

"That's a really big party." Steve says, while a few others nod their heads in agreement.

 _On the Helicarrier, Steve strode purposefully into a vault that contained all of the uniforms and relics that were gathered from the fallen allies that had fought against HYDRA in WWll, his suit preserved in a glass display case above the identification of 'CPT STEVE ROGERS', his boots stored below. He started at the silver star on navy, above the stripes below the chest and those around the shield behind, determined._

 _Outside a geometric structure composed of concrete labeled 'Schafer, sicherheitsdienst', armed guards kept watch over the security center, scientists shown through the glass windows meandering through the halls and steadily working. The guard on the ground collapsed to the sound of an arrow slicing through the air, the head embedded in his heart. The other guard readied his gun only for the whisper to echo again, another arrow driving deep into his chest, his limp body crumpling and failing off the edge of the roof._

Clint frowned at his actions while under mind controll, looked around at everyone else's reactions without them noticing.

A few people looked a little angry, felt bad or just kept an expressionless face.

 _Clint marched past the two corpses without a second glance, handing his bow to another member of his squad as he passed him to stand in front of the biometric scanner that prevented their access to the inside of the building. An agent shifted from in front of the device to kneel on the ground, computer plugged into the machine so to hack into the system and retrieve the pass code needed in addition. Clint glanced at his progress as he readied the silver and black object in his hands._

Some SHIELD agents leaned forward to pay close attention to the security breech that they were witnessing on the screen.

 _Loki strolled past a colorful wall painted with religious and royal figures perusing documents and tombs on the upper level, scepter transformed into a golden cane with a blue orb set at the top gripped casually in his hand. His black suit and tie, slicked backed hair, and green scarf hanging from around his neck ensured his camouflage into the class of persons present, though he jauntily stepped down the spiral stair alone to join the mass on the main floor. A stain-glass window rose behind him as he descended the last few rows of steps, confident in his approach._

 _He flipped his cane to grasp its end as one of the security guards behind the curator turned towards him, swinging it to slam into the man's skull and fling him away._

Tony rolled his eyes, "Villains always can't resist hitting someone."

Loki glared at him, "Probably because it will earn an impression, you mortal."

Tony ignored him.

 _The crowd gasped as Loki grabbed the German curator by the throat with bared teeth and dragged him to the statue, flipping him over the alter to pin him on his back on the priceless surface with the cane braced across his chest. He withdrew a silver and black object from the breast of his jacket, holding it firmly as he jerked his hand to set aglow with blue the three spikes as well as the central semi-sphere they were fixed around._

 _A hum resonated from the device, as well as through the one held in Clint's hand, the archer stationing it so the center was positioned over the scanner they were moving to bypass. With a thumb he pressed the button at the top, the other end flashing blue. Loki mimicked the action in the museum, the machine grasped in hand whirring as thin blades stood erect and spun speedily along the outer ring of the blue semi-sphere. There were gasps as the God of Chaos stabbed the device at the curator's face, the three spikes anchoring the machine as the central mechanism analyzed the eye as it gouged it from the man's skull. The room cleared rapidly as the crowd clamored screaming from the sight, Loki maintaining his hold as the German thrashed._

A few people stared in shock at the screen. "That is awful." Jane cries out in shock.

Darcy and Erik nodding their heads while a few glared at Loki even though they knew he wasn't completely at fault of everything.

 _The god cast his wide eyes about the panic of the guests as he breathed heavily in exertion, a smirk twisting his lips as the device continued to scrape the orifice of the center of the optical organ. The rays beaming from Clint's machine replicated the three-dimensional eye, the scan of the iris providing an identification photo of the curator while proclaiming in text, 'Netzhautscan-Kennzeichnung. Positive Erkennung: Dr. Heinrich Schlifer. ENTRIEGELN.' The retinal scan accepted the hologram and unlocked the door. Clint entered into the confines of the building, directed the stores of elements and drawing out a long strongbox labeled IR. The iridium was caged in the center of a cylindrical tube that he carefully lifted out, the light of the pressure pad underneath powering off at the loss of weight._

 _Panicked screams reverberated in the air as the patrons attending the benefit ran out of the streets, Loki indolently following. As he strolled out from the marble museum, the gem at the head of his cane shone bright azure, his formal suit transforming in a haze of gold to his traditional ensemble of leather and antiquated metal. His black pants and tunic wrapped around his body as the long tails of his leather overcoat swished around his legs, armguards, and horned helmet crafted in gold alighting on his form as a green cape trailed behind him. The humans ran from him in a clatter of heels and shrieks, his cane lengthening and sharpening into a scepter in his right hand as his boots moved soundlessly over the red carpet laid outside the entrance._

"You are such a Diva." Tony says rolling his eyes.

 _A police vehicle rounded the corner with a wail of its siren, Loki's attention called to it for a brief moment even as he continued onwards, jabbing his scepter in its direction. A blast of force flew from the gem like waves from an ocean, slamming into the car's hood and forcing it to skid on its front bumper as the momentum carried it to flip onto its roof, the sparks of blue dissipating into smoke that wafted off of the remains of the wreck._

 _The crowd cried out when an image of Loki appeared in front of them, the people halting abruptly and turning to dash in another direction. "You will kneel before me," he declared as more illusions were constructed to keep the group in. "I said, KNEEL!" he screamed in accordance with a flash of azure, the gleam of the scepter's centerpiece echoed by the three copies of his form. With shocked expressions the assembly obeyed, shakily falling to their knees on the cold ground and bowing their heads._

 _"Is not this simpler?" the fallen god asked, his illusions flickering at their backs._

Thor narrowed his eyes at that thinking, and a few others had noticed this to and began to wonder.

They looked over at Loki as if they were trying to figure something out but didn't speak what was on their minds just yet.

 _"Is this not your natural state?" He started through the crowd as he spoke, arms raised in address, the lowered peoples shifting out of his way. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." Their brows furrowed as their lips trembled at his speech, the illusions behind them flickering again._

"Brother, what's the matter with your illusions for them to keep flickering like they are here?" Thor asks looking at Loki.

"You see it too? I thought I was just seeing things." Darcy says and a few others nodded wanting answers to this as well.

Loki sighs and says, "I had to channel my magic through the scepter which I'm not used to…in other words I didn't really have my magic without the scepter…."

"Wait why wouldn't you have your magic? Isn't it a part of you?" Pepper asks.

There was a pause for a moment and when Thor nudged Loki he finally answered, "My magic was suppressed for a while…..when the big beast smashed me on the floor it was finally released."

They all stared at him in shock Fury says, "So the Hulk helped you get your magic back, is that what I'm hearing as of right now?"

Loki nods and Fury says "This is going to be a lot of paper work."

Bruce looks a little shocked that the other guy actually helped Loki even if it was involuntary.

 _"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power – for identity."_

 _"You were made to be ruled," he stated, finishing with a wide grin, "In the end you will always kneel."_

 _An old man in a brown, unbuttoned trench coat stood slowly before straightening his spine and facing the Trickster, who narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin in combat of the opposition. "Not to men like you," he proclaimed._

 _Loki huffed out a laugh and replied mockingly, "There are no men like me."_

 _"There are always men like you."_

 _"Look to your elder people," Loki ordered, raising his scepter, the gem full of power. "Let him be an example."_

 _The man's eyes widened as the beam shot out, but then a figure dropped to the ground in front of him, crouched, crouched, and deflected the strong ray with a wide shield. The vibranium painted in red, white and blue smoked at the impact, the attack ricocheting to crash into Loki's midsection and knock him back to land on his chest with a grunt. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees as he tossed his helmeted head back to gaze upon Captain America; he was outfitted in blue with red and white stripes around his abdomen, a bright star upon his chest, and a cowl over his forehead and his eyes, an "A" painted brightly on its front as the wings of freedom and victory graced its sides._

"Now that's a great entrance, but only because you knocked him onto his butt." Tony says laughing and Pepper giggled.

Steve smiled slightly even though it wasn't really a complement and Loki glared at Tony for saying that.

Darcy and Jane were trying not to laugh and failing to do that.

 _"You know, the last time I was in Germany," Steve started as he picked his way through the crowd, hands gloved in thick red leather as he held his shield with expertise, "and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."_

 _"The soldier," Loki greeted, bracing the scepter and using the support to steady himself as he climbed to his feet. "The man out of time."_

 _"I'm not the one who's out of time," he continued. A Quinjet soared through the sky to stall above the square before the museum, the crowd gathered on their knees below._

 _Natasha wore a slim headset as she piloted the aircraft, flipping a switch above her before returning her hands to the steering handles. The panels of the underside of the hull unfolded to lower a large mechanized gun as she locked onto his position, commanding, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_

 _He exhaled at the request with chin uplifted before jerking the scepter in the jet's direction and hurling a beam towards her, Natasha swiftly moved the craft to one side to avoid the attack. Steve flung his shield immediately as he ran forwards, the crowd screaming as they raced from the fight, the disc's blow rebounding into the Captain's hands off of the armor of Loki's right collarbone as the Trickster grunted in pain; he was sufficiently distracted for Steve to draw close enough to land a punch to his jaw. He glowered at the hit and swung his scepter with bared teeth to be blocked once, twice by the vibranium as Steve stumbled backwards to gain some room for offense._

"This fight is going on forever." Darcy complains.

A bunch of people shush her wanting to watch the movie causing her to raise her hands up in surrender.

 _On the third strike the end of the scepter smacked the bottom of the shield with enough force to throw him away, Steve working with the move to roll and swivel to face Loki on one knee. He exhaled heavily as he switched his shield to his right hand to throw again, this time the weapon tossed to the side by the god's scepter instead of returning to his grip as Steve dashed forward, unarmed. His punch was dodged as Loki leaned to the side, taking the opportunity to swipe across where the Captain's chest had been seconds before he had leaned back to brace himself with one hand on the ground behind. Another punch was avoided, Loki raising his scepter above his head to slam it down to shatter a crater in the brickwork laid in the square as Steve hastened to hop clear of the strike. He managed a solid jab to Loki's side before he propelled his weapon upwards diagonally to catch the Captain across the back and throw him to the other side of the plaza to land on his stomach._

 _He moved onto his hands and knees with the intension to climb to his feet as the God of Chaos strode over and placed the blunt end of the scepter on the back of his head forcing Steve to stay his position with his head bowed. "Kneel," he commanded._

 _"Not today," Steve retorted, reaching up to grab the end of the scepter and knocking it away as he got to his feet and spun, leaping to land an airline roundhouse kick to the top of Loki's chest._

 _The Quinjet hovering above drifted closer to the battle, Natasha announcing, "The guy's all over the place," as she tried to maintain an angle so to shoot the god without catching Steve in the crossfire._

 _Loki grabbed the Captain as he landed from his kick facing away from him slightly, wrapping an arm over his shoulder and across his chest to fling him away. Steve landed lightly on his side as he rolled horizontally arcoss the square._

 _Through Natasha's headset Tony's voice questioned teasingly, "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" as he remotely overrode the jet's PA system to blast AC/DC's 'Shoot to Thrill'. She allowed a small upward quirk to her lips even as she sighed._

 _Steve gaped as he looked upwards in confusion to the addition of music from the aircraft's speakers from his position on the ground, Loki's gaze darting away from his opponent as well. A smoke trail streaked behind a small bright object in the distance that soared through the dark sky towards their position, Iron Man revealed as he flew past the jet to fire a double repulse blast from the palms of his hands. The beams struck Loki in the chest and flung him backwards as his scepter flew from his hands, Tony's suit landing with a clang as the metal impacted the brick patterning the ground as the fallen god's back slammed into a low row of stairs._

 _Iron Man outstretched his arms as he stood, readying the weapon on one hand as a variety of compact guns, missiles, and lazers revealed themselves from beneath paneling around his other wrist and along the ridge of his shoulders. "Make your move, Reindeer Games," he says, all systems locked onto the Trickster's injured form._

"That's a cool entrance." Darcy says.

This causes Tony to smirk and his ego to grow larger, which others groan knowing he'll have an even bigger ego than he already does.

 _With Captain America's approach to stand beside Tony with shield in hand, and the Quinjet awaiting his decision in the background, Loki allowed his armor and helmet to fade away. The shine of gold blurred into nonexistence as he slowly raised his hands in surrender, leaning back slightly to further dissuade any impression of attack._

 _"Good move," Tony appraised as he lowered his hands, weapons retracting back into his suit._

 _The jet began to descend behind the two, navigating into an appropriate space for landing as Steve greeted as he panted through the effects of the fist-fight beforehand, "Mr. Stark."_

 _"Captain," Tony responded._

 _The jet tore through the misty clouds as it soared over a snow-capped mountain range, the forests crawling up it's sides black in the night._

 _"He saying anything?" Fury asked through Natasha's headset._

 _"Not a word," She drawled in reply. Loki sat securely strapped to one of the seats in the plane, quietly staring into the middle-distance, as Steve and Tony stood watching from the entrance of the cockpit._

 _"Just get him here – we're low on time."_

 _Tony had removed his helmet, and he kept his eyes on the seated god even as Steve, who had lifted his cowl, turning his back on him and confined, "I don't like it."_

 _"What – Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony remarked._

 _"I don't remember it being that easy," he commented, glancing over his shoulder at Loki as he continued with furrowed brows, "This guy packs a wallop."_

 _"Still, you are pretty spry…for an older fellow," he responded with a sniff, Steve casting his eyes on him incredulously as he turned towards him to ask idly, "What's your thing, Pilates?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's like calisthenics. You might've missed a couple things, you know-" his mouth twitched in the effort to suppress a smirk, "-doing time as a Capsicle."_

 _"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve replied tersely._

 _"Yeah – there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony warned, meeting his gaze._

 _Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder rumbled, dense clouds suddenly gathered around the aircraft. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha wondered._

 _Steve and Tony tracked the blinding streaks with their eyes through the glass as the burgeoning storm continued, Steve's brow furrowing further at having caught sight of Loki's shifting gaze and apprehensive expression. "What's the matter – scared of a little lightning?" he interrogated._

 _"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki responded-_

Thor pouted at the comment and whined, "Loki."

Loki smirks at Thor's childish behavior while a few of the girls in the room giggled.

 _-casting his eyes upwards as his eyebrows raised at the constant turbulence. Steve and Tony exchanged a look as the Quinjet rocked._

 _Through the thick cloud cover there came the sound of a whirlwind, a figure soaring amidst the crashes of the storm to land heavily on the roof of the jet. At the jarring impact those inside jerked their heads upwards as if to see through the construction of the plane to the object that had caused the disturbance. Thor's stony expression was illuminated by a streak of lightning, thunder booming as he rose to move his kneeling, secured hold of the metal shell of the Quinjet._

 _Tony reached to grab the helmet he had removed, the head of the suit enclosing his skull as the eyes flickered to blue as his HUD activated. He strode to the back of the jet and touched one of the buttons on the panel on the wall to his left, the rear hatch opening in response to the electric command. "What are you doing?" Steve asked, cowl raised as he observed._

 _The God of Thunder landed on the lowered hatch with the same clang of weight as he had on the roof, substantial armor shining in the dim light as his scarlet cape billowed behind him. He strode and marched forward as Loki watched with wide eyes and worried expression, Iron Man lifting a hand to power up a repulsor. Thor punched Mjolnir into the suit's gut before a shot could be fired, Tony flying backwards to slam into Steve with a grunt._

 _Thor immediately lunged for Loki and grabbed him by the chest of his overcoat, sapping the harness securing him as he hauled him to his feet with impatience. He steadied the Trickster with fingers around his throat as he was manhandled, Loki exhaling sharply at the jostling. Thor pulled him to the opened hatch as Loki hurried to match the strides taken while dragged sideways, casting constant wide-eyed glances at the thunderous expression evident on the other's face, and then he leapt into the skies with his captive._

 _Tony climbed to his feet with the aid of the craft's siding before muttering, "And now there's that guy."_

 _"Another Asgardian?" Natasha wondered, tone equal parts annoyed and exasperated._

 _"Think guy's a friendly?" Steve questioned as he stood, panting._

 _"Doesn't matter," Tony replied. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."_

 _"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"_

 _"I have a plan: attack," he declared over his shoulder, thrusters and flight stabilizers instantly firing and sending him chasing after the two gods._

 _Steve huffed in response to the quip before determinedly unstrapping one of the black backpacks that held a parachute from the other side of the jet. "I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha suggested as she noticed his actions, continuing to operate the plane._

 _"I don't see how I can," he remarked as he shouldered the bag and fastened the clip across his front._

 _"These guys come from legend – they're basically gods."_

 _"There's only one god, ma'am," he tightened the straps hastily, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," he lifted his shield and braced it upon his left forearm as he walked to the still-open rear, his last few steps a trot before he purposefully threw himself out of the aircraft; he unfurled his limbs to slow his decent before punching his shield forward and snapping his legs together to dive down._

"Nice entrance Thor." Jane says and Thor smiles at her while Loki rolls his eyes.

 _Thunder boomed as lightning streaked through the clouds, Thor's flight carrying him and Loki to the crag of the mountainside below. The God of Thunder lifted Mjolnir overhead to slow his momentum as he threw the Trickster to the ground, stepping from air to rock as if there was no difference between their solidity. Loki let out an exclamation of pain as he landed harshly on his back, breathing labored for a moment before he began to laugh weakly as he panted._

 _"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked stonily._

 _"Ah, ha, ha – I missed you too," he responded with a grin, eyes on the sky above as he regained his breath._

"Really," Darcy began, "You haven't seen your brother who you thought was dead in like a year and that's the first thing you say? What are you to cool to hug each other and cry?" Darcy finished.

Thor looks down feeling regret for not starting with how much he missed his brother when he first saw him after a year.

They began to watch more of the not so brotherly scene.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hi sorry this chapter took so long, it took forever to type it up. I was going to keep going and stop at the part where they destroy a forest but I couldn't so that's going to be the next chapter. This week I'm going to start some really busy stuff so I might not be able to type that much but I'll try because I really want to get this movie done to move on. I was originally going to show previews after Guardians of the Galaxy 1 and 2 but then I decided to make that they watch a trailer for the movie they're going to watch next which is the Dark World, and then watch the trailers for the rest of them. The next three movies they're going to watch first trailers. Then after those trailers they'll watch the previews for the other movies so they know what they're going to be in for and then they'll continue watching movies starting with Thor: The Dark World. I hope to get the next chapter up eventually please R &R. **


	15. The Avengers pt4

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it along with the rest of this story. I don't own anything related to Marvel.**

 **The Avengers pt4:**

 _"_ _Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"_

 _"_ _You should thank me," Loki huffed in reply as he lifted his head to finally speak towards his not-brother. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here – to your precious Earth?" He braced his torso with difficulty as he shifted to stand, moving to his hands and knees before starting to push himself up._

 _Thor dropped Mjolnir to the dark sand at his feet before marching forward to grab Loki's upper arm, hauling him to his feet as the god grunted at the pull upwards. Thor then reverently placed his other hand below his brother's jaw and around his nape, drawing him closer and forcing him to meet his eyes, proclaiming softly, "I thought you dead."_

 _"_ _Did you mourn?" he asked impassively, chin held defiantly high._

 _"_ _We all did. Our father-"_

 _"_ _-your father," Loki interrupted with a raised finger. He shrugged Thor's hold off and began to step around him, cautious of the rocky environment. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" as he gingerly walked away he lifted his hand to the curve of his lower back to provide steady support to his upper body._

Some took note of this, looking at Loki with a few worried eyes wondering how much pain and how weak he was.

It looked like he was in serious pain back when they captured him, but none of them noticed it until now while watching this movie.

 _"_ _We were raised together," Thor insisted. "We played together, we fought together! Do you remember none of that?"_

 _"_ _I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your….greatness," he answered sharply after he had turned to face the baffled, quiet Thunderer._

Thor sighs sadly he had not seen it until now. How he always was seen and Loki wasn't seen and was always put down.

Loki looked away from everyone not wanting to show any weakness in front of his 'enemies.'

 _"_ _I remember you tossing me into an abyss – I, who was, and should be king!"_

"I remember you letting go and falling into the abyss when we watched the last movie….not Thor throwing you." Darcy says confused.

"You must lack intelligence severely if you think that my perception is altered in any way mortal." Loki glared at her and she challenged him by glaring back.

Jane rolled her eyes and said, "Knock it off Darcy, and just let him think what he wants."

 _"_ _So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined sights?" Loki reeled back as his eyes began to tear while he gaped at the response-_

Thor looked down in shame from his past words, when some turned to face him in shock, disappointment or just glaring at him.

 _-Thor striding forward with an authoritative finger leveled at him as he stated, "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."_

 _He laughed as his expression reverted to showcase a gleeful, wide smile. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that," the dark god jeered. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly threat. I mean to rule them! And why should I not-"_

 _"_ _You think yourself above them?"_

 _"_ _Well, yes," Loki answered with furrowed brows._

 _"_ _Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother-" Thor replied earnestly, "-a throne would suit you ill."_

 _Loki snarled as he shoved the blonde out of his way with a covered forearm, passing him to make his way back to the edge of the cliff where they had landed as two ravens flew by emitting echoing caws._

Loki narrows his eyes and asks Thor, "Is that Hugin and Munin?"

The other's looked over at them with curious eyes as Thor responds, "Yes I believe that is them….why didn't I notice them at first?"

"Probably to hung up focusing on Rudolf there to be able to notice them." Tony says rolling his eyes.

"Wait, who are Hugin and Munin?" Darcy asks, and a few others nod also wanting to know.

"Though and Memory, Odin, our father's ravens." Thor began and finishes. "They soar over the planet of Midgard to bring news to him of very important events."

Everyone looked interested to this little detail while Loki scowled at the thought.

 _"_ _I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson," he derided as he spun to address the god trailing behind him, "in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"_

 _"_ _Who showed you this power?" Thor interrogated abruptly._

 _At Loki's stunned hesitation he continued, "Who controls the would-be king?"_

 _"_ _I am King!"_

 _"_ _Not here!" he yelled, fisting the leather drawn over biceps in his hands as he shook the God of Chaos. "You give up the Tesseract – you give up this poisonous dream!" Thor's passion deflated as swiftly as it had raised, his bright eyes boring into Loki's as he lifted a hand to grasp the side of his neck again, breathing heavily as he requested, "You come home."_

 _His gaze darted over the sincere expression on the other's face for a few seconds before his mouth stretched in a grin that was not reflected in his eyes as he shook his head and confessed his belief, "I don't have it."_

 _Thor recoiled in anger at the firm rebuttal of his appeal, crossing his arm in front of his body and drawing Mjolnir to his hand to raise it threatening. Loki halted the other god's movements as he responded, "You need the Cube to bring me home – but I've sent it off, I know not where."_

 _"_ _You listen well, brother-" he began menacingly with hammer-arm outstretched, before a blur of metal and light slammed into his side and pitched him from the area._

 _"_ _I'm listening ," Loki retorted, tone taunting though his face remained deadpan._

A bunch of people smirked at the comment while Tony laughs saying, "I've got such great timing." This comment causes Pepper to shake her head sighing.

 _Iron Man's thrusters flared through the night sky as he slowed passing treetops by as Thor was carried to the ground with the continued force, landing heavily in a sputter of dust as he grunted, Tony skid to a landing on his feet, helmet retracting from his face as he watched the god stumble to his own. "Do not touch me again," Thor panted seriously, Mjolnir gripped tightly in hand._

 _"_ _Then don't take my stuff," Tony replied._

Loki and a few others raised an eyebrow at the comment.

 _"_ _You have no idea what you're dealing with," he said._

 _"_ _Uh," Tony swiveled around to take in the trees on either side of him as his suit whirred, answering rhetorically, "Shakespeare in the park?" While gesturing to Thor's attire, he asked in an exaggerated formality, "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes."_

A few people started to crack up and Clint said between breaths he was taking, "Now I'm seeing Thor in a dress."

Loki's eyes lit up and smirked devilishly at Thor who looked at him in dread knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about telling them Loki." Thor says glaring at him.

Everyone looked towards the two of them in confusion as Loki says, "Why shouldn't I tell them the story of you wearing a dress?"

"What? You actually did wear a dress at some point? Tell us the story." Darcy exclaims and a few others eyes lit up.

"Alright I'll tell this story, there's much to tell." Loki smirks as Thor shouts out, "There is not!"

Nobody paid attention to Thor they were more interested in the story Loki was about to tell.

"I sense that this will be potential blackmail material." Tony sang out and Pepper gave him a look.

Loki smirks and begins telling the story, "There was one morning when Thor had woken up and found out that Mjolnir was stolen, he was naturally angered and went to find me thinking that I did it. When he brought it up to me, I had not known of such event and finally after I convinced him of that fact I went to the goddess Freyja to borrow her feathered cloak. I used it to fly off and figure out what had happened, the cloak concealing me from sight."

Thor had finally given up trying to stop Loki from telling the story and had crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

"I came across a giant named Thrym, and he had admitted to taken Mjolnir and buried it. He said that the only way that we would get the hammer back is that he would be married to Freyja. We held a council meeting when I got back to decide what to do. After much discussion Heimdall came up with the idea of Thor retrieving Mjolnir himself…." He pauses for a moment grinning as everyone in the room even all the agents leaned forward in anticipation to hear what he was going to say.

"By clothing himself in a bride's dress and disguising himself as Freyja." At that moment everyone even Fury and Hill broke out into laughter.

Thor turned very flustered and called out saying, "You were my bridesmaid,"

Loki waited a few minutes before continuing, "Thrym was fooled, mostly because of the heavy veil over Thor's face in which a very ugly 'maiden couldn't be mistaken as Freyja the goddess of beauty. Then the wedding was underway and had a feast. Eventually we had to remind the giant about Mjolnir needing to be returned. After he gave the hammer to us, Thor demolished the place and we went back to Asgard."

Loki finished and everyone nodded happy that they know that story now. Jane and Darcy were grinning at the flustered Thor still laughing about him having to wear a dress.

They then turned back to the screen once they calmed their laughter down.

 _"_ _This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice._

 _"_ _He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then," the faceplate slid down, "stay out of the way." Thor cast his eyes to the ground in consideration as he panted before muttering 'Tourists' and hurled Mjolnir at Tony who was walking away with a yell._

 _Tony turned, but the hammer slammed into his chest piece before he could raise his arms and forced him backwards and through a tree. The impacted trunk shattered and the tall tree fell sideways, Tony lying on his back where he had been thrown with the debris of bark lying scattered around him. He shuffled as the HUD inside his helmet flickered, uttering, "Okay," deceptively calm of the impending battle._

 _High above, Loki lowered himself to sit on the rock face. Thor met his gaze as he summoned his weapon back to his awaiting hand, the other smirking._

"How could you guys clearly not see that he wanted to get captured, I mean seriously he's just sitting there while it's his chance to escape." Darcy rants.

Fury nods his head clearly agreeing with her on that subject.

 _Tony maneuvered onto his hands and knees at the blonde began to twirl Mjolnir by her strap, but before he could fly to Loki's side again Tony fired a repulse blast from his position. Thor was knocked into a tree that held strong at his back before Iron Man flew forward and landed before him as he was gaining his bearings, landing a kick to his chest with the momentum and sending the god through the trunk. Thor lifted his head slowly after he had slid to a stop down on one knee, calling Mjolnir back to his hand from where she had been flung and punching his dominant arm into the sky. Lightning crackled and gathered in the clouds above to streak down to the hammer's head, the power collecting within her before Thor thrust his arm forward and she released the electricity at Tony._

 _The sizzling beam landed on the suit to additional rays that sparked out upon impact, Tony bracing himself against the onslaught as he grunted. The attack finished as he gasped alongside the reinforced glass covering his arc reactor. Inside the helmet Tony winced at the surge his suit experienced, HUD brightly flickering over his eyes. "Power at four hundred present capacity" Jarvis intoned as the power reading for the arc soared to finally rest at 475%._

 _"_ _How about that?" he mused, planting his feet firmly and firing repulsor blasts from both of his palms as well as his chest._

 _Sparks erupted in the wake of the rays as Thor was thrown backwards with a shout, once again flipping to land on one knee so to halt his movement. Iron Man crouched in anticipation, Thor flying forward with Mjolnir outstretched for Tony to meet him in the air with a blast of his thrusters, catching the god in the torso and forcing them through the branches that blocked the skies above. He punched the blonde in the side and then the head as they sailed through the air before arching his flight pattern as they approached a mountainside, dragging him up the stone face with a screech of metal. The Thunderer threw off a part of his hold as he turned to face the mountain, Tony maintaining his grip on one of his arms as the god got his feet under him and ran up the rock, vaulting them off its surface and pulling the suit along as he altered their trajectory back to the forest._

 _They spun as they flew, grappling as they crashed through treetops before hurling through the base of a tree and tumbling over the ground. The two scrambled to their feet facing one another, Thor swinging a punch across the suits 'jaw' before Tony reeled back and aimed one in retaliation that was caught about the wrist. He tried to throw the grip off for only a second before striking out with his other hand, that fist caught as well. Their muscles strained as they tried to gain some sort of leverage over one another, before Thor bared his teeth and squeezed the metal in his grip. The material over Tony's forearm crumpled at the pressure as sensors beeped in response to the damage the suit was sustaining, displaying the schematics to Tony who was grunting at the pain before he managed to swivel his hand and fire a repulsor blast to the side of Thor's face. At the withdrawal, Tony surged forward and slammed his helmet into the other's forehead. Thor released him as he stumbled back a step and stared at him for his audacity before coiling his muscles and returning the attack, Tony thrown backwards at the force before flipping and landing on one knee. He immediately blasted forward, grabbing the god as he landed beside him and swinging him around to toss a fair distance behind him. Thor was stopped by a fallen tree as his back crashed into it, landing hard on his front before climbing to his feet and charging Tony._

"How long are you two going to fight?" Darcy complained then she looked at Steve, "Are you going to show up soon?"

Steve nods his head saying, "It should be any moment ma'am."

Darcy giggled when Steve called her ma'am.

 _Tony threw a punch that was ducked under before Thor landed one to the waist of his suit, causing him to turn to the side with a grunt as the God of Thunder took the opportunity to land a blow across his shoulders and nape before his fingers dug under the metal plating of the top of his back. He swung him around and over his head before finally throwing him to the dirt at his feet, Tony landing heavily with a groan. As Thor reached back and called Mjolnir to him, raising her above him to slam into the fallen suit, Tony directed power to his thrusters and blasted along the ground, knocking Thor's legs from under him to send him crashing down._

 _As Thor was moving to stand, Tony soared back and landed a punch to the back of his head as he fell to one knee beside him, the two bouncing to their feet to attack one another once again. A yelled 'Hey!' interrupted them, a bright shield thrown to clip Thor's temple and the side of Tony's helmeted head before rebounding back into the hands of her owner. Their attention was pulled to Steve's stand on top of one of the ruined and slanted trees as he fashioned his shield onto his left forearm without taking his eyes off of them as he said harshly, "That's enough."_

 _He leapt to the rocky ground where the two were facing off and began towards Thor, "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"_

 _"_ _I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes," the god asserted._

 _"_ _Then prove it," Steve dared. "Put that hammer down."_

 _"_ _Uh yeah – no, bad call. He loves his ham-" Thor viciously slung Mjolnir into Tony's chest to send him flipping helmet over thrusters through the trees to land against a stone with a groan._

 _"_ _You want me to put the hammer down?!" he boomed, leaping through the air between them and swinging Mjolnir over his head. Steve braced himself and crouched low, holding his shield above his head and body as the hammer slammed into the vibranium._

 _A blinding light signaled the impact as the sound of the shields reverberations echoed through the space, an immense shockwave blasting the trees in its path backwards as it expanded to cover the area, Thor thrown away with Mjolnir in hand. The three men stumbled to their feet slowly, panting and gazing around at the debris as Steve asked, "Are we done here?"_

 _Thor's silence was evidence of his acquiesce, eyes realizing the destruction they had wrought._

"Well that was a great first meeting, a bunch of Alphas fighting for the place as top dog." Darcy says.

Bruce nods, "That is sort of what happens when a bunch Alphas meet, they fight."

 _The Helicarrier soared through the night sky that was littered with puffs of grey clouds, an entourage of a couple jets maintaining a perimeter around the ship. Loki strode through the lower halls with a guard of sixteen armed soldiers, his postured confident. The group passed the laboratory Bruce was stationed in simulating the gamma signature of the Tesseract, the dark god meeting his eyes as the doctor removed his glasses and smirking at him as he walked. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose before blinking purposefully._

 _Loki observed the fortified cage he had been placed in with curiosity as the door slid shut behind him, Director Fury stepping around to the control panel at the front of the room. "In case it's unclear," he started as he typed a sequence into a couple of areas on the panel, "if you try to escape – you so much as scratch that glass-" The layered floor beneath the suspended cell slid outwards from the center, the hole allowing rushing air into the room from its passage to the sky surrounding the colossal aircraft. Loki stepped to the wall of the glass enclosure to peer down before directing his gaze onto enclosure to peer down before directing his gaze onto Fury as he continued, "-it's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"_

 _He closed the flooring before gesturing to the fallen god, pronouncing, "Ant," and then indicating the controls and stating, "Boot."_

A few people nod their heads liking that terminology.

 _Loki chuckled lightly, stepping casually back to speak from the center of the floor space with arms held wide. "It's an impressive cage – not built, I think, for me," he finished with both of his hands pointing to himself._

 _Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury responded._

 _"_ _Oh, I've heard," he commented, turning to stare into one of the cameras secured to the ceiling above. "A mindless beast."_

 _The Avengers were stationed around a wide round table with an interactive interface that displayed the security footage of the room the two were speaking in; Natasha sitting with her arms crossed and laid on the surface of the table, lifted her eyes to meet Bruce's gaze. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stood with his weight resting on one leg and wire frames resting low on his nose as Loki's voice sounded through the room, declaring mockingly, "Makes play he's still a man." Thor worried his fingers as he stood listening to his brother's taunts, back turned on the table the others were viewing at._

 _"_ _How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

 _"_ _How desperate am I?" Fury repeated, walking closer to the glass that separated him from the god. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

 _"_ _Ooh, it burns you to have come so close," Loki uttered, the Director's jaw shifting in response. "To have the Tesseract, to have power – unlimited power. And for what?" he smiled and directed a knowing expression up at the camera, stating in derision, "A warm light for all mankind to share."_

 _Agent Hill clenched her jaw at the statement and stare from her position on the bridge where she was watching the proceedings._

 _Fury's mouth pulled up at one corner before he turned away to exit, commenting, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."_

 _Loki arranged himself to calmly gaze up at the watching cameras before the video feed was shut off._

"Well that was an interesting speech." Darcy says and Jane sighs getting a little annoyed with Darcy's random comments a little bit.

 _"_ _He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce remarked with a small smile._

 _"_ _Loki's going to drag this out," Steve concluded from his seat. "So Thor, what's his play?"_

 _"_ _He has an army called the Chitauri," he began, turning to step towards the table the others were gathered at. "They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people." Agent Hill walked up a row of stairs to join them on the upper level of the bridge, coming to stand behind the god's cape-less form. "They will win him the Earth – in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."_

A few people looked a little leery about this topic, now that they know that they know the true person behind the invasion.

 _"_ _An army," Steve echoed, trading an incredulous glance with Natasha as he finished, "from outer space."_

 _"_ _So he's building another portal," Bruce deduced as he removed his glasses, gesticulating vaguely with the frames as he added, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."_

 _"_ _Selvig?" Thor questioned._

 _"_ _He's an astrophysicist," Bruce clarified._

 _"_ _He's a friend," the blonde corrected, shifting his weight as a concerned expression adorned his features._

 _"_ _Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha explained, adding, "along with one of ours."_

 _"_ _I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve prompted. "He's not leading an army from here."_

 _"_ _I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce inserted, gesturing to the surface of the table that had the dark god's image with skeptically furrowed brows. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats – you can smell crazy on him."_

Bruce cleared his throat in embarrassment of his statement. Loki looked at him with a weird look on his face.

Jane, Darcy and Pepper were also giggling about that statement finding it hilarious.

 _"_ _Have care how you speak," Thor warned, advancing closer to the table in intimidation of the scientist. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."_

 _"_ _He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha proclaimed, unimpressed._

 _"_ _He's adopted," he justified._

Thor flinched remembering his comment and Jane says scolding, "Thor, it's not a good idea to talk quiet behind other people's backs.

Thor looks over at Loki about to apologize when Loki says, "It's interesting what others say when someone is not in the room.

Thor stays quite so he could Loki time before apologizing not wanting to get on his bad side.

 _"_ _I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce mused. "Iridium – what do they need the iridium for?"_

 _"_ _It's a stabilizing agent," Tony answered as he was led into the area by Coulson, finishing the conversation with the agent with an insistent 'I'm just saying, take a weekend – I'll fly you to Portland.' Phil nodded with a smile, but pointed towards the group assembled and ushered the billionaire in. "Keep love alive," Tony advised as they separated, finally turning his attention to the current conversation._

 _He sauntered around the table with his hands in his pockets, clarifying his initial comment, "Means, the portal won't collapse on itself like it did a SHIELD." He paused as he circled around Thor, saying, 'No hard feelings, Point Break – you've got a mean swing,' as he patted the defined muscles of Thor's upper arm as he passed. "Also," he continued, "means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."_

 _Hill rolled her eyes and turned away at his elucidation, Tony continuing on to pause at the end of the raised platform with control panels on either side. "Uh, raise the mizzenmast," he commanded of the bridge. "Jib the topsails."_

A people started to laugh in amusement, Pepper gave Tony an amused look at how he made fun of the crew of the ship.

 _The agents seated at the monitors below halted their work and turned to direct cautioning looks towards him at his orders. "That man is playing Galaga!" he abruptly accused, spinning and pointing at one of the agents, Steve and several others following the motion. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."_

 _Tony returned his attention to the Director's monitors, a puzzled frown pulling at his mouth as he fleetingly raised a hand to cover his eye in a mimicry of Fury's eye patch before gesturing to the panels on the left and asking, "How does Fury even see these?"_

 _"_ _He turns," Hill answered, arms crossed._

 _"_ _Sounds exhausting," He responded._

Fury glared over at Tony who smirked back at him. Pepper was trying not to laugh at his comment, but was smiling a little bit.

 _He turned back to the suspended screens on the right and began to casually move through the schematics of the ship already depicted, rotating through the use of each interface as he spoke, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he needs is a power source, of high-energy density." He nonchalantly attached a small round device to the underside of one of the monitors before turning to face his fellows' inquiring expressions, beginning, "Something to…" before drawing their attention with a snap of his fingers and a clap as he finished, "kick-start the Cube."_

"This video makes it seem so obvious what you were doing." Steve sighs.

"He was hacking into SHIELD's database."

"Tony." Pepper scolded glaring at him

"Can we get back to this infernal film now." Loki says glaring at all of them causing them all to be quiet.

 _"_ _When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill interrogated of the genius._

 _"_ _Last night," he replied. When she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in disbelief, he added, "The packet – Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers." After an evident realization, he questioned in wonder with arms spread wide as if to hope for a contradiction to his thoughts, "Am I the only one who did the reading?"_

 _"_ _Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve interrupted._

 _Bruce bared his teeth in contemplation as he shook his head, pacing back towards Steve as he outlined, "He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."_

 _"_ _Unless," Tony drawled, walking towards the scientist as he proposed, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."_

 _"_ _Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."_

 _"_ _Finally – someone who speaks English," Tony commented with a survey of the others as he drew closer to Bruce._

 _"_ _Was that what just happened?" Steve remarked in question._

 _"_ _It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Tony said as they shook hands firmly, Bruce nodding in agreement. "Your work, on anti-electron collisions, is unparalleled." He released his before finishing, "And I'm a huge fan of the way lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."_

Pepper shot Tony a glare for that comment.

 _He cast his eyes away and pursed his mouth before answering 'Thanks."_

 _"_ _Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Director Fury argued, suggesting, "I was hoping you might join him."_

 _"_ _Let's start with that stick of his," Steve advocated. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."_

 _"_ _I don't know about that," Fury countered, "but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."_

"I GET IT!" Darcy yells and starts laughing while Loki just looks really confused.

 _"_ _Monkeys?" Thor repeated. "I do not understand-"_

 _"_ _I do!" Steve inserted with a point to oppose the god's confusion. Bruce raised his eyebrows as he an expression that was partly of ridicule as Tony ruled his eyes in blatant derision, Steve explaining proudly, "I-I understood that reference."_

"I still don't understand it." Thor says.

Pepper begins to explain, "That was a Reference to this movie called the Wizard of Oz. In the movie there's an evil witch that has a bunch of flying monkeys as servants, but they weren't forced magically."

"Are all magical beings made villainized?"

"No, there's a good witch in the movie to." Pepper reassured.

"You know we should watch the Harry Potter movies." Tony says out of the blue causing a few eye rolls.

 _Tony turned to Bruce and put forward, "Shall we play, Doctor?"_

 _Bruce nodded before waving him down the adjoining hall, "This way, sir."_

 _One of the agents below cast his eyes over his shoulder as they exited, shifting his chair over to one of the screens he was monitoring and switching the display back to the game that had been hidden, resuming his play._

 _Bruce held a scanner in hand that he drew over the length of the scepter, its image being relayed to the screen he attempted to maintain view of, as he operated the device, adjusting the drape of the cord connected it to the computer that rested on the surface of the bench he was working on so that it did not hang off the blade of the weapon. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract." The clear display depicted the scan beneath an expanded view of the gem set at its head as well as the Cube, two gamma signatures recorded above that mirrored each other. "But it's going to take weeks to process."_

 _"_ _If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster," Tony began from across the space, the corner holding three computers that were analyzing the data provided as well as the touchscreen that he was working with. It had a large base that was connected with three thick cords to SHIELD's mainframe, its background sporting the 'Stark Industries' logo as Tony entered the desired specifications and ran the computation, informing, "we can clock this at around 600 teraflops."_

 _Bruce chuckled as the technology he had brought with him, remarking, "All I packed was a toothbrush."_

 _Tony laughed as he crossed the area, offering, "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime." He unconcernedly lifted a slim prod from one of the tables he passed to fiddle with as he coaxed, "Top ten floors, all R &D. You'd love it – it's candy land."_

 _"_ _Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem," Bruce declined with a glance down as Tony circled around to his side before the two focused on the display of readings._

 _"_ _Well, I promise a stress-free environment," he continued, moving behind Bruce to his other side. "No tension, no surprises." He suddenly jabbed him in the side, the zap of the electro discharge sounding briefly as Bruce yelled, 'Ow!' Tony narrowed his eyes and leaned closer as Bruce met his gaze while holding his side._

Thor looked at the screen in confusion at this scene while Loki looked up in shock that Tony would try to provoke the beast into coming out.

Fury, Coulson, Hill, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Erik and all the other agents had widened eyes in shock.

"Tony! Why would you do that?!" Pepper yelled out.

"Don't worry Pep he was fine." Tony waved his hand.

 _"_ _Hey!" Steve called as he entered, the billionaire wondering, 'Nothing?' at the lack of any shade of green in the other's irises. "Are you nuts?" Steve says._

 _"_ _Jury's out," he quipped towards the Captain to Bruce's laughter as the other turned back to the computer._

The tension in the room dispersed once the ones that weren't in the lab at the time realized that nothing happened involving the Hulk.

 _Tony turned back to him and questioned in admiration, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"_

Clint started to laugh a little bit at the suggestions but stopped when Fury gave him a glare.

 _"_ _Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked angrily._

 _"_ _Funny things are," he replied with a gesture of the prod._

 _"_ _Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. "He cast a glance towards Bruce before adding "No offence, Doc."_

 _"_ _A-Ah, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle," he looked at the eccentric billionaire at his side, "pointy things."_

 _Tony smirked and breathed out a chuckle as he stepped away, stating, "You're tip-toeing, big man – you need to strut."_

 _"_ _And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark," Steve inserted._

 _"_ _You think I'm not?" he questioned. He turned to pose to him, bag of blueberries in hand, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now – why not before? What isn't he telling us?" At both gazes fixed on him he finished logically, "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."_

 _Steve's brow furrowed as he voiced the thought, "You think Fury's hiding something?"_

 _"_ _He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets," he declared as he tossed a couple berries into his mouth. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" he asked, turning to face the doctor who had resumed working._

 _"_ _Aah," he dithered, glancing between them with wide eyes before looking down again, "I just want to finish my work here, and-"_

 _"_ _Doctor?" Steve prompted._

 _He cast his eyes to Tony before sighing, sending a glance towards Steve removing his glasses and starting, "'A-a warm light for all mankind' – Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube-"_

 _"_ _I heard it."_

 _"_ _Well, I think that was meant for you," he said with a point at Tony as he turned his head to face him. Tony turned his head away and offered him the blueberries, Bruce reaching into the bag to grab a few. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."_

 _"_ _The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Tony sent him a challenging look and Steve paused in his insult, relayed in the presence of the tower's designer, finishing, "-building in New York?"_

 _"_ _It's powered by an arc reactor – it's a self-sustaining energy source," Bruce explained as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt sleeves, clarifying as he rolled them up, "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"_

 _"_ _It's just the prototype," Tony excused, elaborating to the soldier, "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now – that's what he's getting at."_

 _"_ _So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce wondered._

 _"_ _I should probably look into that," Tony began as he circled around Bruce again, checking his phone, "once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."_

 _Steve gaped, dazed, before objecting, "I'm sorry, did you say-"_

 _"_ _Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge," he said, returning his cellphone to his back pocket. "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He offers the bag to Steve._

 _"_ _Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around," Steve derided._

 _"_ _An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" he presented, drawing his blueberries back to himself. "Historically, not awesome."_

 _"_ _I think Loki's trying to wind us up," he announced to the two. "This is a man who means to start a war, and, if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." He met both of their gazes again, asserting, "We have orders – we should follow them."_

 _"_ _Following's not really my style," Tony retorted as he tossed several berries into his mouth._

 _Steve adopted a longsuffering expression as he remarked, "And you're all about style, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Of the people in this room, which one is, a) wearing a spangly outfit, and, b) not of use?"_

Pepper turns and gives both Tony and Steve really scary looks, while Darcy asks, "Why does it seem like you two have a problem with each other and are about to rip each other's throats out?"

"I have no idea." Steve says really not knowing why.

Ton scoffs saying, "You'll most likely find out in a minute or so."

 _Steve," Bruce beckoned, "tell me none of this smells a little funky to you."_

 _He turned his gaze back to Tony and swept his eyes down the length of him before returning them to his face with a dissatisfied expression, ordering, "Just find the Cube," as he turned to march out of the lab._

 _Tony maintained an impassive stare at the familiar disappointed look, exhaling once the Captain exited._

 _Steve stepped through the door as a couple of agents speaking indistinctly passed by, turning towards the left before looking down the hall in the opposite direction, setting his jaw and turning resolutely to march through the latter passage._

 _"_ _That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony scoffed, manipulating the data on the screen astride the scepter-_

Those who didn't know about Tony's dad being around the time Steve became Captain America gasped and their eyes widened in shock.

Pepper put an arm around Tony's shoulders in a sign of comfort knowing that his dad is a sensitive subject.

Loki was shocked to find out this information since Clint never mentioned this to him when he had him brainwashed, but he didn't show his shock to the others in the room.

"Oh so that's why you have a problem with him." Darcy says, which sort of makes the topic worse.

Steve was shocked, but he shouldn't be surprised that Howard would have bragged about him to his own son, he just didn't understand why Tony didn't like his own father. Howard was a great man, he knew this.

 _-as Bruce adjusted his glasses as he read the information on the small screen he was carrying as he crossed the room to another large suspended interface. "Wondering if they should've kept him on ice."_

 _"_ _The guy's not wrong about Loki," he remarked as he modified the view of the strands of the radiation signatures. "He does have the jump on us."_

 _"_ _What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit – it's gonna blow up in his face," Tony predicted as he passed where Bruce was working and analyzed the touchscreen he had set up before. "And I'm gonna be there when it does."_

 _"_ _I'll read all about it," Bruce said, sliding a compressed file to the edge of the screen, the data transferring to the one Tony was working at._

 _"_ _Uh huh – or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," he responded as he examined the information._

 _Bruce permitted an incredulous scoff before enlightening, "Ah, you see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed…Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."_

Bruce was sent some considerate glances in his direction.

 _"_ _You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," Tony shared, abandoning his monitor and advancing towards the other as he tapped his arc reactor in indication as he explained, "This stops it – this little circle of light._

Pepper felt Tony stiffen while she had an arm around his shoulder, causing her to try to comfort him even more.

She knew that there was some people in the room who he wouldn't have wanted to know this sort of information, preferable Loki.

Erik, Jane, and Darcy stared at the screen in shock and horror since they have never really known that sort of information. They were defiantly going to have some questions for a few people when all of this was over.

Loki found the information interesting but was trying to figure out whether or not he would use it against Tony.

Steve and Thor both knew that the reactor was beneficial to Tony's health but they didn't know that it was the only thing keeping him alive right at this moment.

 _He halted facing him through the clear screen, Bruce meeting his gaze though worried hands over one another. "It's a part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible…privilege."_

 _"_ _But you can control it," Bruce countered._

 _"_ _Because I learned how."_

 _"_ _It's different," he objected as he shook his head, resuming his work._

 _"_ _Hey," Tony interjected, dragging his hand along the bottom of the touchscreen on Bruce's side to minimize all of the data, "I read about your 'accident'. That much gamma exposure…should've killed you."_

 _"_ _So you're saying that the Hulk-" he cut himself off and averted his gaze with a smirk at his adoption of the name before correcting. "-the Other Guy…saved my life?" Tony's silence reinforced the point. "That's nice – it's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"_

 _"_ _I guess we'll find out," he mused._

 _"_ _You may not enjoy that."_

 _"_ _And you just may."_

 _The grey door read 'SECURE STORAGE: 10-C' in dull yellow lettering, the metal creaking as its structure was disturbed. Steve was shown through the narrow window, expression twisted into a grimace of strain as he managed to force the automatic obstruction into the wall from which it electronically slid after a moment. He paused as he silently stepped over the threshold, glancing back from the direction he came to ensure no agent was in the area to report his breach of security, before walking into the large chamber._

 _His eyes observed the rows of thick metal containers lining the room before a label caught his attention on the floor above. He slinked to the side of the aisle before leaping to grasp the rail bordering the area above, climbing over the guard to land on the grating that made up the narrow walkways._

 _A dark truck drove through a well-lit underground tunnel, Selvig and another scientist inside the large closed box with an array of machinery neatly filling all of the available space. Erik was handed a pair of tongs that he used to gingerly clasp the compact cylinder of iridium that rested on a scale, weighing 0.38 kg, and deftly carried it over the opened briefcase that held the Tesseract and to the device he had created so to stabilize the anticipated portal. The element was accepted with a hiss as the mechanism began to glow a soft red, Erik allowing a pleased smile at the sight._

 _As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster," Agent Coulson assured, the screen before him displaying a gathered surveillance photo of her. "We've got an excellent observatory in Tromso – she was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."_

"Aw, you hear that Jane? Thor was supper worried about you." Darcy says squealing.

Jane rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

 _"_ _Thank you," Thor replied as he gazed at her image. He glanced at the agent before suggesting, "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."_

 _"_ _He talks about you a lot," Phil remarked as he stood, circling around the broad god. "You changed his life." Thor joined him as he walked further into the bridge. "You changed everything around here."_

 _"_ _Things were better as they were," he believed. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we-we come here battling like bilgesnipe."_

Loki nodded in agreement casting a look to Thor.

 _"_ _Like what?" Phil asked, pausing._

 _"_ _Bilgesnipe," Thor repeated. At the agent's uncomprehending expression he elaborated, "You know, huge, scaly, big antlers," raising his hands to demonstrate the branching antlers of a stag at the end. "You don't have those?"_

 _"_ _Don't think so," he answered._

 _"_ _They are repulsive," the god detailed. "And they trample everything in their path."_

 _He stepped to the outermost edge of the area, long panes of glass stretching before him as the blonde gazed out into the skies the immense aircraft soared through. "When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price – and now, again."_

 _"_ _In my youth, I courted war," he added regretfully._

 _"_ _War hasn't started yet," Fury pronounced. Thor glanced up at his stance on the upper level before turning away again as the Director asked, "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"_

 _"_ _I do not know," he answered, "Loki's mind is far-afield. It's not just power he craves – it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from his."_

 _"_ _A lot of guys that, until the pain starts," Fury argued, descending a few steps._

 _"_ _What are you asking me to do?"_

 _"_ _I'm asking what are you prepared to do?" he retorted, leaning over the handrail to level his one-eyed gaze at the Thunderer._

 _"_ _Loki is a prisoner-"_

 _"_ _Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"_

 _The theory caused Thor to shift his stare and furrow his brow._

Everyone seemed interested with what's going to happen in the film now, since it's been pretty good so far.

 _Loki stalked from one side of his cell to the other, lips pursed in thought, before he paused and suddenly smirked, commenting. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me," as he turned to face Natasha. She stood alone in the room, by the control panel, stance relaxed and purposeful as she faced him prepared for combat in her leather suit._

 _"_ _But you figured I'd come."_

 _"_ _After," Loki conceded. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."_

 _"_ _I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton," she announced._

 _"_ _I'd say I've expanded his mind," the Trickster replied innocently._

 _Natasha tilted her head slightly in absorbance and dismay of his comment, retorting as she strode cautiously closer to his cage, "And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she interrogated him through the reinforced glass._

 _"_ _Oh," Loki crooned mockingly, "is this love, Agent Romanoff?"_

 _"_ _Love is for children – I owe him a dept."_

 _He held his arms out and stepped backwards, inviting, "Tell me," as he spun to settle himself on the bench on the far side of the cage._

 _Her lips parted in consideration of sharing the sensitive information before she breathed deeply and glanced to the floor for a second, beginning her tale gingerly, "Before I worked for SHIELD, I, uh….well, I made a name for myself." She sat in one of the chairs placed for the regular guards to rest in, facing Loki. "I have a very specific skill set – I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me._

 _"_ _He made a different call."_

 _Loki nodded, eyes on the hands resting in his lap as he asked, "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"_

 _"_ _Not let you out-" she responded instantly with a smirk._

 _"_ _No, but I like this," he countered, leaning forward with a grin full of teeth. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"_

 _"_ _Regimes fall every day," she argued with a quirked brow. "I tend not to weep over that – I'm Russian, or I was."_

 _"_ _And what are you now?"_

 _"_ _It's really not that complicated," she inserted, standing and crossing her arms over her chest again as she proclaimed, "I've got red in my leger, I'd like to wipe it out."_

 _"_ _Can you?" he questioned with brow furrowed in fallacious concern. "Can you wipe out that. Much. Red? Drakov's daughter-"_

Clint stiffened which everyone noticed. He kept trying to calm himself down reminding himself that he was compromised when he told Loki about Natasha's past. Loki wanted him to tell him everything and he did which makes him regret it.

Natasha shakes her head when he looks at her which tells him that she had forgiven him because it really wasn't his fault.

 _Natasha's muscles abruptly tensed, her eyes widening slightly as she swallowed, Loki continuing mercilessly, "-Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?"_

 _"_ _Barton told me everything," he said as he stood, sauntering closer. "Your leger is dripping- it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" she stared off to the side as he came to stand just on the other side of the glass, her eyes gathering moisture. "This is the basest sentimentality – this is a child, a prayer! Pathetic!_

 _"_ _ **You lie, and kill,"**_ _Tony and Bruce were surveying the lists of SHIELD's secure files, the genius' AI having broken through the layers of firewalls. An 'ACCESS DENIED' alert flashed on the large screen, and Tony swiped it off the edge,_ _ **"in the service of liars, and killers."**_ _Agent Hill circled the bridge to an agent who had called her over, the screens before the two displaying a wide alert that read 'VIRUS DETECTED: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS'. Director Fury looked down at the alarm and sighed._ _ **"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code – something that makes up for the horrors,"**_ _Steve opened one of the deep containers that had caught his eye in the storage area, a frown pulling at his lips as he glanced back into the general direction of the officials presumably on the bridge. Grey masks and weaponry with the HYDRA insignia embossed on the side lay neatly in straw cushioning, "_ _ **but they are a part of you. And they will never go away.**_ _"_

 _Loki slammed his forearm against the surface barring them from one another and Natasha jerked back a step as he promised, "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you – slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work," she gasped and turned, "and when he screams I'll split his skull!"_

Right after those words are said Clint jumps up about to pounce onto Loki and attack him, but Natasha holds him back.

Thor is also standing in front of Loki protectively in case Clint gets past Nat. Pepper, Jane and Darcy look a little leery of the violence that almost took place.

Fury sighs and says that's enough agent Barton, we have an alliance with him right now so don't ruin it. Clint finally stops fighting Natasha and sits back down, Thor also sitting knowing that his brother is out of danger for right now.

 _"_ _This is my bargain, you mewling quim."_

All the girls in the room besides Natasha look a Loki with offended looks on their faces not very happy with that little comment.

 _"_ _You're a monster," she declared from her position, having fled to put some distance between them, her back turned to him as she breathed haltingly."_

 _He chuckled darkly with a wide smile, murmuring, "Oh no," as he lowered his arms and splayed his hand against the glass, "You brought the monster."_

 _Her head raised and she spun to face him again, eyes clear and expression composed as she concluded, "So Banner." His confidence faltered as he stared at her in silence as she elaborated, "That's your play."_

 _"_ _What?" he muttered._

 _"_ _Loki means to unleash the Hulk," she immediately reported into her earpiece, striding towards the exit. "Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way – send Thor as well." Loki followed her progress with furrowed brows, moving back to the center of the cell as she turned and acknowledged with a smirk, "Thank you, for your cooperation."_

A few people started to crack up because the look on Loki's face when Natasha figured out his plan was priceless.

"She got ya." Tony teased smirking at Loki.

Loki glares at him really wishing that the magic suppressing handcuffs where not on his wrists so he could turn Tony into an animal.

 _Fury strode into the lab that the two scientists were occupied in as he asked accusingly, "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"_

 _"_ _Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," he responded from his seat on a worktable, one leg crossed in front of him whose ankle rested his hands on as the other hung off the edge of the surface._

 _"_ _You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," he said, having come to stand before the billionaire._

 _"_ _We are," Bruce retorted, Tony idly tapping his phone against his knee as a smirk pulled at his mouth. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit-" he pointed to one of the monitors behind the Director that he turned to observe, hands on his hips, "-we'll have the location within half a mile." The screen rotated a model of the globe on one side as the analysis of the Tesseract and its gamma signature were shown on the other, an alert in the center notifying them that the search process for the signature's location was at 46%._

 _"_ _Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss," Tony reassured before his attention was called to the monitor in front of him when it beeped. A file had been highlighted in red, prompting him to ask, "What is 'Phase 2'?"_

 _One of the HYDRA guns was placed down with a clank on another table by Steve as he entered, proclaiming, "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons," to Bruce's slight gaping towards Fury. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me," he remarked in apology towards Tony._

 _"_ _Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Fury justified, hand raised in placation as he approached the soldier, "This does not mean that we-"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted, standing as he swiveled the screen around to display the schematics he had accessed for the development of said weaponry. "What were you lying?"_

 _"_ _I was wrong, Director – the world hasn't changed a bit," Steve commented disapprovingly._

Everyone was watching the screen with interest. Loki being a little interested with it having a feeling that the scene was about to go into chaos.

He senses that sort of thing.

 _At Thor and Natasha's wary entrance, Bruce turned to the agent and asked her with a point of his folded wire frames, "Did you know about this?"_

 _"_ _You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" she suggested firmly._

 _"_ _Ah ha, I was in Kolkata – I was pretty well removed."_

 _"_ _Loki is manipulating you," she insisted as she stepped closer._

 _"_ _And you've been doing what, exactly?"_

Tony started laughing at the comment and gave Bruce the thumbs up. Pepper then smacked him upside the head.

 _"_ _You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."_

 _"_ _Listen, I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," he responded. He walked over to the monitor and pulled it closer by its corner, indicating with his glasses the plans for use of the Cube as he queried, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."_

 _Fury answered, "Because of him," with a point, the singled-out God of Thunder furrowing his brow in confusion as he indicated himself for clarification, 'Me?'._

"Hey," Jane says glaring at Fury not very happy that the Norse god that she fell in love with was the reason SHIELD was making weapons.

 _Tony's expression displayed his confusion as he shifted, and the Director elaborated, "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town." Bruce released the screen and cast his eyes to Thor in amazement. "We learned that not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."_

 _"_ _My people want nothing but piece with your planet," Thor proclaimed._

 _"_ _But you're not the only people out there, are you?" he argued. "And you're not the only threat."_

 _"_ _The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, who can't be controlled."_

 _"_ _Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve inserted._

 _"_ _Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor asserted. "It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."_

 _"_ _-a higher form?" Steve asked._

"What do you mean by that Thor?" Jane asks.

"Well the Tesseract is like a beacon of power here on earth and without it the other realms wouldn't bother you. They finding out about you having the Tesseract and are working with it would cause some alarm for that of those that heard of it. It could have them bring war to your doorstep in fear of what other power through combat, the assumption held."

"Everyone looks a little shocked by Thor's explanation but decides not to continue with the subject and just continue with the movie.

 _"_ _You forced our hand," Fury defended. "We had to come up with something-"_

 _"_ _A nuclear deterrent," Tony surmised with his hands in his pockets, adding deridingly, "Cause that always calms everything right down."_

 _"_ _Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep in it-" Steve commented._

Pepper gasped and then glared very fiercely towards Steve who shrunk back a little in his seat. Pepper's glare being very intimidating.

 _"_ _Wait- Hold on – how is this now about me?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, isn't everything?" the Captain retorted._

Loki and a few others watch the confrontation between the two very intently.

 _"_ _I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor remarked chidingly._

 _"_ _Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury objected as he whirled to face the god._

 _"_ _You treat your champions with such mistrust-"_

 _"_ _They're not my champions!"_

 _"_ _Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats," Natasha enlightened, Tony egging the Captain on in the background with a 'What is it about me that bothers you so much? I'm curious.'_

 _"_ _And Captain America's on a threat watch?" Bruce asked skeptically._

 _"_ _He's not your concern, Doctor," Fury interjected as Thor began, 'You should have let me take the Tesseract-'_

 _"_ _We all are," Natasha announced._

 _The slim gem set in the scepter glowed azure as their voices continued on angrily against each other-_

 _"_ _Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony taunted._

 _"_ _Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…." Steve snapped._

 _"_ _Threat – verbal threat! I feel threatened!"_

 _"_ _Show some respect."_

 _"_ _Respect what?"_

 _Thor muttered towards the Director, "If I need to put you down, I will."_

 _-the long weapon held on the surface of one of the worktables. From the other side of the room, the scepter's length ran to seemingly capture the arguing individuals, ethereal blue glow instigating the animosity thick in the air._

"Alright this is showing that the reason we all broke out arguing is all because of your glow stick of destiny." Tony says and then smirks over to Loki when he glares at him.

The others roll their eyes at Tony's jock regarding the name he called the scepter.

 _A depiction of the weapon was shown on a small screen in the middle of the controls of an aircraft, the signature of the gem resonating and displaying its location to be to one side of the corresponding image of the Helicarrier._

 _"_ _Transport six-six-Bravo, please relay confirm codes," a female agent requested as the real craft appeared through the cloud cover in front of them, one of the pilots flipping a switch above in response. "I've got you on the computer but not on the day log. What is your haul? Over."_

 _"_ _Arms and ammunition. Over," the other pilot replied._

 _In the back of the jet, six men were seated working to finish garbing themselves in SHIELD's armed agents' apparel and readying their firearms. Clint opened a case, sling full of specialty across his back, and lifted his signature bow to extend her arms._

Clint started to try to focus on his breathing not sure how he will react to the attack that he apparently leads.

 _Inside the larger aircraft, Thor directed towards Fury, "You speak of control, yet you court chaos."_

"Okay I want to know what it means to court something." Darcy says.

Thor starts to explain, "Every single _A_ Esir hold certain elements of life to themselves. You are expressing joy and pursuing a specific element that tends to be a close relationship with someone that represents that element."

"So it's sort of like a romantic relationship." Jane clarified.

Thor nods and then Darcy says smirking, "So is there a goddess that has to do with war since when you were younger you would 'court' war."

Thor blushes while Jane glares at her saying, "Darcy!"

"What? I was just asking." Darcy defended.

"Well there was Freyja who is the goddess of war and a few other things, but I also admired my father when it came to fighting in the war and being successful at winning."

Everyone seemed interested in this description. Then Tony smirked, "Well I guess that means that since Fury is 'courting chaos' he's _interested_ in Loki, since he's practically the God of Chaos."

Coulson and a few other agent chocked on their laughter not expecting to hear that type of sentence while everyone else in the room started to crack up….well everyone except Loki and Fury.

Fury glares at Tony and then he glares at Loki who has a smirk on his face.

Fury then yells, "Alright that's enough, I would like us to finish this film so we could move on to the next one."

Everyone then shuts up.

 _"_ _That's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce remarked. "I mean, what are we – a team? No, no no – we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. "We're….We're a time bomb."_

 _"_ _You need to step away," Fury ordered._

 _"_ _Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked with an open hand, laying it on Steve's shoulder._

 _"_ _You know damn well why – back off," the Captain yelled, backhanding the limb away._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," he challenged._

 _"_ _Yeah," Steve smirked in taunt of the concept, circling the other, "Big man in a suit of armor." He halted on his other side and asked sharply of Tony, who was staring forward with tensed jaw, "Take that off, what are you?"_

All of a sudden without warning Pepper gets up from her seat and slaps Steve across the face, shocking everyone.

"If you ever say something like that to him again, I would do more than just slap you!" she yelled close to tears.

Tony grabs her hand and has her sit back down and calms her down while Steve was just sitting there in shock for a few minutes.

 _"_ _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," he answered promptly, Natasha jerking her head with an eyebrow raise in concession of the points raised._

 _"_ _I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Tony's eyes pinched at the corners at the soldier's declarations. "And I've seen the footage – the only thing you really fight for is for yourself."_

"That is not true! He fights for me and his friend Rhodey." Pepper yelled.

Steve and a few others flinched at the rage in her voice.

"Uh, who's Rhodey?" Darcy asks.

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force, Tony's best friend since collage." Pepper says still not happy with Steve's comments in the movie.

Steve luckily doesn't have a red hand print on his cheek from her slap.

 _Fury's eye lowered in unvoiced disagreement. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play – to lay dawn on wire and let the other guy crawl over you-"_

 _"_ _I think I would just cut the wire," he said tersely._

 _"_ _Always a way out," Steve remarked with a mocking grin, casting his eyes to meet Bruce's for a second, who shifted uneasily. "You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."_

 _"_ _A hero? Like you?" Tony questioned incredulously as he stepped closer. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers – everything special about you came out of a bottle."_

Steve looked like he wanted to apologize but Tony waved his hand to keep him from speaking as Pepper put an arm around him as a form of comfort.

 _In the hull of the jet soaring through the clear skies, Clint pressed the button to open the hatch with firm azure eyes. He steadied his stance in the howling wind of the opening as the plane circled the Helicarrier, left arm reaching over his shoulder to draw an arrow and knock it on his extended bow. He pulled back and aimed towards his target before swinging his weapon to the left slightly to compensate for the high winds he would be shooting into, glancing back at his objective before releasing. The arrow flew wide of the massive craft before the wind caught it and curved its trajectory, the shaft piercing through the air to attach itself to the side of the Helicarrier by four wires that shot out of the sides of its blunt end. The small, round glass coverings near the bottom of the specialty arrow began blinking red._

Clint clenched his jaw and his hands turned into fists.

 _"_ _Put on the suit," Steve dared of Tony, whose teeth were grit and eyes were wide, "let's go a few rounds."_

 _"_ _You people are so petty," Thor jeered after laughing, "and tiny."_

 _Steve cast his eyes to the others in the area as Tony closed his eyes and pressed the back of his wrist to his forehead to gather himself, Bruce remarking, 'Yeah, this is a team,' as Fury ordered, "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"_

 _"_ _Where?" the scientist asked in aggravation. "You rented my room."_

 _"_ _The cell was just in case-" he attempted to justify before being interrupted._

 _"_ _-in case you needed to kill me – but you can't. I know – tired."_

Loki, Erik, Jane, Darcy, Pepper and practically all of the other agents in the room that didn't hear this statement before had stiffened their muscles.

 _The noise and tension in the space was abruptly dissolved at the yelled admission, all gazes fixed on Bruce. He adverted his eyes from the stares and uncomfortably explained, arms crossed over his chest, "I got low, I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out."_

 _"_ _So I moved on, I focused on helping other people – I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show-" his shoulders shifted as he moved backwards a step, Thor balancing his stance and expression showing his internal preparation for combat, "-and put everyone here at risk." Bruce shifted forwards again as he growled, "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"_

 _Fury cast his widened eye to one of the Doctor's hands as he placed his own on the gun strapped to his thigh, slowly moving the fastening forward so to allow him to draw the weapon as Natasha prepared to draw her own firearm at her side._

 _"_ _Doctor Banner," Steve called, Bruce's wild attention drawn onto him, "put down the scepter."_

 _He stiffened before turning his gaze down to his left hand, searching the long weapon in confusion as to when he had lifted it from its stand on the table behind him. The gem shone steadily._

 _His mystification was interrupted by a trilling beep emitting from the monitor across the room, the depiction expanding the image of the world to a precise location, an alert flashing to signal 'ENERGY SIGNITURE MATCH: 95%'._

 _The occupants of the room all turned towards the sound, Natasha swiftly returning her gaze onto Bruce as he returned the scepter to the surface of the worktable. "Got it," the Director announced in response to the alarm._

 _"_ _Sorry, kids," Bruce started as he walked the length of the lab to analyze the screen. "You don't get to see my party trick after all."_

 _"_ _You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked._

 _'_ _I could get there faster,' Tony inserted as Thor insisted, "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard – no human is a match for it."_

 _"_ _You're not going alone," Steve asserted as Tony turned to exit, grabbing the man's upper arm._

 _"_ _You gonna stop me?" he retorted, slapping the hold off._

 _"_ _Put on the suit, let's find out," the Captain countered, stepping closer so the two were facing off chest to chest as Fury warily watched their confrontation._

"Why is it that you two go at it at the most inconvenient times," Phil asks rhetorically.

 _"_ _I'm not afraid to hit an old man."_

 _"_ _Put on the suit."_

 _Bruce removed his glasses as he surveyed the screen in front of him, the section of the Cube's gamma signature that was recognized highlighted in red in one of the lower corners as the alert percentage increased from 98 to 99, and then 100%. "Oh my god…" he muttered at the location displayed._

 _Once he opened the aircraft, Clint sunk to one knee as he pressed the second of four buttons on the grip of his bow. A bright blast resonated from where the explosive arrow had affixed itself, the flames ripping through the engine alongside and up through the center of the floor of the room where the Director and Avengers were gathered. They were all thrown away, Natasha and Bruce flung through the glass separating the upper area from the space below._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter took so long, I got a new computer for my birthday and I'm still learning how to use it. I also need to wait until it's convenient for my 'editor' to read stuff for me and then post it. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon, but I'm going to a camp for the next few weeks starting on the 23** **rd** **. So hopefully I'll still be able to write stuff. Please R &R.**


	16. The Avengers pt5

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I don't own anything related to Marvel.**

 **The Avengers pt5:**

"Wow that looked painful." Darcy says looking over to Natasha and Bruce.

Natasha shrugs and Bruce shrinks in his seat not wanting to talk about that.

 _Plumes of smoke wafted outside the craft as large pieces of debris fell from where the Helicarrier's hull had been damaged, the haze spreading from the hole they had been blasted from inside as well. Steve and Tony stared at each other in shock from where they lay on the floor, the Captain on his stomach and the billionaire on his side, before they scrambled to their feet, Steve ordering, "Put on the suit," to an answering 'Yeah'. The soldier reached for Tony's arm as they stood but stumbled, before steadying himself and grasping the other about the waist as Tony fell, disoriented, into the door frame, helping him from the room._

 _The agents on the bridge hastily analyzing the damage, switching seats with others to scrutinize their monitors in the accumulation of data. 'All agents to stations,' echoed over the P.A. system as the other agents armed themselves from the rows of automatic firearms in the armory, unarmed others dashing through the halls to aid in manual reparations to the aircraft._

 _Fury gathered himself and shook his head at the resultant ringing in his ears from the explosion, barking, "Hill!" with a hand pressed to his earpiece._

 _"_ _External detonation," she answered promptly. Amidst the disarray of the bridge she glanced over the footage of the blast on one screen and the schematics of the Helicarrier's structure on another, announcing, "Number three engine down!" as a female agent confirmed, "We've been hit."_

 _"_ _Can we get it running?" Hill interrogated as another agent reported, 'We've got a fire on engine three.' "Talk to me," she commanded as she strode through the space, circling to one of the male agents who was analyzing the workings of the engine._

 _"_ _Turbine looks mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air," he concluded, gesturing to the evidence on the monitor._

 _"_ _We lose one more engine we won't be," she stated. "Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine," she reiterated to the Director._

 _"_ _Stark, you copy that?" he relayed._

 _"_ _I'm on it," Tony responded._

 _"_ _Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section, then get to the armory," Fury ordered, said agent exiting the bridge. "Romanoff?"_

 _Natasha grit her teeth, lying on her front on the glass covered ground and propping herself up to crane her neck to look over her shoulder, one leg revealed to be pinned underneath a wide pipe that had crashed down with the explosion. She glanced over at Bruce, whose form was free of debris, and gasping, "We're okay." Bruce panted and huffed, clenching his fists as he shook his head, and she repeated uncertainly, "We're okay, right?"_

Bruce shrunk even lower in his seat feeling ashamed.

 _The jet had landed on the external tarmac, Clint leading his team over the surface and to a raised grate. He indicated one to break through the barrier while the others surrounded them and guarded their backs with guns readied. The grating was kicked into the unoccupied area below with a spray of dust, one agent jumping down while the others rappelled to the floor, Clint arriving last._

 _"_ _Keep that engine down," he commanded to a 'Yes, sir,' as the agents followed the point of his left hand, his right pulling his bow from where it was slung across his torso as he directed to another couple, "Detention, wait for cameras to go dark." 'Got it,' they replied as he turned and marched to another exit, ordering, "Stay close," to the three agents remaining._

 _'_ _Let's go, Level 4,' agent rallied as Steve and Tony ran through the halls. "Engine three – I'll meet you there," Tony stated with a point, Steve nodding as Tony walked into a wide hanger while pulling his phone opened at the far end, his Iron Man suit standing assembled and HUD lighting the eyes as it powered up with another touch to his cell._

 _"_ _Doctor?" Natasha called as he lay breathing heavily and groaning in exertion at keeping the Hulk within him. "Bruce," she tried again as she attempted to jerk her leg free from its entrapment. "You got to fight it – this is just what Loki wants." He heaved on his hands and knees, trembling as she panted, "We're going to be okay. Listen to me-" A couple of men ran into the area, one asking, 'Are you hurt?' She waved them furiously from their approach and they stopped to grab each other and force themselves from the space. "We're going to be okay, alright."_

 _He bowed his head to the ground as he growled and panted, and she ponded a fist on the metal flooring as she vowed, "I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never, ever-"_

 _"_ _Your life?!" he shouted hoarsely, turning to face her to display his now bright irises and mottled green skin. He groaned as he threw his head back and arched his spine, teeth grit and fingers clenched as his bones grew and his muscle mass pulsed over his body, shirt beginning to rip over his chest and arms. She gasped as she worked to free herself, the partially transformed Bruce landing on his hands and knees again to scuttle backwards and fall off the platform, landing on the floor below and roaring his body strengthened._

Everyone stared at the screen intensely waiting to see what will happen next as Bruce shrinks lower in his seat, not wanting to see the Hulk hurt Natasha.

 _He thrashed and writhed before glancing back at her with an apologetic gaze, Natasha gaping as sweat dampened her face as his transformation continued, muscles growing as he shifted and purple shirt finally torn to pieces and falling from him as the Hulk reared back on his knees to release a bellow. He stumbled to his feet and threw an arm into a standing metal container, denting the material as he howled._

 _Natasha managed to release her leg in her desperation, climbing to her feet and gaping at the back of the colossal creature that turned to face her, emitting a resounding growl._

"That's a little creepy." Darcy says.

 _She gasped and spun to run, the Hulk leaping after her fleeing form. She hurriedly scaled the stair before halting with the knowledge that he was too close and jumping to grab a hold of the railing that bordered the level above as he tore the stairway from its braces and threw it behind him. She flipped through the rails and gazed down at him for a second as he glowered at her, Natasha then flipping to the adjacent grating and landing with a grunt on one knee._

 _He roared and reached up to pull the grate beneath out from under as she stretched to grasp one of the pipes secured to the ceiling above, swinging from the loose one to another section of support. She leapt to a slightly lower level before bracing her arms on the rails of the stairs to swing over the steps and descend a level further. She fell forward and landed on her hands as well as her feet, scrambling away from the Hulk hollering behind her._

 _In his cell, Loki lifted his eyes from the floor at the sound, grinning widely._

Loki ignored the many glares from the people around him, that they sent because of the grin he did in the film.

 _"_ _Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0, heading south!" Fury yelled as he dashed into the bridge. "Take us to the water!"_

 _"_ _We're flying blind," an agent responded. "Navigation's recalibrating after the engine failure."_

 _"_ _Is the sun coming up?" the Director questioned incredulously._

 _He averted his gaze in confusion before answering, "Yes, sir."_

 _"_ _Then put it on the left," he ordered in exasperation. "Get us over water." The agent hurriedly moved to obey. "One more turbine goes down and we drop."_

A few people were either laughing or smirking at the agent from the screen.

 _Steve ran through the clouded halls, coming to a door that barred his path. Agents were yelling on the other side, and he worked open the heavy door to one's 'Thanks'. The man moved back to help another, the two maneuvering a third agent from the area who had been injured in the explosion. "Stark!" Steve shouted into the open air as he held onto the metal ladder beside him, the damaged engine adjacent to the ruin he was standing in the midst of. "Stark, I'm here!"_

 _"_ _Good," Tony replied as he soared into the space. "Let's see what we've got." He slowed his thrusters and hover closer to the turbine, HUD providing holograms detailing the engine's workings inside his helmet as he muttered in scheduling, "I've got to get the super-conducting cooling system back online before I can access the routers and work on dislodging the debris." A large piece of the hull of the craft was depicted in red in his images, wedged between the engine's turbine and preventing any movement._

 _He flew closer and pushed at a piece of the cooling system, shifting it back into position before instructing, "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Steve nodded as Tony drifted further away to step back before leaping forward with a grunt to grab a hold of an outlying piece of secured metal and swinging up to another level on the opposite side of obstructing sheet metal out of the way before flying into the engine itself._

 _Steve exhaled as he landed and faced the small door on his left, opening it and drawing out the long control panel that slid from the deep space. An intricate array of orange and red wiring and bright yellow depictions of voltage pathways were arranged around white monitoring dials and gold action switches. He stared open-mouthed as his eyes roved over the expanse of technology and Tony asked, "What's it look like in there?"_

 _Steve shook his head and allowed a self-depreciating smile as he answered with a helpless gesture, "It seems to run on some form of electricity."_

 _"_ _Well, you're not wrong," he commented._

Tony sighs, complaining "Why did I get stuck with the guy that wasn't around for the invention of the cellphone."

This comment causes Pepper to giggle and for Steve to flush a little red.

 _Natasha crouched in the dark of the piping and machinery, casting her eyes around her as she crept forward. A sheen of sweat shone on the skin of her face as she paused, body twitching as she heard the sound of a series of metal impacts not caused by her. She worked to quiet her breathing as she looked behind herself, mapping a pathway she could utilize to move to a more advantageous position as her eyes shifted while she tracked the noises of the Hulk's movements. He grunted as he searched, Natasha's calculating gaze taking in the behemoth from that stooped under the low ceiling as he swiveled to locate her._

 _The loud crash of bullets caused her to whip her head around, a couple of agents having appeared and holding their handguns to open fire on the Hulk, to little effect. He roared in anger and hurled a large piece of machinery at them, the tall construction skidding across the floor and slamming into one of the men while the other dived clear of the impact. At the distraction Natasha moved to another area, firearm readied in her hands and held to one side of her chest as she knelt with her back against a partition. Abruptly the metal behind her was ripped from above her head with flurry of sparks from the now-exposed wires, and she hurriedly spun to sidle into another section as the creature continued his search with a huff of dissatisfaction at not capturing sight of her._

Bruce sighed at the close call not really wanting to watch the Hulk hurt anybody.

 _She glided carefully through the chamber, forced into an open area by the other's position before the Hulk was beside her, barred only by the rows of piping as he bellowed in intimidation at her armed form. She quickly fired a shot into the pipe above his head, the oxygen misting down in his eyes to his annoyance. As he thundered and looked up to simultaneously punch and head-butt the offending container of the stream she dashed away._

 _She limped as she ran holstering her weapon to her thigh as she focused on compelling her injured limb to cooperate as she darted through a narrow passageway. The Hulk tore the edges of the isle with the sides of his figure with his momentum as he chased after her, Natasha glancing back only once to take notice of his approach before attempting to hasten her movements. He roared in pursuit as his head crashed through the glass above and his arms easily severed the piping and equipment creating the sides of the passage, bright flashes thrown from the ruined devices and glinting off all of the metal debris left in his wake._

 _Natasha used the frame in front of her to propel herself forward, but the Hulk's massive stride gained on her in an explosion of sparks and crashing wreckage that echoed his heavy footfalls. He drew behind her and managed to catch her side with the swing of an arm as he ran, her body thrown from the narrow channel and across the revealed space into the middle of a wall._

Bruce gasped then immediately turns to Natasha and says, "Sorry."

 _She crashed to the ground with a cry, his motion carrying him into the wall in front of him as he grunted, immediately recovering with a growl as he clenched his fists and flexed the pectorals across his chest, snarling down at her. She gasped and groaned as she moved herself to sit up with widened eyes as he stepped forward, rumbling with eyebrows furrowed as he raised a hand to hit her._

 _Suddenly, a figure flew into the Hulk's side and threw the two through the metal paneling separating the Helicarrier's internal systems from the space for vehicle holdings. A dozen mechanics were stunned at the ensuing roll by both Thor and the Hulk across the area before they began to frantically exit. The god's hair was damp with sweat and beginning to curl as he started to lift himself from the tarmac coating the floor, his motions slowing in caution when he lifted his head and absorbed the fully illuminated sight of the creature that had climbed to its feet before him. Natasha breathed heavily from her distant position on the floor as she blinked in disbelief._

"That was good timing….do you always arrive a second before something bad is about to happen?" Darcy says.

Thor smiles and shakes his head.

 _The Hulk clenched his fists and sidestepped heavily in the beginning of circling his new opponent before glowering and roaring down at the blond. Thor settled his weight and curled his hands into fists as well as he shifted in preparation of the brawl, swiftly dodging the wild punch the other swung at his head. He ducked beneath the backhanded swing also as the Hulk righted himself, landing a strong punch to the creature's jaw that flung him around in spin. The Hulk growled as he threw another punch that was avoided before decisively slamming his fist downward onto the god._

 _Thor held force of the arm suspended above him with his own forearm as his torso craned backwards at the effort, his other arm joining the defense as the Hulk grit his teeth and deepened his lungs so to increase the downward force of his strike. "We're not your enemies, Banner," Thor managed before imploring, "Try to think."_

Those words cause Loki to remember the words spoken between him and Thor in Jotunheim.

 _The Hulk raised his arm to the other's following of the contact as he stood under the limb, and then he punched Thor in the face and sent him flying across the room and through a couple containers of spare parts._

 _A long metal beam was blasted from the smoldering side of the aircraft, another piece of the framework peeking from the hole before that too was thrown with the whir of a repulsor. Iron Man soared through the opening to land at the edge of the damaged turbines to Steve's 'Okay, the relays are intact!' echoing through his earpiece as he examined the metal obstructing the engine's workings. "What's our next move?" the soldier asked._

 _"_ _Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't reengage without a jump," Tony explained at the analysis inside his helmet. "I'm gonna have to get in there and push."_

 _"_ _Well if that thing gets up to speed you'll get shredded," Steve warned._

 _"_ _That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and-"_

 _"_ _Speak English!"_

Pepper and a few others laughed a little knowing that it was hard for some people to understand science talk.

 _Tony tilted his head in exasperation before he started, "You see that red lever?" Steve turned to the wall he had entered through and spotted the objects as Tony informed, "It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it – wait for my word." Steve leaped to the lever's side obediently to await the order._

"Well it looks like the two of you can work together after all." Coulson says.

Tony glares at him.

 _Thor tumbled to the ground to the reverberating of the Hulk's yells, lifting himself to one knee as he panted. He raised a hand to catch the drop of blood that began to fall from one of his nostrils, gaping at the smear on his finger before he savagely grinned and outstretched his arm to the side. He remained in silence as the creature's wordless exclamations drew closer, and then Mjolnir flew through the wall and crates at his side to be grasped firmly by his hand just as the Hulk leapt to the space behind him._

 _He jumped to his feet with hammer in hand as the Hulk started to throw a punch that was dismissed as Mjolnir solidly slammed into his jaw. He crashed into the plane behind him and the aircraft skid across the area, the Hulk lifting himself from the bent metal at his back with a shake of his head. His tense muscles then began to tremble as he flexed and growled, turning to rip the wing off the craft and hurl it towards the god who immediately slid on his knees to lean backwards and slip under the makeshift projectile. He then regained his feet and threw Mjolnir with a yell, the Hulk catching it in hand and being pulled backwards with the throw as the hammer soared through the air._

 _The Hulk lay on his back and moved to roll to his feet before the action was forcefully aborted by the arm pinned under Mjolnir._

 _He jerked the arm again to no movement and growled as he stood over it and tugged with his full strength. His feet cracked the material of the flooring beneath him as he strained his muscles with a roar, then his head turned to the side at the other's approach for Thor to kick him in the face and cause him to stumble back. The god easily grasped Mjolnir's handle and swung himself onto the Hulk's back. He had his hammer wrapped around the Hulk's neck to stay on his back as the creature thrashed about._

 _"_ _We need full evac on the lower hanger bay," Fury instructed as he analyzed an image of the aircraft on one of his control panels. Hill nodded and strode to exit the bridge. A few others went to follow her out just as a grenade was thrown into the room. Hill shouted, 'Grenade' and leapt away while another agent threw her over the rail as it exploded. The blast destroyed a section of the control center._

 _Hill landed roughly on the lower level as Fury aimed his handgun, moving swiftly to the side so as to not be in the direct line of fire of those entering. Two armed 'agents' walked cautiously through the haze of smoke, the Director allowing the first past his unseen position by the door before grabbing the barrel of the gun of the second with his free hand and hitting him across the face with his own firearm before shooting the other in the chest, who had turned at the sound._

 _He intended to throw the first to the floor but the man maintained his hold on his weapon as the other approached, so he hit the second across the face with his gun as well, sending him to the ground, before kicking the first in the chest and forcing him to the floor. A third entered the space to Fury's ducking of expected fire, but the male was shot by Hill, who had regained her feet and drawn her weapon. A gash was present above one of her eyebrows, the blood smeared and trickling thickly over her temple as she exhaled._

 _"_ _We've got a perimeter breech," an agent reported over the PA system as Phil marched to the armory. "Hostiles are in SHIELD gear." He approached the door to press his thumb into the print scanner before leaning forward slightly to allow the retinal scanner a reading of the panel flashed green as the door unlocked and slid open._

 _Mobile shelving was thrown and tiling splintered as the Hulk burst through a floor, Thor flung from his back at the eruption through the level above. He landed on his back empty handed as he winced from the throw, before the Hulk grabbed him by the shoulders and wrenched him up._

 _"_ _We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4," the PA system announced as Fury and Hill knelt and fired bullets at those encroaching on the bridge. "Levels 2 and 3 are dark."_

 _"_ _Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill shouted as she turned to face the Director for a moment before returning her attention onto her targets._

 _"_ _Get his attention," he commanded as he felled an opponent._

 _She slung herself from the line of fire as she turned from the fight and crouched, relaying through her headset, "Escort 6-0, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile."_

 _Outside the Helicarrier a jet circled the larger aircraft to Hill's suggestion of 'Don't get too close.' "Copy," the pilot responded as he steered the plane around a protrusion in order to hover between it and another and draw closer to the glass paneling through which displayed three of the floors. He flipped the visor of his helmet upwards to view more clearly the view of the Hulk, having lifted him over his head, slamming Thor into the ground. "Target acquired."_

 _The Hulk encircled the god's torso with the fingers of one hand to throw him across the room with a yell, Thor crashing past a monitor before landing on his back with a pained wince on the various debris and shattered glass. The Hulk idly shoved a piece of machinery from his path as he stomped towards his fallen form. The pilot declared, "Target engaged," from his position and held down the red trigger of the controlling joystick._

 _At the flurry of bullets impacting his back, the Hulk paused in his forward movement and turned with a confused grunt; the glass of the window pane through which the barrage entered fell to pieces at the onslaught as he lifted a hand to shield his face from the small projectiles. Thor maneuvered himself into a crouch behind the large piece of debris that was protecting him before vaulting to the other side of the room and lying on the floor beside his hammer, curling his legs to his chest and guarding his head with his arms as bullets flew over him._

 _The shots emitted flashes of light as they impacted the Hulk's skin, some of the repeated hits charring the green into smears of brown as he roared in anger. He ran to the open space that had been a window and leapt over the air separating him from his opponent as the pilot panicked, 'Target angry, target angry!' The Hulk soared through the air before he landed on the jet's nose, the agent's eyes were wide with fear as he watched Hulk dent the metal with his bare fingers as he moved towards him. He went to the back of the jet instead of the cockpit though. The man craned his neck over his shoulder to watch as the Hulk began to reach into the plane and rip out handfuls of the wiring and piping that kept the machine airborne._

Bruce looked down ashamed of himself about the 'other guy's' actions. While a few people in the room stared at the screen with a mix of horror and anxiety waiting to see the pilot's fate.

 _Streaks of smoke fell with the torn parts of the jet as sparks danced off the metal paneling, the jet spiraling downwards as it lost connections between functions and a wing flew off. The Hulk grunted as he worked, the pilot pulling the lever between his legs and ejecting his seat from the damaged craft. As the glass covering was blown away the Hulk raised an arm and caught the back of the chair as it was thrown upward swinging the object around with a scream before hurling it away. The parachute released in the distance as the plane continued to fall through the air before finally exploding, the Hulk's wounded groan echoing as he was flung through the sky._

A bunch of people including Bruce released the breaths they were holding in.

 _Tony stood in the suit with an arm outstretched, the bright red laser emitting from the back of his slicing through the piece of wreckage that was obstructing the turbines. When the beam ended he discharged the small device from his hand and jumped forward, thrusters activating to carry him above the debris before he dropped and slammed his boots onto the metal. The two segments he had made snapped apart and fell through the engine to fall away and separate as they fluttered through the air, his thrusters reengaging to lift him back to the turbine._

 _Two armed 'agents' walked in from the doorway to the engine, Steve watching them in puzzlement at their ready weaponry from above. One pulled out a grenade and threw it towards the engine to the Captain's instant leap across the space to bat the object below the Helicarrier, where it exploded in midair to the other's gaze. Steve jumped briefly onto a few metal bars before swinging down to punch the man in the head as the other aimed his weapon only to have it kicked into the air and himself thrown backwards as the weapon landed on the level above._

 _The first leapt to his feet to throw a punch that was ducked under before Steve grabbed him by the nape of the neck and hurled him off the edge of the craft to scream as he fell through the clouds. He turned back to find that the other male had found another automatic gun and had returned to open fire at him. He crouched and grasped a piece of metal to whip at the other to his dodge back into the hallway before he jumped up to leap over the rail of the upper level and grab the abandoned gun._

 _The two shot at each other sporadically as the man used the sides of the hall to hide behind and Steve maneuvered himself along the upper grating to stand beside the red lever he had initially been at._

 _Fury shot another 'agent' to his pained yell and fell as he muttered, "They're not getting through here, so what the hell-" His wondering was cut off by Clint firing an explosive arrow from his perched position-_

Clint shifted in his seat slightly.

 _-the blast to one side of the bridge throwing agents over the rails to land hard on the floor. Another explosion tore through the far side of the bridge as Clint readied a third arrow, Fury turning and shooting at the assassin as the specialty shaft flew to the controlling consoles and Clint ducked away from the area. The arrowed stretched into three divisions and long pins struck from each to connect to one of the monitor's outlets._

 _All of the computer screens of the row streaked and produced static before powering down, one of the Director's control panels beeping as the green image of the Helicarrier rotated to alert in red that there was a malfunction, 'ENGINE 1 POWER LOSS'. The colossal craft began to tilt as the turbines slowed and halted, Fury holding his lowered firearm in both hands as he gazed with an open mouth out the window. "Engine one is now in shut-down," an agent reported over the PA._

 _The ship creaked as her balance was upset, unsecured articles tumbling to fall from the exposed tarmac as inside agents were trying to right themselves while sitting at their monitors. 'We are in an uncontrolled descent,' was announced over the speakers as another agent proclaimed, "Sir, we've lost all power to engine one."_

The ones that weren't on the ship at the time of this event were playing close attention to what was happening.

They wanted to know what was to happen to the rest of them after what happened to Hulk.

 _Natasha sat with her injured leg pulled to her chest as she trembled, Fury's voice reporting through her earpiece, "It's Barton – he took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level." She composed her unease as he asked, "Does anybody copy?"_

 _"_ _This is agent Romanoff," she answered as she panted softly, her fingers on the communication device. "I copy." She bit her lip as she scrambled to her feet._

 _Iron Man flew between the long wings of the engine and placed the palms of his hands against one as Fury informed, "Stark, we're losing altitude."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I noticed," he grunted as he increased the power diverted to his thrusters. The turbine began to mover accordingly, the damaged end grating along the concave side to shots of sparks and tearing metal. All of the attached wings began to turn in tandem at Tony's flight._

 _Steve continued to fire shots at the 'agent' opposing him, the man throwing himself to the wall beside and concealing himself from the Captain's sight periodically. He returned fire that Steve was forced to raise an arm to shield his face from as the bullets impacted the metal behind his head, his steps stumbling backwards until the end of the grating under his feet weakened and he fell from the platform, dropping his gun. He struggled to hastily grab onto one of the pipes beside him as he was falling, but ultimately was only able to grasp hold of a long wire that was stretched completely out in his fingers of the red glove of his uniform. Steve dangled in the air with gritted teeth and furrowed brow as he cast his eyes up to the platform he had fallen from._

Tony now understood why there was a little bit of a delay for him to pull the lever.

 _Thor ran through a hall and turned in front of a corpse of a SHIELD agent lying on the floor, bracing himself against the open doorway that should have been secured by the panel attached to its side, Mjolnir in hand. At the sight of the door enclosing Loki's cage sliding open, he thundering yelled, "No!" as he charged forward. He leapt at Lokias his form crouched in anticipation of the impact only for the dark god's figure to shimmer as Thor flew through it to land on his front in the cell and fade as the glass shut behind him. He rushed to get to his feet to widely gaze at his surroundings with a wide stance as Loki observed him from the outside, hands behind his back and head tilted in consideration._

 _"_ _Are you ever not going to fall for that?" the trickster asked rhetorically, an agent of his moving from the control panel to exit the chamber._

 _Clint ducked under a support beam as he marched through the depths of the aircraft, boots dully sounding at his purposeful stride over the metal flooring, bow gripped in his right hand and soft quiver full of arrows slung across his back. An echo began to sound the shadow of another pair of footsteps, and he spun around as he drew a shaft, knocking it, and pulled tight on the drawstring only for Natasha to grasp the arms of the bow with both of her hands and halt the weapon's swing. The arrow fired over her shoulder as she twisted the bow so to force Clint to turn away and his arm behind his back, but he did not release his hold on the weapon and threw out his left elbow to uppercut her jaw as he whirled around to face her, gripping his bow in both hands and swiping downwards as she leapt back._

 _She braced her hands on the flooring as she threw a leg upwards to kick him in the chest, he steps backwards allowing her to grip the low rail and slide underneath it and to the other side of the large cylindrical containers flanking the isle Clint stood upon. He leaned down to track her movements for her to slide back onto the path behind him, kicking him with a grunt at a collar bone to knock and fire, the shot missing again as she grabbed a pole with both hands and swung herself into the air and onto the adjacent flooring._

 _He leapt in front of her and swung his bow twice at her head to her voidance before the next swing was blocked by her forearm and the last by both drawn in front of her face. He attempted to force the weapon forward with a yell only for her to maintain her guard, and then tried to move away to her resistance as Natasha grabbed onto the bowstring. He used the momentum to draw himself back to her and her fist slammed into her forehead as she grunted at the hit. They struggled with the weapon before Clint managed to shove her against the railing to her back arching in pain, before she gritted her teeth, thrust a knee up into his gut, and backhanded his jaw with a fist._

 _She spun away with his bow held across her shoulders as he knelt on one knee and drew a knife from his boot, twirling it comfortable in hand before grasping the handle firmly._

Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Selvig looked at the two assassins worriedly since they had to fight each other while Clint was being controlled in this scene.

 _Thor slammed Mjolnir into the fortified glass of the cage with a yell, the glass cracking and causing bulky hydraulic arms to grasp onto the sides of the enclosure. He panted as he glanced from side to side at the reaction, Loki's eyes wide and mouth open as his hands hovered away from his sides in surprise._

 _A grin stretched his mouth abruptly in revelation as he laughed, turning and beginning to happily walk closer to the control panel. "The humans think us immortal," Loki stated. "Should we test that?"_

 _He leaned over the buttons before pausing at a grunt, his agent falling forward onto the floor to reveal Phil with a hefty gun in hand. "Move away please," he commented._

The room then became dense with tension seeing that this was the scene that held Phil's supposing death. Said agent being with them watching this didn't lessen the tension in the slightest.

Loki could feel the tension the most because a lot of the people in the room were glaring at him hatefully.

 _Loki stepped back from the board with his hands hesitantly raised, Thor casting his eyes between the two as Phil began to walk closer as he asked, "You like this?" gesturing with the device held in hand. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't now what it does." He flipped a switch on the side and a hum emitted from the machine as an orange glow began to climb from the depths of its barrel. "You wanna find out?"_

 _The tip of a blade suddenly pierced through his chest, Loki revealed behind him with the scepter in hand having gored the agent's torso as Thor shrieked, "No!" as he pounded a palm against the glass that quickly turned into a fist._

Pepper, Jane and Darcy were looking at the screen horrified to see what they were saying and Phil speaks.

"I admit, I shouldn't have spoken for that long and just shot the weapon…"

 _Phil groaned as he slipped from the end of the weapon to the floor, the image of the dark god that had been in front of him disintegrating. Thor breathed heavily as he stared, Phil panting as he sat slouched against the wall, legs spread and gun fallen across his lap as blood seeped through the material of his shirt._

 _Loki walked past, lips quirked to edge an open-mouthed smile as he breathed laboriously while gesturing weakly to the bloodied end of his scepter._

Thor jumped up and stood in front of Loki when he saw Clint jump up from his seat.

"You know what, let me shoot him with an arrow…he definitely deserves that!" Clint tries to get to Loki but Thor is standing in the way and Natasha is holding him back.

"Weren't you already informed of the event that is taking place? Also, would you really attack someone who's restrained?" Loki says to Clint.

Clint glares at him then looks at Agent Phil Coulson, "He 'killed' you, aren't you angry."

"I understand of how you feel right now, but right now we have the job of watching what's in this box to have a better understanding of what's going on."

Everyone sits there in silence until Fury says. "Alright all of you, as of right now hold the grudges you have with others until after we're done with everything." He is glaring at them causing nobody to speak up.

So they all forgot the argument for right now to continue watching the movie.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's so short. I have been working on some other stories and getting ready for school to start back up again. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. Please R &R.**


	17. The Avengers pt6

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope to be finished with this movie soon because then I'll be able to do the trailers for the other movies then have them watch Thor: The Dark World. I'm glad that so many people like this story. I don't own anything that's Marvel.**

 **The Avengers pt6-**

 _Loki walked past Phil's fallen form, lips quirked to edge and open-mouthed smile as he breathed laboriously while gesturing weakly to the bloodied end of his scepter. He turned away and flipped open the covering to the red button as Thor watched helplessly, pressing another to slide open the panels of flooring beneath the cell. The wind of the aircraft's descent tore through the space as Loki held his hand over the button, Thor stepping back from the edge of the cage to cast his eyes to the tiling he stood upon as if to see beneath to the drop he would be falling before returning his eyes to his brother's stare. With a decisive tap, Loki pressed the button and the long mechanical arms anchoring the cell to the room released. It dropping through the chute with the screech of metal sounding as the siding grated down the edges, sparking as it slid, before falling from the Helicarrier and into the open air to tumble through the clouds to the earth far below._

A few looked over at Thor very concerned.

 _In the dark of the interior Clint aimed a jab to the side of Natasha's head that she blocked with a raised forearm, forcing the offending arm away and kicking him in the side of the knee to delay his successive attack. His following stab with the small knife was easily blocked as well as she grabbed his wrist firmly as she punched him at the joint of his other shoulder, grasping his forearm with her other hand also so to twist the armed limb up behind his back to his pained gasp. He gritted his teeth with a groan before huffing and forcing himself to lever higher and turn back towards her, tossing the knife to his left palm and cutting across where her chest had been before she had ducked under the attack._

 _She rose to lock an arm around his and direct the blade from her as he strained to turn it against her, both grunting in exertion and breathing heavily with their arms tangled between their chests. Clint pushed her closer to the rails before she moved him back, the two spinning as they struggled before he reached forward and grasped the scarlet locks of hair at the back of her neck to wrench her head back and bare her throat to the knife. She panted harshly through her nose before twisting her head to bite his forearm, Clint's teeth gritted as he groaned a yell of pain while forced to drop the knife at the teeth in the pressure point. She used the strength of his tensed arm to swiftly flip over the appendage, the movement and weight sending him careening forwards as she landed on her feet to throw him to the side._

 _His forehead slammed into the rail as he fell to his knees, a hand rising to grasp the bar as he squeezed his eyes shut before he fell to grab onto the wire nearer to the ground as he groaned at the impact. He fumbled to affix him fully onto his stomach, and he clambered onto all fours as he gasped in disorientation. Natasha started down at him as he struggled, a sheen of sweat coating her face as she breathed through her mouth._

 _Clint shook his head as he managed to push himself onto his knees, swaying as he blinked, asking, "Natasha?" in confusion at her figure before him._

 _She surged forward with a snarl and punched him across the face, standing erect as he fell back onto the grating with splayed limbs, knocked unconscious._

"Wow so it was that easy to get you to snap out of his control?" Darcy asks.

"That seems to impossible for it to be that easy." Jane says

Clint just shrugged not sure.

"Why don't we ask Bambi?" Tony says gesturing to Loki, Pepper smiles in amusement at the nickname Tony came up with.

Loki sighs, "It seems that the gem's control was just knocked out of you but, if you wish I could examine your mind with my magic just to make sure."

Clint stares at him for a moment then looks at the Director who sighs, "Alright we'll let you out of the cuffs for right now but if you try anything they're going back on."

"Do not worry Director, I will make sure my brother behaves himself." Thor reassured and Fury nodded.

He takes the cuffs off and Loki goes over to Clint to analyze his mind.

"I have found no presence of the gem's influence being in your mind." Loki says to Clint then goes back to sitting near Thor happy that he can do a little bit of magic.

 _Through the pale blue of the sky the fortified cage fell through the air, Thor within grunting as he tumbled along the sides of the cell with Mjolnir banging heftily after him. The wind howled outside of the enclosure as the god slammed into the glass through which he could see dizzying glimpses of the speedily encroaching ground, with a yell swinging his hammer at the wall only for the weapon to swipe harmlessly through the space before it as the area inverted and he flung backwards and away from the sides once again._

 _He rolled across the floor before bouncing against the pane of glass that he had cracked before, the mark splintering further at the impact. Tossed to the opposite side, he used the sparse moment of unwavering gravity to brace his feet against the glass and crouch in preparation just as the shore of an ocean, a natural harbor, a narrow, pale beach, a forest, and a deep lake became clear below. He bared his teeth and sunk further, flying with a scream forward with Mjolnir outstretched to crash through the fractured glass he had been facing just as the cage slammed into the rocks of the harbor in a plume of sand. He was thrown to the ground with a grunt to send dirt upwards before he skipped to another area and rolled along the ground, his hammer spiraling through the air as she rang at the tumble._

"That's cutting it very close." Darcy says as Jane sends Thor a look.

 _Loki gazed with distant eyes into the space the cell had been as he absentmindedly allowed the covering of the large button to fall closed on the control panel. He turned to exit the area as a voice stated, "You're going to lose." He halted before turning, asking, "Am I?"_

 _Phil sat on the ground gazing up at him with jaw slackened slightly as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, large gun lying in his lap as he slumped against the wall. "It's in your nature," he elaborated, eyelids drooping as he blinked slowly._

 _"_ _Your heroes are scattered," the dark god began as he stepped closer, gloating with arms outstretched to encompass the Helicarrier as he added, "your floating fortress falls from the sky – where is my disadvantage?" he asked with head tilted in mock bemusement._

 _"_ _You lack conviction," Phil proclaimed._

 _Loki's brow smothered as his eyes widened, expression losing the display of pleasure as he began to sneer, "I don't think I'm-"_

 _The trigger was suddenly pulled on the gun modelled after the Destroyer, an orange beam spiraling out to hurl into Loki's torso and blast him backwards, across the room and through the wall separating the area from the next. He landed on his back to spewing flames from the impact to roll onto his stomach, smoke wafting from his frame as he moved onto his knees._

 _"_ _So that's what it does," the agent surmised._

A few people looked impressed with the way that gun was made.

 _On the bridge, SHIELD agents were rushing to remotely fix the damage to the workings of the aircraft as Fury analyzed the warning of pressure destabilization and the altimeter's constant drop from over eighteen thousand to seventeen, and lower, on his screens with a from twisting his lips. The agent on the PA systems ordered, "All hands to crash stations immediately."_

 _The ship continued to plummet through the cloud cover with containers and equipment crashing into each other and toppling off the edges of the tarmac as the damaged engine spewed thick plumes of black fumes into the air. Tony pushed against a wing of the turbine as he flew his suit around the circuit, screaming in exertion as he increased his power and the consequent speed of the engine's motor. The smoke was drawn in and dispersed at the rate, Tony gritting his teeth as the effort as the motions began to stabilize the Helicarrier's flight, his suit's thrusters appearing to leave a glowing trail as he flew._

 _"_ _Cap hit the lever," he commanded, the aircraft now flying level._

 _"_ _I need a minute here!" Steve yelled as he hung from the exposed wire he had grabbed, climbing upwards and back towards the space adjacent to the engine._

 _"_ _Lever – now!" Tony insisted._

 _He dragged himself onto the grating to the remaining 'agent's shots, crawling along the surface to the area, and lever, he had stood by before._

 _The turbine in front of him distanced itself from Tony's armored hands to his uneasy glancing, eyes widening within his helmet as the speed of the wings threw him flat onto the one behind him. "Uh oh," he muttered as his boots were jerked under the metal pane. He was dragged underneath the turbines with a 'Help!' as they spun, his suit clanging and him issuing grunts as he was thrown around the narrow space, alloy scraping and sparking at the battering._

Pepper's eyes widened in horror while Steve says to Tony, "Sorry."

Tony waves him off saying, "That's what the suit is for, so no worries."

That response earned him a hit in the back of the head by Pepper who says, "Who idiotic hero."

A few smiled at the interaction between the two.

 _Steve reached up to drag the red lever down, slowing the momentum of the engine for the second needed for Tony to be freed from its hold and tumble out the bottom with a yell. He hovered his damaged suit with his thrusters and the repulors at his palms, the power flickering before firmly establishing. He tilted his head upwards to the hull of the passing ship before soaring after it, flying around the engine to Steve's climbing onto all fours and the 'agent' shooting up at him._

 _He crashed into the imposter's midsection and knocked him to the ground before rolling to the side and lying on his back with a sigh as the power to the suit flickered again and the blue of his HUD extinguished. Steve panted where he sat, dropping his head forward._

 _A jet rose from the tarmac with an opened hatch, Loki stepping into the back and collapsing into a seat as it shut behind him. He held the scepter in hand, azure orb glowing as he smirked through his staggered breathing._

 _Director Fury rushed into the detainment center to Phil's form slumped against the wall, pausing above him before dropping to one knee. "Sorry, boss," he apologized weakly to him as he panted, "the god rabbited."_

A few people shifted slightly uncomfortable seeing Phil's supposed 'death' up on the screen. The Avengers looked slightly at Fury who was the only one there during the 'death', they sort of forgot that little detail.

 _"_ _Just stay awake," Fury responded, lifting the large gun from his lap and setting it aside before returning his attention onto him and insisting, 'Eyes on me,' as he grasped his chin._

 _"_ _No," Phil mumbled as his eyelids drooped, "I'm clocking out here."_

 _"_ _Not an option."_

 _"_ _It's okay boss," he reassured. "This was never gonna work…if they didn't have something…to…"_

 _Phil's heavy breathing faltered before stopping, his eyes glazing over and falling to stare listlessly off to the side as his body grew limp._

 _"_ _Fury's jaw tensed as he blinked hard at the sight of his agent's prone form, gaze unwavering before he lowered it to the grating. He stood slowly as a couple of medical personnel in white coats arrived and sunk to Phil's sides with defibrillators in hand, his stare turning thoughtful as his eye wandered into the middle distance._

 _On the bridge, Hill's minor head wound was being treated before Fury's voice transmitted through her earpiece. "Agent Coulson is down," he intoned to her pushing the medic's hands away, raising her fingers to lightly press on the device as she focused on the report with furrowed brows._

 _"_ _A medical team is on its way to your location," an agent replied, Natasha's gaze distant as she listened in while behind her two agents grabbed Clint's arms and dragged his unconscious body away._

 _"_ _They're here – they called it."_

 _Steve and Tony stood immobile by the third engine in the suits, cowl and helmet off, averting their stares to the grating of the flooring at the response. Tony exhaled lengthily as a frown twisted his lips, shoulders slumping._

Phil played close to attention to how they were acting right now seeing this scene.

 _Steve and Tony were seated side by side at the hexagonal glass table of the upper level of the bridge: the Captain had removed the top half of his outfit, gloves, and belt to leave him in a blue, long-sleeved, cotton shirt over his uniform's pants and boots while Tony had stepped out of his suit to slouch in his chair in a Black Sabbath shirt and dark pants. Director Fury stood across from them in his official leather ensemble, focusing on shuffling through a number of small items in his hands for a few moments of silence._

 _"_ _These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," he remarked, Agent Hill standing with her hands behind her back behind him, gaze on the floor until her eyes flicked up to him at his comment. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury forcefully spun the trading cards onto the table, some of the wet blood splattering from where it had smeared over the glossy surfaces onto the glass._

Phil looked up at the screen in horror, "Those weren't in my jacket! They were in my locker."

"I think he's going to faint." Tony joked while Pepper glared at him.

 _Steve sighed as he reached forward, Fury explaining, "We're dead in the air up here," as he pinched a corner of one of the cards and flipped it up to face him. "Our communications, the location of the Cube-" Captain America wore his old uniform, saluting as he held his old shield, crimson smudged in impressions of fingerprints along one side. "-Banner, Thor…I've got nothing for you."_

 _Tony's eyes remained downcast until they drifted upwards to stare into the middle distance, Fury continuing, "Lost my one good eye." The Director braced his palms on the surface of the table as he shook his head, saying, "Maybe I had that coming."_

 _He refocused his gaze onto the two before him, Steve laying the card back onto the glass. "Yes," Fury admitted as he began to circle the table, "we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He paused by one of the seats, resting his hands on top of the backrest as he elucidated, I never put all my chips on the number though, because I was playing something even risker." Tony cast his eyes down to his lap as Steve's head tilted towards Fury in attention._

 _"_ _There was an idea – Stark knows this," the Director started as he resumed walking, Steve turning his head slightly to note Tony's seat as the billionaire lifted his head minutely, "called the Avengers' initiative."_

 _Fury halted at the chair behind the back of Tony's seat, between the two, meeting the Captain's gaze as he elaborated, "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more," Steve's brows furrowed, averting his contemplative stare as Fury persisted, "To see if they could work together when we needed them to – to fight the battles that we never could."_

 _Tony turned his head to observe Fury in his peripheral as he turned his thumbs over one another in his lap, turning away when the Director focused on him to insist, "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Tony tensed in his chair at the declaration, and upon Fury finishing, "In heroes," he stood from his seat._

 _His gaze shifted from the distance and his thoughts to his surrounding, cast to the side as if to the two behind him before he strode out of the bridge._

 _"_ _Well," Fury mused as he watched Tony's exit, folding his hands behind his back, "it's an old-fashioned notion."_

Jane, Erik Selvig, Darcy, and a few others took Fury's speech into consideration.

 _Thor marched wearily through the long grass and tall weeds of the wide meadow he had been thrown across, blond hair matted as it curled gently around his ears and dirt smeared over his face, arms, and hands. He trudged through the brush to where Mjolnir had fallen, the hammer's grip tilted heavenwards. He outstretched his hand as he panted, fingers splayed and awaiting her handle to settle into his palm, but she remained on the ground._

 _After a moment his brow furrowed and he clenched his hand into a fist, before relaxing his fingers and staring past the environment, immersed in his thoughts._

"Um, Thor, why didn't your hammer fly to your hand like it usually does?" Jane asks confused.

Thor answers, "She had fallen to earth again and I had doubted my worth with what was going on. Especially since I couldn't stop what my brother was doing, as how he tried to kill me again."

Loki ignored the stares that he got from everyone in the room when Thor said that.

"But I didn't forget of I learned here on earth making me still be worthy to hold her. I just had to take hold of her power once more."

"So that's how you got to New York, you flew?" Steve asks, and Thor nods.

"That hammer is super complicated, right Jane." Darcy says.

Jane just sighs.

 _"_ _You fell out of the sky," a man's voice announced as Bruce stirred. He awakened with squinted eyes taking in the broken stone, rent metal, various debris he was lying in and surrounded by, as well as his naked state, hands hovering in confusion. He sat up in the pile of dust and bricks and looked over his shoulder, peering up at the elderly janitor bracing himself on a couple of beams of metal above him._

"Um, are you always naked when you go back to normal?" Darcy asks looking at Bruce who stared at her in shock.

"Darcy! That's not something you should ask." Jane yelled out embarrassed of her friend comments that she likes to blurt out.

A lot of other people were staring at her in shock too. Bruce answered, "I rather not discuss this."

 _Bruce exhaled and groaned in exhaustion as his head fell to his hand, before he swiftly shifted to turn back to the man and ask, "Did I hurt anybody?"_

 _"_ _There's nobody around here to get hurt," he comforted dismissively with a wave to the large empty warehouse the two were in. "You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."_

A few people started to laugh at that statement.

 _He weakly nodded, leaning an arm on one of his bent knees as he remarked, "Lucky," briefly rubbing his forehead and face with a palm._

 _"_ _Or just good aim," the janitor countered. "You were awake when you fell."_

Tony smirks, while a few people blinked in surprise by the statement.

 _Bruce froze, twisted to stare at him, before averting his eyes and questioning, "You saw?"_

 _"_ _The whole thing," he drawled, pointing upwards, "Right through the ceiling. Big green, and buck-a** nude."_

Tony busted out laughing until Pepper elbowed him in the side hard.

 _He bent down to grasp a pile of cloth at his feet as Bruce hunched in on himself from where he sat, torso curved over his knees and head hung. "Here," the man said as he tossed the clothing down to him. "Didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular-size fella."_

 _He grabbed the pants with a belt threated through the loops and unfolded them with a jerk, sticking a leg through one side pausing to utter a 'Thank you,' before working to insert the other leg._

 _"_ _Are you an Alien?"_

 _"_ _What?" Bruce asked as he stood, straightening his pants as he fastened them._

Pepper glares at Tony who looks like he is about to start cracking up.

Darcy ended up giggling thinking his reaction was funny.

 _"_ _From outer space – an alien," the man elaborated._

 _"_ _No," he answered with a shake of his head as he cast his eyes to the ground, buckling his belt._

 _"_ _Well then, son, you've got a condition," he decided._

 _One of Bruce's eyebrows raised up a little at the pronouncement before he wobbled his head in a nod of agreement. He looked around at the metal supports of the ruined building before gazing up to the hole he had ripped through the roof as he pulled his arms through the borrowed shirt he had bent to put on. He rearranged the limp collar around the nape of his neck with a sigh as he picked his way through the bricks and beams piled under his feet._

 _"_ _So which one is it?" the janitor asked._

 _"_ _Sorry?" he asked, shaking his head as he buttoned up the shirt and rolled up the cuffs of the sleeves._

 _"_ _Are you a big guy that gets all little? Or a little guy that, uh, sometimes blows up large?" he clarified, motioning with his hands the size change._

 _"_ _You know," Bruce answered, averting his gaze before meeting the other's eyes, "I'm not even sure."_

A lot of the people in the room thought about the scene that they just saw.

 _The small room was shrouded in azure as Clint sat upright, the fluorescent lights shining from above tinged magenta through the haze. He shook his head violently as he moaned, sweat glistening along his forehead as his brow furrowed and he bit his lips, Natasha's hair bright copper curls around her face as she sat at his bedside. He grunted as he squinted his eyes shut, fingers clenching into fists as his arms twisted and pulled at the thick leather restraints binding his wrists to the sides of the mattress._

 _"_ _Clint," she called, hair, lips and dark eyes a contrast to her skin, tinged bright blue. "You're going to be alright."_

 _His eyes opened as he continued to struggle interrogating disbelievingly, "You know that?" with a wheezing chuckle. "Is that what you know?"_

Everyone was tense staring at the screen.

 _He breathed heavily as the room's tone sunk to bland greys, slumping onto the reclined bed as she stood to walk to the small table behind him. "I-I've got no window," he panted as he gazed up at the ceiling, azure absent, Natasha pouring some water into a cup. "I have to flush him out."_

 _"_ _You've got to level out – it's gonna take time," she comforted. They were inside a medical holding cell, a small window in the door leading to one of the halls of the Helicarrier, an iris and thumbprint scanner on the outside barring access to the room._

 _"_ _You don't understand, I-" he started before interrupting his words with labored panting. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play?" he wondered in halting explanation as she paused. "Pull you out, and stuff something else in?"_

 _He craned his head to stare up at her. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"_

 _She turned to him, responding. "You know that I do."_

Some looked down feeling a little awkward hearing their conversation.

 _He continued to breath heavily as he hung his head and cast his eyes to the floor, shifting his gaze as his eyebrows furrowed. He questioned in confusion, "Why am I back?" turning to face her, "How'd you get him out?"_

 _"_ _Cognitive recalibration," she answered, circling him. "I hit you really hard in the head," she clarified with a smirk as she sat on the edge of the mattress._

Darcy giggled at how casual Natasha said that on the screen. Some looked at her funny, but mostly Loki, though he didn't show his surprise.

 _"_ _Thanks," he gasped in gratitude. Natasha surveyed his widened eyes and shaken expression before leaning over him to undo one the restraints on his wrists. "Natasha," he started, "how many agents did-"_

 _"_ _Don't," she cut off. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint," she met his imploring gaze with her unwavering one, defending, "This is Loki. This is….monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."_

Some stiffened at Natasha words, Natasha and a few others glanced over at Loki.

He didn't show them any reaction to how he was feeling about the comment though.

 _"_ _Loki – he get away?" Clint asked immediately, expression stern._

 _"_ _Yeah," she replied. "Don't suppose you know where?"_

 _"_ _Didn't need to know-" he responded as she hummed in discontent and stood, "-didn't ask." He put his legs over the edge of the bed as she moved towards the door, hands on her hips and staring into the distance. "He's gonna make his play soon, though," Clint remarked, grasping the cup off to the side that she had filled with water. "Today."_

 _"_ _We got to stop him," she said resolutely as she turned to him, having lowered her arms._

 _"_ _Yeah?" he doubted after a swallow of water. "Who's we?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," she admitted. "Whoever's left."_

 _He nodded "Well, I….If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better, I suppose." He faltered as he nodded again, jaw tensing before he cast his eyes to the ground with a huff of laughter._

 _She stepped to sit beside him, commenting with a small smile, "Now you sound like you."_

 _His grin faded as he turned to her, uttering, "But you don't." She lowered her eyes. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why – what did Loki do to you?"_

 _"_ _He didn't-I just…" she began as she looked into his eyes, before pursing her lips and turning to avert her gaze down into her lap. At his coaxing 'Natasha,' and lowered stare so to listen intently, her eyes flickered upwards and she confessed, "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."_

Loki smirked at her wording, while a few agents looked a little confused at what that meant. But the team knew what it meant.

 _The paneling of the floor together over the hole from where the glass cage that was supposed to hold Loki fell. Tony was staring into the distance from where he stood, with his arms behind his back. Footsteps echoed through the room as Steve came in, crossed his arms and stood next to Tony asking, "Was he married?"_

 _"_ _No." Tony said but then added, "There was a…a cellist, I think."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man." Steve commented._

Coulson strengthened up in his seat to listen to what Tony and Steve were going to talk about when they thought he was dead. Pepper put an arm around Tony's shoulder in a way of comfort.

Loki was also paying close attention to what was going to be said.

 _Tony huffed in mocking laughter, turning to look at him stating "He was an idiot."_

Coulson raised an eyebrow as did, other agents, Fury, Hill, Jane, Darcy, Erik and Pepper.

 _"_ _Why – for believing?" Steve asked with frustration on his face._

 _"_ _For taking on Loki alone," Tony reasoned._

 _"_ _He was doing his job-"_

 _He scoffed as he moved down the stairs. "He was out of his league – he should have waited. He should have…"_

 _"_ _Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve reasoned, also walking down the steps._

 _"_ _Right I've heard that before." Tony said with a sour smirk, as he moved past Steve._

 _"_ _Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"_

 _Tony turned around angrily saying, "We are not soldiers." Tony's eyes were wide._

 _Steve sighed at the argument, watching as his gaze drifted past him. "I'm not marching to Fury's file." The billionaire declared._

 _"_ _Neither am I – he's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does," the Captain said._

Loki raised an eyebrow at the statement, but then he smirked when he saw Fury glaring over at the Captain and Billionaire.

Tony held his hands up in surrender.

 _"_ _But right now, we've got to put that behind us and get this done." Tony turned and noted the blood stain on the concrete wall from where Phil was at. "Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"_

 _"_ _He made it personal," the genius proclaimed._

 _"_ _That's not the point-"_

 _"_ _That is the point- That's Loki's point," he asserted. "He hit us all right where we live – why?"_

 _"_ _To tear us apart," Steve speculated._

 _"_ _Yeah, dived and conquer is…great," he agreed with one arm propping up the elbow of his other arm in thought, "but…He knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants." He concluded. "He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it- He wants an audience." He stepped around him in vigor, stare determined at his deductions._

 _"_ _Right," he drawled. "I caught his act in Suttgart."_

 _"_ _Yeah, that's just previews-" Tony surmised with a point as he continued to walk past him. "-this is-this is opening night and Loki, he's a full-tilt diva."_

Loki hid a smirk when he noticed Thor looking confused by the statement. Jane, Darcy and Pepper were giggling about the whole diva thing.

Well Darcy was flat out laughing hysterically.

 _He turned to him on the raised steps and states, "He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a- a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-"_

 _He halted in his description, arms outstretched, immobile, as Steve raised his eyebrows at the character, and location, depicted._

 _"_ _Son of a bi**h," Tony cursed as he trotted down the stairs._

"That was very accurate." Pepper spoke up.

"Okay I'm confused, what just happened."

Jane and Erik sigh, "You'll find out soon I'm sure, Darcy." Jane says.

 _Erik moved from the controlling monitor raised on a dais and the open, empty, armored briefcase set on the ground to the large intricate machine connected by dark wiring to the computer, several thick wires trailing off the edge of the roof into the floor and power below. He circled the device to survey the energy input and progress of commencement as the protrusions attached to the raised spherical element holding the Tesseract began to spin._

 _The metal contraption was arranged on the roof on top of the topmost five floors above the Iron Man suit's dismantling catwalk and the helipad that capped Stark Tower._

 _The hydraulic slid open the door impending the entrance into the medical cell, Steve standing in the frame in his uniform informing Natasha, "Time to go."_

 _"_ _Go where?" she asked, twisting to face him with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _I'll tell you on the way," he answered. "Can you fly one of those jets?"_

 _The door leading into the attached bathroom opened to reveal Clint who declared, "I can," as he dried his hands on a towel._

 _Steve's eyes widened at the prospect of the archer's involvement, casting a glance towards Natasha and receiving a purposeful nod. He returned his attention onto Clint and questioned, "You got a suit?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," he replied with a nod as he continued to wring the towel between his fingers._

 _"_ _Then suit up," the Captain ordered as he stepped out._

"Shouldn't a person in the medical field tell you whether or not you're able to go out." Darcy questioned, a few others nodded agreeing with her.

"I felt fine." Clint said.

 _The sun shone unyielding down onto Thor as he bent to lift his hammer, Mjolnir rising without resistance to be grasped by his fingers._

 _A gloved hand reached to grab a broad shield, red and white stripes painted onto the vibranium around a bright star on navy; a quiver of arrows with interchangeable trick-heads was secured onto a leather vested back; a bracelet was affixed around a leather-encased wrist, electrostatcic charge prepared for battle. Tony wore protective goggles as he stood behind a metal desk cluttered with precise tools and repair equipment, soldering iron emitting sparks as he adjusted the interior of his Iron Man helmet, the blue of his HUD flickering into a glow through the eyes._

 _The God of Thunder raised Mjolnir heavenwards, dark clouds swirling to gather above and striking lightning down onto her head. Blades of grass and leaves were drawn up to blow around as the steaks of static branched from the hammer to impact the ground._

 _Tony had donned his helmet, the HUD powering on with holographic displays of the arc reactor, his location, and the lack of armed opponents surrounding while Captain America strode with Hawkeye and Black Widow through the crowded hanger of the Helicarrier._

 _The lightning reached down along the shaft of Mjolnir to follow Thor's limb, intricate metal armor piecing together in its wake._

 _A mechanic looked up with furrowed brows at Steve, Clint and Natasha's armed entrance through the hatch of the Quinjet, hesitantly protesting, "H-Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."_

 _"_ _Son," the Captain said with a stern gaze, "just don't."_

Darcy started laughing out loud saying, "You just sounded like an old man!" she continued to laugh while Steve started to get red in the face.

 _Fury stood on the reinforced glass of the flooring that headed the bridge, slowly shuffling through the bloodied trading cards in thought as Hill approached his side._

 _"_ _Sir," she addressed, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"_ _Agent Hill," he replied, his eyes unwavering from the items held between his fingers._

 _"_ _Those cards…" she began as Fury cast his gaze in her direction, "they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."_

"Exactly." Phil says, still not happy that his cards were covered in blood.

 _He returned his attention to the cards with a huff of a sigh, fanning them out gingerly in his hands before exhaling heavily. "They needed the push," he answered simply with twisted mouth. Hill narrowed her eyes at the side of his head._

 _With the pale sky below, the Iron Man suit soared past, his thrusters leaving a thin trail that was swiftly overtaken by the flight of the Quinjet. An agent reported over the PA, "We have an unauthorized departure from Base Six."_

 _"_ _They found him," Fury announced as Hill's brow smoothed and eyes widened at the sight of the airborne exits. He abruptly commanded, "Get our communications back up – whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry again for this chapter taking so long to be posted. I've been very busy that I haven't been able to type that much. Please R &R.**


	18. The Avengers pt7

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update. Hopefully I finish the movie in this chapter, or maybe the next chapter not sure. I don't own Avengers, or anything related to Marvel. At some point of this chapter I'm going to have them read a note saying that the ending they will see to the movie is what would have happened if they weren't watching these movies. Did you all here that Stan Lee passed away?**

 **The Avengers pt7:**

"So where are you guys going now?" Darcy asks.

"We're going to my tower." Tony says.

Darcy nods understanding.

 _The thrusters and steadying repulsors of the Iron Man suit sputtered as Tony flew over the East River and Brooklyn Bridge, flight unstable in the air from the damage done in battle as he made his way through the skyscrapers of the large city._

 _On top of his tower in the distance, the Tesseract crackled with energy as she rose and began to revolve, glowing brightly as the machine around her unfolded to better encircle the hovering cube. Radiation streaked around and up into the semi-circular dome above, the mechanism starting to rotate._

 _"_ _Sir, I've turned off the arc reactor," Jarvis reported as Tony lifted his palms to slow his flight as he approached, "but the device is already self-sustaining."_

 _"_ _Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." He ordered as he hung in the air above the surface of the roof, Erik spinning to look up at him._

 _"_ _It's too late," he shouted in glee, turning back to the Cube, "she can't stop now." He stepped around in awe of the energy before enlightening, azure shining through his eyes, "She wants to show us something! A new universe."_

"Wow, you sound like crazy person acting all crazed for that thing." Darcy says.

Jane rolls her eyes.

"Why didn't I sound that crazed?" Clint says.

"Well I am a very devoted astrophysicist, maybe that's why." Erik says, and Clint nodded.

 _"_ _Okay," Tony conceded, raising his arms and firing a repulsor blast at the machine. A translucent sphere materialized to absorb he impact of the attack, ripples moving outwards as the energy ricocheted to throw the engineer head over heels through the sky in a flurry of sparks. Erik was tossed backwards as well, flung to knock his head on the corner of a piece of equipment and fell unconscious._

"Talk about luck." Darcy says, Jane and Pepper nodding.

 _The seated customers and serving staff on the patio of the café below emitted exclamations of shock at the blast from above, their heads craning to observe the disturbance and finding Iron Man suspended in the air._

 _"_ _The barrier is pure energy – it's unbreachable," the AI discouragingly intoned within Tony's helmet to his reply of, "Yeah, I got that."_

 _He turned his eyes onto the landing pad below, muttering, "Plan B," at the sight of the watching God of Mischief. Loki permitted a small smile at the sight of the helpless billionaire._

"Tony." Pepper said warningly, glaring at him.

"Did you face Loki without your suit on?" Coulson asks.

Tony shrugged, "Jarvis was watching over me it was fine."

 _"_ _Sir, the Mark Vll is not ready for deployment-" Jarvis contended._

 _"_ _Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock," he insisted, hologram lingering on his left of the tower and the offline reactor and an image of his arc opposite, a flashing warning underneath that RT output was at 16%. He lowered to the curving catwalk into the building and landed with a clang as he powered off his thrusters, beginning to stride along the pathway._

 _The metal ring he had stood in the middle of rose behind him and separated as he walked, the mechanical arms removing the scratched and dented segments of armor on him. He descended the row of steps as they worked, neck twisted to keep the other brunette within his range of vision. Loki gave a slight nod at his unvoiced proposition, suggested by his disarming before him, and turned to circle around the far side of the balcony and into the suite of the tower adjacent for a conversation. Their gazes were fixed on each other as they moved, expressions cautious, but determined on Tony's face and interested on Loki's._

 _The genius averted his eyes as he entered the space, an incredulous huff escaping at the other's audacity to make use of his tower. The dark god sauntered across the tiled floor with scepter in hand gem gleaming, humoring the philanthropist with amusement in his tone, "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."_

 _"_ _Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you," Tony answered, hands behind his back as he shifted to walk down the stairs to the same level Loki was on."_

 _"_ _You should have left your armor on for that." He chuckled._

 _"_ _Yeah," he granted before justifying, "It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the, uh- Glow Stick of Destiny." The go smiled admiringly as he cast his eyes onto the weapon in hand._

"I kind of look like that when people admire Jarvis." Tony says trying to lighten the mood, Pepper shoots him a look.

 _Tony offers to Loki, "Would you like a drink?"_

Pepper and Phil sigh.

 _"_ _Staling me won't change anything," Loki laughed grinning assuredly as he handed the scepter into the grip of his left hand._

 _"_ _Nonono – threatening," he protested nonchalantly as he circled behind the bar, pointing to the selection of liquor behind the counter. "No drink – you sure? I'm having one."_

 _Loki turned away with bared teeth to view the city through the floor to ceiling windows that formed the wall beside him-_

"Okay what is up with your hair?" Darcy asks.

"My brother has always had his hair combed back away from his face, but it does look different right now." Thor says.

Loki glares, "It's grease you impeccable. I didn't have luxury of washing my hair." Loki glares at everyone daring them to even try to say something about that.

Thor looks down sadly that his brother was denied washing his hair.

 _-breathing hard as he stated, "The Chitauri are coming – nothing with change that." He spun back with an impassive face to lift his chin and declare, "What have I to fear?"_

 _"_ _The Avengers," Tony countered as he took lid off the glass vial of scotch in hand. He paused and glanced up to see Loki's furrowed brow and slow approach, acknowledging the ludicrousness with a raise of an eyebrow and rolled eyes as he explained while pouring the whiskey into a tumbler, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. Earth's Mightiest Hero's-type thing."_

 _"_ _Yes." He said with a mocking smile, "I've met them."_

 _"_ _Yeah," Tony laughed, "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one – but, let's do a headcount here: your brother, the demigod-" Loki snarled and tightened his grip on the scepter as he turned away, Tony watching carefully the other's turned back as he continued while reaching under the ridge of the bar counter, "-a super-soldier, living legend – who kind of lives up to the legend-"_

Steve smiles slightly at Tony who ignores it.

 _He twisted the slim metal bracelet he had grabbed around his wrist and it clicked closed._

Everyone stared in shock that Tony got that by Loki.

 _"_ _-a man with breath-taking anger-management issues-" Loki looked over his shoulder to smirk at the list and 'intimidation', turning to pace back towards the bar. "-a couple of master assassins…" Tony finished as he snapped the other bracelet on, pointing to add, "And you, big fella, you've managed to pi** off every single one of them."_

 _"_ _That was the plan."_

 _He had allowed himself a sip of his drink, retorting, "Not a great plan," with a patronizing twist of his lips. "When they come – and they will – they'll come for you."_

 _"_ _I have an army."_

 _"_ _We have a Hulk."_

Bruce shook his head sighing.

 _"_ _Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off?" he questioned with a gesticulation of his scepter._

 _"_ _You're missing the point," Tony said as he moved closer. "There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us – but it's all an you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be d**n well sure we'll avenge it."_

 _Tony took the liberty of drinking a portion of his scotch again as Loki prowled over the few steps separating them. "How will your friends have time for me," he growled, "when they are so busy fighting you?" The whir of the scepter's power sounded in the room as Tony's eyes widened, the gem shinning bright azure as its energy flowed over the tip of the blade and it touched the center of his chest._

Pepper gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth the other hand grabbing Tony's hand. The others in the room besides Tony and Loki stiffened.

 _With the faint ring of metal, the gem's power dissipated, the two-left staring at the end of the scepter._

A lot of people released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

 _Loki breathed through his confusion with parted lips, having lowered the weapon and raising it again to Tony's held breath, and the same cling upon contact with the face of the arc reactor._

 _"_ _This usually works," he said in mystification._

 _"_ _Well, performance issues, you know," Tony replied with a mock-sympathetic expression. "It's not uncommon – one out of five, I'm told-" his jibe was cut off by Loki abruptly seizing him by the throat, his eyes widening in panic as he was tossed to the floor. He uttered as he climbed to his feet, "Jarvis, anytime now."_

 _Loki had moved swiftly to his side and grabbed him by the jaw, drawing him nearer to his face as Tony clutched the arm holding him. "You will all. Fall. Before me," he pronounced furiously, Tony choking out a 'Deploy!" to the AI who began to slide open a paneled section of the wall on the other side of the room. 'Deploy!' he chocked out again as he was lifted from the ground and hurled bodily through a window._

Pepper's eyes widened.

 _The glass pane shattered upon impact as Tony crashed through it, emitting a scream as he toppled head over heels down past the windows of the dozens of floors of his tower. the wind whistled around him as he managed to steady the freefall by facing his torso to the distant ground and bending his arms into right angles, slightly spreading his legs and bending his knees to parachute against the force of buffering air._

 _Above, Loki spun around at the sound of a mechanical whirl to face the ejection of a shiny metal capsule from its hidden space in the wall, the machine punching into his side as it passed him to smash through a window and follow the descent of its creator. Hot-rod red and gold flaps spread out along its back as tracking lasers unfolded from the shoulders of the chest-piece imbedded with an arc reactor that lead the suit, scanning and locking onto the backs of the bracelets Tony had adorned with a series of bright beeps. The suit stretched to secure itself around his wrists as the engineer splayed his limbs, the extent of the appliance pressed up along his back as it unraveled to encircled him. Compact gears expanded to surround the lengths of his arms and legs, hips and back, as the large chest-piece flipped over his head to fasten itself. The placement of his repulsors was followed by the intricate paneling of his fingers, and then around his neck before his helmet slid down and the HUD established itself._

Pepper released her breath that she was holding, and tension left a few of the people in the room.

 _Tony fired his repulsors to halt his fall just as he approached the face of the concrete sidewalk beneath him, where citizens gasped in surprise as he quickly turned around and soared back up the length of the tower._

 _Loki looked down at him with a closed-mouthed sneer as he rose to hover before him, announcing heatedly, "And there's one other person you pi**ed off._

 _"_ _His name was Phil."_

Coulson smiles slightly.

 _Loki raised his scepter with a grin however Tony raised a hand, his palm whirring as he fired a repulsor blast and knocked the god backwards. He landed on his back with a yell as his scepter clattered beside him, bet before Tony could move further into the floor the spinning device on top of the tower abruptly increased in speed and shot a blinding beam into the sky. He turned his helmet upwards to find the ray terminating at a fixed point in mid-air above, the energy blossoming outwards in waves to form a dark circle that shone with the stars behind a point in space. On the other side, the glowing blue eyes of legions of armored Chitauri turned to the daylight shining through the gradually growing portal and in pairs atmosphere._

 _"_ _Right," Tony recognized in shock, HUD alighting with red as it catalogued his weapons' stock and tracked the incoming opponents. "Army."_

 _His thrusters blasted him skyward to contend with the grey aliens as they screeched, one attached to the steering mechanism of each hovering vehicle while another stood armed with a large gun behind. The weapons shot a blue laser from their tips, many beginning to fire at Tony's approaching form as he started decimating the present ranks with his repulsors while swerving to avoid their shots. One of the boards clipped him on its flight past, the suit rolling in the air as Tony ground, quickly righting himself and arming the array of missiles imbedded above his right shoulder. The panel flipped open to the fire the first bank of twenty at the aliens, the rounds spiraling to annihilate each pair as the genius soared through the explosions._

Some were shocked by all the weapons the suit could use.

 _The Tesseract's beam streaked brightly up to the portal high above the city, the infantry of the Chitauri army flying down to spread out in squadrons to the surrounding areas. All traffic on the streets below halted; businessmen, students, all the civilians bearing witness to the event wandered out onto the streets or steeped out of their cars or cabs to stare up at the event in horrified awe. At the swift descent of the aliens the crowd began screaming and clamoring for shelter, the rays fired into the streets throwing cars, blasting through the paved roads, and launching fires._

 _Sparks showered the spaces between buildings as flames erupted as a result of the Chitauri's attacks, New Yorkers chaotic in their attempts to flee the destruction. The wait-staff of the small café below the tower scrambled to usher their patrons into the building before contributing to the cacophony of screams of terror in the air as several boards flew over them, shooting freely. A waiter and two waitresses were the last to dash into the attached building, one of them being the blonde that served Steve the other day. They panted in relief when they got a temporary shield from the attacks, gaping out the window at the sight of the invasion._

Steve pursed his lips seeing her in danger. Others looked over to him worried, knowing that he was worried about her since after all he met her.

 _Loki strode out along the length of Tony's dismantling catwalk high above in a shimmer of gold, armor now constructed upon him gleaming in the sunlight as the scepter lengthened in hand, azure gem vivid. His green cape flapped in the faint breeze stirred by the soaring vehicles, and he raised his hands in a show of his initiation of chaos. He closed his eyes and inhaled, the Other raising his covered eyes upon his dark asteroid at the mental communication._

 _"_ _My time has come," Loki stated with a small smile as he gazed down at the city, skyscrapers ablaze and toppled with plumes of smoke._

 _"_ _Resistance?" the gray-skinned being drawled in question._

 _"_ _From a few," he acknowledged. "We'll pick them apart."_

 _"_ _And the rest, come par?"_

 _Loki's brow furrowed as his eyes shifted focus, before he uttered, "Mow them down," to the Other's bloodied smirk._

Glares were sent Loki's way. He says, "Keep in mind I wasn't in the right frame of mind at that moment."

He glared at all of them, daring them to speak.

Then they all turned suddenly to the box that held the disks when it beeped. A note coming out of it once again.

Fury sighs and grabs it starting to read it out loud.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I see that you are almost to the end of this movie. Yea! I'm just warning you that the very end of the movie will take place as though, you never got these disks to watch so please don't be surprised. I also wanted to tell you that once this movie is finished, I'll have you invite more people, but we'll get there when the time comes. Please enjoy the last of the movie.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The Unknown**

Everyone stared at each other for a moment then went back to looking at the screen.

 _"_ _Loki!" Thor called in anger, landing on the balcony below with Mjolnir in hand. The God of Mischief and Lies turned to the other with a sneer as he raised his hammer and demanded, "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it."_

 _"_ _You can't," he shouted, pointing his scepter down at him. "There is no stopping it -there is only The War."_

 _"_ _So be it."_

 _Loki leapt down with a yell and stab of the scepter, Thor grunting as he dodged to the side and swung Mjolnir for Loki to move behind his long weapon and the hammer to impact the vertical length. He was thrown back with a clang as Loki jerked the tip of the scepter from the flooring and sliced it in an arc around him to Thor's hasty crouching beneath the swing. The momentum brought the weapon up along the back of Loki's shoulders, and he fired an azure beam from the tip to Mjolnir deflecting the attack. Loki brought the scepter into the grasp of both of his hands to repeat the action and Thor redirected the concussive blast with his hammer's head again, the wreck of the 'R' and 'K' of emblazoned 'Stark' on the tower shot through and its charred remain sent tumbling to the ground below._

Tony groaned in dismay while Pepper looked at him funny.

 _Men and women screamed at the onslaught of the Chitauri's shots fired from their vehicles above, running through the streets in search of shelter as sirens called through the air. The white and blue NYPD cars screeched to a stop at the end of one of the main streets the aliens were attacking, a cop stepping out to stare wide-eyed at the invasion as Iron Man soared overhead with four pairs of Chitauri trailing after him._

 _The Quinjet flew over the edge of the city towards where the bright azure of the Tesseract's power beamed upwards, Natasha radioing, "Stark, we're on your 3 headed north-east."_

 _"_ _What – did you stop for drive-through?" he remarked tensely at the video of her communication displayed in the bottom corner of his helmet._

Steve crossed his arms while Pepper smacks Tony upside the head for that comment.

 _"_ _Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_

 _He darted through the clear sky followed closely by eight flying boards, circling his tower to Loki and Thor exchanging blows on the balcony while he swerved to dodge the flurry of rays fired at him. He turned sharply to a couple of the aliens crashing into the side of a building as the Quinjet sailed down a perpendicular street, Natasha unveiling a large mechanized gun from the hull. Clint flew between the columns of high-rises as Tony soared through the intersection in front of him before they crashed through one as Clint tilted the plane upwards to fly over the building facing them._

 _"_ _Sir, we have more incoming." Jarvis warned._

 _"_ _Fine," Tony said briskly in recognition, replying with determination, "Let's keep them occupied."_

 _The Quinjet circled up around Stark Tower as she shot down the Chitauri that flew to engage her, above, Thor swinging Mjolnir with a grunt and bared teeth while Loki arched backwards to allow her to sail over his head. The latter surged forward with a snarl to grab Thor by the nape of the neck and crash his head through the glass panes that rose waist high to serve as railings._

Jane and Darcy winced looking worriedly at Thor.

 _Clint and Natasha watched with furrowed brows the battle between the two for a second as they hovered higher, Clint inviting 'Nat?' with a brief turn of his head towards her to her answering, "I see him." He steered the jet around so to face the gods below, Loki barring his teeth at the sight. He threw Thor to the floor and raised the long scepter as he balanced himself amidst Natasha's shooting and then he fired a beam of blue at the plane._

 _The left wing was impacted with a plume of flame that rocked the jet, Clint and Natasha flinching as Thor's face shadowed at the spectacle. He tackled Loki with a roar as fire spread through the turbine of the plane, smoke coating the underside and wafting through the air in a thick stream as she swung unsteadily. She toppled and began to fall to the ground to Steve's frantic grasp of the secured metal bars above him in the back area. The flaps on top of her body tilted in order to try and direct her descent as Thor punched while Loki lifted his forearms to defend, the two locked close together in combat._

 _The Quinjet plummeted in a dark cloud, Steve tossed with the motions as he scrambled to regain his hold with the motions as he scrambled to regain his hold with his left hand, the grip having been lost with his thrown balance, his legs splayed and kicking in suspension. Natasha gripped the protrusions along her sides as Clint strained to maintain control of the wrecked airplane, lips pursed, and brow furrowed. She whirled around a corner of the tower, right side skimming the tops of two buildings she passed, Clint baring his teeth as he forced her along a street; a couple of business persons left gaping out their windows at the nearness of flight. They fell to the expanse of a paved square whose concrete was broken and forced to part as the jet slid forward._

 _Driven to a halt by the base of the building opposite, Clint and Natasha panted as they whipped off their headsets and unbuckled their seat harnesses to the becoming ever-present sound of civilians screaming. Steve attached his shield to his left arm as he strode out of the opening hatch, Natasha and Clint following. They darted glances up to the top of the tower in the distance as they skipped around the abandoned cars in the middle of the road, Steve stating, "We got to get back up there."_

Bruce looking guilty says, "Sorry that I took so long to get there."

"Eh, it's alright." Tony says.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry about stopping it here. I hope you all liked it, and again sorry about this taking so long to update. Check out my voting poll please before it's replaced by a new one. Also please R &R.**


	19. Avengers pt8 (Bruce comes back)

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but I just wasn't feeling it with writing this and I was writing some other stuff for a while. I hope you enjoy and if it was worth the wait. I don't own Marvel at all.**

 **Avengers pt8(Bruce comes back)**

 _They ran between pieces of debris and flipped vehicles whose engines still flamed before coming to a stop before Grand Central, load mechanical growl sounding from above. All three craned their necks to gape at the portal, Clint sinking into a defensive stance as the fingers of his right hand tightened their grip on his bow._

 _The white of the faint clouds contrasted with the deep, dark spaces shown through the portal, a shadow moving towards the opening. A round head with shining blue eyes opened its maw to allow another reverberating roar through the stunned air as it arrived, back ridged with layers of thick shell and as the fins at its sides propelled it through the sky. Tall spines ran up its length as it flew down along Stark Tower before arching up and swerving through the street to the decimation of the statue crowning the terminal they stood in front of._

 _Steve, Natasha, and Clint all turned to follow its progression as it passed overhead and continued on, legions of Chitauri rappelling from where they had been hanging from its sides onto the buildings it was weaving between. They emitted sparks as they slid down as their claws secured a hold, one jumping through a window to land on all fours while those inside screamed and ran from their desks as it removed the gun from its back and stood to fire towards them._

"Now that thing is freaky." Darcy says and Jane nods her head in agreement.

 _"_ _Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asks._

 _"_ _Seeing – still…working on believing," he admitted in awe._

 _"_ _Where's Banner – has he shown up yet?" Tony asked Steve._

Bruce looked seriously surprised that Tony had that much faith in him.

 _"_ _Banner?"_

 _"_ _Just keep my posted." Tony insisted to Steve and then says to Jarvis, "Jarvis find me a soft spot." Attacking the giant whale if could call it a whale._

Pepper glared at him.

 _"_ _Look at this!" Thor yelled as he shook Loki, "Look around you!" Loki's eyes were wide as he panted, noting the invading Chitauri and burning buildings spread out below. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"_

 _Loki stared at him with fearful gravity, saying, "I-It's too late." He breathed hard as he looked towards the violence surrounding. "It's too late to stop it."_

Everyone couldn't help but notice that Loki looked absolutely terrified in this scene. They looked over at him and saw that he was looking down at the floor avoiding all of them.

 _"_ _No – we can, together."_

 _Loki allowed his panting mouth to curl upwards as the corners in response, before he inserted a small knife between the fingers of his right hand and stabbed Thor between the ribs. He gasped as he instinctively hunched forward, dropping his hammer as Loki grasped the scepter he had left propped between their bodies. Thor stumbled back and fell to one knee, bracing himself with his right hand on the flooring as Loki stood over him and chided, "Sentiment." We see a single tear run down his cheek._

 _Thor surged to his feet and yanked Loki by the shoulder with an enraged shout, twisting him and kicking him down to crash through the short glass boundary to his releasing of the scepter. Then he crouched to grab him by the neck and waist and hoist him above his head to slam him down to the ground, Loki groaning at the impact. He remained still for a second before rolling away from the Thunderer and dropping off the edge of the balcony. Thor stepped forward quickly to watch as Loki caught one of the Chitauri soaring past, grabbing onto the metal casting of the flying vehicle. Five pairs of the aliens swerved to follow his flight through the skyscrapers, Thor breathing hard as they swung out of sight while pulling out the bloodied throwing knife and tossing it to the floor._

 _Steve darted around an taxi to where Natasha and Clint crouched behind another, throwing his back against the body as Natasha whipped her head around for a moment as he joined them. "We've got civilians trapped here." Clint informed him._

 _Blue beams fired from above as several Chitauri flew past. "_ _Loki." Steve says as the god came over them. The blasts tore through windows and concrete, overturning cars and buses with explosions as innocents tried to escape the street he sailed over, cape flapping behind him. "They're fish in a barrel down there." They realized at the scene before ducking further behind the car as a ray hit the corner._

 _Natasha stood and fired her two handguns at the Chitauri on the ground in front of her, Clint crouching low to the ground as he ran to the side of an upturned taxi to see two more aliens land to crush a black car and aim their guns at them. "We got this. It's good. Go." She urged Steve._

 _"_ _You think you can hold them off?"_

Phil and some other SHIELD agents smirked knowingly.

 _"_ _Captain," Clint started as he tapped three buttons on the grip of his bow and his quiver rotated to insert a shaft into the specified arrowhead, "it would be my genuine pleasure." He reached over his left shoulder to grab the arrow and stood without hesitation, spinning as he knocked it to stand fully, pull back, and fired the arrow. The projectile hit the closest grey-skinned being in the center of the forehead, the creature falling backwards as the tip fired miniature rounds and killed another two._

 _Steve rounded the taxi as Natasha covered him, leaping up to vault off the intricate railing of the bridge they were on. He flailed in the air as he flew down amidst the beams of the Chitauri's weapons, landing roughly on the roof of the bus abandoned below and rolling to avoid further attacks and the sprouting flames before running its length and leaping from it. The long vehicle was riddled with explosions as he landed on the van in front, the blast tipping the car over its front to the Captain being flung through the air. He used the momentum to tuck into a roll in midair so to control the landing, stumbling at the high fall once on the ground but scrambling to continue darting forward at the rays directed at his feet._

Tony scoffs, "Nice gymnastics." Steve blushed slightly as Pepper slaps the back of Tony's head.

 _Natasha shot her twin pistols as behind her Clint helped trapped civilians out through a window in the damaged streetcar that was angled across the width of the bridge. He grabbed a young boy handed to him from above and set his feet on the ground as a woman worked open another window and climbed through. Clint manually pulled apart the doors along the side of the vehicle as she sustained her defense and the rest of the passengers rushed out._

 _An alien grunted as a round charred the center of it's forehead, Clint stepping up to Natasha's side while he knocked an arrow, drawing back and firing as she remarked, "Just like Budapest all over again!"_

 _"_ _You and I remember Budapest very differently." He replied with bemused brow as he continued shooting gaze drawn up above intermittently._

Everyone that wasn't an Agent in SHIELD looked super confused.

 _Steve dashed over the hood of a ruined car with his shield braced on his right forearm, cutting in front of a pair of policemen as he hopped onto the front of another forsaken automobile and vaulted over the taxi beside. He ran from the blue rays dogging his steps with long strides, moving up the underside of an overturned taxi blocking his path._

 _Thor had flown further upwards to find Erik lying amidst the machinery's cables, crouching and laying a hand on the scientist to ascertain that he was merely unconscious. The blond god turned with determined brows to the Tesseract, standing and adjusting his heft of Mjolnir while stepping closer. He reeled back and swung the hammer down onto the device only for a translucent sphere to once again materialize to protect the surroundings mechanism as well as the Cube. The energy ricocheted outwards to toss Thor away to roll through the gravel of the roof in a spray of dirt._

Some people winced.

 _Teenagers were huddled under toppled cars as men and women risked the open street to seek shelter in the buildings on either side, a fleet of police officers standing astride their vehicles attempting to shoot down the aliens that soared by overhead._

 _One officer hurriedly weaved through the white and blue cars to one of the others standing up front, informing, "It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard._

 _"_ _National guard?" he repeated before the two ducked under a blast that impacted the windshield behind them. "Does the army know what's happening here?"_

 _"_ _Do we?" he questioned, overwhelmed._

"Who's willing to bet that an alien invasion be a new course at the police academy?" Darcy asked.

Many people raised their hands agreeing with her.

 _They turned abruptly as Steve landed in a crouch on the car before them, aiming their guns at him before lowering them in bewilderment as he began, "I need men in these buildings." With a gloved hand indicating those alongside the wide street. "There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets." The two gaped with wide eyes as he continued authoritatively, "I need a perimeter as far back as 39th-"_

 _"_ _Why the h**l should I take orders from you?" the elder demanded to Steve's pause. Suddenly a couple of hover boards swung around the corner and fired shots at one of the cars nearby to the two policemen lurching backwards flipping the remains of the vehicle._

 _He deflected a beam with his shield now on his left arm as two Chitauri landed on either side of him, bashing the one on his left in the head before darting around and smoothly handing his shield over to his other hand to slice down and deflect the close-range ray fired back and punching it in the head. The first moved to reengage him to two guards with the shield before it was tossed to the ground with a guttural squeal. Steve spun back to the second and severed the gun, and lower arm, from the alien's body with the edge of his shield while taking hold of he weapon as the limb fell to the ground, bashing the weakened body from his stand._

Darcy smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of the cops.

 _"_ _I need men in those buildings," the officer repeated as he turned and addressed his squad, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in directive as he explained, "lead the people down and away from the streets." He then slightly angled his chin down and lifted the radio slightly from his shoulder to affirm in addition, "We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down of 39 Street."_

 _"_ _See what you can do with this," Steve instructed as he panted, idly tossing the extraterrestrial gun forward. The younger officer that had remained fumblingly caught it in his arms as the Captain turned away and began to return to his team. He gazed after the other before returning his attention onto the new weapon._

 _He timidly crept through the flaming, overturned cars buried in debris, analyzing the alien technology now held in hand before his head snapped up at the snarl of one of one of the Chitauri. He instinctually fired a blast before it could, pausing in the silence after to kneel and radio, "If you find enemies down get the guns – the guns are very good."_

"You really go to love alien technology." Tony says as the others roll their eyes.

 _Flaming pieces of debris fell from the tops of the tall buildings lining the streets at the Chitauri attacks, the concrete landing to spray dust and fire onto the cluttered surface below. A young boy clutched onto the seatbelt tight his chest as he panicked at the screaming outside of the car, his mother leaning back from the passenger seat in front to usher him to curl across the seat, his form covered with her arms and torso. The father in the driver's seat flinched and yelled at the reducing skyline that crashed around the vehicle before turning to view his threatened family cowering behind him._

Many people frowned at how the innocent family was caught up in all this.

 _He forced the car into Drive and propelled it forward, tires screeching as he swerved around the debris and fleeing civilians, hood demolished and engine topped with bright fire. He managed to bank into a wide alleyway while up above, overlooking their fleeing from the edge of a high-rise's roof, a Chitauri aimed its stuff at the vehicle._

 _Captain America tackled the alien as it fired the beam, the shot arching wide as the two fell down to land on the pavement below. Steve glanced over his right shoulder as the car neared, frantically pushing himself from all fours into the air, spreading his limbs wide and rolling clear over the roof as it sped over the grey-skinned creature. He landed hard on his side as the vehicles continued on, the Chitauri having latched onto the rear bumper and managing to maintain its hold. The young boy and mother were windshield for a moment before the alien growled and smashed an arm through the glass pane._

 _The father yelled in fury as the mother screamed, reaching back to push her son down onto the seat and cover as much of him as she was capable of from the grasping grey claws. Steve swiftly climbed to his feet at the sight and grabbed his shield from where it lay, instantly whipping it to smash into the distancing nape of the alien's neck as the car crashed into the dumpster at the end of the alley. The Captain darted to haul the corpse from the back of the vehicle and toss it to the ground, breathing heavily as he turned to stare at the boy who offered his shield back to him._

 _He received it with a thankful nod as the parents rushed out of their front seats, securing it onto his forearms before instructing, "Get underground."_

 _"_ _Yes sir." The father responded as he reached into the back seat and hoisted his son into his arms._

Everyone smiled happy that the family got out of there safely. Loki was trying to hide it though, and luckily for him no one knew he was happy.

 _In the window of Central Café, the waitress that talked to Steve stood with her coworkers gazing in awe out at the destruction in the streets before a series of blasts were directed their way. They screamed as they flinched back and covered their heads as the windows shattered upon impact, crouching defensively closer to the floor before she pushed open the door and led them out into the streets. A woman huddled behind a pillar of the building before sinking to the ground as she panicked, whimpering in distress and covering her eyes._

 _Tony flew around the tall buildings that littered the city to come to face the head of the goliath shelled creature gliding through the air. He sailed past while firing dozens of missiles from the panels above his shoulders, the explosions detonating along its maw and along the joins of its fins to its body. It groaned while snapping its teeth in the direction he had flown, turning tightly to follow his path, tail cutting through the corner of a high-rise behind it and sending bricks of debris crashing to the street below in a plume of dust._

 _"_ _Well, we got its attention." Tony stated as he hovered to note the creature's pursuit, it having turned from the established perimeter. "What the h**l was step two?" he anxiously muttered, eyes wide as he hastily spun to dart in the opposite direction._

Tony held his hands up when Pepper gave him a glare, "I know I have poor planning but it works out better when I come up with one last minute."

"I don't want to hear it, Tony!" she yells upset with him.

"Hey can we save the whole couple's fight until this is over?!" Darcy asked.

"Yes, we should my friends. We're nearing the end." Thor says.

 _One the ground, Clint deflected a jab of a Chitauri staff with his bow before he swept the feet out from underneath it with her as well to throw it onto its back before him, standing above to spin the length of an arrow with a flourish before stabbing it forcefully through its chest to its shrieking it forcefully through its chest to its shrieking and curling upwards. Natasha balanced on the back of another with one leg hoisted over a shoulder and the other twisted its torso, sending the strong electrostatic charge of her bracelet into the exposed muscle of the alien's neck._

 _She flipped from its falling corpse to engage those moving to surround her, skipping on her knees under a ray fired before spinning and leaping to smash her gun across the alien's head. Clint sidestepped a close-ranged attack to hit a grey-skinned being on the thigh with his bow, whipping it across its back as its legs buckled to send it rolling onto its back. He fell to one knee to shoot an arrow into it back. He fell to one knee to shoot an arrow into its chest before he drew again and knocked an arrow to fire at an enemy that he could see in a reflective surface lunging to attack his back. He stood as another swung its staff at his neck and blocked the strike with his bow._

 _Natasha grasped the staff knocked to the ground and twisted to spear the alien on her other side in the gut as Clint gored his opponent through the throat with an arrow before withdrawing the shaft. She spun to dodge a lunging blow and swung her acquired weapon into its back, hitting another across the head as it came at her before it grabbed the end of her staff. She pushed forward a couple of steps before she forced the end in front of its midsection and shot a beam from the tip._

 _Clint crouched low as he circled a trashed taxi with it is rear windshield shattered, but upon rising out from his cover a Chitauri dove to tackle him about the thighs and slam him into the ground with a snarl._

Tony smirked at Clint who glared back at him.

 _Clint groaned as he quickly drew from the quiver he had landed on to stab the arrow into the heart of the alien above hi, grabbing it by the nape of its neck to roll the prone form off of him. When he stood another marched to his side and kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling over the hood of a taxi to land on the ground roughly on his upper back and shoulders that he used to continue rolling to land on his die. Bracing his forearms and heaving himself to his feet, he was attacked from behind and slammed into the side of a taxi with an extraterrestrial being pinning him. He managed to elbow the alien in the face before he was grabbed by the hair and had his head slammed onto the roof of the car. Clint was thrown to the ground to roll and land on his stomach, eyes alert as he paused to wait for the Chitauri to begin driving its staff downwards before rolling to the side in avoidance._

Darcy looked at them, "You guys are really good at fighting."

Clint and Natasha smirked.

 _Natasha deflected a grey-skinned creature's swipe with her own staff before swinging at another, blocking its attack before bracing the shaft across her chest to resist a strong downwards swipe. The other's swift blow threw her back onto the hood of another abandoned and wrecked taxi, gasping as she swung upwards to knock the encroaching Chitauri away. She braced her staff with both hands and surged upwards, getting to her feet while holding the other's weapons at bay before the alien twisted to bring its shaft skyward and she was heaved into the air and over its head._

 _She managed to spin and angled her front away before she landed harshly on the side of a dust-covered SUV, breathing heavily. Clint ducked under a successive strike while drawing another arrow, knocking, drawing back, and shooting his opponent in the chest as she rolled to gather her firm stance and reengaged._

"How are you guys even still standing?" Jane asked.

They just shrugged their shoulders.

 _Natasha stood between two of the infantry, swinging her staff to parry the offense of the one on her right, then her left, before returning to fire a beam at the first to fling it backwards. She spun around to land on one knee and laid the weapon over her shoulder, firing another ray at the other who hand moved to attack. Natasha spun the weapon in her hands to block the alien on either side of her. Several more Chitauri approached, two leaping over one of the cars blocking the edge of the bridge where they fought and firing blue beams from the guns on their arms._

 _Clint noted the additions and threw himself under the rays streaking across the area, sliding over the debris riddled ground to the outside of the ring of Chitauri that had gathered. He drew and knocked an arrow before raising onto a knee and twisting back to shoot the one closest, firing another into the alien that had stood on top of a dark car. It rolled from its highpoint onto the ground, Clint shooting another before kicking the gut of one who had approached, whipping it across the face with his bow before drawing and firing at it._

 _Steve ran over the large pieces of concrete building that were blocking the archer's left side to aid the two agents, slamming his shield into an alien that had rushed to attack Clint before jabbing another and whipping another backwards. Clint stood and fired at those at a distance approaching their position before those that had gained ground gurgled abruptly as bright lines of lightening bolted down from the sky and coursed through fell unsteadily into a crouch as he braced himself on the overturned vehicles beside, climbing to his feet and stalking forward with teeth gritted in resistance to the pain of the stab wound in his side._

 _"_ _What's the story upstairs?" Steve asks._

 _"_ _The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor answered solemnly._

 _"_ _Thor is right, we got to deal with these guys." Tony says through their earpieces as he soared past overhead. They followed him with their gaze._

 _"_ _How do we do this?" Natasha asked, turning to the Captain as behind her Clint gathered in his hands the shafts of the arrows he had been able to recover._

 _"_ _As a team."_

 _"_ _I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor says._

 _"_ _Yeah, get in line." Clint drawled, stare firm as he inspected the arrowheads in hand by touch._

A few people laughed.

Loki hid a smirk behind his hand. **(an: remember he's not wearing handcuffs anymore)**

 _"_ _Save it." Steve ordered, "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need – without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to..." His arms that were raised in indication of the genius' position abruptly dropped as he turned from the other three at Natasha and Thor's gazes over his shoulder and the sound of an engine._

 _His incredulous stare settled onto the slowly approaching form of Bruce, riding haltingly through the ruined street accompanied by the stuttering rumble of a motor-bike he sat on. They moved towards him, Clint inserting arrows into the hold of his quiver, as Bruce disembarked and met them halfway._

"Hey you got there right on time I bet." Darcy says looking at Bruce who just smiled slightly.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to just post this, so you know that I didn't give up on this story. I already have half the next chapter typed up. Next chapter will be the finish of the movie and a note will come to tell them to get a few more people. They would be (Frigga, the warrior three, Sif, Rhodey, Ross, and Betty) please R &R.**


	20. Avengers pt9 (last partnot)

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. This will be them finishing the movie. Then next chapter more people will come and then they will be watching trailers for the next movies they will be watching. I'm going to be making a few changes as to what the order of how the movies will be watched and I'm going to be adding some movies that are going to be coming out or are already out.**

 **Avengers pt9 (last part/note)**

 _"_ _So," he greeted hesitantly with spread hands before dropping them to rest alongside his thighs, "this all seems horrible."_

 _"_ _I've seen worse." Natasha commented with a brief glance over his form._

 _"_ _Sorry." He replied._

 _"_ _No, we could…use a little worse." She admitted to his quirked eyebrow and nervous nod._

 _"_ _Stark, we got him," Steve says into the com._

 _"_ _Banner?"_

 _"_ _Just like you said."_

 _"_ _Then tell him to suit up." He responded, their positions minute dots of scarlet on Park Avenue on his map of the city. "I'm bringing the party to you." The suit flew around the corner to the following of the enormous, soaring shelled creature, its fin slicing through the windows and supports of the corner of the tall building it banked around._

 _It groaned as Thor snarled and readied Mjolnir, Natasha shaking her head and remarking in argument, "I-I don't see how that's a party."_

 _It roared as it trailed after Tony's fleeing flight, lowering to crash through the streetlights and abandoned vehicles lining the street. Iron Man whipped past as Bruce loosened his jaw and slowly turned to face the creature._

 _"_ _Dr. Banner," Steve called, having taken a few steps as if to follow, advising, "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."_

 _"_ _That's my secret, Captain." He said over his shoulder as he walked before pausing and revealing, "I'm always angry."_

 _He turned back to their foe while growing his size, lips twisting in anger as muscles smoothly bulged in transition, his skin darkening to green and fists clenching in anticipation. The Hulk stood three feet taller with jaw tensed in anger, throwing his fist forward to smash into the goliath beast's front teeth. The muzzle crumpled at the ferocity though the Hulk's low stance was pushed back through the concrete as it slid forward, finally forcefully halted with his increased efforts and ensuing roar. The momentum continued to propel the rest of the finned body up and over, it's length gradually teetering to a vertical height that challenged that of the buildings on either side, and an imminent crash onto the Avengers gathered before it._

 _"_ _Hold on!" Tony shouted as he flew back to hover before the tail arching upwards. He fired a missile into a bit of exposed flesh in front of him, the explosion tearing through the creatures as Clint knelt behind a car, Thor sunk lower and covered his head with an arm, and Steve crouched alongside Natasha and held his shield over their heads. The flames ripped the beast to pieces, metal and alien flesh raining down as its head was lobbed onto a lower road._

 _The Chitauri screeched from their perches clinging to the sides of the high-rises they were attacking, twisting to brandish their weapons and remove their metallic face guards so to bare their teeth amidst their shrieking. The Hulk flexed the muscles along his arms and torso as he roared skyward in response, Iron Man spinning to hover closer to the ground behind as Hawkeye drew and knocked an arrow, Thor at his side twirling Mjolnir in hand while Black Widow flanked him, reloading her gun. The Captain adjusted his shield as he observed the number of extraterrestrials he and his team were facing, Tony settling beside him._

"You guys look so cool!" Darcy and Jane yell.

Tony smirks and Pepper slaps him.

 _Wrecked vehicles, taxis, and police cars were strewn about the streets as sirens and screams filled the air. Loki looked down from above in the intricate control seat of the hovercraft he had appropriated, commanding dispassionately, "Send the rest."_

 _Colossal shelled creatures streamed out of the portal above amidst more infantry, Natasha warning with widened eyes as she caught sight of them "Guys."_

 _"_ _Call it, Captain," Tony said as all six tilted their heads back to view the additions._

 _"_ _Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof – eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."_

 _"_ _Wanna give me a lift?" Clint proposed as he turned to Tony._

 _"_ _Right." He agreed with a nod, marching to the archer's side. "Better clench up, Legoolas." He grasped the fastenings of the quiver that lay across his shoulders and blasted into the air, hauling Clint up to the edges of the high-rises._

 _"_ _Thor," Steve called to the god's determined attention, "you've got to try and bottle-neck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the b*****ds up." He nodded and spun Mjolnir by her strap, leaping into the air with her energy._

 _"_ _You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He said to Natasha before turning to the final member of the team._

 _"_ _And Hulk," his head whipped around to focus on the Captain as he waited for Steve to tell him what he was going to say. Steve pointed up at the Chitauri clinging onto the buildings that lined the street while smirking and finished, "Smash."_

Bruce was looking at the screen shocked that the 'Other Guy' was paying attention. He always thought that he had a one track mind.

 _A feral grin stretched the Hulk's lips as he sunk down to propel himself into the air with a grunt, tearing though the space between him and his foes in mere seconds before he slammed into on of the aliens anchored to a window and crushed it into the concrete, gabbing its corpse as he jumped to the high-rises across the road and repeated the demolition of an extraterrestrial. Another hanging beside his new position fired its gun at him, the Hulk turning his back to the building to smash the back of his fist into it before flipping again to kill the Chitauri beside him, leaping around the corner and sagging another alien to carry and throw through the window of the next building he moved to with a crash and screech. He dragged through the stone work of the building before vaulting into the air to attack a group of Chitauri crafts that were soaring past, ruining one before he swung to annihilate another in a spray of sparks and plume of smoke._

 _Thor's cape flapped behind him as he flew skywards, angling towards the tip of the Chrysler Building before landing to stand on the edge of the metal detailing arching up along the sides. He set his stare to the clouds above and raised his hammer, the masses darkening, rumbling, and gathering towards her as electricity crackled along her head. The materials of the building drew the lightning onto it, the bright streaks climbing down its four sides blindingly, shattering the windows and exposed cables that were touched. With a yell Thor swung Mjolnir towards where, in the distance, the open portal permitted the Chitauri through._

 _The two immense shelled creatures that were making their way into the sky creaked and groaned as their bodies were charred by Mjolnir's energy, flinching backwards and blocking the entrance to the others in their attempts to break away from the wracking pain. Thor grit his teeth and sustained the flow of power, finally tearing through the first finned beast in an explosion of orange flames._

Jane and Darcy cheered for Thor causing him to smile at him. Erik just sighs as Loki rolls his eyes.

 _Aboard the Helicarrier, multiple news feeds were displayed on the control panels central to the bridge, their reports overlapping in an array of undissembled voiceover as Fury stood with his hands behind his back. He observed the varied coverage as Agent Hill hurried to him._

 _"_ _Sir," she greeted in fretfulness, "the Council is on."_

 _The director sighed before glancing down at his monitors, dragging a finger down the surface and minimizing one of the videos._

Many people glared, still not happy with the Council.

 _Hawkeye knelt on the corner of the roof of a building, felling a Chitauri as it flew past as he called out, "Stark," drawing from his quiver as he stood, turning to shoot an arrow at another pair as he remarked, "you have a lot of strays sniffing your tail."_

 _Tony whipped high above a street from the buildings on one side to the other, the aliens close in pursuit. "Just trying to-keep them off the streets." He answered tensely, darting a quick glance at the number of heat signatures following as he steered._

 _"_ _Well, they can't bank worth a d**n." Clint noted, swiftly drawing as a hover board flew past his right outside of his peripheral to annihilate the fallowing craft as he continued to eye Iron Man. He suggested, "Find a tight corner."_

 _"_ _I will roger that." He responded, swinging tightly around a corner._

 _Clint dropped to one knee once again as he held an arrow knocked, tracking the group of Chitauri through the air with its tip before releasing. The shaft struck the center of one of the crafts, end glowing, and the metal impacted quickly turned molten and spread upwards to liquefy the entire joint section. The board fell into two pieces that flung the aliens through the air to crash into the side of a high-rise as Tony leaped up to blast the other leading couple with a repulsor. He veered to avoid collision with the ground as well as the pursuing aliens' beams blasting the abandoned vehicles in lines below before directing the suit into the low entrance of an above ground parking garage._

 _He soared through the confined passageways to emerge over the surface of the parallel street, banking sharply in a turn to dart the opposite way and leading one of the crafts to crash into the building in front before falling to the ground in an explosion with thick smoke pluming upwards. "Oh, boy." He gritted at the display depicting the nearness of the final two and his chosen flight into a tight hallway of a concrete building. The closest instantly crashed into the side as the second flew through the wreckage shooting. Tony scraped along the opposite side as he weaved from the blasts before righting himself in the center just as his pursuer clipped the ceiling and tumbled behind him in an explosion that shot the remains of the craft out of the tunnel and into the front of another building._

 _Tony soared away with a trembling recognition of, "Nice call," before steadying his suit and asking, "what else do you got?"_

 _"_ _Well Thor's taking out a squadron on 6_ _th_ _," Clint reported._

 _"_ _And he didn't invite me." He rebuked, scanning the area of the city and tracking the seventeen enemy ships around the god._

Many people stare at the screen and then look over at Tony weirdly.

 _As he sailed away one of the gigantic shelled extraterrestrials propelled itself above the street, groaning as it gradually turned towards the windowed side of a high-rise whose occupants gaped in terror. Those on the archival floor level with the great maw of the beast screamed and began to run from the side about to be impacted, though paused and threw themselves to the ground on either side of the isle smashed through by the Hulk, who had leapt through and shattered one of the panes on the other side of the building and roared as he ran towards the creature. He jumped and grabbed a hold of the metal lining the alien's jaw, hanging off of the protrusion and pulling the head away from the full building. It snapped its teeth together as the Hulk continued to yank on its mouth, turning towards him to try and dislodge him and thereby swinging back to carry on down the street. The fin along its left side cut through one of the lower floors of the structure which caused the businessmen and women inside to yell and recoil from the glass shards as it persisted in a turn around the corner with the Hulk attached to it._

 _On the ground, Natasha was thrown onto her back on the hood of a car by a Chitauri before it moved to spear her with its staff. She jerked her torso out of the way to leave the weapon impaled in the metal as she heaved a leg over its neck with the bracelet on her right wrist. She fell back and released it as it swayed, stunned, before ripping the staff beside her out of the vehicle and flipping it around with the weapon readied to face Steve having leapt over a low wall._

 _He held his shield up before she righted the shaft, panting with blood tricking from her temple and smearing her bottom lip, then he lowered her as he approached with a glance at their momentarily safe surroundings. "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a d**n thing if we don't close that portal." She remarked, turning to gaze up at it._

 _"_ _Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." He responded as he followed her stare._

 _"_ _Well, maybe it's not about guns." He responded as he followed her stare._

 _"_ _Well maybe it's not about guns."_

 _He darted a glance at her before noting a passing hover craft and the opponents it dropped, as well as the several having started to advance over the debris. "If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."_

 _Her eyes hardened as she tossed the Chitauri staff away, answering, "I got a ride." He looked up as she stepped away with determination, noting the alien crafts constantly sailing over their heads. "I could use a boost though."_

 _"_ _You sure about this?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," she said hesitating, she glanced up for a timing. "it's gonna be fun."_

 _She than ran forward and Steve boosts her up. She landed on a Chitauri board she is able to take over it. She stabbed knives through the muscles of the alien driving._

 _"_ _Turn, turn. This way." She screamed as the alien's body grew limp and she jerked the corpse so to steer, hastily managing to swing left, skimming the side of a building. She finally steadied her flight at some point._

 _Others' rays impacted the side of his breast plate as Iron Man turned back as he flew before he fired twin repulsor blasts at the aircraft pursuing him, turning back and diverting more power to his thrusters afterwards to lower to street level. He wound around large pieces of debris and toppled, abandoned vehicles as he crashed through the infantry on the ground before skidding on his feet in landing behind Steve and shooting an alien away. The Captain had been airborne from a jump before landing to his left as he caught his shield, leaping to kick another away as Tony turned to fire at one approaching them from the side. Their stares locked and Steve braced his shield as Tony fired his repulsor blasts directly at him, the beam ricocheting at an angle the Captain controlled and devastating the Chitauri nearest to them as the ray was swung around._

 _Tony left the ground in an instant and shot up the side of the adjacent high-rise, firing again and knocking_ _down one of the aliens climbing up the side, manually throwing down another three as he soared before arching away from the surface and over the roof where Clint knelt upon the edge. Hawkeye had an arrow drawn and shot one of the few extra-terrestrials left clinging to the side of the building before he fell forward to lay lower to the concrete as blue rays sailed over his head. He followed their trajectory with his eyes as he turned to plant his feet and reach over his left shoulder to draw an arrow, knocking, aiming, and shooting._

 _The pilot of one of the crafts was struck through the nape of the neck, the glider careering towards the buildings alongside while on the back an alien that had been shooting grabbed the other infantryman and hurled them both off the side to the ground before impact. A large creature flew over them as they fell, the Hulk along its shelled back tearing pieces from it while Chitauri leapt from high-rises to bombard his efforts. He ripped them from his back with his hands and kept moving to toss them off his body, roaring as he indented the metal beneath him with his fists and feet. Thor landed with a clang in front of him and smashed the encroaching aliens away with Mjolnir, breaking their arms and severing their guns from their grasps with blows before he knocked them off the edge of the beast with fierce swings._

 _The Hulk punched and jumped to crush the extra-terrestrials before pausing to rend a strip of metal from the creature's side with a bellow and stab it into its back. As he spun back to lash out at the infantry around him, Thor observed the protrusion and spun the handle in his grasp as he sprang forward to drive it deeper with the hammer, lightning descending from the sky as he yelled and conducting through her head into the beast. It shrieked and croaked as it fell abruptly to street level, crashing through the glass and bars of the center window of Grand Central Terminal's Main Concourse, sliding through the stonework of the floor before halting limply with electricity sparking through its maw and eyes. The Hulk and Thor stood on the upper floor it had skated over, torsos heaving with labored breaths, before the Hulk threw his left arm out and punched the god from his side. He snorted as he stood alone over the wreckage._

Darcy and Tony started laughing while Bruce is looking shocked, flustered and trying to apologize to Thor all at the same time.

Thor laughs and smiles telling about how it was fine. Loki raises an eyebrow.

 _Erik Selvig propped himself up on an elbow as he lifted his front from the gravel of the Tower's roof. Pebbles fell from the side of his face as blood trickled from his forehead, his eyes shifting to take in his surroundings in confusion before he began to gape in awe of the stream leading up to the portal and the aircrafts soaring past. He gaped with furrowed brow as he panted, leaning back heavily on the wall along the edge of the building._

"Wow, Erik it took you forever to wake up." Darcy says looking over at an embarrassed Erik.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled angrily and Darcy held her hands up in surrender.

 _Below, dark green tanks began to roll through the streets with soldiers mounted behind machine guns at the turrets, some stopping to allow those inside to disembark and battle on foot while others aimed upwards and shot down the Chitauri crafts that attempted to soar past. 'This way, this way!' a soldier shouted, screaming citizens being ushered out of the warzone. Steve lay on his back on the road while a Chitauri stood over him with staff directed down, the Captain holding the sharp tip at bay over his neck before he managed to roll partially onto his side and free an arm to jab up with a grunt. He swung his fist back before he punched the alien off him, it gurgled a scream as a small round mirror got knocked off from a vehicle captured him climbing to his feet._

" _Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison," Clint reported. "They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

" _I'm on it."_

 _The waitress from earlier found herself within a crowd of people, dozens gathered inside a dim building fretting and panicking over their fate as Chitauri guards screeched in aggravation from their stations on the upper level, directing their gazes down onto the mass._

Steve looks at the screen in worry for the girl that he had met earlier, as did a few others.

 _She began to weave through the group towards the edge before a crack sounded from her feet. She looked down to see the floor coated in ash, crouching to lift the pair of glasses she had stepped on and, after a pause, the watch lying beside it. She turned the items over in her hands for a couple of seconds before she looked up, petrified, at the thought of the live cremation they would all face._

"Eww! That's so gross!" Darcy screeched many others nodded in agreement.

 _One of the aliens above lowered its gun and lifted a device from the back of its belt, pressing a button on its side with a tilt of its head and holding it as the bottom portion slid down and a steady beep began to resonate as it activated. Steve dove through one of the frames on the upper level that used to hold a window pane to land in a roll before kneeling, throwing his shield out to the Chitauri and hitting it in the neck. The mechanism was dropped as the other two spun to aim their guns at him, the Captain diving forward to lie sheltered behind a toppled desk as they fired blue beams. The constant beeping echoed as Steve turned to kick the desk beside him and send it skidding across the space to knock into his two opponents, one flipping over it and the other tossed back._

 _He ran forward and leapt over the desk to punch the latter in the stomach as it stood, wrapping his right arm around its neck in a headlock before reeling his arm away and breaking its neck. The crowd below gasped as he hurled the form over the rail and down into the area cleared by their sidestepping, Steve managing, "Everyone, clear out!" before the first alien grabbed him from behind with a grunt._

Fury nodded.

 _He groaned in exertion as he tried to remove the forearm under his chin, elbowing the grey-skinned creature in the ribs to little effect as it drew his cowl back over his head. Another appeared from around the corner and fired at Steve just as he hefted himself up and over the head and shoulders of the alien holding him. The rays impacted its chest before it collapsed, the Captain revealed breathing heavily behind with tousled hair. The Chitauri discarded its weapon and lunged for the device that began beeping more incessantly as Steve rolled to the side and grabbed his shield from where she lay._

"This is so intense." Darcy and Jane say.

 _The mechanism was thrown as it shone bright blue, Steve jumping into the air and curling himself as small as possible behind his shield as it detonated. The blast demolished the floor where he had been standing and the rail barring it from the expanse of the room, the Captain thrown through the window behind him in a splintering of glass shards to land roughly on his stomach on the roof of a car below. Those inside dawdled in shock before beginning to move, the waitress hurrying through the crowd insistently as Steve began to move gingerly, wincing, outside. She came to a door and threw herself against it when it was revealed to be locked, others gathering and attempting to aid her._

Many people nodded at those people's quick thinking.

 _Steve slunk sideways off the dented vehicle as soldiers crouched behind vehicles and opened fire on the invading aliens. He breathed heavily as he stood off to the side, sirens wailing from emergency vehicles as firemen ushered those that had been trapped inside ruined buildings to more stable defenses. The waitress that met Steve earlier made her way out of the bank with the aid of a couple of soldiers, her gaze caught as she made her way over debris to the Captain's form. She stared as she was guided by firemen and then grasped by the upper arm by a policeman, recognizing Steve from the morning he had visited the café. She finally turned away; he cast his eyes around in distress, noting those fleeing with their arms covering their heads, the firemen and policemen, the soldiers, and the injured bodies of innocents strewn on the ground._

"Hey I think you and her should date." Darcy says causing Steve to blush a dark red.

Tony starts laughing when he saw Steve's face.

Jane glaring at Darcy says to Steve, "At least she made it out of there."

Steve nods his head.

Tony who is still laughing gets slapped in the back of the head by Pepper.

" _Director Fury," a councilwoman stated, "the council has made a decision."_

The Avengers and many SHIELD agents stiffened knowing what this was.

The people that weren't watching the news were a little confused.

 _"_ _I recognize the council has made a decision," he drawled with his hands on his hips as he stared with his wide right eye down at the shadowed forms displayed on his control panels, "but given that it's a stupid assed decision, I've elected to ignore it."_

 _"_ _Director, you're closer than any of our subs," the elder member said, ordering, "you scramble that jet-"_

 _"_ _That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman." Fury defended firmly, Hill standing nearby with her expression frozen. "Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."_

 _"_ _If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything." The Council member said._

 _"_ _I send that bird out, we already have." The Director replied before he closed the connection, turning away._

 _Loki winced suddenly as his eyes cinched shut, his head reeling back in a flinch in the midst of his controlling of the Chitauri hover board as the Other intoned irately to him, "This is a little resistance?"_

Loki looks away from the screen which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Thor is feeling really bad that he wasn't there for his brother.

" _Your force lacks… finesse," he countered angrily._

" _Our warriors are fearless," he proclaimed. "They welcome a glorious death."_

 _The god shut his eyes and softly sighed, replying delicately, "That may actually be the problem."_

 _Then lead them, King," the Other shouted, derisively. "You wield the scepter, do you not?"_

 _His eyes widened and his breath paused as he glanced from side to side, realizing his lack of the weapon. "The scepter." Loki swerved the aircraft down an adjacent street immediately, firing at those sailing in front of him._

"You seriously forgot that you left the scepter on top of Stark tower?" Darcy asked.

Loki glared at her and looked like he was about to say something very rude when Thor stopped him.

"Loki." He said warningly and Loki shut his mouth now glaring at Thor.

Tony was silently laughing.

 _Natasha glanced over her shoulder at her glider's avoidance of the beam, muttering, "Oh, you," at the sight of the dark god's pursuit. She weaved as he followed, shooting, calling out, "Hawkeye!"_

" _Nat, what're you doing?" Clint answered in bewilderment from atop the roof at the spectacle._

" _Uh, a little help!" she cried in distress as a ray skimmed the side of her board._

 _He pressed the top button that lay under his right index finger on the grip of his bow before drawing, pulling back the arrow so the end lay at his chin as he tracked Loki. "I got him," he assured with a smirk before releasing._

 _The shaft sped through the air above his upright stance on the corner, tearing over the distance until its middle was caught abruptly by Loki's fingers curled around it. The god remained lax and dismissive until he cocked his head to direct a derisive gaze onto the projectile, turning to stare in amusement back at Clint at his attempt. Swiftly the miniscule panels that composed the silver tip folded open and with a chirp the arrowhead exploded. Loki was thrown head over heels from the ruined aircraft that tumbled down to knock the 'T' from the remaining letters labelling Stark Tower, he sent to roll with a sharp groan across the balcony as his helmet was flung from his head._

Many of the Agents in the room Darcy and Tony burst out laughing. Loki glared at all of those who were laughing.

Natasha looked at Clint who looked back at her smirking.

 _Natasha leapt from her hover board to flip forward in the air, landing roughly on the roof of the tower in a dusty couple of rolls before she halted her momentum on all fours and flipped her hair away from her face to consider the mechanisms surrounding the Tesseract before her. Below, Loki flicked his hair back in the same manner._

"What was up with the hair flip, are you a girl or something?" Darcy says making Jane giggle.

Loki glares at her and then turns away looking at the screen again.

 _As he was resting the Hulk flew towards him after jumping off another building. He crashed into him with a roar, the large window splintering upon impact and Loki is thrown with a grunt into the opposite wall. He threw his cape back over his shoulder as he braced himself on his elbows as the Hulk pounded his fists on the tiled floor twice with a huff and toss of his head before charging._

Bruce shifted uncomfortable, not sure how he feels about watching what the other guy does.

 _"_ _Enough!" Loki screamed as he got to his feet. "You are all of you beneath me!" the Hulk paused and tilted his head at the other as he continued speaking, "I am a God, you dull creature and I will not be bullied by-Ah"_

 _The Hulk had resolutely leaned forward and snatched Loki's left lower leg, slamming him into the floor on his other side before shattering the tile at his feet with two more collisions with the flooring. He held the limp, stunned Trickster upside down above his shoulder for a second before smashing him down once more in front of him and then throwing him to the side. Loki stared at the ceiling with glazed, wide eyes as he lay panting in the crater his body had been used to create, the Hulk stomping away with a parting rumble over his shoulder, "Puny God."_

 _He whined in pain as he remained still._

It was silent for a moment before half the room burst out laughing. Bruce looks over at Loki and says, "Sorry."

Loki just waved it off like it was fine, but it really wasn't because Thor saw him wince when they watched the Hulk beat him up.

 _On the roof, Natasha stepped cautiously towards the intricate device sustaining the portal high above, though her head turned at the uttered, 'The scepter.' "Doctor." She addressed in sympathy, Erik propped up on one elbow on the lip of the tower._

 _"_ _Loki's scepter," he repeated, looking down over the edge, "the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."_

Jane and Darcy looked over at Erik in worry.

 _She approached and crouched at his side, reaching out to offer a brief comforting touch as she reassured, "It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."_

 _"_ _Well, actually I think I did." He argued haltingly to her furrowed brows. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."_

Clint's eyes widened.

 _Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth gaped before she realized, "Loki's scepter."_

 _"_ _It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it."_

"Wait, how did he get around it?!" Clint says looking over at Loki

"I made it so that you can win." Loki says obviously not wanting to talk.

 _Chitauri gliders flew through the streets, one's infantry being destroyed by Thor standing in the back swinging Mjolnir with a grunt to knock off first one and then the other with a yell before marching forward to attack the pilot. The aircraft swerved sharply around a corner to Thor's scarlet cape whipped through the air behind him aside. The long beast tore through the middle floors of the high-rise, debris tumbling from its hardened back as the top half of the structures collapsed down and began to tilt sideways._

 _Tony soared under the dissolution and followed alongside its flight, holding out his left first and firing a steady tri-beamed laser from the paneling of his forearm at its considerable length. "Sir, we will lose power before penetrate that shell." Jarvis informed pragmatically, the lasers powered down and the suit streaking ahead._

 _The creature bent lower as it flew to crash through the roof of a lower building as it trailed Iron Man, Tony proposing hesitantly as he distanced himself, turning, "JARVIS, you ever hear the Tale of Jonah?"_

Pepper and many others looked over at Tony weirdly.

 _"_ _I wouldn't consider him a role model." The AI replied._

 _The panels over his thighs repositioned to display a row of four miniature missiles on each leg as Tony sailed towards the creature, its maw opening wide as it groaned while the suit flew into it. The genius yelled as he travelled through the alien's innards, projectiles shooting outwards and wracking the beast's frame with explosions that ripped through its flesh and mangled its shelled, metal casing. Tony was thrown outwards as the tail end was severed from the rest of the body, the suit tumbling through the air to crash through a bus stop before halting with the impact to an abandoned taxi, rolling to lie on his stomach on the concrete. He squinted his eyes as his HUD graphics recalibrated and he climbed to his feet in front of Farmers Insurance Group, advertising, 'We are insurance, we are Farmers', and Shawarma Palace. He flinched at a beam fired at this chest before raising his arms and attempting to guard himself as another two shots were fired to throw him back into Southwest Airlines and Metro advertisements, a Chitauri squadron advancing._

Pepper winced and then grabbed onto Tony's arm in panic trying to make sure he was still there.

The others looked over at Tony wondering how he was still standing when he took that amount of damage.

 _Up above, Hawkeye drew an arrow and turned to shoot the growling, grey-skinned being that had been behind him, the shaft piercing down into the chest from the collar as another approached, Clint reaching back to an empty quiver._

 _He glanced over his shoulder in alarm before facing his opponent with recurve bow gripped in both hands, whipping its weapon out of its fingers before knocking its head in the opposite direction, landing a kick to the center of its chest to topple the alien over the edge of the structure. He spun with wide, low stance braced for combat to the sight of dozens of alien crafts soaring down to his position._

"That's a problem." Phil and many others commented.

"I can't do that much about it." Clint says defensively.

"Loki can enchant it I bet. Then you'll have an unlimited supply!" Thor says smiling widely at the thought.

Everyone looks at Thor with a strange look. Loki looks slightly panicked and over whelmed with the attention he was now getting.

Clint says, "I'll think about it."

 _He darted a glance to the lip of the building before stepping over to the corpse crumpled nearby and retrieving the used arrow from its neck, inserting it into his quiver before pressing the third and then second buttons on the grip of his bow. The bottom of the quiver rotated to attach a specialized tip to the sole shaft as the extraterrestrials neared and shot rays of blue to tear through the perch, Clint running to jump over the edge and contort to reach over his left shoulder as he fell. He drew the arrow, knocked it, and pulled back as he swiveled around to aim further up the construction, shooting the arrow whose tip had fanned into three arms that secured onto the side of the building. The cable stretched between it and the bowstring pulled taut as the latter scraped along Clint's arm guard, his fall arrested to swing him fiercely towards the window panes along the side of the high-rise._

 _He smashed through the glass as he released the line, losing the grip on his bow as he landed awkwardly on his left leg before he stumbled into a roll down onto the floor. He fell onto his back with a cry of pain as shards of glass rained over him, arching his back and gasping as he lay on the floor._

"Ow that looked like it hurt." Darcy says wincing and Clint nods.

 _The Hulk smashed two aliens into the ground with a growl before kicking another away, a fourth charging him only to be grabbed by the head and thrown. A beam hit the back of the Hulk's shoulder to a flurry of sparks, him turning to snarl up at the fleet of over twenty Chitauri aircrafts that hovered above. The closest raised a hand to bring it down decisively in direction, those assembled opening fire on the lone being below. Fire and plumes of smoke billowed out at the constant impact, the Hulk raising his hand in protection against the assault as his skin was charred and all movement hindered. He bellowed aloud in vain._

Bruce still looked uncomfortable about seeing the other guy like this.

 _"_ _Director Fury is no longer in command," the sole woman of the World Security Council informed through the darkly shielded helmet of an agent in the hanger of the Helicarrier. "Override order 7-Alpha-1-1." An oxygen mask was secured over his jaw as he sat harnessed in the cockpit of an airplane._

" _7-Alpha-1-1 confirmed," he repeated, the craft jostling as the paneling above him slid apart and the plane was raised. "We're go for takeoff."_

Everyone glares at the screen not happy about what the council wanted to do.

" _Sir, we have a bird in motion!" Agent Hill called out in alarm, turning to address Fury before she turned back. He spun to jog from the bridge as her fingers furiously screened through the information on display on the panels in front of her, informing, "Anyone on the deck? We have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down!" She locked onto the visuals of the hanger the airplane was rising from and the deck as she echoed, "Repeat: takeoff is not authorized."_

 _The Director strode unwaveringly with a missile launcher in hand through a door that slid open into the open air before him, firming his stance and resting the gun on his shoulder as the jet began to takeoff along the runway in front of him. He aimed as it swung past him and fired, the shot decimating the right wing and wheel in a mild explosion. The craft skid amidst flames and sparks to a halt with her nose and mangled front wheel hanging over the edge, Fury lowering the gun as he darted his stare over his surroundings. Another plane whipped along the deck past him to his hurried draw of the firearm on his thigh, though the aircraft had taken off and was out of range before action could be taken._

"Oh god, imagine if there was two instead of one." Tony groans which causes Pepper to get a freaked out look on her face and to slap him.

 _He lowered his handgun as he watched the jet arch further upwards into the sky, folding her wheels into her underbelly as faint trails traced the tips of her fixed wings' paths._

 _He moved back into the Helicarrier's passageways to pause just inside an exit, relaying through his Bluetooth, "Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."_

 _"_ _How long?" Tony asked in fright as he tried to lift himself onto all fours, one of the aliens surrounding him knocking his head into the ground with the butt of its staff._

 _"_ _Three minutes, max. the payload will wipe out Midtown," he explained as Tony's HUD flickered._

 _He shot repulsor blasts haphazardly at the numbers around him, managing to raise himself onto one knee as he commanded, "Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters,"_

 _"_ _I just did."_

 _The suit blasted out from under an alien who threw itself on top of him in attack, Iron Man's twin thrusters on the bottoms of his boots and on his back propelling him away from the street to the loss of the Chitauri hanging onto his leg. With a tail of sparks, he swung around the corner of a building._

 _The jet sailed over the sea to the sight of the city topped in azure in the distance; the pilot pressed the small red button on the head of his joystick. A round white nuclear missile with six fins dropped from her hull before it shot forward. "The package is set. detonation in two minutes and thirty seconds from now."_

Many people glared at the pilot on screen.

 _In the flaming ruins of the city's roads Thor and Steve fought the persistent infantry, the Captain catching his shield from a throw and the god on one knee calling Mjolnir back in his palm. An alien raised it's staff at their back to Steve whirling around as he handed his shield to his left to hit the being, Thor leaping forward to guard his back from the other two extraterrestrials that moved to attack. As the god smacked them out of range with his hammer Steve was hit in the abdomen with a blue ray that had been fired. He was thrown to the ground with a grunt of pain as he dropped his shield to cover the wound before he landed on his front._

 _Six Chitauri stood behind and a couple of vehicles as they continued to shoot, Thor deflecting the beams with Mjolnir's head as the Captain gingerly maneuvered onto all fours. The Thunderer swiftly charged forward and swung his hammer at the white car that had been partially shielding them, the vehicle forcefully flipped away to roll over the first and then the following two aliens before crushing the last three into the car they had jumped down from. He turned to hurl Mjolnir to impact those advancing on the other side, and then held out a hand to the fallen Captain. Steve winced as he allowed himself to be pulled up from his knees with shield secured on his left arm, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he turned him head as if to distance himself from the pain of his injury. The side of his stomach was charred and bloodied when he removed his gloved hand from applying pressure, Thor asking, "You ready for another bout?"_

 _He panted as he set his expression, questioning in jest, "What, you gettin' sleepy?_

 _The god smirked weakly as he breathed heavily, summoning Mjolnir to him again._

"Captain did you get that wound treated?" Fury says with narrowed eyes.

"I was fine."

"My goodness, you sound like Tony." Pepper says causing Tony to frown and some others to laugh.

 _On the roof of the tower, Erik righted a fallen control pedestal, the monitor of the connected laptop topping it lifted to display some aspects of the device before them. He leaned around the machine to indicate a direction to Natasha with an index finger, demanding, "Right at the crown."_

 _She held the scepter firmly as she started it forward, the blade at the tip breaching the translucent sphere that formed in defense. The gem imbedded in its head glowed brightly as wisps of dark smoke breezed from the point of entry, Natasha gasping as she held the weapon steadfast, "I can close it! Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"_

 _"_ _Do it!" Steve answered, a hand raised to the communications device in his ear._

 _"_ _No, wait!" Tony protested._

 _"_ _Stark, these things are still coming!" the Captain argued as he gazed up, confused._

 _"_ _I got a nuke coming in," he answered, holograms within his helmet analyzing the incoming missile on one side and the levels of power driving his suit on the other. "it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Iron Man sailed beneath the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge to abruptly raise his hands and use the repulsors to halt his momentum over the water in a spray of the substance, the missile soaring overhead to his flying up and curving over the crossing to trail it._

 _"_ _And I know just where to put it." He declared. He gained on its journey before sweeping underneath to lift his hands and grasp a hold of it, bracing the canister with his back._

 _"_ _Stark," the Captain began solemnly as Tony flew with the missile towards the city, "you know that's a one way trip."_

Pepper gasped, her hand going to her mouth and tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She grabs onto Tony who looks at her.

"Alright it's no reason to freak out every time that it comes up. Man I need a drink." Tony says trying to get everyone to stop worrying.

Everyone looked at each other all equally worried for him.

 _"_ _Save the rest for the turn Jarvis."_

 _"_ _Sir, shall I tray Miss Potts?" Jarvis asks._

 _He begins trying to call Pepper when Tony said, "Might as well."_

 _We see a white jet with SI on the side and then inside we see Pepper with her co-workers. Her phone is vibrating but she is paying attention to it because the video on the tv was showing what was going on in New York, "New York streets has become a battleground. The army is here, and try to contain violence."_

 _We see the SHIELD agents watching the news on the bridge._

 _Smoke trailed the canister and Iron Man's thrusters' path, the call to Pepper continuing to try and connect in the corner of the HUD as Tony focused on directing the nuke between the high-rises and towards his tower in the distance. Steve and Thor looked upwards as he passed over them, increasing the arch upwards with a grunt as the armor. The Hulk lifted his upper body out of the pile of rubble he had been buried in to follow the suit's passage overhead as well, the missile barely forced over the remaining 'S' and 'A' of 'STARK' and the top five floors of the structure, Tony scraping up the side as he flew to clear it._

 _Natasha and Erik whipped their heads up as he clipped the edge of the building to continue on, his flight following the beam of the cube as Chitauri ships streaked downwards. He neared the gathered clouds and excess energy created by the portal before finally passing over the threshold with the missile._

Everyone smiles happy that they got rid of the missile but then they frowned knowing that they were going to end up seeing what Tony saw when he was on the other side.

 _The SHIELD agents started to cheer and Fury looked down knowing the billionaire's sacrifice._

 _On the other side of the portal, bright daylight shone in a perfect circle behind Iron Man as deep, dark space surrounded him, faint pinpricks of the gas of stars the only light permeating. The light of the arc reactor died out as Tony was left gasping within his helmet at the sudden lack of oxygen. We hear Jarvis say 'Call failed.' He sent the missile to the ship that is in front of him._

 _It impacted in the center and consumed the entire vessel in a blaze of flames. The aliens back in New York abruptly crumbling as the components sustaining them in Earth's atmosphere powered down. Steve and Thor noted those collapsing around them with a considering glance skyward, as stories above a long creature jerked before diving into the side of a building, it's body flipped over onto its shelled back as it died._

 _Tony's eyes were lit by the flames of the explosion blossoming outward as he stared at the sight, before forced to close his eyes at the stifling lack of breath. The suit was pushed back by the shockwave as, on the road below, Steve watched the portal, Natasha staring upwards as well and beckoning, "Come on, Stark."_

 _The echoes of the muffled explosion sounded through the gateway, Thor averting his stare to the ground before casting his eyes onto the Captain beside him. Steve gazed up at the nearing blast, finally ordering Natasha, "Close it."_

Pepper gasped and then turned to look at Steve with a glare as he winced thinking the same thing, 'what if he didn't make it back through?'

 _Natasha turned to the device before her and forced the scepter further with a grunt, the tip and gem sparking as they touched the top surface of the Tesseract and impressed upon her the command. The ray disconnected form the machinery on the roof and streaked heavenward before joining with the remaining energy of the portal the entrance into space beginning to shrink. It collapsed inwards to Steve bowing his head, wisps of dark blue and azure crashing together and rolling in like the tide to close as Iron Man was thrust towards it._

 _The suit fell through as the stars and space were reunited on the far side, molten light and flecks of stars rushing in to surround before Tony emerging from the pale blue of the sky._

 _Natasha released trembling breaths as Steve uttered, "Son of a guy."_

 _As he was plummeting downwards not looking like he was going to slow at any time Thor says in realization, "He's not slowing down." He started swinging his hammer ready to go and get him, but he was beat by the Hulk jumping up grabbing Tony by the torso and sliding down a few buildings to get the ground._

Bruce looked at the screen in shock at the other guy's protectiveness for Tony, Pepper also looked shocked while Tony was sitting there with a smirk on his face slightly.

 _Steve and Thor don't know what to do when they see that Tony might not be breathing. Thor rips off the face plate and then they notice that the arc isn't glowing._

Pepper started crying and grabbed onto Tony to make sure he was still very much alive and there with her.

 _The Hulk was panting in aggravation and then unexpectantly roaring down at Tony's unmoving form shocking him awake,_

This made Bruce even more shocked at this discovery.

 _The Hulk then bellows to the sky in triumph and Steve's eyes widened as the arc glowed blue. "What the hell?" Tony asks as Thor starts to smirk in relief, "What just happened? He says before fully taking in the three surrounding him and says, "Please tell me nobody kissed me?"_

Darcy started cracking up and Pepper let out a little giggle realizing that Tony thought someone preformed CPR on him.

 _The Captain breathed heavily as he lifted his stare to the middle-distance and the smoking wreck of cars and buildings, and the corpses of aliens. He nodded his head a few times before saying, "We won."_

 _Tony sighed, "Alright. Hey." He praised, "Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." He shifted slightly, "Have you ever tried shawarma?" Steve shakes his head with a smile, "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. - I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."_

 _"_ _We're not finished yet." Thor interjected Steve turning to glance up at him as Tony's expression shifted into one of concession, though he insisted hopefully, "And then shawarma after."_

 _Loki's breathing was labored as he dragged himself up the few steps covered in glittering glass, groaning in pain as he braced his torso above the surface with his elbows. He lifted his head with a sigh at the attempted transition to seated before pausing, his eyes shifting from side to side as he panted while twisting to view the area behind him._

 _Tony stood on the far left with his chin lifted, armor dented and scratched with his helmet absent while the arc reactor shone brightly in the center of his chest, the Hulk primed for battle with eyes dark behind him, the Captain is staring down at him with his shield held in his right hand at the center. Clint knelt close as he raised his bow crosswise and pulled back a knocked arrow, Thor behind him with Mjolnir in hand, Natasha on the far right with scepter grasped firmly._

 _Loki gaped at the sight with cuts all over him face and armor covered in dust before lowering his head. "If it's all the same to you," he began as he delicately turned so to use his arms on the row of stairs behind to brace himself as he sighed, "I'll have that drink now."_

Tony smirked and looked over at an annoyed Loki, "It was a one time offer Rudolf."

Pepper couldn't help but laugh at the nickname he just called Loki and a few other people looked at him annoyed.

 _The windows of the many skyscrapers of New York City glinted in the dim light shining through the blanket of smoke that had risen to shade the buildings under the pretense of an overcast sky. The citizens were overwhelmed by the events they found themselves in the aftermath of, overturned vehicles littering the streets scattered with burning craters; the heavy fog of charred remains wafted continuously upward to the sound of wailing sirens. Officers radioed medics as they questioned innocents about their injuries, firefighters dashing around ruins to reach flaming buildings and search for survivors._

Darcy and Jane were watching the screen intently hoping not many people died.

 _The strip of Manhattan where the grand expanse of Central Park lay remained undisturbed, the clear waters still and the brush and trees a healthy green, though the atmosphere of the city surrounding it was greatly changed. "Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as The Avengers has been to many a cause not only for comfort, but for celebration," an announcer reported live on MSNBC's Breaking News, the banner fixed along the bottom broadcasting 'BREAKING NEWS Aftermath: The World Responds to Alien Attack'._

 _On the available space of the SHIELD control panel two other channels were streamed, the higher displaying first a Chitauri gun and the rubble emergency services were sifting through before it captured the volunteers working to clear the streets of ruin. In addition it depicted the many candles offered in memory of those lost in the invasion, the images below showing a wall of letters that a family was adding to that praised the aid of the Avengers as well as mourned those whose souls had departed, the picture transitioning to that of those grieving, holding candles, and then the colorful fireworks sent up in celebration around the Eiffel Tower in Paris at the successful evasion of extraterrestrial tyranny._

" _It's just really great knowing they're out there," a man stated on the top-left report on the adjacent control screen, wearing a pale blue sweater emblazoned with the Captain's shield._

Steve becomes very embarrassed seeing someone being a fan of his. Tony smirks at his embarrassment laughing inside.

Many others looked annoyed at Tony.

 _that someone's watching over us," his friend added, the notice beneath them advertising, 'New Yorkers Celebrate Victory'. A woman forced her way between them to declare to the camera, 'I love you Thor!' before mouthing the statement again breathlessly in reiteration._

Jane gasped glaring at the screen while Thor chuckles at the woman and then chuckles nervously when Jane turns to glare at him.

 _The transmission moved to cover a woman sweeping the area outside her storefront and then able to display an 'Open' sign before that of CSPAN2 Live, an address regarding 'Invasion: A Global Catastrophe' given by a representative of The White House in Washington._

 _On Channel 6 the caption was 'Avengers Assemble to Save New York City', a young boy illustrating, "And then these guys were like-" as he embellished the tale with the sound of a laser, "-and then the air goes-" and that of an explosion as he gestured widely, continuing "-and this green guy walks up and goes-" He roared in imitation-_

Bruce looked a little shocked that a little kid likes the Hulk.

 _Before the image switched to the street artists creating works of art portraying Iron Man in bold reds, Hawkeye's façade darkened by a purple cowl and sunglasses protecting against the glare of daylight, and Captain America throwing his shield, or the Captain proudly standing tall with the American flag in hand._

 _Below, a man was captured at a hairdresser's, posters of Tony hung behind him and the beard on his jaw being shaved in mimicry of the man's, before a crowd gathered in front of a painted banner saluting the Avengers._

 _A parade marched through the streets in honor of the soldiers who lost their lives, banners of Iron Man carried alongside in show of their lives not being given in vain, for a solution had been found in the time provided and he was able to complete their goal. "I don't know," a male began from the side of his wife, 'Victims of NY affected respond', "I don't exactly feel safer with those things out there."_

 _"_ _It just seems that there's a lot they're not telling us," she commented in unease._

 _"_ _Superheroes in New York? Give me a break," an elderly man remarked skeptically, having turned from his chess match with another, 'The Avengers: Hoax?' suggested by NY1._

Tony rolled his eyes just annoyed with the Media.

 _Hulk=Hero was proclaimed on a large green sign held by a male as a blonde woman wore a hooded sweatshirt with the Captain's shield on it, a group of supporters walking through the streets declaring their praise through cheering and megaphones 'Thank you Avengers' was shown graffitied in black on a bare wall._

 _"_ _These so called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for the destruction to the city. This was their fight – where are they now?" 'New York Senator Questions Avengers', NY Crisis UPDATE, Channel 5._

Many people glared at the screen at what that guy thought.

 _A boy had been made an Iron Man helmet that he wore with a smile, a girl running over deserted train tracks with a rectangular hammer thrust into the air determinedly. A boy held a shield in hand as he sat atop his father's shoulders,_

Thor was beaming in Pride when he saw how influenced the children were.

 _In the corner below a rendition of Tony with a suit soaring away on either side was painted in India._

 _"_ _Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves, their sudden appearance and their equally sudden disappearance…"_

 _The camera cuts to the park where the avengers are seen in the park leading Loki over to a certain spot. Loki is in handcuffs and a muscle._

Loki's eyes widened and turned to Thor face full of anger, "Oh so if all this watching past and future stuff wouldn't have happed you would have put a muscle on my face kind of like the elves stitching my mouth closed years ago!"

Thor looked on in shock and quickly without thinking went and hugged his little brother. Loki stiffens slightly not expecting it but then he relaxed into the hug slightly.

Everyone stared at the two brothers in shock and then turned back to the screen waiting to hear what else was going to happen.

 _"_ _What- that this is all somehow their fault?" Breaking News: New York Crisis, Disaster Averted. Live on CNN: Avengers – Friend or Foe? "Captain America saved my life." The waitress from earlier says,_

Steve glared at Tony who is sending him a smirk and a head nod towards the screen. All he was doing was trying to get rid of the tension that happened a few seconds ago.

 _"_ _Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just…I would want to say thank you."_

 _The screen pans up to the Council in the dark room and one asks, "Where the Avengers?"_

 _"_ _I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they'd earned a leave of absence."_

 _"_ _And the Tesseract?" the woman council member asked. The seen changes to show Erik is in the park with the Avengers holding the Tesseract in a kind of special box._

 _"_ _The Tesseract is where it belongs, Out of our reach."_

 _"_ _That's not your call."_

 _"_ _I didn't make it, I just didn't argue with a God who did."_

 _They showed as they talked Thor saying goodbye to Erik and the rest of them._

 _"_ _So you let him take it and the war criminal Loki who should be answering for his crime." At that moment we get a look at Loki's face and see him looking at Natasha and Clint. Natasha leaned over to whisper something in Clint's ear and Clint just smirks towards Loki while where sunglasses._

 _Thor than is holding the device containing the Tesseract and hangs one end to the chained Loki. "Oh I think he will be." Fury is heard speaking._

 _Loki takes hold of the other end and then Thor twists his end causing him and Loki to disappear upwards in a flash of blue._

"Wow that was cool." Darcy says.

 _"_ _I don't think you understand what you've started, "the woman on the council says, "letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."_

 _As she said that we see the Avengers all getting into their vehicles Natasha is seen getting a bag out of a car and handing it to Bruce who gets into a car with Tony. Steve gets on a motorcycle and then Natasha gets in a car with Clint._

 _"_ _They surely are, and the whole world knows it," Fury stated. "Every world knows it."_

 _"_ _Was that the point of all this? A statement?"_

 _"_ _A promise"_

 _He walks out of the room and heads to the bridge._

Many people smiled.

 _Fury and Agent Hill walk together, toward the window looking out of it._

 _"_ _Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"_

 _"_ _They'll come back_."

 _"_ _You really sure about that?"_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because we'll need them to." Agent Hill turns around. Fury looks out, smiling._

 _Tony unrolled a computerized, interactive blueprint of his properties and browsed through the floor plans to the Tower, Pepper holding a palm over the two-dimensional ground space and raising the dozens of floors of its construction. The billionaire stepped to her from the bar as he took a sip of a drink he had prepared, setting it off to the side as he idly spun the hologram, pressing a finger thoughtfully to his mouth before he rested the hand on his hip. She swept the top half of it off to his additional removal of some of the bracing architecture of the side before dismissing the entirety of the original design, the two left to share a kiss amidst the plastic tarps, spotlights, paint cans, and ladders of the rebuild._

 _Only the 'A' was left emblazed the outside of the tower._

"Alright I think it's over for this one." Tony says.

"No it's not Tony there's still film running." Pepper says.

 _A pale moon unmarred by depressions of impact spun near to a star, its blinding pinprick of gaslight illuminating the debris of asteroids within proximity. Within the gloom of mist and shadow, one formed a rocky basin that held a seat with glowing base, a trail of floating platforms winding up to reach it._

Loki tenses which doesn't go unnoticed by Thor. He gives his shoulder a squeeze as a way to comfort him.

 _"_ _Humans," the Other drawled in distaste. "They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand." He knelt behind the intricate throne, declaring, "They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled."_

 _The figure in the chair placed hands on the armrests and stood, the Other flinching and bowing his head lower. Though he concluded, "To challenge them…is to court death."_

 _The metal covering the shoulders and helmet gleamed in the faint light as the being turned, deep plum skin misshapen as his eyes shined blue over wide, slow smile._

Everyone shivers in fear when that scene ended. Thor was trying to calm a panicking Loki while everyone was watching it.

Then there was a beep from the box and a note popped out.

"Oh great now what do we have to do?" Tony says.

Fury picked up the note and began reading,

 ** _Hi everyone!_**

 ** _I see you have finished the second movie, congratulations. Now before you watch anything else I would like a few more people to be joining you. The Warrior Three, Lady Sif and Frigga, I would like them to be there now to watch with you. You don't have to worry about trying to get them your selves Heimdall is taking care of letting them know as we speak. He even is informing Odin as to what is going on. Please do not freak out when they arrive with a blast of magic which I believe that they would do. I would also like for you to have James Rhodes 'Rhodey', Ross and his daughter Betty. Please do this as soon as possible so I can inform you as to what is next._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _The Unknown (Who is now your friend)_**

Everyone was staring at Fury in shock slightly, He looks at all of them.

"Stark contact your friend and tell him to get here now. Hill I want you to bring Ross and his daughter here. Don't worry Doctor Banner we won't let Ross do anything to you."

Everyone noticed how Bruce looked a little green right now probably because of the mention of Ross. Then at that moment a bright light happened signaling that the people from Asgard have arrived.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey guys I'm sorry that this took forever to post. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. They're going to be watching trailers for all the movies that are to come for them to watch next. The order of the movies they will watch in order is now changed up a little because I'm moving a few around and adding a few since their trailers just came out and lets face it by the time I reach the movies that aren't going to be out yet they will be out. The order is 1) Thor: The Dark World, 2) The Guardians of the Galaxy, 3) The Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2, 4) Captain America: The First Avenger, 5) The Incredible Hulk, 6) Iron Man, 7) Iron Man 2, 8) Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 9) Iron Man 3, 10) Avengers Age of Ultron, 11) Ant-Man, 12) Captain America: Civil War, 13) Doctor Strange, 14) Black Panther, 15) Spiderman- Homecoming, 16) Thor: Ragnarok, 17) Avengers: Infinity War, 18) Ant-Man and the Wasp, 19) Captain Marvel, 20) Avengers: End Game, 21) Spiderman: Far From Home. I'm not sure if this list of movies, trailers be played in order that the movies will be watched we'll just have to wait and see. Please check out a voting poll I have open on my profile and please R &R. **


	21. New Commers

**Author's note: OMG! I just saw Avengers: Endgame and I just feel like crying, please if you haven't seen it then you need to because it's epic. Anyway in this chapter the newer people will arrive and some other interesting things. That will continue next chapter. I don't own anything that is Marvel.**

 **New commers:**

There in front of them stood five people, four out of the five yelled out happily, "Thor!"

Thor smiled running over to them and yelled equally excited, "MY FRIENDS!"

He hugged them, "I like you to meet my new friends that are of Midgard, and of course you remember the Lady Jane and her two friends."

The four nodded and then bowed when the fifth person stepped forward.

"My son."

"Mother." Thor says smiling at her radiant form, he nodded his head behind him and she smiled. Frigga hugged Thor and then headed over to the still seated, shocked Loki.

"Oh my son, my precious boy….I knew you didn't die. I had dreams every night that you were alive but no one would believe me, the only one who did was Heimdall."

She then proceed to hug Loki, who stiffened up but slowly but surely began to relax.

"Oh and there is wonderous new my sons. Your father has agreed to hold off on a trial given that we know that Thanos was behind some of your actions. He is going to have Heimdall watch what we will be watching so he can be informed of what's going on and how to help."

Loki gave a smile while Thor broke out in a huge grin. The rest of the people in the room were feeling slightly awkward at the family moment.

It was then broken when the intercom came on and announced, "Colonel Rhodes has arrived and is making his way to the bridge still dressed in his War Machine outfit."

The Asgardians, Jane, Darcy, Selvig, Bruce, and Steve had no idea what that went and stared when Tony jumped up and hid under the table.

Pepper crossed her arms and stated, "Stop acting like a child Tony and come out her to face your best friend I don't care if he's angry. He has a right to be after that missile in a portal stunt you pulled.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a gray Iron Man suit came walking in, a few people jumped back in shock.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Your just as over dramatic as Tony, Rhodey."

The suit opens and the man that was inside stepped out. "Where is he?"

Pepper pointed to the table, "Hiding like a child."

"Tones get you're a** out here!"

"Love you too Honey Bear." Came the reply.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not playing."

After a few minutes Tony finally came out from under the table. Rhodey slapped the back of his head and then hugged him, "What happened to not doing everything on your own anymore? To let others help you…"

Tony broke away from the hug and said, "I didn't really have time to think about it. It needed to be done."

Rhodey shook his head and said, "Your impossible but I still for some reason stick around."

Tony smirked and then Steve cleared his throat to get their attention.

Rhodey then introduced himself, "Hello everyone, for those of you that don't know who I am…I'm Rhodey, I've been friends with this one (points to Tony) since MIT."

They nodded all of them seeming to understand, although the Asgardians didn't have any idea what MIT was.

The door opened again and in stepped Ross, he took a look around the room and he sneered when his eyes landed on Bruce who shrank down in his seat. He turned to Furry, "Alright Director do mind telling me what I'm doing here, right now I'm going to assume that you're handing that beast over to me."

Many people stiffened and Bruce was then trying to calm his breathing with Nat's help.

Before Fury could say anything, Hill walked in and was followed by a girl with long brown hair. Who promptly walked over and punched Ross so hard that he fell on the ground.

What she said next shocked a few people that didn't know who she was, "OH SHUT UP DAD! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT BRUCE IS WHAT HE IS RIGHT NOW!" she was seething in anger that you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. **(AN: I could totally see Betty doing this, that I had to add this in. Let me know what you think of the anger attack.)**

"You even made him a fugitive just to protect your skin and your stupid job!" She said slightly calmer. She walked away from him as he was slowly starting to get up off the ground. She made her way over to the now calmed down Bruce.

"Hey Bruce."

He smiled, "Hey Betty."

Furry then spoke, "To answer your question Ross, we are to be watching these videos sent to us by an anonymous person. They are of the past, present and mostly the future. We were asked to bring you."

Furry stopped talking and it was quit for a few minutes before another letter came out of the box. Furry picked it up and then groaned.

"What's the matter Eye Patch?" Tony asked smirking. Furry shook his head and began reading,

 _"Dear Furry, I just thought of this. I think you should invite Carol, she already knows that you're going to contact her and that it's somewhat of an emergency. Once you contact her I want you to go up on the deck and meet her, she shall be bringing her friend and her friend's daughter. She'll probably stop and get Goose for you. Thanks for understanding,_

 _Anonymous._

Everyone was staring at Furry funny except for Hill and Coulson. Furry proceeded to pull a strange thing out of his pocket, do a few things with it then got up heading towards the door, "Hill, Coulson keep all of them from doing something stupid while I'm gone." And he was out of the door.

Most of the people in the room were confused for a few seconds until something bright flashed across the window and away.

It was quiet until they heard voices outside the door and then a cat ran into the room and jumped on Coulson's lap.

Everyone then slowly turned to look at the door and their stood Furry with two women, and a little girl.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh it's getting good right? I need to look up Carol's friend's name and her daughters name because I forget even though I saw Captain Marvel twice. Alright next chapter they will meet the new people and then the person having them do this is probably going to make an appearance. Please R &R.**


	22. Strange people & starting trailers

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope for them to start watching the trailers in this chapter, so they would watch the movies. I don't own anything related to Marvel at all.**

 **Strange people & starting trailers:**

"Ah, Furry who are they?" Clint asks for all of them.

"This women here (he points to the girl wearing the red and blue outfit) is Carol Danvers. She's the reason I created The Avenger Initiative."

"Long story short (Carol spoke up) I got powers in an accident and then was kidnapped from my home or whatever. This here is my best friend Maria Rambeau and her daughter Monica who I nicknamed Captain trouble. I also know how this one truly lost his eye in case your wondering."

Before the Avengers or anyone could speak, Monica does, "Wow, Mom why didn't you accept that job offer from Furry you could have the coolest job, I mean look at this." She pointed to all the computers and a few people smiled at her excitement.

"Before you start talking Furry I already know what's going on and I informed these two of what's happening."

He nodded and then groans in frustration when another note popes out of the box.

He picks it up and reads out loud,

 _"I think it's time we met face to face…."_

"Now that was cryptic." Tony says jokingly.

There's suddenly a bright light and there's a teenaged boy standing there in front of all of them along with two girls.

What was on the two girls shirts caught everyone's eye because the girl with long black hair was wearing a green shirt with black letter that said, 'Burdened with Glorious Purpose' the other girl who had long Blonde hair shirt said "I bring the Thunder'.

"HI everyone I'm the person having you do all this and these two are unfortunately my best friends." The boy spoke, "Obviously by their shirts you can tell the one is a fan of Loki while the other is a fan of Thor. Me I'm actually a fan of Black Widow…please don't hurt me for saying that."

Natasha smirked kind of liking this kid.

"May I ask why you're doing this?" Steve asks.

"Simple there are things in your future that we aren't happy with especially with what happened in the second to last movie you're going to be watching."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth that the Loki girl bursts into tears and started sobbing, "It was terrible and sad!"

"See what you did now!" the other girl glared at him and he held his hands up.

"Alright before we have you continue watching movies we're going to watch trailers of the movies, we might hold off on the last movie you're going to watch, trailer until after you watch the movie that my friend is crying over."

Everyone is silent, "Aright let us begin shall we."

A disk than pops out of the box and it's labeled Trailers.

 _Thor: The Dark World Trailer-_

 _(The trailer opens up with doors opening and Thor walking while Loki's voice is heard, "After all this time, now you've come to visit me brother")_

"Wait a second!" Tony yelled is that Reindeer Game's voice?"

"Yes." The strange boy says, "This is another movie about Thor and it's very intense I suggest you pay close attention to the trailer for you will be watching the movie later on.

Everyone looked a little freaked out by how he was talking.

 _(It proceeded to show scenes of Thor going and getting Jane to Loki talking and a few scenes of him and so on, Frigga fighting some person. Showing many bad things happening then to Thor and Jane kissing then to Thor's friends threatening to kill Loki if he betrayed Thor. Then Loki being slapped by Jane with her saying, "That's for New York." To Loki saying, "I like her.")_

Tony started laughing when that scene of the trailer happened, Jane had a smirk on her face while some people congratulated her. Loki was just pouting in anger.

 _(The last bit of the trailer showed Thor defeating a giant rock man.)_

Thor's Asgardian friends cheered while others mainly Carol looked impressed.

"Alright the next two movie trailers will be about a group of people that are in space."

Many looked interested to find out what he was talking about, others were just bored.

"Let's begin the next 2 Trailers."

 _GOTG_

 _(The Trailer shows a bunch of random things mostly about the main people. Showing that they were arrested and then showing a bunch of fighting. They see scenes of Gamora and Nebula.)_

Loki's breath caught in his throat when he sees them. "Loki what's wrong?" his mother asks worriedly.

"The green girl, Gamora and the Blue girl that looks like a robot, Nebula….there the two girls that are few of Thanos's children.

Many people gasped, "Whoa, maybe we'll find out more about the guy in that movie." Tony says smirking.

"Indeed you will." The boy says.

Everyone looked interested now,

 _(The trailer goes on with saying that the five are the Guardians followed with someone calling them a rude word. Then some old music)_

"So how did you like that trailer?" the three people making them do this ask.

"It's quite interesting, even more so that we will be learning even more about people in space." Darcy says excitedly.

A few others nod equally excited. "Alright, well let's move on to the next trailer that will be the Guardians's second movie. There's so many movie trailers for all the movies we are having you watch. It's not even funny."

They all nod and the boy starts the next trailer,

 _(The trailer starts with a voice saying that the fait of the universe rests on someone's shoulders)_

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, a lot too freaked out to speak.

 _(It eventually shows the racoon talking to what looked to be a small alive tree with a bomb in front of them and the racoon is explaining to the tree what he has to do with the bomb and then eventually the tree runs off with the bomb)_

"Oh my gosh!" Jane says as scared as almost everyone.

"I should really try to help these people." Carol says while her friends daughter Monica nodded her head excitedly. Then Monica's mother gives her a look.

 _(They eventually go to this girl with antenna saying she could feel people's feelings when she touches them. She reveals the one guys love for Gamora while the other starts laughing.)_

A few people start cracking up but notice that Loki is still very pale with fear.

"Don't worry Loki many people change and Gamora is no exception. You'll see in those two movies how she had changed since you last saw her." The Loki lover girl says.

Loki nods feeling a little better and even more when his mother raps an arm around her.

"Alright lets continue with the trailers, so we can eventually start watching the Thor movie."

Everyone nods and Loki rolls his eyes at Thor's excitement to continue.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: That's the end of the chapter, sorry if you don't like my style for writing trailers. I'm not great with writing trailers but I'll get better eventually. Just so you all know, I basically wanted to cry like more than three times when I went to see Endgame. Trust me you'll want to have tissues to cry especially for the first five seconds which was definitely me. Please R &R.**


	23. More Trailers

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter not sure how many trailers would be in this chapter. I'm going to try to finish up with the trailers in a few more chapters, not sure how many trailers for each chap. Forgive me if the trailers are a little funky. I don't own anything related to Marvel at all.**

 **More Trailers:**

 _Captain America: The First Avenger-_

 _(The trailer starts with showing clips of Steve before he became a super soldier.)_

"That's you!" Thor exclaims shocked along with a few others that didn't know he was smaller before.

"Yeah, that's me." Steve smiles slightly.

"Shush!"

 _(We cut to a bunch of action scenes then to someone pulling their skin off their head. Then it ends with announcing that Captain America is the first Avenger)_

"Well there technically not wrong." Tony says smirking.

"Alright the next trailer is of big green." The boy smirks as Bruce groans while Betty pats his arm in sympathy.

Everyone gets ready to see the trailer, and Ross shifts uncomfortable which doesn't go unnoticed by the three children.

 _(Trailer: Talking about how the amount of exposure to Bruce should have killed him.)_

"What!?" Darcy exclaimed.

Bruce nods grimly not looking forward to when they were going to have to watch this movie already.

 _(Clip of Ross saying that his entire body is property of the US Government)_

Many turned to Ross and glared at him. Ross shrunk down in his seat a little, he was a tiny bit intimidated especially since that Carol girl looks ready to kill him.

 _(Clip of this thing that looks like the hulk and Bruce deciding that they need him to defeat the other thing. The screen flashes with words saying that all we need is something incredible. Hulk and the other thing is shown going to punch each other)_

"That was an intense trailer." Darcy says with Jane agreeing with her.

When nobody else felt like commenting the next trailer began to play.

 _Iron Man-_

 _(It starts out with the back in black song and the dessert with military cars)_

Tony pales and then groans not happy that they're eventually going to have to see his past. Pepper and Rhodey shot him sympathetic looks.

The others were looking interested in this trailer.

 _(Shows Tony interacting with soldiers in a car)_

Steve shot him a look and Tony waved him off.

 _(Shows many scenes that are more intense then the next, like the Jericho display…)_

Many looked horrified and also noticed how Tony was hunched forward with Pepper whispering words of encouragement in his ear.

 _(Tony being in a cave creating a suit to their being fighting scenes.)_

Many people were looking impressed with a lot of the stuff they were being shown.

 _(The last thing being the Iron Man song)_

Tony breaths a sigh of relief when that trailer was over but froze when the leader of children said, "I wouldn't be to relieved the next trailer is also about you."

Tony groans while everyone else raised an eyebrow.

 _Iron Man 2-_

 _(It opens up with the Stark expo, with Tony arriving in the Iron Man suit.)_

Steve turned giving him a really look. Tony pointily ignored him facing the screen to watch the trailers.

 _(This guy is scene building something cutting from him to Tony doing things back to the creepy guy that's building something)_

A lot of the girls shivered except for the ones that are tough.

 _(Tony is seen in a race car outfit. We see Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha who beat someone up, Tony then the creepy guy that turns out to be making an Arc Reactor.)_

Many gasped a few in fear or just looking over at Natasha with questioning looks which she ignored.

 _(We the guy that we can just call whiplash hit a race car with tony in it. The guy laughing and then Tony in his Iron Man suit)_

Jane screamed as did a few others at what the guy does in the trailer. Tony's team except Nat looked shocked obviously not knowing of this.

 _(Tony and Rhodey are seen in Iron Man suits fighting other robots together. Then the title of Iron Man 2)_

Everyone looked shocked at the screen, they didn't really expect that.

"Alright next Trailer, its going to be about Cap and Nat." the boy smiles.

Tony smirks, "What about Clint?"

The three shrugged and Clint starts to pout as the next trailer was starting.

 _Captain America: The Winter Soldier-_

 _(It starts out with Steve and Natasha on a plane practically flirting and then Steve jumping out of a plane without a parachute)_

Everyone gives Steve a look and he flushes bright red in embarrassment. Tony then makes a comment, "Does this mean you and Romanoff are dating or something?"

Steve and Nat glare while Pepper smacks Tony upside the head laughing slightly.

 _(Steve talking to the guy higher up in SHIELD about how he joined to protect people. Steve and Furry, this other guy 'Sam', this guy blowing things up in the street.)_

All of SHEILD were looking at the screen intently wanting to know who this what seems to be a criminal is. No one noticed a few 'SHIELD' agents squirm.

 _(Steve is in an elevator with some agents and says, "Before we do this, does anyone want to get out?" one of them goes to taser him and he beast them all up)_

Many got confused, "Okay why were they attacking me?" Steve was the most confused.

"I Know but I'm not allowed to spoil anything unless we got some runners!" the Loki fangirl says excitedly.

Loki and the other Asgardians and practically all the Avengers looked at her weird. Her two friends smirked while looking over at some squirming agents.

 **(an: I'm sure we all know that the people squirming have to be Hydra. I hope they run soon so I can do reveals)**

Fury was looking suspicious and so was Coulson, Hill and Carol.

Ross was just wanting to have ice on his cheek while glaring over at Bruce who was sitting and holding hands with his daughter.

 _(There's monologuing then the 'bad guy' shooting an explosive under the car Fury is driving which causes the car to flip over and the guy to move skillfully out of the way. Steve's face as he is heard saying, "Gear up." We see 'Sam' and Nat)_

Carol was looking very angry and grabbed hold of Fury to make sure he was still there. Steve looked at the screen with an unreadable expression.

"The face of that guy he looks familiar." Steve was so confused everyone looked at him wondering where he would have seen the guy.

The Loki fan squealed, "This is another spoiler that I'm not allowed to spoil." Everyone slowly scooted away from her.

 _(The three fighting different battles, mostly of Steve fighting with the strange man. Then we see the Helicarier falling down into the water with the title of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Then Steve jumping out of a window onto the roof and throwing his shield at the man and the guy catches it.)_

"Wow, that was intense." Tony says trying to joke around, no one paid him any attention.

"Alright now's one of the chances that some of you can run but if you don't now you'll have to wait." That girl said in a sing song voice.

Nobody moved and she smiled creepily kind of how like that clown from that scary movie.

"Let's begin the next trailer, it's going to be all about Tony."

Tony doesn't look happy like the others thought he would be but they didn't voice what they thought because the trailer came on.

 _Iron Man 3:_

 _(Tony is telling us how he can't sleep and that nothing's been the same since New York.)_

Pepper grabs Tony's hand in comfort, while Loki shifts slightly in his seat with guilt.

 _(shows a bunch of stuff going on and then finally shows Tony's Malibu mansion being destroyed and Tony going under water.)_

Everyone was staring then the Loki fangirl says, "Yes I know the trailer isn't that great but I'll tell you this the movie is way better than the trailer."

They all just sat there for a few moments until the next trailer starts up.

 _Age of Ultron-_

 _(Some voice talking about them wanting to protect the world but not want it to change. A scene of the avengers in an aircraft with something wrong with Bruce)_

"This voice is freaky." Darcy says shivering.

"What's wrong with Bruce?" Betty asks in worry.

"You'll find out when we watch this movie but for now just watch the trailer."

 _(We see a robot saying about tangled in strings)_

"I'm reminded of Pinocchio every time I here this." Lokifan says.

Some people stare at her blankly as she smiles innocently at them all.

 _(A lot of action shots and showing Bruce walking around in snow without a shirt on)_

Bruce was looking worriedly up at the screen, wondering what was wrong with his future self. The others were also worried, wondering what had happened.

 _(Two unfamiliar people, along with Robots coming out of the water)_

"Who are they?" Tony asks, as no one but the three people having them do this noticed some agents shifting uncomfortably.

"You'll find out eventually." The boy said.

 _(Thor dropping his hammer in shock, Tony and Nat talking. The unfamiliar girl falling to her knees, Tony in a huge Iron Man suit looking like he was about to fight the Hulk)_

Bruce starts freaking out but Betty puts her arm around him and he slightly calms. Tony was wondering why he was going to battle the Hulk.

Pepper was worried for her boyfriend and Rhodey was worried about his idiot of a best friend.

 _(A lot of action that we can't explain)_

"Wait a moment, why am I grabbing a friend by the throat?" Thor is shocked. The two girl and the boy say at the same time, "You'll find out eventually, we can't say right now. That would be spoiling it for you."

Thor's mother gives him a look as Tony subconsciously rubs his throat.

 _(Hulk and Tony battling, then the title comes up 'Avengers: Age of Ultron')_

Tony looks shocked, "Wait a second Ultron? That's a piece program…"

Lokifan says, "Let's just say that you messed with something that you shouldn't have and it's coming back to bite you. In that movie partially."

Everyone looks at each other weirdly, then the next trailer started up.

 _Ant Man-_

 _(The whole trailer is talking about a guy named Scott, ex-criminal becoming a superhero named Aunt Man)_

Everyone stared at the screen not knowing what to think after seeing that trailer until Fury spoke.

"I read that the idea of Aunt Man was scraped by Hank Pym along time ago. It was when I was searching for possible candidates for the team."

 **T.B.C**

 **Important Author's note (please read): Hey guys the rest of the trailers will be in the next chapter. I'm going to have them skip the trailers for Endgame and far from home because they have spoilers. So this is what I'm going to do, after they watch Infinity War I'll have them watch the trailers for endgame. Then they'll watch the second ant man movie along with captain marvel. After they watch endgame, I'll have them watch the trailer for far from home. Lets' face it by the time I get there, Far from home will already be out. I'm thinking about bringing the rest of the people that we all know and love from the future, and bring Happy from the future so that Peter would have someone he knows and that person actually knows him. We got to remember Tony is in the past so he wouldn't know Peter that well. Bucky would sure be uncomfortable in the room with a Tony that doesn't know what actually happened to his parents. He'll be terrified at how he will react. I'm thinking evilly right now, and every time I think of the end of Endgame I just want to cry. Please R &R, also check out my Infinity War and Endgame fix-it fic. It's called Infinite End. P.S- I have most of the next chapter typed up right now, so expect it soon.**


	24. Even more trailers

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. They will continue watching trailers up until Captain Marvel. Then a little surprise before they begin to watch Thor: The Dark World. I don't anything related to Marvel.**

 **Even more trailers:**

"Yes, Hank did do that when something tragic in his life happed. You'll find out what that was when we watch the Ant Man movie." Thorfan says.

"Now we're going to watch two trailers for this next one but we're going to show the second made trailer first."

Before anyone can voice their confusion, the trailer begins,

 _Civil War trailer 2-_

 _(Them all fighting over something in an airport. Then a new person 'Spiderman' shows up)_

Steve looks so confused as does the others, more so Steve and Tony.

Fury just looks really mad.

 _Civil War trailer 1-_

 _("Buck you remember me?" Steve asks a man laying on the ground and which this man gives his response that pleases Steve)_

"BUCKY! He's alive, but how!?" Steve looks on in shock and confusion.

 _(Fighting because of something Ross is doing)_

Ross smirks at himself on the screen but starts to shrink in his seat in fear. Betty was glaring something fierce at him looking as though she would rush over and punch him again.

Suddenly that's when the agents that were squirming earlier take their chance and run. Everyone doesn't know why they would be trying to get away and Fury is very suspicious.

Before they could get out of the door, they hear a cheer from Lokifan as she manages to grab them. She literally sticks her hand in one of their mouths.

She had grabbed a pill out of his mouth, throws in on the ground saying, "Now let's see if you can get out of this buy crushing that pill hmm. After all don't you say and I quote, "Cut off one head. Two more will grow?"

"WAIT A SECOND!? HYDRA!?" Steve exclaims.

Fury was shocked and said, "How do I have Hydra agents on my ship?" He then grew angry and turned to Lokifan.

She held her hands up, "Don't get mad at me, I wasn't supposed to spoil anything unless some of these guys finally took off running. You pay attention in some of these movies, Hydra plays a big role."

"What about Bucky?" Steve whispers.

She turns and smiles at him, "You'll be able to find him early now, you just have to be patient and watch." She turns back to the tied up men, "We should probably keep them here, tied up while we continue to watch."

When everyone agreed and after the Hydra agents had duct tape put over their mouths, the trailers started back up again.

 _Doctor Strange-_

 _(This trailer has really weird reality things going on that it's hard to explain)_

Everyone didn't really understand what they just saw in front of them. "Uh what the heck was that?" Tony asks he looks at the three showing them this, "All will be explained in good time." The boy smiles annoyingly.

 _Black Panther-_

 _(A lot of action scenes, showing T'challa and then talking about Wakanda, shows the tile 'Black Panther')_

No one had any words to even speak after seeing that trailer. The two girls sat in the corner giggling at everyone's facial expressions, as the next trailer starts up.

They knew this one was going to be a shocker with some words actually spoken.

 _Spiderman: Homecoming-_

 _(Spiderman is a kid and Tony is talking to him)_

Tony looks up weirdly at the screen, seeing himself with a kid.

"Wait a second, there's a kid that is a superhero?" Rhodey asks shocked.

The three in the corner nod. Lokifan says, "He's super cute and just plain adorable. Eventually Tony starts acting like a total dad to him and everyone just loves it. #Irondad&spideyson!" she squeals the last part out and a few people chuckle at Tony's facial expression including Pepper.

 _(Action scenes, his friend finding out, Vulture saying that he'll kill Peter and everything he loves, the title pops up)_

Everyone didn't know how to react to that. Most of them didn't want a child to have to go through that at a young age.

He should be doing kid stuff not hero things. Many of the girls in the room felt really sad and bad for the boy they just saw on the screen.

 _Thor: Ragnarok-_

 _(Thor is heard speaking, saying that he lost his hammer then going on a journey of self discovery)_

Thor is shocked that someone was strong enough to destroy his hammer. The other Asgardians were starting to worry a little bit.

 _(Thor in a fighting arena with short hair and meets Hulk)_

"Wait what!?" the Avengers and a few others ask in shock.

Bruce looks over at there hosts and the Lokifan says, "You'll find out how you got on an alien planet later. I'll inform when the time comes how it happened."

They all nodded eager to continue and find out more.

 _(Thor and Bruce are seen talking, Thor talking about Hela invading and a few scenes of her)_

Frigga gasped at the scenes of Hela invading, hoping that Heimdall was watching to be able to inform Odin of the future.

 _(Thor telling Bruce of their fight. Bruce asks if he won. We see a clip of Thor being beaten up from Hulk. Thor tells Bruce, "No I won easily." Making Bruce a little confused)_

Tony starts laughing as Thor and Bruce look at each other weird.

Ross crossed his arms not really wanting to be there as he glared at Bruce and his daughter sitting next to him.

 _(Talk about needing to stop Hela and Thor putting together a team. Consisting of Thor, Bruce, this random girl and…..LOKI!)_

Loki stared at the screen in shock as did Thor, the avengers, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif.

Darcy says, "This movie seems to really be good, I can't wait for when we finally do watch it."

Jane has to agree with Darcy on that as did a couple others.

 _(Fight scenes, Thor and Loki holding guns saying hi to people. Hulk battling giant wolf)_

Bruce coughs slightly in shock, while Thor and Loki look at each other then back at the screen with wide eyes.

 _(Action scenes, Hela talking then her saying, "I'm the Goddess of Death. What were you the God of again?" Thor suddenly is on the Rainbow Bridge eyes white and lightning cracking around him)_

Clint cheers and says, "That looks so bad***!"

Natasha whacks him in the back of the head causing him to shout, "OW! Tasha." She smirks and holds her hand up again causing him to shut up.

Carol was staring at them weirdly not used to seeing something like that.

 _(Thor and Hulk talking about both being fire. Thor Ragnarok title)_

The Asgardians gasp in shock.

"What's Ragnarok mean?" Pepper asks.

"It means the end of Asgard." Thor states calmly but is clearly shocked.

Everyone looks around nervously.

 _(Hulk raging fire and Thor smoldering fire. Then a shot of Hulk about to battle a fire monster)_

They laugh at the raging and smoldering fire part but everyone grew fearful when they saw the fire monster.

They hoped they will see something cheerful next but their hopes are about to be crushed.

 _Avengers: Infinity War-_

 _(Multiple people talking and the Avenger Insinuative)_

Everyone looks around and Coulson says, "Director didn't you say that?" Fury nodded wondering where this was going.

 _(Multiple shots of people, we see Peter on a bus and the hairs on his arm stand up because of a spaceship)_

Everyone gasps at the sight of the ship and also worried seeing that the kid was probably going to get involved.

 _(A voice speaking)_

Loki freezes knowing that voice.

Frigga notices him tense and wonders what was the matter.

 _(Loki holding the Tesseract, a shot of Thanos)_

"No…" Loki whispers in fear.

"Uh, who's that." Darcy asks.

Thor staring in shock says, "Thanos…."

Causing everyone to go ridged since he was the real person behind the attack on New York.

 _(Peter's new suit while he's on a ship, T'challe speaking, then him saying, "And get this man a shield." A shot of Cap with a beard and Wanda)_

Tony laughs and says, "Looks like you got some facial hair, Capsicle." He smirks when Steve gives him a look.

 _(The giant Iron Man suit in Wakanda, Nat with blonde hair)_

This is surprising to all. Clint stares at Nat's hair and she glares at him.

 _(Doctor Strange showing up, fighting and battle scenes)_

The whole room where staring at the screen intently watching this scene of the trailer.

 _(The stones being collected, Thanos speaking and then punching Tony is his Iron Man suit)_

Loki is petrified when he sees Thanos collecting the stones.

Pepper gasps and grabs hold of Tony's arm when she saw in the trailer, Tony being punched by that alien.

 _(Bucky loading a gun)_

Steve gets a little bit of a blank look in his eyes seeing his thought to be deceased friend.

 _(Battles and then the title, Avengers- Infinity War. Shows Thor with an eye patch as he asks, "Who the H**l are you guys?" Revealing the Guardians of the Galaxy standing there)_

"Wait a second what happened to my eye?!" Thor asks in shock.

Loki trying to calm down smirks, "Now you really do look like Oden."

Thor turns and gives him a look, while Thor's friends from earth and Asgard start laughing.

 _Ant man and the Wasp-_

 _(Flashback to Civil war with Scott talking asking someone, "When Cap needed help and if I asked you to come with me. Would you have come?" "I guess will never know, but if you had you'd never been caught.")_

"Opps. Didn't realize we would have a spoiler for civil war in this trailer." Thorfan giggles looking over at her two friends and the others on the Helicarrier.

The avengers looked shocked to see that the guy had gotten big. Cap was a little freaked seeing a scene from a movie he knew he and Tony were going to be fighting in.

Rhodey apparently was the only one to realize that Scott had grabbed him in midair.

 _(Scott talking down on himself and we see him have an ankle bracelet on)_

Many people gasped.

"Why is he on house arrest?" Darcy asks.

"It has something to do with Civil War." Lokifan says.

 _(Hope saying, "Thanks to you we had to run. We're still running." They shrunk a building)_

Tony looks interested when he sees that and Pepper gives him a look not liking where his mind was going.

 _(Lots of action scenes with shrinking then getting big again. Scott being big as a boat scaring a bunch of people.)_

Now Furry looks interested as does Carol.

"Just so you know Furry this is in the future remember." The boy says, **(lets just call him I.S. it's short for IronSpider.)**

 _(Scott's daughter saying, "Maybe you just need someone watching your back, like a partner." We see Hope fighting a bunch of people like a boss.)_

"That is so cool!" Darcy and Jane exclaim, Erik smiles at them.

Pepper is smiling and says, "That little girl is adorable, I think someday I'll want to have a daughter."

Clint snorts when he sees the look that got on Tony's face when she said this.

Thorfan, Lokifan and I.S look at each other knowingly.

 _("Hold one you gave her wings?" Scott asks. The guy next to him says, "And blasters." Cut to her using the blasters.)_

Tony is looking even more interested now forgetting what Pepper just said for now. Betty and Bruce also looked at the blasters with interest.

 _(Scott finding out he could have had wings and blasters. The title 'Ant man and the Wasp')_

"That's an interesting title." Cap says still not getting over the beginning of the trailer.

 _(Hope throwing a hello kitty peds thing out of a van and makes it double in size to hit this guy on a motorcycle.)_

Some people start to laugh.

"Alright this next trailer is about Carol." I.S says.

 _Captain Marvel-_

 _(We see Carol on a train and her Fury talking about Scrolls and Creed. Carol and what looks to be an old woman fight.)_

Carol smirks while Fury rolls his eyes.

The others were just confused.

 _(Someone talking we see clips of stuff that happened to Carol, her bleeding and apparently told that she had no memory.)_

Carol glared at the screen not the slightest happy that she was lied to.

 _(Carol talking about having these flashes that appear to be memories but she doesn't know what they are.)_

Carol looks down while Maria and Monica put their arms around her.

 _(Her and Fury getting ready to fly a plane.)_

Fury glares as Maria smirks at him.

 _(Carol saying that she thinks that she had a life on earth. There's talk of war and Carol claiming that she's going to end it. She's glowing with her powers.)_

There were a few whistles of people being impressed and Carol smiles.

 _(A bunch of action shots, with her flying around and the title. 'Captain Marvel')_

Carol nods in approval to the title.

 _(Fury finding a cat and starts loving it up. He stops when Carol says his name. He gets up saying to the cat, "I'll be back.")_

Tony turns slowly from the screen to Fury before busting out laughing. Rhodey and Pepper roll their eyes but smile fondly.

Fury glared a lot at Tony for a few minutes.

 _(Carol flying in space.)_

"Alright we're going to stop with trailers for now and begin the next movie. The reason we're not showing trailers for the last two movies is because the second to last one has spoilers for Infinity War. While the last one completely spoils a major part of the one before it." I.S says.

They all nod in understanding, "Alright before we begin…" I.S started.

"We're going to something real quick because we decided it was needed." Thorfan says.

"We are bringing the people you've seen in some of the trailers but they are going to be from the future because some of them would even know why they would be here if they come from this time period." Lokifan says.

After their hosts were done speaking there was a bright light that formed next to them.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Alright here's the end of the chapter. Next chapter they will be introduced to the people from the future and start watching Thor the dark world. Just so all of you know I won't be able to write for a couple days because I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Friday night. Please R &R, I'll write up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	25. Future people & starting Thor 2

**Author's note: Hey in this chapter, some people from the future will be appearing on the Helcarrier. They will have the information that the others saw, placed into there minds so that they understand what's going on. The Future people are, Happy, Peter/Spiderman, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vison, Scott, Doctor Strange, Christine (D.S's girlfriend), Wong, T'challa, Shiri, and Hope. I don't anything Marvel at all.**

 **Future people/Starting Thor 2:**

After the bright light settled there was a bunch of people standing next to the three that were having them do this.

"Welcome all of you from the future." I.S says and then he continues, "Those of you that just arrived and are from the future which is all of you, the three of us just planted the information that you need to know into your minds and the two movies that they already watched along with all the trailers we just finished were implanted into your brains. Any questions?"

Future Happy asks, "Why was I brought from the future?"

"Well Happy, we wanted you to be hear so that Peter will have someone that knows him here."

Happy nodded but then didn't look very happy (LOL) when Peter moved slightly closer to him.

"Now we'll tell the past people who's all here, when we call your name you'll raise your hand. Happy, Peter aka Spiderman (Christine from the future stares at him), James Barnes who's nicknamed Bucky, (Steve gasped when he saw his best friend from the 40's), Sam aka Falcon, Wanda aka Scarlet Witch (Wanda glares when Lokifan boos her and Lokifan disappeared again), Vision (You'll understand him and who he is after we watch Age of Ultron (Wanda pales slightly), Scott aka Ant Man, Hope Van Dyne (Hope is glaring at a slightly frightened Scott), Doctor Strange, his friend Wong, Strange's girlfriend 'I think' Christine, King T'challa of Wakanda aka Black Panther (the past people looked shocked to be at the presence of a King) and Princess Shiri of Wakanda who by the way likes memes and would get along great with Peter."

When he finished Peter and Shiri looked at each other and smiled. "Wait a second." Sam cuts in, "Spiderman is a kid?! Bucky and I was beaten by a kid?"

Bucky glared at him and said, "Shut up."

"Wait what?" Tony asks.

it's none of your business." Wanda glared hatefully at Tony.

"Anti Wanda!" Lokifan yells running back in the room. Thorfan takes one look at her and asks, "What are you wearing?"

She was still wearing her Loki shirt but now also had Spiderman pants on, along with an Iron man looking glove and a hat that said Team Iron Man Pro Team Cap no go.

"What's up with the hat?" Sam says.

"I like it."

Wanda is glaring at her but decides to not speak.

"Alright everyone back to your seats, we're going to begin the next movie."

They take their seats with the future people staying away from the past people not sure what else to do. Then the box popped another disk out and it was put in causing the screen to light up and begin to play the movie.

 _"Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness, came the Dark Elves," as if on cue an elf stepped into light._

"That's an elf?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the elves that were in the movie Elf." Peter says seriously causing Lokifan to laugh hysterically while the others just gave them deadpanned looks.

 _"Millennia ago, most ruthless of their kind, Malekith," the elf looked up and his jaw was set into a scowl. "Sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night." The elf, who was most likely Malekith, turned his scowl into a maniacal smirk._

A few people shivered.

 _The iron gates opened showing a perfect view of all Nine Realms. "Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether; an ancient force of infinite destruction."_

Jane shivered getting a bad feeling.

Lokifan, Thorfan and I.S exchanged looks when they saw her shiver.

 _Another elf with dark skin turned and acknowledged Malekith. The two began to converse in a foreign language. "Malekith, the Asgardian attack." The Dark Elf leader looked up at the exact moment a great beam of light shot down from the sky. The Dark Elves armed with weapons, began firing. It backfired and there was an explosion._

They were all watching intently wanting to find out even more.

 _"The noble armies of Asgard," in the place of the beams of light were more than two hundred Asgardian warriors. "Led by my father King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures." The warriors fought arduously and valiantly against the Dark Elves who were firing with weapons of their own._

Thor was watching with excitement since he has heard the stories many times but never seen it displayed on a screen.

Loki was sitting watching with boredom since he technically wasn't Asgardian.

 _King Bor walked our of the beam with Gungnir in hand, slaying elves by the dozen. Malekith ordered a command to Algrim._

 _An elf who was standing on a raised piece of land held an unknown object in his hand though it looked like a grenade. He squeezed it in his hand and his body began to light up. Now resembling a hot lava rock, he rushed into the battlefield and easily knocking out the Asgardian warriors._

Nobody but Lokifan noticed Happy from the future stiffen slightly, she knew he was remembering the whole thing that happened with the Extremis thing.

 _"As the nine worlds converged above him, Malekith could a last unleash the Aether." The elf in question walked towards where the Aether was being contained. The two boulders holding it together rose and Malekith raised his hand. He began to draw the power of the Aether out but before it could touch him, another beam appeared right next to him. The power was so strong it flung him back. Three warriors ran out and attacked him but Malekith was quicker. He knocked out the first and the second and plunged two daggers into the third's heart._

"OMG!" Darcy yells startling everyone

 _He ran towards the portal but it closed. "But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell."_

 _The lava looking elf slashed and kicked at any Asgardian in sight. But one Asgardian lunged at him and brought him down from his head. The Asgardian slashed and stabbed and ended up killing every Dark elf in sight._

Many in the room shivered in fear while watching.

Frigga was wondering what this had to do with her oldest son but knew it would be important. She was worried though of what would be seen.

 _"With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people, in a desperate attempt to lay waste to Asgard's Army."_

 _Malekith was vanquished and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe…" Bor stood and looked around at the scorched and damaged battlefield._

 _A guard walked up behind Bor. "Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?"_

 _"If only we could, but it's power is too great," Bor said turning to face the guard. "Burry it deep, somewhere no one will ever find it."_

"They shouldn't do that! Then someone is actually bound to find it." Darcy says.

"This isn't a movie Darcy it's real life!" Jane exclaims.

Lokifan smirks on the inside.

 _The Aether was last seen in a trench, it's exact place unknown. The screen zoomed out and Thor: The Dark World was seen in big block letters. The words disappeared and the screen went blank._

 _In the background, the sound of clinking chains was heard. A prisoner's hands were cuffed and he was wearing armor that was startingly was bound in chains from the feet to the neck…_

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I decided that this would be a good stopping point. Hopefully this movie won't be too many chapters so we can move on. I really need to get a move on it because I'm excited to have them watch Endgame. Eventually I may add the Guardians but I'm not sure, maybe after they watch the first Guardians move I'll add them. Only time will tell though and if you request them in your reviews. So please R &R.**


	26. Thor TDW pt2

**Author's note: Hey here's the nest chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Marvel at all, if I did then things that happened in Endgame would have played out differently.**

 **Thor TDW pt2:**

"Hey look Reindeer Games, there you are." Tony points out.

Loki turns to glare at him not amused in the slightest.

Clint is smirking in amusement.

Frigga and Thor are looking at the screen worriedly.

 _Loki walked towards the thrown of presumably the king, guards flanking his side. A woman in a blue Asgardian dress with auburn hair stopped him._

 _"Loki."_

 _Loki turned towards her. "Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?"_

 _"Please don't make this any worse."_

 _"Define worse."_

Loki looks at his mother, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

She smiled and said, "Do not be apologizing for anything that your future self does or say my son."

Loki nods still unsure.

 _"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone," said the king/Thor's father. The queen exited the room. Loki took two steps towards the throne and stopped. Then he laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"_

Loki sighs angrily and then tries to ignore the looks he is getting from the others in the room. Thor and Frigga are worried even more now.

 _"Do you not truly feel gravity of your crimes?" Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death." "I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god…Just like you."_

 _"We are not gods. We are born. We live, we die. Just as the humans do." Loki nodded his head in sarcastic agreement. "Give or take five thousand years," he said with a coy smile._

Tony looks interested with that.

Jane frowns slightly and looks over at Thor who smiled at her.

 _"All this because Loki desired….a thrown."_

 _"IT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!" he snapped. "YOUR BIRTHRIGHT…WAS TO DIE! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."_

Loki flinches back in his seat a little.

Pepper grabs Tony's hand slightly since that comment reminded him of his father.

Frigga is fuming, "I'm going to talk to him and make sure he doesn't think just like this future version of him.

 _Loki took another step forward. "If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake just…swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just…I don't love them."_

 _"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you'll never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."_

"Really, wow. If we didn't know the truth of you not being in control then I would have been furious with that." Clint says informing Loki that he wasn't mad at him.

Frigga smiled happy that he had forgiven her son.

 _The guards took Loki by the arms. He looked at Odin incredulously. "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"_

 _"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be king." The guards took Loki back to the cell._

Thor looked over at his brother but Loki avoided his gaze.

The other Avengers, Jane, Darcy, Erik and the people from the future were reminded that Thor will eventually have to become King of Asgard.

 _The setting changed and then they were in Vanaheim where Marauders were attacking. A beautiful dark haired woman riding a horse swung a sword in the air and jumped down from her stallion. The monster swung at her but she ducked and punched him with her shield._

 _A red haired man with a long beard swung an axe at another Marauder. The Marauder crashed into another and they fell to the ground._

 _Two other Marauders holding bazookas fired at another girl but her mother grabbed her in time._

 _Explosions happened all across the battle field. Sif was fighting them off when a great beam of light surged down. Mjolnir flew in the and air and flew back into the hands of Thor who'd just appeared._

 _With a roar, Thor leapt into the air and slammed his hammer into the ground creating a rippling electrical current. He stood up and smirked at Sif who glared at him._

"Wow what an entrance." Betty says while Jane looked at the screen causing Darcy to smirk at her. The Warrior Three and Sif were looking interested to see themselves fighting in a battle.

Thor smiles happy to see himself battling around the realms but also wondering why he wasn't at Loki's trial.

 _"I've got this completely under control!"_

 _"Is that why everything's on fire?" he asked wryly._

Some people laughed or giggled.

 _He laughed as one of his enemies slammed into him. A blonde man rode into the battlefield on a horse wearing a billowing dark blue cloak. He grabbed his sword and slashed at them all. An Asian man right next to him was beating up enemies with a silver mace._

The two that were seen on screen were slightly looking more eager at the screen now.

 _A Marauder flung a bunch in the blonde man's face who just kicked him in the stomach. He held another Marauder's wrist and directed him to shoot another of his kind. He slashed the sword in his face making him collapse._

 _Thor was holding off enemies very well and so was Sif who stood a few yards away from him. He smashed Mjolnir into the monster's chest rendering him useless. He swiftly flung the hammer and while his back was turned a creature fired an arrow going straight for him but it never reached since Sif held up her shield easily protecting him. He turned towards her. "Your welcome." Thor got hit with a sword. He hissed and caught Mjolnir in his hand._

Jane was looking worried for him and Darcy smirks at her.

 _Thor gripped his hammer and Sif stood tall on the battlefield. A horn sounded in the distance and they tried to figure out where it came from. The crowd parted and a giant, larger than Thor by a great amount walked in._

A few girls and some others gasped in shock or fear.

 _Thor sighed. An Asgardian warrior moved to attack him but the monster just cast him aside like he weighed nothing. Sif looked at the monster then at Thor. "ALL yours."_

Jane turns to give Sif a look and she ignores her.

 _Thor looked at her and at the chanting people then scowled and walked up to the giant. The giant smashed his mace on the ground and roared at him. Thor just stared at it._

 _"Hello…"_

 _It roared at him._

 _"I accept your surrender."_

 _The people began to laugh and so did Thor but he wore a cocky smirk. He swung his hammer at incredible speeds and smashed into the giant who crumbled to dust. When the dust cleared, Thor looked at all of them. "Anyone else?"_

The avengers smile while Jane is breathing with relief.

The future Peter was fanboying on the inside trying to not do it out loud. Lokifan smirked knowing exactly about his struggle.

 _The Marauders gave up, dropped their weapons and went on their knees._

 _The blonde man pointed his sword at him. "Perhaps next time we should start with the big one?"_

A few laughed.

 _The people of Vanaheim gave out food and water to their citizens. Walking up cobblestone steps saw Hogan and Thor conversing._

 _"Hogan the peace is nearly won, across the nine realms. You should stay here and be with your people, where your heart is. Asgard can wait." Hogan smiled. "You have my thanks."_

Fandral exclaims, "Oh now you smile! What took you so long?"

He was met with a glare from Hogan and then Fandral held his hands up in surrender.

Loki is smirking with amusement.

 _"As you have mine." The two comrades grasped arms and Hogan walked away. Looking to the sky, Thor said, "Heimdall when you're ready."_

 _A beam of light took Thor to Asgard._

 _Across the rainbow bridge came a beautiful city with a magnificent golden palace._

The people from the future and the others that weren't there to watch the first Thor movie except the hosts or the Asgardians were looking in awe.

Peter was once again fanboying on the inside.

 _Black birds were soaring through the sky and warriors were sparring on the training ground. Odin stood at the balcony overlooking the training grounds when a raven rested on his wrist. It cawed and the king looked at it intently._

Frigga was wondering what was going to be said at this moment.

 _Sif was on the training grounds sparing with a warrior._

 _The raven flew off Odin's wrist while Thor came to stand by his father._

 _"Is Vanaheim secure?"_

 _Thor nodded. "As are Nornheim and Ria. But our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore…" "You must think I'm a piece of bread, that needs to be buttered so heavily."_

Thor starts to laugh as do a few others.

 _Thor chuckled. "That was not my intent." "For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. We are well reminded of our strength and you have their respect and my gratitude."_

Loki shifts uncomfortably.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart."_

 _Thor turned to look at his father. "This isn't about Jane Foster, Father."_

Jane straightens her back to hear what they would talk about her for.

 _"Humans lives are fleeting. They're nothing. You'll be better served by what lies in front of you."_

 _Odin indicates Sif in the training, who feels their eyes upon her and looks to meet their gaze._

Jane gasped and says, "Excuse me?"

Sif shifted uncomfortable while Darcy looks ready to attack someone.

Frigga glares at her on-screen husband and then terns to Jane and says, "Do not worry I shall talk to him."

Thor did not look happy either.

 _"I'm telling you this not at the Allfahter, but as your Father. You are ready. The time has come to take the Throne. Embrace it and celebrate what you have won. Join you warriors, eat and drink. Reveal in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself."_

Thor crossed his arms in anger.

 _Thor was rinsing his hands in a water basin in his chambers. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of leather trousers. He walked towards his balcony and overlooked the city._

 _Night had fallen and the people of Asgard were mingling about._

 _Thor sat silent in a tavern, watching his comrades celebrate around him. Volstagg threw an empty mug of ale to the ground and demanded 'another!" with a roar of laughter. Thor smiled with sad affection, and moved to the balcony, where Sif stood alone._

Tony turns and smirks at Thor until Pepper slapped him on the back of the head while Rhodey gave him a look.

 _"There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks," she said with a coy smile._

 _"I remember you celebrating the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second."_

 _"Well the first was so much fun." They both smiled at the memory._

Jane crossed her arms in Jealousy while Thor and Sif sat uncomfortably.

 _"Take a drink with me. surely the Allfather can have no further task with you tonight?"_

 _"This is one I set myself."_

 _"It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are nine realms. The future King of Asgard must focus on more than one."_

 _"I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif."_

 _Thor walked away leaving Sif staring sadly at him._

There was an awkward silence at that moment.

 _On Earth, a brunette sat at a restaurant with a dark haired man. She was holding a menu over her face. The man opposite her slid a napkin over to her and it read 'Hi.'_

 _"Hi." He said to her. She put down the menu and smiled shyly at him._

"What?" Jane, Darcy, Erik and Thor say.

Jane turns to Thor and says, "Don't worry I haven't gone out with anyone."

"That is true, and remember this is the future." Lokifan says.

 _"Hi.."_

 _"So what's the story with you?"_

 _"Why should there have to be a story? There's no story."_

 _"You've spent the first then minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish. Jane I'm thinking there's a story, and the story either involves a guy…"_

"This is so awkward." Darcy says.

Jane glares at her.

 _"It's complicated.."_

 _"is he still around?"_

 _"No. He…Went away."_

Thor frowns but gets an encouraging smile from Jane.

 _"I've been there. The going away part. I was seeing a woman and ah, she took a job in New York. Eventually the distance killed it. And the fact that she, uh, she kept sleeping with other dudes."_

Tony starts laughing but stopped with all the looks he was getting.

"I still don't understand why he would tell her something like that." Thorfan says while her two friends nod wanting to understand that as well.

 _Jane's eyes widened. "No…"_

 _"Oh so many."_

 _A dark haired woman walked up to their table._

 _"Hi, um, could we get some wine please?" She smiled at him._

 _"Sure, I'd love some."_

Jane gives Darcy a look as Darcy is silently cheering at her appearance.

 _"Richard, this is Darcy."_

 _Darcy looks to Jane, gives the thumbs up and mouths 'cute.' "What are you doing here?"_

 _Darcy grabbed a chair, took a seat and started buttering herself some bread._

 _"Oh, hello…"_

Many people are staring at the screen with raised eyebrows.

 _"Sup! So I show up for work at the lab-slash-your-mum's-house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who…"_

"Darcy!" Jane yells red in the face and looks towards Thor.

"I did not do any of that, don't listen to her."

Thor just smiles at her and she smiles back.

They stay like that for a couple minutes until someone clears their throat so they could continue watching.

 _Richard nodded him head, his suspicion about the ex confirmed._

 _"Ah.."_

 _"But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you? You smell good."_

Jane sighs irritated looking at the screen.

 _"Is there a point to all this? Because there really needs to be a point to all of this…" Jane said with a nervous smile._

 _"Right. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" Darcy pulled a piece of equipment our of her pocket and passed it to Jane._

Tony and Bruce look at the screen with interest, and so does Jane, Darcy and Erik.

Fury raised an eyebrow while Carol seemed bored along with Maria and Monica.

 _"You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here."_

 _"It's malfunctioning…"_

 _"That's what I said."_

 _Jane thumped it on the table. "That's what I did! But you just done it a little more scientific."_

 _Jane looked to Richard as she passed the device back to Darcy. "I'm sure it's nothing.." Jane sounded like she was trying to reassure herself._

 _"Doesn't look like nothing."_

 _Darcy turned to Richard. "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls."_

Erik sits up straight wondering what the heck was going on.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being mind controlled." Darcy suggested.

Loki winces and says, "If that is the case, then I apologize…I think." Loki looks around nervously at some of the looks he is getting.

 _"He's not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now."_

 _Darcy looked from Jane to Richard then got to her feet. "Okay."_

 _As Darcy left, Richard commented, "Short but sweet."_

Darcy smiles.

 _"She needs help." Jane and Richard continued looking at their menus._

 _"I think I'm gonna have sea bass."_

 _Jane said distractedly, "Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass. Sea bass sea bass sea bass…sea bass."_

 _Richard closed his menu. "Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friend."_

 _Jane closed her menu and started to get up. "This was so fun."_

People raise their eyebrows.

 _She walked away. "I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone." Richard mutters._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Here's the second chapter, hope you all liked that it was longer. I'll try to get another chapter out real soon but not sure when. Please R &R.**


End file.
